Postdata: Te amo
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Naruto era fácil de alterar, lo difícil era aguantar su ira. Sasuke, detrás de su capa de desinterés, era sensible a ciertos panoramas. Su hermano era uno de ellos. Maldecía a Itachi por ser siempre el quid del asunto, el centro de problemas en el universo paralelo que era la mente de Naruto. No por mucho, él se encargaría...
1. Chapter 1

-_Hora: 2 y 21 AM_

_-Lugar: Mi cuarto en casa de mi nona_

**_Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme…_**

**_Si su hija sufre y llora es por una escritora de yaoi, señora_**

**_Esta es una historia Yaoi. Contendrá lemon y mi amado lenguaje fuerte._**

**_SasuNaru/ItaNaru_**

**_"Por que tú fuiste toda mi vida. Pero yo solo soy una sección del libro de tu existencia…Uno que quedara en tu memoria y en la mía, indefinidamente. No me odies por dejarte, ámame por lo que tú hiciste de mí. Ámame en plenitud, pero hazme a un lado. Que mi memoria no logre hacerte llorar. Sanaras, lo se. Y en algún momento, al pensar en mi, una sonrisa resplandeciente saldrá de tus labios y es allí en donde comenzara tu curación… Y tú nuevo camino… Uno sin mi…"-I.S.B.G.-_**

**_Este fic esta dedicado a la memoria del amor de mi vida. Israel Samuel Benedetti González. A tres años de tu adiós aun no logro recuperarme. Por ti escribo, por ti, aun amo._**

_Mejor sonido para digerir la historia: Resistence** –Muse-**_

**Postdata: Te amo**

**I**

**[Esto es solo un hasta luego…]**

La oscuridad rondaba en todo el ambiente, pero el amanecer estaba cerca. Las flores en pocos minutos comenzarían a abrirse para recibir aquel calor dador de vida. Todo, por los momentos, parecía detenido en el tiempo; como si dejaran las cosas que hacían, por las noches, y luego las retomaran en el minuto exacto al día siguiente. Todo un patrón, toda monotonía.

Naruto acostumbraba a cerrar todas las ventanas. Odiaba el amanecer. Se sentía impotente ante lo que el astro sol le arrebataba todas las mañanas. Tampoco sabia si estaba perdiendo el juicio, y tan solo todo era parte de una ilusión despertada por la cotidiana soledad.

Su cuerpo vibró en el colchón ante los pensamientos de aquellos que fueron sus amigos; el apoyo recibido, las conversaciones sin pies ni cabeza, las miradas compasivas. Como lo odiaba. Todos los buscaron, todos insistían aun en llamarlo, en tratar de sacarlo del supuesto agujero en el que estaba. Incluso aquel hombre que se le parecía tanto. Odiaría verlo. Le dolería verlo.

Naruto detuvo sus pensamientos. No tenía tiempo para derrumbarse. No lo tenía, tomando en cuenta que día era ese. Su primer aniversario. No era el común aniversario de casados, de noviazgo o cumpleaños. Esta fecha era lo que tenia a su corazón en carne viva. Sin fuerza para restaurarlo, hace tiempo que se dio por vencido. Ya no quería luchar. Por que era fácil aborrecerse así mismo. Lo imposible, a veces, es odiar a quien amas.

— **No pienses tonterías** — dijo una voz frente a el, una que reconocería hasta en un bullicio o en sus mas incesantes sueños— **Tu eres el ser mas fuerte que alguna vez conocí, Naruto.**

— **No puedo soportarlo…** — respondió Uzumaki haciendo una mueca y llevando una mano, lentamente, hasta su pecho y apretando fuerte— **Ahora se lo que se siente estar _descorazonado _y_ desollado en vida_.**

— **No te lo he hecho más fácil… He sido egoísta**— le dijo el hombre acostado frente a su cuerpo, mientras que con gesto tan ligero como un viento veraniego le rozaba el rostro. Naruto tembló y estuvo a punto de gritar por la desesperación. En este juego prohibido, Naruto no podría tocarlo, no podría mirarlo.

— **No. Tu así no… _estés_… me… das… fuerzas**— Naruto no podía controlar su lengua. Se sentía pastosa, pesada. Como si solo la moviera por su _dudosa_ fuerza de voluntad. Como si existiera una gravedad diferente dentro de su cuerpo. Como si no debiera hablarle.

— **Deja que me despida yo**— le dijo el ser pegando su frente a la del rubio, quien contenía las ganas de sollozar. — **Abre los ojos, Naruto. Mírame en todo mi esplendor. Por última vez.**

Naruto no quería abrirlos, pero lo necesitaba. Dios, era tan doloroso. Un vacío se situó entre su pecho y espalda. Ya no solo tenía ganas de llorar o gritar. También quería desaparecer, junto a él.

—**Mírame, N**— le dijo autoritario, con esa voz que lograba que hasta una personalidad altanera como la suya se doblegara. — **Nunca en lo que te quede por existir pienses en dejar la vida.** — Naruto pretendía hablar cuando unos dedos tibios se situaron en sus labios, presionando— **Silencio.**

Naruto asintió. Deseando decirle tanto. Deseando que esta no fuera la última madrugada junto al que creía el amor de su vida. Pero lo sabía. El Uchiha siempre conocía sus respuestas y sus inquietudes, siempre pareció como si pudiera leerle no solo la mente, sino también su alma.

— **No queda mucho tiempo. Levanta tus parpados para mi, N.**

Naruto puso toda la fuerza que le quedaba en abrir sus ojos. Mientras realizaba el lento movimiento, como si estuviera abriendo grandes puertas hacia un infinito lapislázuli, pensaba en cual seria la magnitud del miedo que sentía, y por supuesto, los _por que_ de ese miedo.

Naruto se preguntó como se vería y se sintió ansioso y aterrado. Naruto tuvo miedo de tocarlo y no sentirlo. Naruto también se cuestionó por que aun luego de tanto tiempo, él regresaba todas las noches, aligerando su dolor y trastornándolo.

— **No puedo permitirme enloquecerte, debo irme… **

— **No**— el corazón de Naruto saltaba contra su pecho, tuvo que presionar con más fuerza para mantenerlo en su lugar.

**— Los años junto a ti me salvaron… **

**— No lo hagas…**

**— Esto también me hiere…**

**— No me dejes…**

— **Mírame.**

Naruto le miro el rostro, quedando pasmado. Era tal y como lo recordaba. Demonios como lo extrañaba. Era tan hermoso, tan sustancial, tan imprescindible. Sin pensarlo alzo una mano para acariciarle, pero entonces el miedo de que eso rompiera la ligera conexión entre ambos lo acometió.

**— Tócame.**

**—Pero… ¿Cómo es…?**

— **¿Posible?... Por que es el deseo de ambos, N. Después de todo, no estaba tan equivocado en cuanto a las limitaciones. Son nulas. Siempre y cuando lo creas así.**

— **¿Esto es…?**

Esa era la pregunta que hería a Naruto todos los amaneceres, cuando despertaba de la duermevela de sus conversaciones. Solo, estigmatizado y perturbado.

— **¿Un sueño? No. Tócame. Hoy te pertenezco más que nunca.**

Naruto alzó de nuevo la mano temblorosa, ansiosa de tacto.

Se sumergió en la graba negra de sus impasibles ojos. Nunca le parecieron fríos, eran intensos como su personalidad. Como si tocara con la mirada. Siempre se sintió desnudo ante ellos. Siempre se sintió seguro en sus brazos. Él fue su única familia, el único que estuvo con el y lo apoyó. Como Sai, como Gaara, Sakura y Shikamaru. Como los extrañaba.

—**Debes entender mis motivos, N.** — Él hombre frete a el pestañó y una lagrima perfectamente formada se dejó caer de sus emotivos ojos. Era sólida, y hasta le pareció que hizo un sonido susurrante al tocar sus sabanas.

Lo único verdaderamente poderoso que rondaba su mente era un NO en mayúsculas. No podía dejarlo ir, por muy culpable que eso lo hiciera sentir, por una vez en su miserable vida quería ser el objeto de reproche.

— **Muero por ti a diario, Naruto.**

—**No.**

Dijo apenas en un susurro. Las fuerzas se le fueron como si hubiesen bajado el interruptor de energía de su cuerpo. Se sintió como basura por hacer algo que pudiera herirlo. Pero la solitaria monosílaba se repetía en su memoria como un mantra. Como si con eso lograría superar el trauma de perder a alguien amado.

—**Debes ser aun más fuerte. Tu vida aun no termina… Apenas comienza. Debes hacer algo por mí…**

— **No. Por favor**— dijo Naruto con voz débil encogiéndose en aquel pecho que tanto echaba de menos, aspirando su masculino aroma. Un frío le recorrió la medula. Eran esas mismas palabras las que le dijo en su primer _adiós._ Esa terrible frase que trajo junto a si un total fatalismo.

—**No quiero** — repitió como un cántico. Levanto el rostro y lo centro en el translucido frente a el — **Lo siento tanto… No puedo dejarte ir… Te… Necesito…**

— **No, _Naruto. _Solo crees eso. Nunca me amaste. Pero aun así, obtuve de ti todo lo que necesité.**

Esas palabras lograron mas de lo que hubiese conseguido un hacha en su pecho. Tenía razón.

— **Pero te quiero tanto…**

— **Eso no lo cuestiono. Pero mas importante aun. Debes retomar tu vida. Nunca me iré de tu lado, una parte de mi te acompañara siempre. Pero tu camino aun continua…** — el hombre cerro los ojos convirtiendo su rostro en una mascara dolorida— **Continua sin mi, Naruto.**

— **Tu no… No me abandones…**

Naruto le quiso gritar. Quiso desquitar la ira que le despertaba la perdida. Quiso odiarlo por no cumplir sus promesas. Por dejarlo solo.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre ambos. El Uchiha solo acariciaba el rostro del rubio y lo acunaba dentro de su amplio y suave pecho, meciéndolo, reconfortándolo.

—**Debo marcharme. Pero esto será solo un hasta luego, Naruto.**

Naruto temblaba como un niño bajo una lluvia torrencial de sucesos desfavorecidos.

—** No vuelvas aquí. Eso solo lograría romperte, astillarte. Haz uso de lo que por ley te pertenece.**

**— Lo material no me importa. Tu presencia en cambio, lo es todo.**

**— Pero ese es el problema. **

**— Este será tu santuario. Nunca me desharé de el. Seria… insoportable.**

**— Harás algo por mí…**— Naruto comenzó a negar insistentemente, sin fuerzas para siquiera hablar. **— Si, lo harás.**

Naruto respiró deprisa, tanto que temió que sus pulmones colapsaran. La presión de sus manos se hizo más fuerte en aquella espalda. Sabía que el momento llegaba. Se sentía cansado. La duermevela de la que siempre despertaba estaba arremetiendo contra el.

Una neblina absorbió toda la habitación.

— **Naruto escucha…**

El rubio luchó contra sus pesados parpados y trató de enderezarse para poder mirarle a la cara. Demonios, era tan hermoso. Tan perfecto.

— **Encontraras nuevamente el amor. Y serás feliz…**

No era una petición, era un mandato.

Uzumaki sintió que lo elevaban lentamente de la cama, una luz cegadora irrumpió en la alcoba, haciendo que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se despertaran.

— **Por que tú fuiste toda mi vida. Pero yo solo soy un capitulo de la tuya…**

Naruto se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo que se alejaba hacia la luz. Besó sus labios una última vez, guardando en su memoria su único sabor.

— **Te amo…**

Le susurró el hombre en su oído. Haciéndole flaquear hasta los huesos.

—** Itachi…**

Naruto sintió que su cuerpo cayó hacia su cama, presionado por una extraña fuerza. Una que por segundos tomó de el toda tristeza y le hizo pensar en la tranquilidad que custodiaría a el mayor de los hermanos Uchihas de aquí en adelante. Sonrió con lagrimales corriendo por sus mejillas. Y comprendió que nunca nadie lo amaría como él.

Pero al pasar un poco de tiempo la sensación de completa soledad lo abrumó. Se sintió descobijado, desprotegido y poco importante. Pero no debía flaquear. El camino seria duro, pero por Itachi, trataría de recomponer su vida. Por su memoria. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Uniría los pedazos que dejo el huracán llamado desolación.

No habían pasado diez minutos cuando todos aquellos sentimientos intensos cayeron sobre el. Lo extrañaba tanto que seria imposible medirlo si se pudiera. El lugar en donde estaba su corazón se sentía vacío, frio, inerte. Convirtiendo los latidos en un trabajo completamente mecanizado. De subsistencia.

Naruto se desplomó contra la almohada, ahogándose en sollozos, que luego fueron gritos de impotencia. Uzumaki por ese momento se permitió sentirse débil y ser manejado por el torrente agrio e insustancial que eran sus emociones en ese instante. Por que la batalla para recuperar su vida comenzaría apenas pusiera un pie fuera de la cama. Por eso, no había apuro. Necesitaba drenar. Si tenía un año alejado de todo, no importaría si se demoraba un par de horas más. Llorando.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**_Esta vez no comenzare agradeciéndoles por leer. No estoy de humor. En fin, ha sido una semana difícil. Imagínense en una nueva ciudad, lejos de su pareja, lejos de lo que conocen, en un nuevo y perpetuador empleo, sin internet, y con apenas 30 minutos para comer en todo el día. Pero no todo es malo, gracias a este fic, he logrado un estado de ánimo mejor. Y he dejado de comer niños en mi cueva, así es como le dicen mis subordinados a mi oficina._**

**_ Este fic esta basado en una película titulada con el mismo nombre. No será igual, será a mi estilo. Pero quiero dejar en claro que la idea salió de allí. Y, ciertamente, verla, me hizo llorar y llamar a gatito para decirle estupideces de enamorados._**

**_Con una media sonrisa pintando en mi cansado rostro, les agradezco por leer. Y espero disculpen las fallas de etiqueta, pero mi cerebro luego de catorce horas de trabajo no coordina bien. Y, seguramente, de antemano, deba pedirles una segunda disculpa por los modales de mi hermana y beta. Gracias, querida. Tu idea sobre las amenazas para más rws me parece interesante._**

**_Te debo tanto, hermana. Mil gracias._**

_"Y… El perro ladró, ofuscando el sonido estresante de los autos en vía… Luego lamio sus partes"_

**Ja ja ja como amo a este perro.**

**ºoºoºoºoºoº**

**Notas de la NO escritora xD  
**

**Daneshka Boticcelli Says:**

Hahahaha se estan poniendo divertidas las "aventuras del perro" XD

Publicadora oficial de los fics de Dakota hahaha y yo me pregunto...quien subira los mios? ¬o¬ XD

Supongo q yo! ToT XDD

Bueno, los chicos y yo les mandamos saludos! XD

Iremos si no comentan XD

Y freddy me sugirio que debia poner una nota que dijera

"Comenta o muere" XD

y jason me dijo q les indicara el camino XD

asi que aqui les dejo una flecha indicando el camino hacia la muerte ¡digo! hacia los reviews XD!

Comenta o iremos por ti a jugar al salon de belleza! XD

Posdata: son muy muy pero muy malos en ese juego XD al menos yo se maquillar! XD

Sigue el camino ^w^

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme.**

**Si su hija sufre y llora es por una escritora de Yaoi, señora.**

_Mejor sonido:__**Vampires will never hurt you – My Chemical Romance-**_

_**"Quisiera poner mis poemas sobre ti, que mis letras fueran nuestros cuerpos unidos, mis punto y a parte, cálidas lamidas de placer. Mi mano trazando tu fuego interno, nuestros gemidos, la palabra que deja inconclusa la ultima frase de un libro, el fin."**_

**Postdata: Te amo**

**[Dáliva II: Tecnicismos]**

**I**

Cualquiera pensaría que regresar a la casa de sus fallecidos padres seria una tortura pero Naruto, personaje clave en este relato, estaba lejos de pensar como el promedio. El lugar _especial_ de su familia le devolvía un poco de esa seguridad interna que creyó haber extra usado y Poner un pie dentro, era como recibir una capa protectora contra las olas descontroladas de la tristeza. Esa gran casa era el segundo lugar donde podía dormir, dormir realmente.

Naruto, sinceramente, estaba intentando, por enésima vez, cruzar el umbral de la puerta en la que ahora vivía. Todo en aquellos incomprensibles momentos le parecía ridículo, inimaginable, como si toda su vida hubiese vivido en una botella de higiene y ahora, descolocado, debía salir al mundo de los gérmenes.

Se detuvo, meditando acerca de que un tiempo como aquel no debería desperdiciarse afuera porque en días como ese, la gente_ especial_ prepararía una taza de chocolate caliente o simple té, encontraría un buen libro y se sentaría frente a una ventana. Cosa que él por supuesto no haría, pero le gustaba pensar lo contrario.

Estaba enteramente nublado y a pesar de que el ambiente estaba pintado con un aire melancólico, era uno de sus favoritos.

Se armó del valor diario y salió a la calle. Al dar el primer paso sintió un gran peso en sus hombros, y supuso que se debía al lugar a donde iría y a las desagradables personas a las cuales vería.

Pensó, que como era temprano aún, podría llegar a tiempo si iba a pie. Caminar le hacia enfrentarse de lleno con sus mayores problemas, pero también con sus avanzados logros.

Su psicólogo, quien fue su primer gran avance como también una difícil decisión, le aconsejó dar cara a los problemas y a los dolores. Le dijo que era mejor sentir el dolor pulsante y sangrante, que dejar acumularlo porque luego, le explotaría en el rostro como la más desubicada de las granadas.

Mientras daba paso por paso, como si los estuviera contando, rememoró lo primero que hizo aquella desolada mañana, hace un par de meses, en que se despidió de Itachi: Lamentarse. Y sintió que antes, en su corta vida no había experimentado tal abandono, tal sensación de vacío e ineptitud pero también sintió una especie mutante de libertad, en donde, en un futuro no muy lejano, se veía eligiendo.

Porque a pesar de todo el no tuvo voz ni voto en cuanto a su matrimonio, las circunstancias presidieron por él.

Ese mismo día había hecho contacto con Gaara, su abogado, quien se sintió sumamente feliz de oír su voz y, por supuesto, de su proyecto reconstructivo. El primer paso a dar en el plan era reclamar su herencia y, aunque aquello le sonase sumamente mal, estaba en todo su derecho como el viudo de Itachi Uchiha. Y eso, por alguna razón, le hizo sentir mucho peor.

El vacío crecía y empezaba a caminar por inercia. Naruto nuevamente había perdido el hilo fino de la realidad, quedándose guindado en sus inoportunos pensamientos.

Pestañó un par de veces notando la calle donde estaba, retomó el avance que había detenido no sabe hace cuanto tiempo. El edificio donde estaba su departamento de casado quedo frente a sus ojos, cuando la casa en la que ahora vivía se encontraba a seis manzanas, y por un efímero momento, su enfermiza conducta lo alarmó. Trató de concentrarse en su alrededor, buscando algo que llamase enteramente su atención para que le sirviera de ancla pero nada sirvió.

Realmente pensar tanto, recordar tanto, le hacia un mal irreversible. Naruto vivía en el pasado perdiéndose completamente de su presente.

Era como estar eternamente sumergido en un mar sombrío, que lograba absorberlo, privándolo de sus sentidos prácticos y su instinto de sobrevivencia. La concentración y la distracción eran clave para alejar ese ensueño embravecido. Fue en esa mañana, en que Naruto supo, que debía buscar algo, alguien, un cómo o un por qué _vivir._

_Más difícil aún,_ tenía que encontrarse a si mismo.

Uzumaki rememoró que no había desayunado y haciendo énfasis en una cafetería en la otra calle, se decidió a entrar a comer algo, pasando por su odiosa mente la idea de que ese era el primer lugar al cual fue luego de su auto exilio hogareño.

Mientras ubicaba una mesa cualquiera, recordó con exactitud esa primera vez que salió del departamento, recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo, esa entera sensación de desesperación pero a la vez una gran fatiga. Se sintió como un pajarillo que dio de frente contra un ventanal y fue sostenido por manos gigantes, manos humanas.

Estuvo más de una hora posado entre la puerta y el pasillo del ascensor, y se hubiese quedado allí si no fuese por que Sai lo buscaría y halaría hacia afuera, comprendiendo el miedo, comprendiendo lo que el rubio perdía en su pequeño entorno seguro.

Pensaba que si salía, perdería la protección de las conocidas paredes; se llenaría de terror casi irracional a romperse apenas abandonara la casa; de sentirse más solo que de costumbre pero al salir fue todo lo contrario. Acompañado, Naruto_ casi_ era la misma persona. Sólo, era ecuánime, el y sus pensamientos.

Sai era un excelente y excéntrico psicólogo.

— **¿Deseas algo?** — le preguntó la mesera, volviéndolo con una estocada a la descontrolada realidad.

Sonrió un poco, iba a enloquecer. Un día de estos se vería en el espejo y no se reconocería o peor aún, trataría de conquistarse.

— **Solo… un emparedado de queso y un café. Gracias**— la mesera sonrió amablemente, anotando su pedido. La chica, joven cabe destacar, en el momento exacto en que pasaba junto a un pequeño equipo de sonido, le subió un poco el volumen, alegando que esa, era una de sus canciones preferidas.

_Radiohead, le gustaba… Pero…_

_Itachi amaba a Radiohead._

Naruto, lastimeramente, sucumbió a la carrera contra la tristeza y soledad. Todo desapareció ante sus ojos, su mente por momentos, quedaba en blanco.

Sai también habló sobre esa sensación, explicándole que era una manera _sana _que tenia su cerebro de pasar por alto el dolor: Insensibilizándolo.

Solo una perfecta voz lo regreso a la realidad, inyectándole fuerza, y mejor aun, vitalidad.

_Esta canción fue para todos aquellos, que alguna vez se sintieron imbéciles y completamente inutilizables. _Dijo la voz grave, suave, cruda, real, todo junto. Y se pregunto qué haría el tacto de aquel hombre dueño de esa laringe, a sus sentidos, si solo con hablar lograba devolverle algo de energía. Y se sintió patético por mostrar vergüenza al sentirse infiel en sus propios pensamientos pero ya no estaba casado, mucho peor, era viudo. Por que a pesar de las visitas de Itachi, Naruto no creía en la neta vida después de la muerte.

Cuando la relajante luz blanca te absorbe, ya no hay nada mas para ti en este lugar.

Ames o no.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir, prácticamente, como parte de la soledad misma, como si ella pudiese medirse, como si ella pudiese retractarse.

Miró a los lados y no pudo esconder esa sonrisa tonta de torpeza.

El emparedado yacía frente a él, orgulloso, apoderado, cosa que no le duró mucho. Naruto, después de tanto tiempo, tenía realmente hambre, no solo hambre de alimento, hambre de vivir.

_El amor y la soledad, alguna vez fueron amantes. Sombríos, eternos. Por que lo imposible siempre es lo alcanzable y lo alcanzable a veces es lo impensable… Hasta aquí el programa. Los dejo con música._

Esa voz.

Si, a partir de ahora escucharía más las emisoras estatales.

Comió de prisa el pan y el café medianamente caliente, evidenciando el tiempo que permaneció estático fuera de este mundo.

Porque Naruto ya no quería la tranquila lamentación. Naruto, más allá de querer, necesitaba su antigua impulsividad, ansiaba lo volátil, añoraba lo incorrecto. Con cada movimiento y con cada uno de sus gestos, Uzumaki dejaba gravada en el inexplicable destino, sus ganas de diseñar aquello que nunca ha pensado.

**II**

Si las miradas y los silencios mataran, Gaara, de seguro, ya estaría en el infierno número cinco de Dante. Y no es que el pelirojo fuera un_ pecador_ nato, no, Nada de eso, Era solo un deseo de muerte efervescente que le nació en el preciso momento en el que él mismo venia al mundo.

Como odiaba a los Uchihas.

Ese aborrecimiento venia en sus venas, como su tabla de cromosomas. Ese odio, mas allá de lo que ellos le hicieron a Naruto, como digno Sabaku, le fue inculcado y traspasado genéticamente.

Él, Como persona directa, demuestra verbalmente, cuando esta de ánimos o le conviene, sus corrientes pensantes, sus intereses, sus recuerdos, algún pasaje favorito de un autor no tan reconocido. Gaara, realmente, no conocía la vergüenza, y, en ocasiones, podría llegar a ser tan fresco y natural como una brisa marina, y a la vez cortante y contemplativo como el viento desértico.

Y en ese momento, sus cavilaciones no variaban mucho, pues estaba sumergido en lo desagradable que resultan las personas hipócritas, desleales, infructuosas.

Nótese, que él solo pensaba en los Uchihas.

Aquellos que fueron cuchillo de doble filo, en un principio, y por los siglos de los siglos, para Naruto. Dejando de lado sus prejuicios familiares, solo de pensar en todo lo que le hicieron pasar a su auto nombrado _compadre, _le hervía la sangre, la misma que quería ver caer sangre, sangre sucia, Sangre Uchiha.

Pero de algo si estaba seguro, es que Itachi era una pieza que no debía meter en el saco de lo inservible de esa familia. Aparte de ser un maldito genio, _eso se lo demostraban los documentos preparados por el difunto para garantizar una vida acaudalada para Naruto_. El hijo mayor de los Uchihas, amó realmente a su camarada. De eso, Gaara estaba más claro y seguro que del ligero movimiento de su dedo frenético contra el lapicero. Realmente, esa mañana quería rebanar gargantas pálidas.

Naruto estaría luego de esta tarde, entre la lista de las cincuenta personas mas acomodadas de su país y solo tendría que soportar a esas _personas, _unos momentos mientras escuchaban el último deseo _cuerdo_ de Itachi.

Un suspiro discordante y chocante reino en el ambiente.

—**Lo siento señores, no podemos comenzar hasta que el Señor Uzumaki este presente**— Y mientras Gaara paladeaba cada sílaba, en su interior brilló el sonido bravo de la petulancia, algo a lo que él como abogado, -_el mejor abogado del país_-, estaba acostumbrado. Solo se dio el gusto de hablar para garantizar la victoria de su mirada cortante contra la del tío de Itachi, quien a su parecer era el peor de aquellos cuervos.

— **Ahora a cualquiera llaman señor.**

Que Madara Uchiha fuese el que menos le cayera, no quería decir que los demás fueran mejores personas.

Gaara solo sonrió, una mueca abierta, tenebrosa, fría como la de un aparecido posado en la ventana de una casa abandonada, a la espera de una próxima victima.

El Uchiha en respuesta, también hizo una mueca, con insolas de triunfador.

Pero Sabaku solo deseaba que todos conocieran el testamento y seguramente dejarían de sonreír, total o parcialmente, todo lo que su arduo control les permitiesen. Además de que esperaba que Naruto se divirtiera con aquellas incandescentes caras descolocadas, fuera de orbitas. Pero estaba más que seguro que su amigo no disfrutaría aquel espectáculo, pues pocas personas, aparte de Sai, compartían el nivel de su vena mórbida y perversa.

Los contó uno a uno, Uchiha por Uchiha y de acuerdo con el testamento, faltaba un pariente, La segunda persona más importante para Itachi. Sasuke Uchiha. Su tonto hermano menor, como más de una vez lo encontró mencionando.

Lo único, que aquel sujeto aparecido de la nada, no tenia nada de tonto, ni una molécula de su desvariarte ser.

Wow.

Que Gaara no fuese Gay no significaba que debía mentirse sobre la apariencia atrayente de aquel individuo.

Interiormente, estaba pensándose eso de ser de ambos bandos.

No faltaba ya ningún miembro de la desdeñosa familia.

Y atento se fijo en él Uchiha menor.

Esos lentes Ray Ban, ese conjunto de cuero, todo el jodido vestuario –_Y accesorios_- eran una invitación enérgica para hacer cosas malas, indebidas, sofocantes. Todo en él era una ceremonia de sensualidad, intensa, candente, misteriosa, capaz de abrir de piernas hasta al aburrimiento mismo.

Gaara debía admitir que aquel hijo de puta tenia estilo y mejor aún, personalidad.

Según lo que Itachi le había revelado, Sasuke, no se llevaba nada bien con su linaje, se había largado de su casa incluso antes de cumplir los dieciochos y ahora era dueño de un taller donde personaliza autos.

Todo un maestro de la mecánica y la_ repostería_ de vehículos.

Por tanto pensamiento adulador, Gaara ya estaba más que mareado. Malditos Uchihas, en la edad media debieron ser brujos y hechiceros en el arte de la distracción. Eso le pasó con Itachi cuando se colocaba el cabello lacio detrás de la oreja, jugando damas, y a veces hasta con el despistado de Naruto, o por los discordantes comentarios de Sai, pero fuera de su círculo, nadie lograba levantar tanto su atención.

Miró su reloj.

Revisó su agenda táctil y se extraño de no haber recibido mensajes de algún psicólogo medio zafado. Si, juntarse con Sai comenzaba a afectarle y Por un minuto pensó que lo extrañaba, luego rememoró qué día era.

Sai tenía, de seguro, una mañana complicada con el mas problemático de sus pacientes.

Respiró profundo.

Naruto estaba retrasado trescientos ochenta y ocho días, tres horas, diecinueve minutos y contando.

La cita había sido para un mes después de la muerte del hermano mayor de los Uchihas, cosa que Naruto había ignorado tan fácilmente como sus preocupadas llamadas y los infinitos mensajes.

Y es que trataba de comprender la reacción del Uzumaki, pero le entraba cólera cuando meditaba sobre lo abandonado que había estado, pues encerrarse como un animal amenazado no ayudaba a que la herida sanase. Eso era lo último que hubiese deseado Itachi.

Pero también la auto reclusión de Naruto fue detonante para atravesar sus propios problemas sentimentales.

Encontrar pareja era su _sufrimiento_ personal, la soledad no era buena consejera y las noches de vodka junto con los porros, mucho menos lo eran pero al menos el _humo rojo*_ le cerraba el cerebro a sus conflictos dejándolo en un estado de ebriedad bastante placentera y ligera.

— **Solo estoy aquí para conocer a alguien, el dinero puedes donarlo.**

Un murmullo general se escucho y el abogado estuvo seguro que la mayoría quiso ser ese alguien.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, analizando. Aquel hombre no tenía ni un milímetro de duda en su nacarado rostro y le gustaba mirar directamente a los ojos.

Punto a favor hacia su seguridad personal.

— **¿Estás seguro?**

Preguntó el abogado, al fin y al cabo su trabajo era cumplir con la voluntad de su amigo, que no era más que hacer las vidas de todos los presentes absolutamente cómoda.

Sasuke cabeceo, mientras buscaba un lugar apartado cerca de la puerta de salida.

El abogado, ignorando a todos, sacó una carpeta de entre muchas para salir un poco del trabajo del día, dando tiempo a que su despistado y blondo amigo llegara. Se encontró con un sobre de mediano tamaño completamente extraño pero para nada le pareció fuera de lo común, recibir sobres bomba era su especialidad. Pero la simplicidad de su nombre y no una serie de burdas amenazas le daba algo de curiosidad, lo abrió enseguida y por un momento tuvo que sostenerse de su asiento porque creyó que echaría a andar revoloteando por ahí.

Que un amigo, o mejor amigo, se recuerde de ti, luego de tanto tiempo en blanco, significaba para Gaara, que a pesar de lo odioso y cortante era sinceramente, un motivo de emoción.

Naruto estaba realmente retardado pero por primera vez a pelirrojo no le molesto esperar, tenía planes que hacer.

**III**

Las casualidades como tal, en este actual mundo agitado, raramente se dan. Los callejones oscuros por donde transita a tientas el hombre, no es otra cosa que el supuesto destino pero que te encuentres a tu amiga de la infancia, realmente, no tiene nombre, ni posición en la gamma de ocurrencias universales pero este furtivo encuentro le hizo olvidar que alguna vez tuvo profundos problemas.

Siempre es bueno recordar los buenos tiempos, le privaban de la exigente realidad, aunque fuese lo ultimo que necesitara en su psicótico estado. Junto a aquella chica sintió verdadera alegría, proporcional a la vida que ella le estaba relatando. Sakura siempre supo como motivarlo.

Solo que el iba tarde, nuclearmente tarde.

Todo el que conociera íntimamente a aquel abogado coincidía justamente con su opinión y es que hacer esperar a Gaara era como jugar a esconderse en una jungla infectada de leopardos hambrientos de tres cabezas y triples dentaduras.

_Dangerous. _

— **Estás extraño, realmente extraño ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?**

— **De verdad, me alegra mucho verte, Sakura. Solo que estoy retrasado, mortalmente retrasado.** — dijo Naruto mientras retomaba el camino a la oficina central del bufete de abogados de la familia Sabaku.

Sakura supo que le hablaba en serio, por que solo cuando la ocasión ameritaba, Naruto se ahorraba ese _chan_ que ella tanto detestaba.

— **Espera… **— gritó, haciendo que el rubio voltease antes de cruzar la calle, cosa que hizo sin ningún cuidado, cabe destacar — **¿Cómo te ubico?**

— **La casa de mis padres, estoy residido allí** — dijo entre altavoces y sonido de vehículos, mientras que rápidamente se metía en un callejón para recortar camino.

Sakura no quiso, ni mucho menos, detenerlo. También tenía una cita muy importante, porque ayudar a un amigo, esta vez, estaba también en sus manos.

Caminó de prisa, tanteando visualmente el terreno _inestable_ de madera por el que iba. La estación de trenes siempre había sido el último lugar al cual se dirigiría, como el metro o el aeropuerto en temporada alta. Pero esta vez, debía dejar sus insulsos miedos y encontrar aquella entereza sembrada con años de terapia anti-fóbica.

Y es que a Sakura se le hacia un _tanto_ difícil permanecer cerca o entre tanta gente. Gradualmente, le hacia recordar a las manadas de sardinas sureñas que escapaban de los hambrientos tiburones moviéndose como una sola entidad, como un solo todo, como parte de un horrible y asombroso rompecabezas.

_No pienses en eso… Respira, piensa en árboles… Si, frondosos árboles rosas y relajantes. Piensa que mientras caminas por este enjambre de gente que se dirigen a sus casas y se topan con mas gente, que regresan de algún lugar en donde hay mucha mas gente… Que conocen a…_

Pensar no estaba ayudando.

Se dio un minuto para mirar por la ventana interior de su tranquilidad y respiración, y dio gracias por pagar aquella sesión de yoga que tanto le habían recomendado. Y ella que pensaba que era pura basura, perdida de tiempo.

Se tomó un poco mas de tiempo mientras que buscaba aquella conciliadora llave. Ella estaba mas que segura de hacia donde y hacia qué conduciría. Directamente a la liberación de un alma, una que ella a través de ciertas circunstancias, llegó a amar.

Sostuvo una arrugada hoja de papel entre sus nerviosas manos, y leyó con aun más atención que a la primera recibida hace algún tiempo.

_Casillero individual 485, apartado postal 140312-00. Identidad: Desconocida. Ciudad: Indefinida._

Según la ayudante de secretaria de la estación, la información sobre la identidad y la ciudad eran cosas insignificantes y casi sin valor como las multas por no recoger los desechos de tus animales domésticos si los llevas al parque de la ciudad. En la actualidad se podían tener apartados postales con solo cancelar el alquiler del casillero y entregar un número de pasaporte o identificación nacional, que muy raro verificaban.

Se dejó de sandeces e introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura, quien violó con un sonido chirriante la seguridad de aquel anaquel, dejando a sus ojos la razón de su largo viaje.

Al tomarlo, cerró violentamente los parpados, en una mueca difuminada de dolor agudo. Sabía que no debía sentirse desolada, tenía en claro lo que debía hacer. Su mente entendía lucidamente que no _tenia_ por que sentirse así. Por un segundo el pulso de su plan se vino a pique, y se encontró casi entregándose a la desfachatez de su débil corazón pero Sakura, raramente sigue los consejos de la impulsividad, pues es una alumna científica de la razón.

Abrió los ojos y retomó su normal respiración. Al llegar al hotel en el que se estaba hospedando tomaría un largo, burbujeante y caliente baño. Tal vez, se sentaría y terminaría su lectura sobre diseño y mejoramiento de interiores o vería la saga completa de Godzilla. Rió para sus adentros, pues ella siempre apoyaba a la criatura.

**IV**

En el quinto aniversario de su laborioso trabajo y profesión, se paso todo el día, como de costumbre, oyendo a la gente quejarse e casi cualquier cosa, quejarse de sus madres, novias desconsideradas, amantes crueles, maestras sexualmente provocativas, mascotas fallecidas que seguían vivas en las mentes de sus dueños, mascotas vivas a las que sus dueños querían matar.

El señor Bolton, en particular, la señorita Levy, y el desafortunado Rogers Iverman, quien compartía su piso con una mujer de mal genio, manipuladora e hipocondríaca al parecer empeñada en arruinar el menor intento de independencia de su hijo. Ese día, todos sus pacientes dedicaron sus sesiones a echar pestes contra todo y sobre todo.

Escuchó en su habitual y enfermizo silencio, terribles impulsos de odio asesino. Solo de vez en cuando agregaba algún comentario benévolo, evitando interrumpir la cólera que salía a borbotones del diván de cuero que estaba frente a él.

Mientras hacia extrañas anotaciones en su tabla, pensaba intrínsecamente que si algunos de sus pacientes _por mera casualidad_ apretaran el interruptor de_ pause_ por un minuto, olvidándose así de la ira irracional que sentían y comprendieran lo que en realidad era la ira hacia si mismo, todo seria mas fácil, pero el se quedaría sin algo que hacer. Sabia por experiencia y formación que, con el tiempo, tras años de hablar con amargura en ese ambiente peculiarmente distante del analizador y analizado, todos, y cada uno de ellos –_incluyendo al desesperado, amargado y desquiciado Rogers Iverman_- llegarían a esa conclusión por si solos.

Haber contado y esperado sin razón alguna los primeros cinco años de profesión, que le hacían recordar tan pasivamente a su mortalidad, le hizo preguntarse si le quedaría tiempo suficiente para ver a alguno de ellos llegar a ese momento de aceptación que constituye el _Eureka _del psicoanalista. Así, mientras el odioso de Iverman gimoteaba en los últimos minutos de la última sesión de ese día, él estaba distraído, y no le prestaba la atención que hubiera debido. De pronto oyó el tenue triple zumbido del timbre de la sala de espera, el sonido refunfuñante era la antesala de un nuevo paciente.

Sin cambiar la postura, chequeo el reloj que estaba justo detrás de la cabeza de Rogers, pero lejos de su vista. Que él recordara, para las doce meridiem no había nadie a quien analizar. Los miércoles se daba la tarde libre, al igual que los viernes.

Rogers Iverman pareció ponerse tenso en el cómodo mueble de cuero.

— **Creía que en todas nuestras citas yo era el último.**

Sai no contesto.

— **Nunca ha venido nadie después de mi**— espetó Iverman— **Jamás. ¿Ha cambiado las horas sin decírmelo?**

Siguió sin responder.

— **No me gusta la idea de que venga alguien después de mi**— Añadió el paciente— **Quiero ser el ultimo.**

El moreno lo miró fijamente. Una de esas miradas que te lengüetean las neuronas y especifican según tu pensamiento.

— **¿Por qué cree que lo prefiere así?**

— **A su manera, el último es como el primero**— contestó el analizado con tal dureza que implicaba que cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de eso.

Sai asintió, maravillado. Rogers Iverman acababa de hacer una observación fascinante y acertada pro como era propio del pobre hombre, la había hecho en los últimos minutos de la sesión, no al principio cuando pudieron haber mantenido un dialogo fructífero los cincuenta minutos restantes.

— **Intente recordar eso la próxima semana**— dijo Sai —** Podríamos comenzar por allí. Por hoy, se nos ha terminado el tiempo.**

— **¿Próxima semana? **— Vaciló antes de levantarse— **Corríjame si me equivoco, pero hoy es el ultimo día que nos veremos hasta que usted regrese de esas malditas vacaciones que toma todos los agostos, así que ¿De que me servirá eso?**

Una vez más permaneció callado, dejando que la pregunta revoloteara por la cabeza del paciente. Iverman resoplo con fuerza.

— **Es probable que quienquiera que este esperando en la puerta sea mas importante que yo, ¿Cierto? **— Soltó con amargura, luego se levanto del diván y miró duramente al analista —**No me gusta cuando algo es distinto. No me gusta nada**. — Dijo con dureza mientras se levantaba y le enviaba una mirada recia. Sacudió los hombros y dejo que un gesto de contrariedad le cruzara el semblante — **Se supone que siempre será igual. Vengo, me tumbo, empiezo a hablar, siempre el último paciente de mis días de cita. Es como se supone que será, a nadie le gusta cambiar**— Suspiró, pero esta ves con una nota más de cólera que de resignación —** Muy bien. Hasta cuando quiera que usted regrese. Y no me pedirá que le desee buen viaje a Paris, a Marte o a dondequiera que valla. **

Iverman se volvió con brusquedad y cruzo furibundo la sala de sesión, para salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Sai permaneció unos segundos reclinado, mas de lo debido en su gustoso sillón, escuchando los pasos del hombre que acababa de salir completamente enfurecido de la pequeña oficina.

Ese hombre era su auto desafío laboral. Sus enfermizas reacciones, a veces, le hacían reír. En los días que le tocaba analizarlo, siempre terminaba con una migraña del tamaño de un balón de básquet en medio de su cabeza porque aparte de su naturaleza enfermiza, el tipo era altamente inteligente. Entenderlo se estaba volviendo cada vez más fácil.

Reviso su agenda anotada en la parte sur de su cerebro. Hoy tenia cita con su grupo favorito de _B.D.S.M.* _eran buenos para bajar los niveles de estrés y de otras cosas…

Para nadie era un secreto los extraños gustos de Sai. Estaba madurando y eso era cierto, pero en algún momento de su vida, el sexo era lo único que lograba apaciguarlo. El sexo era lo mejor que él sabía hacer, aparte de analizar.

Pensar en su época_ oscura_ hizo que se estremeciera.

Solo una vibración leve que vino de dentro de la gaveta de su escritorio le hizo resurgir de la desesperante soledad al apacible día a día. Un mensaje de Gaara, ese psicópata _adicto_ al chili con queso que lograba… Bueno, lograba mucho en él.

_Deberías recetarle un veneno a ese desesperante paciente tuyo de los miércoles. No irías a prisión. Te desearía una maldita buena tarde, pero estoy cabreado. Reunión con Rubio tonto. Lleva italiana. Tengo listo el Jäger Bomb(*)_

Traducción: Comida Italiana que Sai tendría que llevar junto con Naruto, a casa de Gaara, en donde se emborracharían como una langosta en río contaminado, y terminarían bailando zamba y fumando porros. Con Gaara.

Sai no era un cobarde y por lo tanto bajo la cabeza ante la idea de que le temblaron las rodillas.

Aceptando el hecho de que esa noche vería a su sacrificio dominical, Sai se levanto de su cómodo asiento observando los detalles de su pequeño y acogedor casa-consultorio. En ciertos aspectos, ese departamento con su diseño improbable y curioso, era singular, y esa había sido la única razón por la que había alquilado el piso, y el motivo de haber seguido en el por la mitad de una década.

La consulta tenía tres puertas: una que daba al recibidor, reconvertido en una pequeña sala de espera; una segunda que daba directamente al pasillo del edificio, y una tercera que llevaba a la cocina, el salón y el dormitorio del resto del piso. Su consulta era una especie de isla personal con portales a esos otros mundos. Solía considerarla un espacio secundario, un puente entre realidades distintas.

No tenía ni idea de a cuál de sus pacientes se le habría ocurrido volver. Así, de pronto, no recordaba un solo caso en que alguno lo hubiera hecho en todos sus años de ejercicio.

Tampoco era capaz de imaginar qué paciente sufriría una crisis tal que lo llevara a introducir un cambio tan inesperado en la relación entre analista y analizado. Él se basaba en la rutina, en ella y en la longevidad y en eso Iverman tenía razón, cambiar iba en contra de todo así que cruzó la habitación con brío, con el impulso que genera la expectativa.

Abrió la puerta y observó la sala de espera.

Estaba vacía.

Eso lo desconcertó un instante, y pensó que a lo mejor había imaginado el sonido del timbre, pero Iverman también lo había oído, y él, además, había reconocido el ruido inconfundible de alguien en la sala de espera.

— **¿Hola?** —dijo, sintiéndose algo tonto por hablarle a la nada.

Arrugó la frente sorprendido y se ajustó los lentes de montura que usaba en horas laborales.

—**Curioso **—afirmó en voz alta.

Y entonces vio el sobre que alguien había dejado en el asiento de la única silla que había para los pacientes que esperaban. Soltó el aire despacio, sacudió la cabeza y pensó que eso era algo demasiado melodramático, incluso para sus actuales pacientes. También pensó en comprar un par de sillas más.

Se acercó y recogió el sobre. Tenía su nombre mecanografiado.

—**Qué extraño** —musitó. Sonrió ante lo desconocido.

Dudó antes de abrir la carta, que levantó a la altura de la frente como haría alguien que quisiera demostrar sus poderes mentales en un número de variedades, intentando adivinar cuál de sus pacientes la habría dejado pero era un acto inusual. A todos les gustaba expresar quejas sobre sus supuestas deficiencias e incompetencia de forma directa y con frecuencia, lo que, aunque molesto a veces, formaba parte del proceso.

Abrió el sobre y extrajo dos hojas mecanografiadas. Leyó sólo la primera línea:

_Para mí paralelepípedo…_

El corazón de Sai, un poco anestesiado, dio un brinquito de emoción.

Solo una persona le decía así.

Se dice que en la vida solo se pueden tener un par de verdaderos mejores amigos. Sai tuvo suerte, la vida le otorgo uno más, y aún conservaba un juego entero.

**V**

La vehemente rutina de Madara fue interrumpida por una serie de hechos afortunados, a su parecer: Que un sobrino al que no conociste a fondo, y al quien en las pocas veces que viste, ignoraste, y aun así se recuerde de ti lo suficiente como para incluirte en su testamento entraban en la lista de ocurrencias inocurribles de su mente oscura.

Se enderezo, nuevamente, hastiado de la posición repetitiva a la que le limitaba una silla. Uniendo memorias para su descolocado diario personal, sacando cuentas de favores sin cobrar, venganzas sin vengar, ofrendas que ofrendar.

Con el glamour que destila un Uchiha, cambio de lugar la pierna, y se quedo mirando, enérgicamente cabe destacar, sus Gucci de piel de serpiente, con la mente extrañamente en blanco, y con casi incontenibles ganas de una siesta.

Pasar tanto tiempo con su _pupilo_ Tobi, le estaba dejando graves secuelas.

Se recalca la palabra pupilo porque realmente, en muchas ocasiones, el joven dejaba en el aire la afirmación etérea de tener siempre la razón, y eso lo convertía en el maestro. Ciertamente, citando a Tobi: _la vejes no tiene nada que ver con la edad. La vejes esta en todo aquel que sabe disfrutar ampliamente y sin restricciones de su edad, sea cual sea._

Madara se removió incomodo, recordando, revolcándose en su mortalidad.

Huyendo de las estúpidas sensaciones volvió la mirada a su inconfundible y sangre azul pariente y bueno, Wow, Sasuke tenía ese aire arpeo y sádico que emanaba de todo Uchiha de sangre pura. Madara trató de recordar como se le llamaría a un tío que se _comiera_ intencionalmente a su sobrino y mencionar comer, no era precisamente en un planto adornado de vegetales.

El pequeño Sasuke habia crecido, y mucho. Ya estaba listo para el postre o mejor dicho, para convertirse en el postre.

Trató de enseriar sus pensamientos.

Regreso la mirada a su tía Midlee, estaba echa tal vejestorio que le bajaría una erección hasta a un pene imaginario que miraba una porno imaginaria también.

Tranquilidad, pasividad, mucho mejor.

Sintió un poco de frío, así que acomodo el cuello de su Versashe. Aquel medio nicótico abogado tenía su oficina al estilo Santa Claus, completamente congelado. Tal vez era para la cuestión de los gérmenes pues como mucha gente notaba en su mirada lo desagradable que le parecía tratar con los de su apellido. Madara en un principio se negó a poner una suela de alguno de sus Gucci en tan terrible suelo Sabaku, y mas aún, considero a Itachi como una especie de traidor.

Fue su pupilo Tobi quien lo saco del estado on "de las guerras de sucesión" que el viejo pero bien conservado Uchiha tenía en la cabeza. Tobi tenía razón, era un anticuado. Si no fuera por su compañero de hogar, vestiría faldones y pelucas empolvadas blancas al muy estilo Rey Luis XIV.

Suspiró completamente desilusionado de no ganarle ni siquiera en una mísera oportunindad a su compañero de piso. El tipo debió ser, tal vez, su hermano mayor en una vida anterior o paralela.

Madara sinceramente, no entendía cual era esa ensoñación de maldad y terror que la gente creo alrededor de su linaje. A pesar de su ardua educación al ser un niño, nunca nadie le supo explicar creíblemente el motivo de ser como eran: Diferentes. En algunas cosas mejores, es verdad, pero en otras importantes, simplemente no.

El amor para ellos era como oír hablar a un astronauta de cómo se sintió en su primer viaje al extra mundo: Desconocido. Aunque todas las reglas tienen su excusa, Itachi fue una pero como si la vida los castigase por ser más talentosos, meros genios, el destino les termina arrebatando aquello para lo que tal vez no nacieron. Madara por un momento quiso pensar que envejecería, pero no solo eso, se atrevió a ir más allá. Se encontró imaginándose que encontraría una buena pareja con la que le gustaría morir y si no encontraba una buena mujer, siempre tendría a Tobi. Por lo menos sabía cocinar.

Madara comprendió aquello que muchos decían cuando hablaban de sentirse solos aunque estuvieran entre muchos.

Dio un trago a su saliva, y la sintió amarga, tal vez por el miedo creciente en el rincón mas ínfimo de su ser. No, no en el espacio de la carencia de moda. Mas allá, era mas profundo, Sintió el miedo tangente de la soledad.

Si todas las familia fueran casas y mansiones, la de su linaje se ilustraría como una especie de mansión espectacular, es verdad, pero terrorífica, oscura, densa y solitaria.

Según la leyenda que le contó un tío muy anciano, los Uchiha, linaje pertenecientes a las primeras familias fundadoras de Japón y sus primeras dinastías, hicieron un movimiento acertado, descubrieron una especie de secretos mas allá de conocimiento humano y una de las deidades reinantes, antes más tajantes, los maldijo con los talentos descubiertos pero a cambio les arrebato la condensación de las artes de sentimientos más _simples_.

Empezaba a creer en cuentos de infantes cuanto sintió una especie de brisa huracanada.

Error, solo fue alguien que abrió violentamente la puerta, persona que paso desapercibida para él, quien mantenía su vista fija en los cuadros monocromáticos de la oficina.

— **Gaara.**

Madara levanto inmediatamente la vista a la cara descolocada del abogado, en su rostro se asentaban un tumulto de emociones que salían enteramente por sus ojos, esos jades hermosos, cabe destacar. El mencionado salto de su asiento y se movió como para arrastrar y sacar de la oficina al sacó de carne a empujones, el Sabaku miró al dueño de esa algo chillona voz como si iba a cortar aquel costal de carne en pedacitos. Pobre individuo, por que lo creía capaz de eso y más.

— **Juro que puedo explicarlo.**

Y aquellos ojos serios y voz repentinamente firme y masculina, bastaron para que la impulsividad asesina y sádica del abogado bajara a niveles irreconocibles.

Esa voz.

— **Vamos afuera**— Escuchó decir al pelirrojo mientras el ambiente inevitablemente pesado se volvía casi irrespirable.

— **No. Deseo salir de esto ahora, le he dado muchas vueltas. Lo siento.**

Ahora lo recordaba. Sinceramente era llamativo en su extraño ser, de ojos altivos pero reservados, piel bronceada, caminar lento, desaliñado y convencido.

Encantadoramente único.

Naruto, el no tan afortunado viudo Uchiha. Sin embargo quiso estar en sus zapatos absolutamente millonarios.

Pero ¿Desafortunado en que sentido? Bueno, en el único sentido de ser lo que quede de un matrimonio completamente fructífero, de cargar sobre sus hombros la perdida de alguien tan absolutamente valioso, de ser prácticamente el culpable…

— **Bien. **

No solo las palabras de Gaara cortaron la seriedad del momento, un gesto descolocado dejo boqui abierto a la _multitud_ Uchiha presente.

El menor de los hermanos Uchiha se había acercado, mucho cabe destacar, a su legítimamente cuñado. No había espacio entre ellos, y Madara no evito pensar que algo en el ambiente frigorífico había cambiado, tal vez ¿Deseo? ¿Necesidad? ¿Simple atracción? No estaba seguro, solo que la sensual sombra de Sasuke había arropado lo que podía de Naruto, sin conseguir resistencia alguna debido a la rapidez de sus acertados movimientos. Como si conociera desde siempre donde atacar.

Solo fue un simple beso superficial, toscamente sensual, completamente arduo.

— ¡**¿Qué mierda crees que haces?** — le dijo amotinadamente Naruto a su abusador personal, lo habría golpeado y pateado si el abogado le hubiera dado tiempo de actuar. Todo fue absolutamente rápido, pero a la vez tan lleno de detalles. Madara medito acerca del estúpido y enrollado tiempo y estuvo de acuerdo en escribir en su diario que el paso de los minutos y segundos era desleal.

Como se alegró, rotundamente, de no haber llevado a Tobi a esa extraña reunión familiar. Y es que de pensar en que hubiese presenciado esa sofocante vista le crecía un dolor de estomago.

— **¡Suéltame, Gaara! ¡Lo mato! **— Gaara no podía ya con el rubio encolerizado. El joven abogado miro alrededor como buscando apoyo y Madara vio la inflexibilidad de su mirada al negarse a llamar a los de seguridad que de seguro encerrarían por escandaloso al rubio.

Naruto hizo silencio y dejó de moverse cuando nuevamente Sasuke volvió a acercársele, como si alguno de sus gestos fuese un detonante de tiempo retardado para él. Paso un segundo cuando se removió más agitado a su merced.

— **Eres tal cual te describió.** — dijo Sasuke en su oído, y Madara puede jurar que vio como una corriente eléctrica se encendía y luego se atenuaba en los ojos azules, restándole algo de vida.

Y santa cucharada para el mal humor del rubio. Se quedo laxo, cabizbajo y remotamente fuera de tiempo, tanto que Gaara tuvo que soportar todo su peso por unos segundos.

Madara pudo oír la respiración suave de Naruto y noto que estaba en una especie de nave extraña, que lo llevaba fuera de orbita terrestre. También pudo oír las lamentaciones susurrantes de sus parientes, los extraños "_oh_" o los sulfurosos "_¿Qué?_". Su tía fue la más abocada, quien se santiguo.

— **Vete.** — le dijo cortante Gaara al moreno menor, quien no movió ni un ápice.

— **Cuando regrese**— y hablaba efectivamente de Naruto, quien parecía estar sumergido en un oblicuo mundo en donde todo quedaba en segundo plano.

En el momento en que Sasuke volvió su vista a Naruto, este levanto su rostro y lo miro algo extraño. ¿Frustrado? ¿Extraviado? ¿Torturado? Si, por ahí iba.

— **Solo hazlo…—** y parecía que sus fuerzas se limitaban a estirar y contraer sus pulmones y corazón. Naruto estaba pálido como aparecido en julio, sabía que la sensación de ver a Sasuke caminar hacia la puerta lo estaba aniquilando lentamente.

Madara se imaginaba que al aturdido le resultaba difícil dejar escapar al _amor a primera vista,_ tan lejos estaba de pensar que con cada segundo que Sasuke estaba delante de Naruto, simplemente, lo hería y de gravedad. Seguramente no sabia que el corazón del rubio no aguantaría una remienda más.

Madara, inteligentemente, agradeció no ser él.

**Dáliva, continuara.**

_Bueno que les puedo decir. La verdad es que no sabia donde detenerme con este fic, si fuera por mi, hubiera llegado a las treinta y un paginas, pero después tal vez se volvería tedioso leer todo tan aglomerado en un solo capitulo. En definitiva, esta parte me dejo completamente enajenada. Me encanto escribirlo y absolutamente es uno de mis preferidos. Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. _

_Les agradezco que me acompañen hasta aquí. Bueno, voy tarde al trabajo, de seguro un par de viejos me harán llorar de nuevo por un juguete defectuoso. Lo bueno es que puedo desquitarme con los niños luego. _

_¡Ah! Very important: no publicare hasta enero. Yo no he dejado de escribir, ni mucho menos he dejado de lado mi trabajo como beta, es solo que las próximas semanas serán absolutamente descabelladas en mi trabajo. Entro a las 8 de la mañana y llego a mi casa a las 10 u 11 de la noche. Estoy mas que agotada, por que no tendré día libre hasta el 24 de diciembre. Luego de eso, lo mas seguro es que me tome unas vacaciones lejos de mi casa para reponerme del golpe mental. Así que cuando regrese de seguro ya será 31 de Diciembre o más tardar los primeros días de Enero. Así que nos veremos con las energías repuestas y todos mis fic, mas un retillo por ahí, todos para enero. _

_Que pasen unas excelentes navidades, bueno, yo no creo en la navidad, pero aun así, les deseo lindos y familiares días. _

_**D/B**_

_**Glosario**_

_**Humo rojo* **_químico más fuerte que el cigarro que tiene un efecto calmante y relajante. Se prepara a base de hierbas árabes y se fuma de un papel especial en forma de enrollado.

_**B.D.S.M**__* _Bondage, Disciplina y Dominación, Sadismo y Masoquismo.

_**Jäger Bomb**_*es una bebida que se prepara con Jägermeister (que es un licor hecho con hierbas) y cualquier bebida energizante (Red Bull, Sobe, Monster, etc.).

"_**Un alma que no puede ser salvada, desaparece en el preciso instante en que el brillo del sol llega. **_

_**Por eso creare una noche eterna de luna llena**_**"**

ºoºoº

**Notas de la NO escritora xD**

Daneshka Boticcelli

Realmente me ha parecido expectacular el capitulo. La manera de describir a los personajes, de la sensualidad de sasuke que se nota con tan solo unas palabras es indescriptible xD a mi en lo personal me ha encantado.

Y no es muy comun -O por lo menos en mi caso- ver escritos de Madara tan divertidos y por qué no? algo parecídos a su manera egolatra y el creerse superior. Realmente no me extrañaria que estuviese a la moda y fuese tan ostentoso si realmente existiera en nuestra realidad xD

el beso me ha parecido estupendo y divino, extasiante y eso que solo han sido letras xD

Espero esta vez y por ser navidad dejen comentarios porque bien que se hay mucha gente que lee este fic xD y lo veo los datos en la ff

No queda mas que decir a todos que feliz navidad! prospero año nuevo y dejen review! XD

el salon de no belleza no toma vacaciones en navidad! :3

Y Jashin-sama tampoco! XD asi que no provoquen que mi cliente numero uno los castigue xD

¡Review! :3

l


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme._**

**_Si su hija sufre y llora, es por una escritora de yaoi, señora._**

**_Top music: Solo a terceros -Panda-_**

**_"Nada que decir, todo que ver. Nada que desear, todo que sentir. Limitado, insuficiente, malévolo, derrochador, sin sentido, antinatural. Abandóname al fin a la antitesis de ti, envíame sin defensas a la ironía de tu amor, crudo, estéril, irreal pero existente, menester de salvación e infiernos, del todo y la nada ..."_**

**Postdata III**

**(Dáliva III: Referencial)**

**I**

Tal cual, como poca gente logra encarar de manera efectiva difíciles realidades, otro grupo minúsculo se pone de acuerdo o comparte un amplio sin fin de intereses. Y es que los creadores, artesanos, actores, diseñadores, mecánicos, ingenieros y músicos no hacen el trabajo de elegir y adoptar facetas más fáciles. Con las amplias gamas de productos y servicios, gustos y colores, dejan a la muchedumbre siempre en un estado de zozobra perpetua por lo nuevo, moderno y perfectamente personalizado.

Es que la sed sin fin por lo_ único_ será la ruina del hombre, según muchos mandatarios religiosos.

Algunos de los negocios populares y reinantes de las grandes manzanas comienzan _su gran era_ con la mala publicidad. Basta con un rumor volátil de que en un restauran chino encontraron desechos de ratas, para que al día siguiente las filas y llamadas sean interminables, no se sabe si para pedir comida o enterarse de la realidad mohosa que encierran los Asiáticos y sus centros gourmet. También ver por TV el reportaje de algún cantante en drogas para recordarte de ver sus videos por youtube, o basta con saber de boca de alguna viejecita chismosa que un nuevo intento de diseñador de autos dejo su ostentosa casa para perseguir el sueño americano, para que te recuerdas que tanto amarías ver las iniciales de tu nombre en el tablero de mando de tu vehiculo.

El saber también es un punto débil en lo complejamente simple que es el ser humano.

Como lo es el amor, el dolor o la soledad, que sin lugar a dudas son compañeras insaciables, pues donde permanece mucho tiempo una, las otras la siguen, como en un baile sin fin, una danza demoníaca.

Su negocio comenzó como algo pasajero, inestable, sólo dibujos, esquemas sin posibilidades de convertirse en realidades. Cuando decidió abandonar el ceno familiar dejo con ellos la esperanza fehaciente de la vida que tanto anhelaba, y es que cuando por fin abandono su hogar, su mentalidad de alegría y entusiasmo furtivos murió con cada semáforo de lejanía, y entiéndase que con su apellido no era precisamente el rey de las fiestas. Siempre pensó que el peso del destino oscuro de su linaje lo hundiría.

Solo su hermano le brindo aquel apoyo inicial y lo condujo, sólo en un principio, al sendero tranquilo que ahora posee, le ayudo a encontrar la mística estabilidad y madurez necesaria para que un joven como él, arrancara en el mundo retorcido que a veces eran los negocios.

Y es que a pesar de que le debía mucho a su hermano, Sasuke le dedica a Itachi todo aquel rencor que albergaba en el, sólo después de muerto trato de entender razones y leer despedidas.

Por que el menor de los hermanos Uchiha no admite deslealtades, es un fiel defensor de la verdad, por muy cursi y adventista que suene. Y aunque todos sepamos lo que una picada de araña o un murciélago le haría a un superhéroe, a el sólo le dejaría una marca y comezón. Sasuke en su interior, pretendía salvar para salvarse así mismo, aún si no tuviera a quien proteger, o la persona en problemas no acepte de buenas su ayuda.

Y es que para él, los autos siempre fueron mas fáciles de leer que las estúpidas personas.

Sasuke se removía un tanto inquieto en el sillón de descanso de su oficina; a él, un ser nada simple con ademanes inexplicables y gustos un tanto añejados le encantaba desesperarse y martirizarse con lo vivido, tratando de enmendar mentalmente, por supuesto, lo que tal vez hubiese estado errado en su conducta, siempre devanándose los sesos en los tal vez de cada reacción, de cada acción voluntaria o involuntaria.

Y es que poco le falto para pegarlo a la pared, desnudarlo, marcarlo y devorarlo, se detuvo, simplemente, por que a eso se le llama violación.

Sabía que tal vez lo menos que necesitaba su _protegido _ era un acercamiento sorpresivo. Otra hipótesis era que al chico le importe un rábano picante la invasión de espacio personal y lo que realmente lo dañe es la culpa de desearlo y estar amarrado a una falacia más grande que Manhattan.

¿A quién cuernos quería engañar?

Naruto no estaba nada feliz con aquel gesto, absolutamente enojado sonaría mejor. Si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad de devolverle el agasajo en forma de puño, el rubio lo hubiese hecho gustoso, muy gustoso.

Sinceramente no debió haberlo besado. Pero no se arrepiente, es más, lo volvería y volverá a hacer.

Besarlo fue, como acariciar íntimamente el terciopelo. Fue la sensación mas calurosa y a la vez fresca que ha sentido, como sentirse un gran vencedor, como haber cruzado el Sahara en patines y reinar llegando al otro lado con todas sus extremidades.

Fue una osadía, y eso sólo lo hace mas excitante. El saber que fue el amado de su hermano sólo lo hace más y más placentero y a la vez siniestro e inalcanzable. Haciendo que el deseo de tenerlo se enerve en su meticuloso interior.

Es que de tener que adjuntarle la culpa a alguien, la ganaría su mismo hermano mayor, por haberle descrito tan apropiada y llamativamente a su ex legalmente cuñado. Hundiéndolo a él en la depresión siempre reinante de desear siempre lo que su hermano tuvo.

Decidió calmarse, y dejar de maldecir al hombre por ser un autentico morboso.

También por recordar una y otra vez su placentero sabor, su excitante lucha, el sudor implacable y extasiarte de aquello que se ha robado. Era un autentico sadista, y peor, por que las heridas de la carne sanan, se curan con el tiempo; las del espíritu, empeoran, persisten y te absorben como agujero negro. Te llevan a la nada.

Se sintió prisionero momentáneo del estrés, de la desesperación, de la soledad, de la justificada culpa.

¿Existía en este enfermo mundo algo que lo relajase?

No lo dudo, salto veloz del mueble, con energías repuestas y se dirigió a su escritorio; encendió la lámpara, tomo el control remoto de su equipo de sonido, lo acciono y enseguida la habitación fue invadida por un sonido metal sinfónico.

Centrado, comenzó con trazos sencillos, total, sólo era el guardafangos de un todo terreno.

Sólo que aquel cabello salvaje, aquellos ojos sofocantes, tenían de guardafangos lo que él tenia de religioso.

Un mechón de cabello por allí, otro por allá, la sonrisa ladeada, una mirada sincera y había dibujado a Naruto tan específico que era como si lo tuviera enfrente. Si acercaba el papel, era como si lo estuviera tocando y respirando en su hombro, mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Por segundos decidió engañarse así mismo llevándose la hoja al rostro, aspirando su aroma, su olfato maldijo, ese no era aquel descontrolado rubio.

Medito unos instantes.

_Primero debes ser su amigo... Ganarte su confianza_

—** Estúpido Itachi**— rezongó al viento refrigerado de su oficina.

Y aunque él no deseaba ser su camarada de fiestas ni confidente de aventuras, si quería de alguna manera acercarse a Naruto. Primero debía tener su amistad, para luego y egoístamente, adueñarse por completo de su corazón. Y así él, terminaría hundiéndose en eso que llamamos culpa, una que ya le rebasaba el cuello y lo aspiraba día tras día, pensamiento tras pensamiento.

**II**

Naruto, sentado en la pequeña pero cómoda silla de un bar, sentía el aire implacable y casi impersonal de la incomodidad.

Sin razón alguna viro su rostro al de sus amigos sentados al frente a él, ambos evitando a toda costa verse, o tocarse o simplemente respirar el mismo oxigeno.

Y es que Naruto no sabe que sucedió exactamente mientras su conciencia perdía la carrera contra la sensatez y el tiempo. Sólo esta seguro de que firmo los miles de documentos que le hacían absolutamente millonario, luego que Gaara lo arrastraba hacia no sabe donde a buscar a Sai. La cara de su pelirrojo amigo deja en claro que fuese lo que fuese que descubrió, no fue agradable a su vista.

Y es que conociéndolos a ambos como los conocía, tenia aceptado que prácticamente vivían entre palabras burdas pero sofisticadas y peleas mal enfocadas. Es que con Sai, nada era normal o común y con Gaara, todo era posiblemente metódico y correcto.

Solo que Naruto conocía un orden para ellos, y ese era que siempre estaban juntos.

Peleando y sangrando, pero juntos.

Insultándose con frases de cinco silabas, juntos.

De vacaciones, juntos.

En las malas, juntos.

Naruto no conocía a otra pareja, por llamar eso que tenían de alguna manera, más compleja.

Y a pesar de saber que Gaara no era de su bando, Naruto notaba ese brillo circunstancial que proyectaba cuando aparecía Sai, cuando aquel idiota psicólogo salía con una de las suyas, cuando solamente Naruto los observaba mirarse fijamente, por supuesto, cuando creían que nadie los tomaba en cuenta.

Y Sai, bueno, el era jugador de otro equipo, uno completamente enamorado. Ambos lo sabían y eso hacia su extraña _relación _ mas difícil e intensa.

Sai no podía estar sin Gaara. Gaara inconcientemente no podía conciliar un futuro sin Sai. Ambos se aferraban al otro, tratando de acallar la soledad de diversas maneras.

Gaara se refugiaba en Sai, Sai, como todos sabían, se entretenía de maneras mas sucias. Pero el incorregible moreno le brindaba todo su compañía y fulgor a su camarada. Toda su energía mental quedaba en él.

Por esas y cientos de razones más, a Naruto simplemente le dolía que ambos trataran de evadirse, de parecer fríos, y huir de aquello que palpitaba en sus pechos.

— **Sai, Gaara ¿Que mierda les pasa?**— tal vez no fue lo mas inteligente, pero luego de diez minutos sentados viéndose las caras y al mismo tiempo virando veloz para no ser descubiertos, Naruto ya estaba harto de que no enfrentaran aquello que tenían que enfrentar.

— **Lo siento, pero no soy un robot por más que quiera y se lo pida al viejo barbudo y canoso todas las navidades**— exploto Sai, que de pronto se volvió alguien normal, una persona corriente, enojada y con miedo.

Y por lo visto el controlado y multifacético Gaara le seguiría la corriente. Naruto sonrío, ambos estaban hasta los huesos por el otro. Ambos buscaban hundirse en el otro, encontrarse en el otro.

— **¡¿Y es que el perfecto psicólogo no puede vivir sin sexo por mas de una semana? **

Amaba a sus amigos, pero esto no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, pues era material de oro puro para molestarlos a ambos cuando la corriente pasase y las aguas volvieran a sus causes.

—** ¡¿De que mierda hablas? Por ti llevo mas de diez meses sin siquiera hablar con otros que no sean mis pacientes, siempre pensando en ti, nunca te he exigido nada. Eres un maldito bastardo egoísta.**

La cara de Sai estaba roja de coraje, encontrando al control completamente negligente.

Gaara se levanto iracundo, haciendo temblar la mesa y volteando la soda que había pedido Naruto minutos antes, encima de Sai, quien también se levanto importándole muy poco la gran mancha negra que ahora era su antes inmaculada camisa.

— **¡Y tu un sádico de mierda que disfruta rebajando a otros mas enfermos que tú!**

Uff, ese fue un golpe bajo.

Gaara abrió los ojos, de inmediato, impresionado por lo que el mismo había dicho. Él más que nadie sabía que tanto le había costado a Sai decirle sobre su cita de los miércoles y viernes, y más, dejarlos.

Sai no aguanto, sus ojos antes negros y apacibles, ahora arropados en una ira inmensa, sintiéndose defraudado. _Su rostro enjuto, traspasado por el dolor._

Agarro a Gaara por el cuello de la costosa camisa y lo acerco a él, con la rabia y melancolía tatuados en sus iris. Susurrándole la verdad más verdadera.

— **Yo se que te importo, yo se que estas enamorado de mi, que por eso te hiere que este con otros, pero eres tan Don perfecto y cobarde que no lo aceptas.**

Y como lo agarro, lo soltó. Sai se giro hacia Naruto, quien parecía más entretenido que enojado por el espectáculo que tuvo que presenciar.

— **¿Deseas que te lleve a tu casa, sexy bombon?**— al parecer Sai no estaba tan afectado, por lo menos no tanto como para dejar de molestar a Naruto.

— **No gracias, calabacita**— dijo entre dientes Naruto, malhumorado —**Tu dulce y amable novio me lleva.**

Y eso hizo que Sai lo viera entrecerradamente, como midiendo el ángulo perfecto para cortarle la cabeza con guillotina.

Antes de irse, Sai no volteo a ver al pelirrojo. Estaba más que enojado, herido.

Naruto volvió a sentarse, invitando un par de veces a Gaara, que parecía ensimismado y congestionado.

Sólo paso un minuto cuando de pronto una cabellera roja se perdió de nueva cuenta en el sinuoso tumulto de gente y trafico, dejando a un Naruto sonriente mientras lo miraba y bebía de su trago recién llegado.

Por esas y muchas circunstancias más, Naruto no quería volver a enamorarse. Aunque su cuerpo y su conciencia se lo reprocharan e impusieran. Él se negaría y trataría de no hundirse. Si era necesario huiría hasta que aguantase, tal cual Gaara.

Hablando del hombre y este que aparece, con un tinte más pálido de lo normal en su ya rostro de cerámica.

— **Se... fue** — dijo en un suspiro, como si apenas acabara de entender que era la última persona que en estos momentos Sai quería ver.

Y así comenzó la típica noche de tragos y confidencias.

Eran sólo las ocho pm cuando Gaara ya tenia recorriendo en sus venas dos botellas de vodka y un par de tragos jamger bond, su preferido. No había nada que Naruto pudiera hacer. Además al rubio siempre le había caído bien el Gaara ebrio, era más sincero y desinhibido.

— **Déjame terminar de contarte...** — era la tercera vez que Gaara repetía la misma frase, y la tercera vez que Naruto rompía en carcajadas profundas y pegajosas. —** ¡Y el estante se cayo! ¡¿Comprendes? ¡Se dio de frente por tanto red bull! **

Y allí Naruto comprendió que ambos estaban ebrios perdidos. Gaara hablando de cosas caídas, y él, haciendo la fila para entrar en un baño que de repente se le antojo imaginario, como sus obsesivas ganas de usarlo, mientras vociferaba e insultaba al dj del antro. Y lo que realmente lo puso nervioso es estar riéndose de los chistes de Gaara ¡Nadie en su sano juicio se jugaría a el gracioso con él! No por que sea malo, más bien por que su cara seria e impenetrable destruiría cualquier intento de acercamiento.

Si, el perder de pronto todo signo de orientación le hizo pensar que era hora del plan de emergencia.

Y sólo con mencionarlo en un susurro fue suficiente para que Gaara se encorvara un poco y sus ojos de un color fresco fueran arropados por el dolor supremo, el dolor que todo lo cambia, el dolor basado en el amor.

Si, mientras ambos caminaban en un vano intento de _The walking dead_, lo supieron.

Era hora de llamar a Sai.

**III**

Se hallaba sentada en la terraza de su habitación de hotel, rodeada de la exuberante oscuridad de la gran manzana, cuan reina del mal observando su poderío.

Por nada la llamaban la ciudad que nunca duerme, y es que en cualquier hora del día y noche se observaba gente andando de un lado a otro, pululando de aquí para allá, en una cacofonía interminable. Y cuando el crepúsculo llegaba las luces de neón parecían absorber la vitalidad de los incansables transeúntes.

Llamo a recepción, esa noche le apetecía caminar, estirar las piernas, tal vez tomar un trago, o no, sola se sentiría patética, mejor vería una película en uno de esos antiguos cines que abundaban la ciudad.

Tal vez seria bueno ver una de terror, para ayudarla a olvidar por escasos minutos sus problemas mortales. O una cómica, no, mejor no, nunca tuvo una gran fuente de humor. Lo mejor seria ver un filme de romance, en donde ella pudiera identificarse con la actriz y así regodearse en la tristeza, por que si era sufrimiento por amor entonces serian las mismas.

Si, porque ella estaba triste. Pero no era una tristeza estilo tornado número cinco, como lo son los desamores actuales, era un pequeño dolor concentrado en su pecho, un estigma que la hacia sentir viva y no abandonada a la espesa frialdad de su turbio alrededor.

Estaba un tanto enamorada de un ideal imposible. Ilusionada con un hombre, que en primera instancia no la conocía, y en segunda le pedía amablemente un extenso favor. Con la única paga de ayudar a un querido amigo, de hacerle abrirse a la vida, de ayudarle en la saturación de sus heridas. Sin saber que mientras le remendaba una, ese mismo objeto punzante le abría a ella otra con casi del mismo diá ilusionada con la idea de un príncipe que la rescatara en tiempos de cólera.

Ese pensamiento en un principio la altero y lleno de angustia, pero luego de la primera lluvia de soledad y granizos de dolor, logro entender que a pesar de no ser lo que ella esperaba de la vida, sentir era mejor que vivir arropada por la extensa soledad que la precede.

Río con ganas, se estaba convirtiendo en una fatalista.

— **Que combinación, mística y fatalista** — se dijo así misma mientras atravesaba un parque desierto, uno que si fuera mas joven le sabría a escalofrío y a caminar rápido. Ahora sólo se le tornaba solo, como lo estaba ella. Aunque sinceramente, sabia que mientras menos compañía, mejor.

—** A mi parecer no es tan mala combinación. Con ciertos retoques cualquier hombre caería a sus pies**— respondió alguien a su lado, lo que logro sobresaltarla —** Oh, disculpe, no deseaba asustarla. Es solo que la vi caminando y hablando sola y decidí acompañarla. **

Sakura quedo un tanto impresionada por su voz y su manera algo británica y elegante de manejarse, pues en pocas palabras le dijo fea; entrevió que su mirada estaba algo extraviada. Conocía ese semblante.

El hombre extraño y que caminaba a su lado también sufría por amor, sólo que de una manera aunque más intensa, más hermosa y más perfecta a la vista.

— _«Huir el rostro al claro desengaño, beber veneno por licor suave, olvidar el provecho, amar el daño; creer que el cielo en un infierno cabe, dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño: esto es amor. Quien lo probo lo sabe.»_

Sakura recordó ese verso de su infancia, aunque no estuvo segura de por que lo dijo en un lugar tan tétrico como ese y menos a un extraño. Que aunque era educado, no dejaba de ser eso, un simple extraño.

— **Siniestramente hermoso. **

**— Naturalmente. Si el amor no fuese así, no lo buscaríamos en el prójimo con tanto afán. **

**— Interesante. **

**— ¿El qué?**

**— No sólo el que lo busca sufre. El que lo encuentra y al que el amor encuentra, también. **

**— Cierto— **viro el rostro y le sonrío al hombre a su lado, al que no había detallado con mucho interés. Le tendió cordialmente la mano — **Sakura. **

El hombre iba un tanto distraído y confiado. Como si hablar con extraños fuese cosas de todos los días.

— **Oh, no capte el mensaje, disculpe**— dijo con tono apenado, mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer entre las suyas, en un gesto de disculpa— **Sai.**

**— Bien Sai, tengo ganas de ser escuchada. ¿Tienes algo que hacer en las próximas dos horas? **

Sai viro el rostro hacia la chica en un ángulo que denotaba aceptación, como en una respuesta muda, de serio entendimiento.

**— Bien. Luego yo te escuchare y daré mi opinión o me la tragare, como desees. Jugaremos al psicólogo.**

— **La vida es una ironía perfectamente cincelada.**

Y Sakura no supo el por que de esa frase, tampoco le dio mucha importancia. En ese momento quería olvidarse del resto, concentrarse en ella, y para ella. Y, ¿qué mejor que hablar con un extraño quien por su origen caballeroso no te señalaría con el dedo?

**IV**

Como si del nudista destino se tratase, volvió el rostro a la anterior calle oscura y una mordida sonrisa le acaeció en el semblante de pulida porcelana.

Un rubio se hallaba en la esquina; con una mano sostenía a otro individuo, quien no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y con la otra, llamaba insistentemente por su móvil, soltando maldiciones y bajando la cabeza aguantando de seguro la risa por algo que su pelirrojo amigo decía.

Era su noche de suerte.

Y mientras los seguía quedo con la mirada, se sintió como un obsesivo vampiro quien acechaba a su victima, una fiera impaciente por carne fresca y apetitosa.

—** Maldición, Gaara. Estate quieto.**

**— Y es que Dios no sabía que era la materia hasta que la creo o la deseo. Como pedir una soda, una cerveza o un porro — **Gaara dio un suspiro y por unos segundos Naruto entrevió en aquella mirada verde toda la racionalidad posible luego de una noche de alcohol constante e inquisitiva** — Amigo, lo eche a perder ¿verdad?**

**— Si, compadre, y no muy sutilmente.**

Y es que Naruto no sabia si seguir llevándole la corriente a su amigo con sus altibajos de raciocinio, o simplemente dejarlo abandonado en medio de la calle para ver si regresaba a el la serenidad y el pudor.

No. Por muy teólogo y chiflado que sea su amigo en estado de ebriedad jamás lo dejaría a la deriva.

— **Mira mi ombligo, es mas redondo que el de Sai— **dijo Gaara, mientras se quitaba de un movimiento la levita y desabotonaba la camisa verde agua.— **Ven, Naruto. Bailemos.**

Aunque se lo estaba pensando seriamente.

Naruto estaba desesperado. No podía controlar a un Gaara que de pronto se volvió una ligera ninfa danzante y para mas colmo el degenerado de su plan de emergencia no atendía a sus llamadas. Y su cabeza daba vueltas, como queriendo seguir las improvisadas volteretas que daba Gaara.

La noche no podría estar peor.

— **¿En aprietos?**— pregunto el hombre de rostro irreconocible debido a la densa oscuridad de la callejuela—**Me parece que si. **

**— Hey bastardo no queremos problemas— **Rezongó Naruto hastiado, sosteniendo a un Gaara que de pronto se volvió inanimado, repitiendo cierto nombre, encontrándolo de pronto basto y reparador. El blondo se irguió recio, atento para enfrentar el peligro adyacente, bravucón por naturaleza.

—** Yo, siendo tú, cuidaría mejor mis palabras. Hoy en día la gente se ofende por poco. **

Y el hombre le mostró al rubio una filosa navaja, mientras que aquellos dientes se le hicieron a Naruto más largos de lo normal, debido a las suntuosas sombras que los devoraban. Esa sonrisa carcomida por la maldad, esas manos infectadas de sangre inocente. Esos ojos ajenos a toda racionalidad sin violencia.

Mmm, si. Puede que estuvieran en aprietos. Pero esa no era razón suficiente para sentirse menos o un perdedor. Por que a la final Naruto no tenia esperanza ni fe, se tenía así mismo. No tenía un arma en la que confiar su vida y la de Gaara, tenía su fuerza de voluntad, que aunque no hería mortalmente, penetraría en la base del mismo mundo y lo cambiaria.

— **¿Ah, si? Ahí te va una buena: J.O.D.E.T.E.**

También tenía una boca grande y sumamente sarcástica.

El hombre que de pronto se volvió de humo, por lo veloz, se lanzo a su encuentro, consumido por la rabia de su insensatez. Herido de que aquel chico, que tenia todas las de perder, hablara y actuara con tanta confianza, cuando debería estar temblando de miedo o ahogado en la miseria de su propia derrota.

Pero lo que no tenía planeado el homicida calculador era que aquel chico rubio se defendiera con tanta presicion.

La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, sumergiéndolo en movimientos ágiles y completamente improvisados.

Naruto coloco al pelirrojo recostado de una pared para resguardarlo con su cuerpo, podía defenderse a si mismo, pero no sabría que hacer si ese individuo se hacia con Gaara. El miedo le abrió una brecha en su pecho. Amaba a su amigo. Por que a la familia a veces se le podía escoger; Gaara y Sai definitivamente conformaban en ese angosto grupo.

A veces, sólo bastaba con sentir la leve premonición, ese vago vacío de que todo se escapa de tus manos, para que el destino, Dios, el simple recorrido de la vida o todas juntas cuestionaran el escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo. Burlándose de lo que él deseaba, haciéndole abrir los brazos a la futura desgracia.

Una patada certera y el cuchillo ahora encajado, traspasando el hombro de Naruto, haciéndole aullar de dolor. El vil sujeto ahora enterraba su rodilla incansablemente en el estomago más que descompuesto del blondo.

Naruto estaba entre la inconciencia y la fría realidad, una a la que se estaba aferrando con las uñas de los resquicios de su fuerza. Pensó en Gaara, borracho e indefenso, a la merced de ese ser humano bastante repulsivo. La vida era un laberinto inconstante, indeterminado, informe y también injusto, sumamente injusto. En donde no sabias que fuerza te podría aniquilar en la siguiente esquina, en el próximo pasadizo secreto e inevitable.

Mientras tosía lo que suponía era sangre, rebotándole en la mente la casi oscuridad, no pensó en él, por que a la final sabia y entendía que era sólo un cascaron vacío y sin motivación movido siempre por el cariño de sus seres queridos, uno al que seguramente estaban haciendo sufrir, sufrir en sueños torturadores.

Todo se tornaba negro entre segundos agonizantes, Naruto se aferraba a lo que podía, se sujetaba a las carcomidas paredes de su razón, y decidió no estar allí, salvando a su mente del dolor. Naruto volvió como pudo a la realidad, temiendo haber llegado tarde. Siempre tarde.

_Tarde. Tarde. _

Recordó aquella inmaculada habitación de hospital, lo vio todo tan claro como que si se encontrara de nuevo allí, escuchando de su boca reseca aquella palabra. Una que marco una nefasta diferencia en su basta vida.

Respiro hondamente, tratando de paladear suficientemente su dolor físico para que lo mantuviera despierto en la tercera dimensión.

De la fría noche absorbió un grito y difícilmente pudo aglomerar la suficiente fuerza para dar otra bocanada de aire, abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza.

Y como si de una connotación de lo divino se tratase, un rostro que jamás pretendió volver a ver estaba frente a sus ojos. Sensual, misterioso y por las circunstancias, perfectamente digno de adoración.

Lo que le quedaba de fortaleza le basto para ver a un Gaara a salvo en manos de un pelinegro desconocido pero que de seguro había acudido en su ayuda; Gaara de seguro se encontraba recobrando poco a poco el alma expulsada de su cuerpo debido al susto o a la posible intoxicación que recorría aún sus sistemas.

Y Naruto quiso maldecir, decir una palabrota de puro alivio. Pero no pudo, un poco mas de sangre salio de su boca, asustando a Sasuke, quien se mantenía a su lado, expectante.

No sabia el por que, pero la presencia del_ bastardo- besa- cuñados_ lo tranquilizo, y la verdad, no era para menos.

— **Usuratonkashi.**

— **Maldito bastardo**— su voz sonó rasposa y sonrío, y Naruto quiso carcajearse, pero aún no tenia suficiente aire en los pulmones, lo que hacia que respirara apresuradamente.

— **Despacio, idiota, o si no perderás la conciencia.**

Volvió a toser y entonces cedió. Su cerebro colapso y quedo fuera de cobertura. Laxo como piel desprendida.

**V**

**— Entiendo, querido.**

Y ya habían recorrido media Manhattan, hablando sinceramente, sin tapujos. Liberándose ambos de aquella opresión que a veces eran las palabras no dichas.

—** No hay nada peor que estar seguro de algo, pero que esa persona no se de cuenta y prefiera engañarse perpetuamente, sumergiendo a todos lo de su alrededor afectivo en una perfecta manía mitómana.**

**— En otras palabras: es un maldito cobarde quien se respalda de su supuesta perfección para no enfrentar los hechos, que esta podidamente enamorado de ti.**

Sai sonrío, esa chica le caía bien. Poseía cierta agresividad atrayente, cosa que no le opacaba su poca pero existente femineidad.

— **Ciertamente. **

**— ¿Quieres que te un consejo?**

**— La verdad no, pero dime, te escucho. — **Respondió Sai.

Y Sakura arrugo gentilmente el entrecejo, ese hombre no sabia mentir con las palabras. Para ser mas especifico, poseía cierta inocencia y un aire majestuoso que hacían mermar los extraños pensamientos que lo componían.

—** A pesar de lo que te dijo, que en mi opinión fue demoledor, no te des por vencido, tienes las de ganar. Pero debes tener presente que una relación de pareja es eso, de dos. No debes permitirte dar siempre. Es preciso que también tú recibas. **— Sakura guardo silencio por unos segundos— **No digo que te limites, hablo de que tu también debes buscar algo de esa persona, no que solo seas un mártir y permitas que abuse de ti. No dejes que su presencia lo sea todo. No es saludable para tus sentimientos.**

— **Entiendo. Pero no se si tenga ya la suficiente fuerza para alejarme de él, en caso de que en algún momento no necesite nada de mi. **

— **Es por eso que debes darle su espacio, para que el tome la decisión movido por sus sentimientos. Y no por los tuyos. — **Sakura bajo el rostro, realmente afectada por la tristeza de Sai**— Pero de algo si estoy segura, el te ama. **

**— ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**— Intuición femenina, querido.**

**— En mi diccionario personal no entra el contexto de esa palabra.**

**— Pues te diré que en mi vida es como el pan de cada día.**

Y esta vez Sai se permitió reír libremente, sintiendo de pronto una desesperación sin fundamento de saber de Naruto y Gaara, pero decidió mantener la calma y además, creyó recordar que había olvidado su teléfono móvil en su consultorio - departamento.

— **Oye, Sai y qué piensas de lo que te conté sobre mi** — Sakura señalo a su compañero de acera— **y no seas duro conmigo.**

**— No se me permite dar un diagnostico fuera de las paredes de mi consultorio— **Sakura lo miro desolada.

**— Jesús, también crees que estoy loca.**

Y su voz con un tilde de aceptada desolación removió algo en su interior, toco su conciencia.

—** No lo estas, Sakura. Es más normal de lo que crees. Tu estas enamorada del amor, del amor que él le demostraba a tu amigo. Olvídalo y sigue con tu vida.**

— **Eso intento, Sai. De verdad lo intento. **

Y Sakura estuvo tentada a decir que no lo estaba logrando sin importar que tanto ahínco impulsara su espíritu.

Una llamada telefónica interrumpió la filosofía del momento.

—** ¿Neji? ¿Que sucede?**

Y de inmediato las facciones de su rostro cambiaron.

Sai entendió que era urgente y que allí terminaba aquella extraña velada.

— **Lo haré por que eres tú, pero sabes muy bien que deje la praxy hace mucho. No se muy bien donde queda pero llegare pronto.**

Sai la miro impaciente, aunque no sabia por que motivo.

— **Lo siento, Sai. Le ha ocurrido una emergencia a un amigo y voy a ayudarlo. Deseo volver a reunirme contigo, eres extraño y por lo tanto me caes bien.**

Y Sakura sonrío afablemente. Mientras ambos caminaban hacia una fila de taxi estacionados en la esquina próxima.

—** Y tú para ser mujer no estás tan mal.**

Y Sakura frunció el seño mientras subía al auto alquilado, una vez cerrada la puerta e ir en movimiento le grito por la ventana: — **Eres un idiota.**

Sai volvió a sonreír, mientras retomaba el camino a su casa, más o menos a unas dos cuadras.

Hablar con esa loca chica le hizo pensar en muchas cosas. Por un lado, el hacia lo que Gaara deseaba por la petición muda de permanecer a su lado. Así que Sakura tenía y a la vez no tenía razón. No tenia razón en algo sencillo, Gaara le daba y mucho. Lo dejaba permanecer a su lado sabiendo sus inclinaciones y sus abstractos gustos. Y tenía razón en que no era saludable para ninguno. Gaara sufría por no corresponder a sus sentimientos y él por siempre esperar más, insaciable.

Mientras pensaba en la discusión de ese día, una parte de él se sentía herido, y el otro lado esta enfermizamente conciente de que tenia la absoluta razón aunque ese no era motivo para echárselo en cara como aliento descompuesto.

Ese día había fallado, había concertado una cita con su homologo sadista preferido, Dimetry, quien había aceptado antes de siquiera pedírselo. Y cuando había llegado al lugar común, un pequeño ático en un edificio viejo que le pertenecía, Gaara lo vio, y Sai creyó jamás olvidar su expresión.

Él estaba vestido de cuero, sudado y Dimetry también. Aunque no había sucedido nada aun, él rompió con sus actos lo que un juramento expedía. Él le había prometido a Gaara dejar esas reuniones enfermizas, y no lo había conseguido. Sai había roto su palabra, enviando al retrete el respeto hacia si, por parte de Gaara y peor aún, de si mismo.

Decidió calmarse, y darse un baño refrescante, tal vez estuvieran dando alguna película aceptable, como Hannibal, Ladrón de sueños o Entrevista con el vampiro.

Tomo el ascensor y abrió la puerta de su residencia, menos agotado que cuando salio, ahora entendía un poco más a sus pacientes, ser escuchado procuraba un irreal alivio.

Sólo que al acercarse a su habitación escucho el chocante pitido de su teléfono celular. No sabe por qué motivo pero sus pies se movieron con agilidad acelerada, mientras que en su pecho se expandía la incertidumbre inconforme, esa sensación de que algo malo sucedió o estaba por suceder.

—** ¿Diga?**

— **_Me cago en..._**

— **¿Gaara?**

— **_No, bastardo, Steven Spielberg, que quiere hacer una película porno contigo. ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Naruto llevaba llamándote eones. No hay tiempo, ven inmediatamente, nos ataco un hombre, hirió a Naruto._**

— **¿Cómo? ¿Sigues ebrio? Dame la dirección y voy enseguida. **

Así que esa era la sensación extraña. Mientras caminaba veloz cayo en cuenta de que estaban mas ligados de lo que ellos creían.

**Dáliva**, continuara.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

_¿Que les puedo decir? Adoro escribir Postdata, incluso ya voy adelantada con el siguiente capitulo. En especial quería agradecer a aquellas personitas que me dejaron comentario en el capitulo anterior. Bueno ya no se me ocurre nada que valga la pena ser mencionado, ah, si: tengo sueño. _

_ Gracias a mi querida Editora en jefe, ¡eres la mejor, hermana! _

_Neh, quiero leer lo que dirán los chicos esta vez; llama a Freddy, necesito de sus servicios con urgencia._

* * *

** Daneshka says:**

LOL amo este fic definitivamente! me encanta por completo :D! y mejor aún que es mi trabajo corregirlo y publicarlo xDD

no te preocupes hermana q freddy y los muchachos iran de inmediato xD sabes q eres cliente VIP XDDDDD

me dijeron q les ha encantado! q esta mejor q la novela de la tarde y de la noche juntas! XDD

de verdad no hay cosa de esto q no me fascine *-*

Y ok, ok ella dijo q publicaria en enero pero me dio el fic a mediados de febrero ¬o¬

pero lo acepto! fui yo quien me tarde demasiado corrigiendolo XDD

pero en fin aqui esta! :D amo este fic!

**Notas:**

Imagino que no todo el mundo sabra que significa y como Dakota no lo puso lo colocaré yo xD

**Eones:** En el uso habitual, un **eón** es un período de tiempo indefinido e incomputable.

Es decir que Naruto estuvo llamando por muuuuuuuucho tiempo a Sai lol

¿Dudas? Consulta a la Wikipedia xDDD

pero no te vayas sin dejar review! XDD o me tardare el proximo capitulo aun mas en subirlo òwÓ

y yo...soy una mujer de negocios y de palabra XDD

**review~ ! :3**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme.**

**_Si su hija sufre y llora, es por una escritora de yaoi, señora._**

**_Top music: El fin del camino –Mago de Oz-_**

_" Alguna vez escuché decir a alguien que extrañar a una persona se vuelve mas fácil cada día porque aunque es un día mas desde la ultima vez que lo viste, es un día menos para que lo vuelvas a ver. Sin embargo, ¿Qué pasa cuando sabes que nunca vas a volver a ver a alguien? Es en ese momento que un adiós realmente es doloroso" Anónimo._

**Postdata IV**

**(Dáliva III: Micro, Macro / ¡Alerta! _OBNIS_ al acecho)**

**I**

Sólo el creador sentiría, padecería y sabría el nivel de sufrimiento encarnado por su creación.

Y es que solo Dios, Ala u Oxala, sabrían qué tan fuerte y exorbitante era su dolor de cabeza.

Se mandaría a conectar otra extremidad si así le garantizarían dividir el dolor.

Gaara sabía de algo que lo resguardaría plácidamente del dolor, pero como todo lo bueno, esa sensación de ardiente abandono no perduraría eternamente pero si lo suficiente para vaciar su mente de culpa, del estrés y del cansancio generado durante el día. El humo rojo era, cuando no estaba Sai, su único escape. Su peor enemigo.

Enrolló el porro, lo encendió y dio una profunda bocanada. Todo el ambiente se perfumo con el delicioso aroma achocolatado y picante de las hierbas preparadas sin importarle mucho la pequeña acotación de que no se encontraba en su casa.

Recostó la cabeza del mueble. Trató de olvidar que por poco los dejan hechos jirones por la versión perversa del _hombre manos de tijeras_; que Naruto estaba herido e inconsciente, que estaba en casa de un bastardo Uchiha, y por si fuera poco había arruinado las cosas con Sai.

Otra inspiración y el cilindro improvisado que tenía entre sus labios se evaporó. Encendió otro, en esos momentos lo menos que quería era detenerse a meditar acerca de sus pensamientos. Enredado, sí. Así era su inescrupulosa mente.

Decidió inspeccionar el lugar para entretenerse. Era un sencillo pero elegante departamento, decorado con buen estilo monocromático, amplio, ventilado y lo suficientemente alto para evadir el ruido del tráfico. Por lo que sabía, poseía tres habitaciones. La principal en donde se encontraba Naruto, estaba dotada de sencillos lujos y las otras dos tal vez de un poco menos espacio. Contaba con una metalizada cocina y un excelente baño. Todo proporcionalmente agradable para vivir individualmente cómodo.

Se levantó como pudo. Mover su cuerpo era como maniobrar un robot de primera generación y estrafalaria procedencia. Se asomó al balcón. Por su mente solo cruzó Sai al ver a la indetenible multitud y su incesante transito. Sai y su ocurrente teoría sobre la evolución de las especies.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Pensar en Sai era como introducirse en un lago sin fondo ubicado en su mente y resguardado por el cráneo. Un dolor pequeño que se ensanchaba y alargaba a medida que se instalaba en su corazón, en donde tenía bastante tiempo, convirtiéndole en un veterano en el destrozo del amor.

No sabía qué esperar con respecto a su habituada situación. Gaara se creía un bastardo con causa por utilizar de esa manera los sentimientos de alguien más, sólo para satisfacerse; su interminable egocentrismo, su diario mal humor y el_ desorbitante_ tacto para comunicar sus pensamientos y el temor a salir de lo cotidiano eran baches que ameritaban un gran trabajo terapéutico. Según un test de Internet, eran agujeros negros en grandes charcos de barro emocional.

Si le preguntasen que opinión tiene con respecto al enamoramiento nada repentino de Sai por él, mentiría diciendo que no le vendría como anillo al dedo. Eran tal para cual, pero el miedo estaba presente a la orilla de las dudas, en el río de la incertidumbre.

Mierda. Si, santa mierda. Debía pensar en una manera de arreglar las cosas con el psicólogo.

Porque ya no podía darle la reverenda espalda a los sentimientos del analista, así de simple. Un dolor se le concentraba en el pecho cada vez que notaba ese anhelo con que lo miraba. Esos ojos ónix que hacían querer olvidar ser el mismo. Esos gestos que le imploraban que le devolviera el favor. Ese acelerado emotivo corazón que le contagiaba su ritmo. Ya no sabía ni qué pensaba. Si todo era cierto o fruto de su interminable imaginación plagiada por las drogas que fumaba.

Todos sus problemas volvían a Sai. El era el punto de partida y el punto de llegada. Gaara sin saberlo era la fuente de la cual bebía Sai diariamente. En el cual desaparecía y disfrutaba olvidarse. Gaara era el analgésico con mayor dilución y duración para los sistemas insaciables de Sai.

Todo para el pelirojo era confuso, enmarañado en lodo, como arropado por sustancias toxicas. Lo que sentía por Sai, fuese lo que fuese, permanecía encerrado en las claustrofóbicas puertas de su pecho infinito.

Él, que ha luchado contra fuerzas políticas corruptas que lo sobrepasaban miles de veces y salido airoso, no sabía como asumir ese contradictorio tema, su vida, su tema. La convivencia entre ambos se volvió algo de parte y parte, porque una cuota de masoquismo diario nunca estaba demás, hasta el punto de necesitarla para continuar lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo.

Se engañaría si dijese que no se ha imaginado situaciones junto a su amigo, y no sólo la intimidad y el significante tema de que sea hombre le importa un mono con plumas. Ha meditado sobre estar junto a él al despertar, al regresar del trabajo y lo que pasa en su pecho, la cálida sensación es extraordinaria, aunque sinceramente Gaara no estaba seguro de que a Sai le agrade mucho la idea de esperarlo en casa con un mini conjunto de trabajadora del hogar, o disfrutar junto a él _La mansión de las conejitas_.

La sincronía, _a pesar del desliz_, entre ambos es lo que hace su situación sentimental especial y única.

Una posible relación entre ambos no le parece nada descabellado, sólo un poco irreal por la perfección de los sucesos. Y eso es lo que fractura la idea sin siquiera intentar comenzar absolutamente nada. Gaara no cree en lo perfectamente adecuado. Ni en la integración sentimental completa. Para él siempre va a existir algo que elimine el equilibrio, que rompa el encanto, que lo haga querer odiarse, como tantas veces. Tantas fallas con el amor hacen que la creciente duda se haga exorbitante. Su pecho sigue en _veremos_ debido a su última misión secreta y sin retorno con el corazón.

Gaara sinceramente, no sabrá que hacer cuando lo tenga en frente. Cuando lo vea junto a otros, cuando Sai por fin se canse de su perpetua negatividad y lo deje atrás; desde ese preciso momento esta seguro que no sabrá como afrontar la sola idea de un mundo, una vida, un día a día sin el desquiciado analista, ¿cursi? Con un demonio que si. No sabia si era amor, ya no estaba seguro de nada. Ni de él.

Reviso sus bolsillos, tratando de evadir culpas e ideas descabelladas y contó uno a uno los papelitos del preparado y la mezcla, ese día había fumado lo que habitualmente consume en unas semanas. Así que, por mucho que lo exasperaba debía ir a conseguir más de su dosis de hierbas alucinógenas. Uff, tratar con su distribuidor no era una de las cosas que halagaría de su repertorio personal estilizado.

Y, joder, _por utilizar una expresión_. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido. Su anatomía estaba dividida en formas abstractas de movimientos impulsivos.

**— Le he dicho a Sasuke que no use ese aromatizante de ambientes, huele terrible.**

Dijo alguien a sus espaldas, tratando de ser educada, logrando ser descortés. Aquel cabello rosa le daba un toque inapropiado a opinión de Gaara. Aquella chica tenía algo que no le agradaba. No sabía si era su forma de caminar o simplemente el tono de su voz concentrada en la habitación. Simplemente no le terminaba de caer, aunque no hubiera motivo para ello. Sólo era una conocida del amigo del bastardo Uchiha y de Naruto.

**— Hey, Naruto ya esta bien, no tienes de que preocuparte; aunque siga inconsciente sólo necesita descansar—**le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sincera. Al detallarla no era totalmente un caso perdido, tenia lindas manos, como de pianista y ojos de un extraño tono verdoso, sutilmente parecidos a los suyos.

Gaara no le devolvió el gesto, sus pómulos faciales no estaban para eso, solo cabeceo y volvió su vista a la montañosa ventana.

El pelirojo tenía sus dudas con respecto a esa joven, pero le estaría eternamente agradecido por haber acudido sin pestañar en la ayuda de Naruto. Al parecer ellos ya se conocían, desde la infancia. Vagamente recuerda a Naruto mencionarla en un par de conversaciones de tiempo atrás. Nada que valga la pena ser sacado del baúl de los recuerdos de un nada despistado Gaara.

Decidió no darle más importancia a la joven y seguir sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, aunque ciertamente en algunos momentos deseaba huir de ellos, en estos instantes no le parecía lo más correcto. Si algo ha aprendido de Sai es a enfrentar los estúpidos problemas, por _muy muy muy_ que fuesen. Ni siquiera podía encontrarle un término a lo dificultoso que se le estaba haciendo todo el asunto. Porque estaba llegando al nervio principal del asunto, desenmascarar sus sentimientos, conocerse.

Se estiró sutilmente en el mueble, y al recostar de nueva cuenta el cuello en el acolchado respaldar su espalda sonó; cerró los ojos y colocó su antebrazo frente a ellos.

Quería regresar el tiempo, a cuando todos eran felices, cuando Itachi vivía y se sentían completos y realizados, en los momentos en que su amistad era única e infranqueable. En los tiempos en el que no se había contagiado por una mentira llamado amor, que particularmente era un sentimiento egoísta. A cuando se sentían como guiados por manos de felicidad y completamente conscientes de que si se proponían a conquistar no sólo el mundo, lo lograrían.

Itachi, todo comenzó por su enfermedad. Todo continúo con su muerte. La infelicidad completa de Naruto, sus corazones rotos por las extremas malas circunstancias de la vida.

Sai y Gaara, por querer ser parte de algo especial, por querer no sentirse sólo una mitad de algo que tal vez no existía, esa soledad omnipresente, hiso que naciera una extraña sensación entre ellos, a tal magnitud, que en la actualidad no podían diferenciar quien era quien. Ahora que necesitaban dividir sus seres para entender que era aquello, fuese lo que fuese no lo permitía, tal vez por temor de ser erradicado y cortado de tajo, o por el mismo miedo que sentía Gaara personalmente. Que todo fuese verdad, y tener que darle cara a la realidad por muy desfachatada que fuera.

Un toque nervioso a la puerta hizo que su presión arterial se comprimiese. Como la premonición de un instantáneo desastre en el microondas, como la sensación de un desorbitante maremoto en solo segundos. Tenia que ser Sai.

Debía ser él. Hacia tiempo que Gaara sabía como diferenciar su presencia de otras mas simples y menos evolucionadas.

Sus manos eran dos amasijos chorreantes, sus nervios, eran como las olas, incesantes, que nunca se detenían, su corazón se sentía un perpetuo submarino bajo las aguas aterciopeladas de sus sentimientos floridos. Vaya mierda. No cabe decir que estaba emocionado de verlo. Había algo más. Esa sensación, que aunque no fuese nueva, en estos momentos era lo único que percibía y sentía, pero era desconocida. Necesitaba ver a Sai. No sabe de dónde sacó la idea. Tal vez del hueco que quedo luego de que se fuera, en el bar. O sólo que agradecía inconscientemente el sentir algo, por lo del ataque que fue presencia y en el que casí los dejan como tela rajada.

Aún no estaba seguro. Lo que si sabía era que se sinceraría. Si él solo no podía entender y comprender eso que enmarañaba su pecho, entonces Sai lo sabría, por que con toda su extraña forma de actuar, el moreno siempre resolvía los misterios, entendía los profundos problemas y les daba solución. Lo de ser psicólogo era algo que venía con él, en el paquete de nacimiento, como el ufanísmo en los Uchihas, o el ramen en los Uzumaki.

**— Sai, te presento a un amigo de Naruto. **

La cara descolocada de Gaara no tuvo que ser acompañada del aderezo de las palabras, sobraban.

**— Oh, lo siento. No sabía que ya se conocían—**y la sonrisa que se le hizo maniáticamente malévola a Gaara se borró luego de unos segundos de ese rostro grotesco enmarcado en cabello rosa.

Sai no mostraba señal alguna de reconocimiento, como si todo lo que lo rodeara fuese el vacío.

Oh, santa mierda. La _muy muy muy,_ estaba agarrada a su brazo, y peor aún, a Sai no parecía molestarle.

Dispuso lo que creía era su mejor sonrisa, se disculpo y se largo lo más rápido que pudo.

No podía quedarse allí, por mucho que le preocupara el estado de Naruto, ya luego llamaría al Uchiha para saber de el, y recogerlo en cuanto hiciera falta. Esperando que no fuese muy pronto.

¿Humo rojo? Sí, era lo único que le quedaba. Lo único que no lo abandonaba mientras fuese débil.

**II**

Desde niño ha pretendido desarrollar y escuchar esa voz interna, esa que le indicaba que si seguía por esa senda encontraría tesoros inauditos, o un pastel de chocolate amargo, la salvación de su hermano o la protección del que creía era su mejor prospecto para pareja sentimental. Obedecer siempre ha sido su camino, siempre y cuando sea para un bien mayor y beneficio propio, ya fuese que escuchara la chocante voz de su secretaria, o de su computadora al iniciar sesión, el despertador que lo hacia levantarse con una buena canción de Iron Maiden o al tamborileo rápido de su corazón versátil.

Arriesgarse ha sido parte de su día a día. Equivocarse a cada esquina le ha enseñado a andarse con cuidado, le ha inculcado ser precavido y directo.

Y de todas sus anécdotas siempre guarda algo, de todas sus vivencias saca un sustancioso jugo, el_ no volverá a ocurrir, _el_ no sucederá nuevamente_.

Y es que se sintió todo un Clark Kent, todo un guerrero, un súper poderoso capaz de ultrajar el destino de todos. De modificarlo mortíferamente a su disposición, de encerrar a los malos y besar a los buenos.

Salvar a Naruto ha sido su acto mas heroico, liberarlo de ese maniático asesino le hizo sentir como un Dios del mundo, Un Kira.

Sin embargo, jamás a estado más nervioso en su vida, sus músculos aún permanecen en tensión, su boca reseca, el pecho henchido de pura preocupación. Si alguna vez se preguntó si era realmente humano y no un experimento poco ventajoso este era el momento de retractarse.

Sinceramente le hubiese afectado el haber llegado tarde. El no haber cumplido tampoco con él, el haberle fallado no sólo a su hermano, si no a sí mismo. Sólo la idea remota le desconcertaba, lo dejaba al punto de las nauseas debido al rechazo deliberado de su subconsciente.

Si el color de ojos del Uzumaki fuese verde, y no de un exponencial azul tarde de verano, tendría la certeza de que estaban contenidos de criptonita concentrada, porque esa mirada era su total debilidad. Bueno, suponiendo que el fuese Clark y no un simple mortal que se quedo sin pudor ni temor a mostrar sus calzones primitivos sobre sus pantalones de licra azul vivo.

Era hermoso.

Aún dormido expresaba esa fiereza que le hacia dudar el querer acercarse, pero que a la vez lo impulsaba a traspasar las fronteras. Esa tonalidad de piel, ese cuello inmaculado, esos labios finos y llamativos, las manos masculinas, la mata de pelo rubia, todo le gustaba. Así de simple. Aceptarlo fue tan fácil como el volverse mecánico automotriz, nadie se lo dijo, al menos no directamente, lo descubrió en solitario.

Vio de pronto como empezaba a removerse, con gestos nerviosos y de temor, con la añoranza perpetua de los malos sueños. Miedo, desesperación, impotencia, todo eso encerraba su mano apretada, formando una bola de tela entre sus dedos.

Se sintió incapaz, totalmente inconforme con la sola idea de su sufrir en el mundo de Morfeo, el único lugar al cual él, Sasuke Uchiha, no podría penetrar y ayudarle. Por ahora.

Comenzó movimiento fuertes y poco equilibrados, como si cayera en picada y su cabeza fuera su escudo. De un lado a otro, lentamente, movía su cuello, como huyendo de insoportables sucesos. No queriendo enfrentar. Sólo queriendo despertar, maldiciendo entre susurros. Llamándolo entre gritos sofocados.

**—Itachi.**

Y por momentos se vio así mismo levantándose de un solo arrebatado movimiento, tomar la silla, aventarla a la ventana y hacer de esta un amasijo de añicos de vidrios. Romperla como lo estaba su corazón, gritar de ira, pero no, siguió exactamente como antes de escucharlo, sin una molécula irritada fuera de su sitio.

Como inanimado se levantó y se dirigió al balcón, el viento siempre le hacia bien, se llevaba junto con ella malos momentos y sensaciones. Quería que se lo llevase todo. Absolutamente todo. Que lo dejara seco y en perpetuo estado de olvido.

Rato después, con pasos lentos y pesados se acercó a la mesa de noche a un lado del cabezal de la cama, ya casi era la hora para el suero del rubio. Y aunque la herida en su hombro era profunda y ameritaba muchos mas cuidados no podían administrarle antibióticos antes de limpiar su organismo de sustancias inadecuadas, valla que beber esa noche les trajo sus malas pasadas. Por poco los captura el barbero loco de las calles de NY, necesitando Naruto ahora unas cuantas saturaciones y luego estaba lo de la resaca, que de seguro seria terrible. Tomó la jeringuilla de su envoltorio, absorbió con ella un poco del líquido de la bolsa y procedió a realizar la inyección necesaria para enganchar la sustancia salitre en la vena del antebrazo del rubio.

Y mientras veía el liquido pasear del fino cable a la vena, se imaginó libre y sin dificultades, tal vez pintando un cuadro en alguna callejuela de parís. O trabajando para Discovery Channel con su empresa decorativa de vehículos. Un mundo sin culpas. En donde las recomendaciones de su hermano no tuvieran validez, y mejor aún, en donde él no tomara en cuenta esas palabras de casi irreal aliento.

Al cambiar el suero casi vacío por uno nuevo, Naruto volvió a removerse, pero esta vez, aquellas ventanas lapislázuli también dieron paso a muchas dudas e inquietudes. Se sentó de golpe, gritando un poco en el acto y llevándose una mano al hombro herido y enredándose en los cables, casi sacando la aguja de su antebrazo.

**— ¡Gaara! ¡¿Donde esta?—**Dijo acelerado Naruto. Visiblemente nervioso. Temeroso por la suerte de su amigo. Tratando de incorporar su cuerpo, logrando casi caer de lleno al suelo, y ser sostenido por Sasuke, que pudo llegar a el con un movimiento gratamente improvisado.

**— El esta bien, no tienes por que preocuparte, sólo de ti.**

Naruto no supo que decir ni que hacer con aquella sugerente pose, su corazón se contrajo en un rictus venenoso. Volteo la mirada y se soltó del fuerte agarre para sentarse de nueva cuenta en el colchón. Valla que ya le hacia falta, estaba algo mareado.

**— No te lo pedí.**

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

**— No te pedí que me ayudaras, pero te lo agradezco—**Le sonrió**. **Y sin embargo algo en ese gesto no era sincero. No le miraba a los ojos. Huía de él. Tal vez por las mismas razones por las que Sasuke quería acercarse.

**— Tampoco te lo pedí. —** habló Sasuke, haciendo vibrar la habitación con su voz profunda y grave. Una voz masculinamente de tenor.

Naruto lo pensó un poco, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que en realidad no sabía de que rayos hablaba. _¿Hablaría en sueños?_ Se preguntó, un tanto nervioso.

**— ¿El qué?**

**— Tampoco te pedí que me lo agradecieras.**

**— Bastardo.**

**— Cabeza hueca. **

Y Naruto nuevamente se llevo una mano al hombro. Y un gesto incomodo abrazaba su rostro, haciendo que Sasuke se acercara a el inconscientemente.

**— Hasta que despertaste, Naruto. —**Dijo una femenina voz que irrumpía en la habitación.

**— ¿Sakura-chan?**

**— Aja, yo me ocupe de ti. Vaya susto que nos diste. —**Y la rabia se hizo presente en la laringe de Sakura, quien ya se preguntaba si Naruto estaba completamente bien para esta vez abrirle la cabeza de un golpe, por idiota**.**

**— Hey, primor ¿Cómo te sientes?—**Y esta vez fue Sai quien le dirigió palabras suaves y melodramáticas.

Naruto viró los ojos, enojado por el tono de Sai. Algo que le hacia recordar…

**— ¡¿Donde demonios estabas metido anoche, idiota? ¡Por tu culpa ahora parezco un maldito queso francés! **

**—Asuntos personales. —** le respondió Sakura, cerrando coquetamente su ojo izquierdo.

Sasuke se mantenía rezagado, observando todo, estudiándolos. Naruto por un segundo dejo de prestar atención a lo que Sakura decía, le era más importante aquello que el Uchiha le deseaba compartir con la mirada. Quedándose enganchado a esas negras calizas, doliéndole el pecho, abriendo una nueva brecha en su alma, rasgando un poco más su razón. Casi quedándose enganchado a ese delicioso y deliberado vacío, que lo hacia salirse de sus carnes y evitar el dolor. Sintió frío. Su corazón tiritaba, su mente colapsaba, pero sin embargo no había despegado aun la mirada de esos ojos tan sólidos como metal y tan aerodinámicos como el humo; que lograban absorberlo y devolverlo al origen. Al por que de todo, a las mínimas razones de cualquier circunstancia.

No soportándolo más, Naruto viró el cuello, sudando frio, débil y desorientado.

**— Naruto.**

**— Hey, Naruto—**insistía Sakura.

**— ¿Ah?**

**— Que cuantos agresores eran.**

**— Como diez—**dijo rascando su melena leónica. Con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, una picara.

**—Era sólo uno— **Respondió Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto hiciera un puchero.

**— ¿Y con que fue hecha la herida?—**pregunto esta vez Sai.

**— Con un hacha de doble filo gigante y…**

**— Con una navaja de tamaño regular.**

**— Hey, bastardo ¿Quieres dejar de ser un aguafiestas?**

**— ¿Y tú quieres dejar de ser tan infantil?**

Naruto enojado, cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho mientras seguía replicando frases agresoras al Uchiha. Sin importarle mucho el dolor. Total, siempre lo acompañaba constantemente aunque no en un ámbito físico.

Sai y Sakura solo los observaban.

Sai creyó ver algo diferente en la manera en que Naruto se comportaba. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Pudor? ¿Energía? Si, algo parecido. Son sólo sentires que despertaba cierto sentimiento reparador. Naruto sin saberlo, estaba abriéndose nuevamente a las oportunidades, sin tomar en cuenta que consecuencias le trajera. Sasuke le hacia olvidar un poco ese terrible camino por el cual tuvo que transitar.

**— Hey, bastardo, ¿Y el otro chico? El que ayudo a Gaara. **

Sai se removió, sin quererlo, incómodamente.

**— Está durmiendo, mañana tiene una presentación importante que hacer. —**Sakura le explicó que Neji era un concertista de piano.

**— ¿Y por qué demonios no esta aquí Gaara?**

El silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos tensos.

**— Al verme llegar decidió marcharse—**dijo firmemente Sai, llenándosele la mirada de intrínseca culpa.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo. Esos dos. Esos dos le sacarían canas verdes a su melena rubia.

**— Bastardo, permíteme una llamada.**

Pero Sasuke estaba lejos de obedecerle, lentamente se acerco a el, poniéndolo nervioso.

**— Nosotros esperaremos afuera—**insistió Sakura, segura de que aparte de Sai, más nadie la tomaba en cuenta. Pero modales eran modales.

Naruto aun sudaba en frío. Se preguntaba como alguien podría encerrar tanta sensualidad en un carnal cuerpo.

Sasuke se relamió los labios, mientras se subía a la cama, en donde Naruto permanecía estático, sentado con una rodilla flexionada frente a la cabecera.

Naruto no lo veía a los ojos, no podía, ni tampoco lo necesitaba. Lo sentía acercarse, aproximarse a él.

Cuando casí sentía su respiración, se removió, sacando una mano de su regazo y colocándola en el pecho de Sasuke, tratando de mantener los límites. Su piel ardía. Sus ojos se dirigieron sin pensarlo y sin permiso a esos labios. Que se mantenían entreabiertos, expectantes.

Se acercó un poco más, abusando de la geografía que había impuesto el rubio. Suspiró y le habló al oído.

**— Ese maldito, me las pagará. Te entregare su cabeza.**

Y Naruto no pudo más. Buscó su mirada, pero los ojos de Sasuke sólo reflejaban adoración por esa piel que lo vestía. Se alejó un poco, permitiéndole seguir con su mirada lo que el sujeto le había hecho.

Un gran cardenal le cruzaba de extremo a extremo el estomago. Era de un color azulado, con verdes rayas y puntos rojos. Sasuke tomó sus manos, apenas un roce y le mostró las recién formadas costras, que cubrían lo que el había luchado. No había caído en cuenta que se mantenía sin camisa, solo permanecía con sus vaqueros.

Sasuke estiró sus dedos hasta el hombro de Naruto. Lo acaricio del cuello a antes de la herida. Naruto se sintió ronronear. Aquel sólido pero suave toque le hacía perder toda inteligente perspectiva.

**— Yo… mph, necesito un…**

— **La única puerta a la derecha. **

Y Sasuke suplicó por su mirada, sin obtener respuesta. Se alejó rápido como un gato montés, ágil, con limpios movimientos.

Y mientras Naruto se levantaba lentamente, Sasuke se mantenía en el balcón, sincero y desinhibido.

**— No me rendiré, Naruto.**

Dijo, para luego escuchar la puerta cerrarse de un golpe seco**. **

Sasuke repentinamente se sintió bien, se sintió de una ambigua y extraña manera limpio, y a la vez lleno de angustiosas culpas.

Sasuke ya no podía respirar, por mucho que buscara el aire, este se le esfumaba, como todas las respuestas acertadas y felices finales. Se sintió como una alma errante al que le fue negado su acceso al cielo, luego de haber vivido una trágica pictografía de la vida.

**III**

Caminó veloz sin ánimos de detenerse ante nada ni nadie, pasó frente Sakura y Sai quienes discutían casi airosamente pero los ignoró entrando al baño del departamento, tal cual había intentado decir a Sasuke para huir de sus deliberadas, dolientes y toxicas insinuaciones. Sacó el diminuto teléfono inalámbrico hogareño y se dispuso a marcar un número que conocía más que de memoria. Necesitaba hablar con él y sólo con él.

Una voz gruesa, malhumorada y masculina atendió en la otra línea.

− **Diga.**

− **Si no vienes a recogerme de una jodida vez me largare y asumiré de nuevo eso de soy una maldita isla.**

− **¿Naruto?**

− **¿A quién más esperabas, señor huyo de los problemas?**

− **Sí, sí. Mandare de inmediato a que vayan por ti. ¿Necesitas algo más? — **La masculina voz parecía molesta, dolida, contenida por un tilde temeroso**— ¿Tal vez una aguja e hilo para sellar esa problemática boca? ¿O una potente pega mágica para obstruir tus dolidas palabras? — **La adormilada voz se detuvo como para tomar aire **— Que te den querido amigo, tú no eres el mejor ejemplo de enfrentamiento y lealtades. ¿Recuerdas cuando me diste la espalda para encerrarte cual larva en su capullo? Yo también sufrí, aún sufro. También lo hecho de menos.**

Naruto se quedó mudo, estático ante la horrenda ofrenda de sus fatídicas verdades. Sabía que su amigo no estaba totalmente en sus cabales, aunque eso, sinceramente, no enmudecía la repetición cortante de aquellas acertadas palabras en su agitada y turbulenta mente.

Era mortalmente cierto. Dañinamente real.

Él había sufrido, porque simplemente Itachi había pasado a ser parte importante de él. Pero nunca se detuvo a meditar acerca de sus amigos y que sentían ellos. Error fatal. Había sido, y aun era el ser más incauto y egoísta jamás existido en la historia de los homo sapiens.

Pegó la espalda a las losas perfectamente cortadas y precisamente colocadas en la pared del baño de Sasuke, se deslizó con abandono hasta el suelo pulido, por donde deseaba desaparecer y por efímeros instantes deseo no haber nacido.

Abrió los ojos asustado por tal quimera.

Era un completo y jodido idiota, primero viola la amistad y confianza de sus seres queridos y luego va e incumple su palabra, vivir, tan sencillo y expreso. Preso de desesperación asió de nuevo el olvidado teléfono y lo colocó en su oreja esperando tímidamente que el colérico Gaara no hubiera colgado.

− **Perdóname, Gaara. No sé qué hacer, ni por donde comenzar.— **Habló con asombrosa pena. Queriendo que salieran de él tantas palabras guardadas y anudadas en su pecho, pero no fue capaz de decir nada más.

Del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba un susurrar lento y un murmullo acompasado. Gaara lloraba. Rápidamente e ignorando el dolor de su hombro se levantó veloz, como si la distancia pudiera zanjarse de esa manera, con un simple movimiento.

− **No lo soporto, N— **Le dijo con tono afectado, haciéndole recordar ese mote con el que lo llamaba Itachi a veces. **— Cierro los ojos y sólo nos veo sonriendo ¿Qué nos sucedió? Todo es una mierda — **La voz completamente derrotada de Gaara le partió no sólo el alma, también eliminó todo juicio de que sólo él había pasado ingratos momentos. Le vino a la mente una frase que leyó hacia muchísimos años "Cada quien lleva a costas su propia y esculpida cruz". La voz prosiguió, en un tono aún más sosegado y apesadumbrado, con un tilde de irracionalidad que le asusto. **— Yo, un drogadicto perdido, Sai, un masoquista empedernido y un torturador emocional y tú eres el emblema de la tristeza que siempre nos rodea ajeno a todo y todos. No lo soporto. **

− **Basta, Gaara. — **el susurro endeble silenció. Naruto hizo uso de algo que había dejado de practicar desde hacía bastante tiempo, su poder de convencimiento y su fe en que todo mejoraría. Pero esta vez no sería solo para consolar a Gaara, también seria para encontrar ese paso inicial y esa tranquilidad que debía conseguir para que sus planes salieran como él quería, como él necesitaba. Una vida. Era todo lo que ansiaba. Algo por lo que apasionarse, algo por lo que desvivirse como una vez se desvivió. **— Llamaras a Sai y le pedirás que hablen. No debes dejar que el miedo pueda contra ti. Mírate en mi espejo, querido amigo y contempla la desolación que dejo mi indiferencia ante asumir todo lo que sucedió.**

Sus palabras lo llenaron de asombro y un sentimiento que tenía tiempo no sentía, amor y orgullo propio. Se sentía bien consigo mismo, se sentía estupendamente útil por guiar hacia la tempestad y luego a la relajante sensación de liberación a Gaara y a Sai.

**− ¿Crees que resultara?**

Y Naruto enmudeció ante el tono indeciso de su amigo. Acostumbrado siempre a ser el desdichado a quien ayudaban.

− **Sólo lo sabrás si lo intentas, _mon ami_.**

− **Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es muy difícil, tú lo sabes mejor que yo, N. Las palabras no son mi fuerte. – **Gaara sonrió nostálgico, pues era una frase predilecta para el mayor de los Uchihas** − Quiero desaparecer. Volar o alguna mierda parecida. Estoy indispuesto y estúpidamente susceptible gracias a que no tengo alucinógenos, y he tomado la decisión de dejar el humo rojo— **la voz suspiró como aceptando su temible destino y Naruto tragó en seco, desde que conocía a el pelirojo este ingería bajas dosis de esa planta árabe, después de la muerte de Itachi no sabía hasta qué punto había llegado aquello, pero por sus palabras puede que fuese más grave de lo que se imaginaba. Había sido el peor de los amigos. Siempre haciendo que se preocuparan por él sin devolver nunca el sentimiento de importancia.

− **Perdóname.**

− **También debes aceptar mis disculpas. Te insulte un par de veces, tu sabes, por desconsiderado.**

Naruto soltó una franca y corta carcajada. La primera real y autentica que recordaba, luego de la muerte de su mejor amigo.

− **Bienvenido. De nuevo.**

− **Gracias, G. ¿Lo llamaras, cierto?**

− **Lo haré, pero luego de que me desintoxique, es necesario. Más que necesario.**

− **¿Estás seguro?**

− **Absolutamente.**

− **Está bien—**dijo Naruto, mientras abrazaba un dedo con otro, como la antesala de una futura mentira.

− **¿Aun envió a alguien? Creo que es mejor que pases la noche, son las dos de la madrugada.**

− **No me siento muy a gusto. Pero creo que tienes razón.**

− **¿Todo está bien? ¿O es ese Uchiha que no deja de molestarte?**

− **Déjalo, está bien. Nos salvó. Así que le permitiré torturarme un poco.**

− **No. Tú me salvaste. **

− **Y él me salvo y por lo que a mí respecta le debemos una y bien grande.**

− **Por más ilógico que suene creo tienes razón.**

− **Gracias—**Y no solo fue esa simple palabra que deja en claro tanto, fue el tono revelador y cadencioso con el que fue pronunciado. Encerrando una vida de amistad en esas cortas pero imprescindibles conjunto de letras.

− **No hay de qué, amigo.**

Ambos trancaron al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose como los peores y al mismo instante creyendo en la voluble suerte de tener amigos como aquellos.

Naruto vio a su alrededor, embargándole unas apremiantes ganas de compañía, de un abrazo y un golpe en el hombro –no en el herido- como medida de camaradería. Necesitaba un nuevo amigo, ansiaba la aventura de encontrar un mejor amigo. Tenía a Sai y a Gaara, pero ellos ya estaban sumergidos en suficiente mezcolanza de sentimientos como para sugerirles un par más. Seria rematadamente egoísta si hiciese eso.

Se dirigió con paso decidido, como en un trance de poco autodominio e innegable motivación. Se miró en el ancho espejo del lavabo y observó sus rasgos como si fuese la primera vez, mientras evocaba parte de unas tormentosas palabras de Itachi. Lo horrible no eran las palabras dichas, sino el estado de la persona quien las pronunciaba. Itachi moría, fatídica y rápidamente.

_Eres un sueño para cualquiera que te mire, un Dios Grecorromano, posees los rasgos de una despiadada deidad, pero te expresas con la mayor de las sencilleces y eres dueño de una verdadera alma noble. Las palabras no son tu fuerte, pero tus ojos llenan el vacío de lo que tu mente quiere expresar. Me obsequiaste tu firme y positiva compañía, tus primeros besos y tus acompasados suspiros, No pido más. Sin proponértelo me diste lo que necesitaba. Por favor, no te tortures porque me torturaras a mi…_

Naruto no pudo evitar caer al suelo de rodillas, totalmente abatido, lleno de ira, de miedos antiguos pero persistentes en el tiempo. No pudo contener las lágrimas vivas que parecían quemar sus deseos de superación y su piel. Haciéndolo esclavo de la perpetua tristeza. Ahogándolo en sus propios y violentos tormentos.

Mareado de tantos amargos recuerdos se sentó en el borde de la bañera y colocó la cabeza entre las rodillas, como le habían enseñado sus padres de niño cuando una presión histérica hacia presencia en su alma.

Seguía llorando entre quedos susurros, amortiguados por su incómoda posición y por el orgullo, lo poco de ufano que le quedaba. Debía aferrarse a eso. Necesitaba prenderse a algo. Debía de dejar de pensar en la inmolación de sus propios sentidos, e imaginarse guerrero y desafiante. Fuerte, valeroso, eso debía ser.

Trato de asimilar lo que sentía, levantándose, irguiéndose contra la insana realidad, haciendo por fin frente, como debió hacer desde antes, desde siempre. Pensó en desvestirse, imaginando la libertad emocional que eso le devolvería. Tomaría un grandioso baño como si ese gesto limpiara también su alma, se ducharía en una casa que no era suya. El asunto no le preocupo demasiado, dejaría eso para cuando ya estuviera limpio y relajado. Se desprendió de sus vaqueros y su ropa interior, maravillado y a la vez alarmado del golpe que tenía en su torso, wow, eso seguro dejaría marcas. No solo dolía, quemaba, como una nueva especie de colores llamativos que se alimentaba de piel y órganos en buen estado.

Dejó de pensar de manera tan desquiciada y abrió la llave del agua caliente. Y mientras veía y sentía con la mano la presión del chorro de agua cálida se imaginó nadando en un océano abierto y salvaje, donde no mirara tierra firme y sus nervios se enervaran en una cacofonía de movimientos enérgicos y deseables. Un _jardín salvaje*_ donde imperara la velocidad y la voracidad, donde predomina el más inteligente y el más fuerte. Si, por segundos aspiró el aire salobre y acuciante y miro las aguas negras y profundas, llena de una gran diversidad de vida hermosa y productiva.

− **Pensé que te habías ido, Naruto.**

El sonido de una puerta cerrar se oyó por toda la habitación. Sasuke se mantenía impávido, sin dejar que la escena cargada de energía positiva lo dominara, pues Naruto nadaba en negatividad. Y por sobre todo no permitió que aquel cuerpo perfecto le cacheteara con aquella vista.

− **Y yo pensé que te habían enseñado a ser educado.**

− **No en mi casa – **Le recalcó a su invitado con serenidad** – No en tu caso.**

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin tapujos, tabúes ni reservas. Sólo ellos, sus sonrisas no dichas y manchadas, y el silencio.

Naruto frunció el ceño. No le gustaban las presiones. Odiaba que lo fustigaran, pues, los momentos de tensión sacaban lo peor y muy pocas veces lo mejor de él. Sin embargo, Sasuke, sinceramente, lo tenia bastante enojado en ese aspecto. Pero lo pasaría por alto, solo por el simple hecho de que Sasuke, o como últimamente lo llamaba: OBNI _(Objeto Besador No Identificado) _Era parte importante en su nuevo plan de inserción a su nueva forma de vivir. Eso se reducía al hecho de que era al único que conocía en la ciudad, luego de Sai y Gaara. Una mentira blanca era siempre una debilidad atrayente, una salida tangente, que pocas veces resulta fácil.

− **Yo que te iba a proponer algo** – Dijo Naruto irónico, mientras que con gesto parsimonioso se volteaba, ofreciéndole una muy sugerente vista, y cerraba la llave de agua, pues la bañera estaba lista para ser usada.− **Ni modo, no me agradan los descorteces. **

− **¿Por qué?** – y Sasuke se fue acercando, pensativo, pero en un rápido movimiento Naruto lo detuvo con una mirada airosa y poco permisiva, que servia de alcabala contra malos entendidos. El dueño del 50 por ciento de la herencia Uchiha cerró los ojos, agotado física y mentalmente. Tratando de meditar sobre el asunto. Dejárselo claro a si mismo**. **

Los segundos antes de que entrara Sasuke a la habitación había dado con la solución provisional a su problema de adaptación. Sasuke Uchiha era el trampolín hacia una verdadera vida. Mejor dicho, su futura amistad lo era. Y había sólo una razón que triunfaba, así lo excomulgaran miles de razones y juicios en contra…

− **Por que, simplemente, eres un reto para mi. – **Naruto elevo su brazo sano a sus hebras rubias, en un gesto despreocupado, o mejor dicho, a modo de disculpa **–Hablo de nuestra situación… un tanto… ohm… ¿difícil?**– Y frunció el ceño, recordando.

Revivió la firma del testamento de Itachi. El fatídico beso que mostró la senda correcta de su camino. Naruto se negaba a aceptar que simplemente le había gustado. Negó en repetidas ocasiones que saber que alguien se interesaba en él de manera carnal no era importante, que había sentido y saboreado sus labios en un efímero momento de dislocación de inteligencia; sus pensamientos lo rechazaban pero sus sentidos hacían un trabajo contrario, pero aun así lo envió al ámbito sin importancia de su mente. Haciendo oídos sordos a esa vocecita que siempre lo acompañaba, que le decía que aceptara, tan simple de oír, pero una difícil hazaña.

Sasuke sonrió en un gesto ensimismado. Estiró el brazo y rozó aquella piel canela, El ex Uchiha estaba visiblemente sorprendido. El moreno, tomó una gruesa toalla puesta en el perchero y envolvió las caderas de Naruto, quien estaba a punto de mandar todo a la jodida mierda en cuanto capto el delicioso olor que provenía del Uchiha. Se lamento profundamente haber soltado un suspiro.

El dueño de aquellos cautivadores ojos negros le habló al oído.

− **Aún así ¿Por qué yo? – **pensando que en el estado emocional de Naruto, cualquier cosa representaría para él un reto. Y simplemente, preguntaba para hacerlo enojar, pues esa decisión, la de obtener su amistad y todo lo que el rubio poseyera, la había tomado mucho antes de suceder cualquier interacción entre ambos.

− **Ya déjalo, Sasuke – **Le respondió entre murmullos el rubio, nunca mirándolo a los ojos, sin mover una músculo y consciente de que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, era una voz trémula y dolida, como aquella pequeña mariposa que acepta su destino fatídico al dejarse cautivar por la bella y misteriosa telaraña – **Sabes que ni yo mismo se con exactitud lo que me propongo. **

Y Sasuke en su basta sabiduría lo dejó. No solo por que Naruto se lo pedía, también por el simple hecho de que entendía que no era el momento. Porque estaba seguro de que ganaría no esta, sino todas las batallas siguientes, contra la bruma negra que parecía descoser sus sentidos, y lucharía codo a codo contra el recuerdo de su hermano. Todo eso le dolía y rasgaba su corazón, todo eso aceptaba.

**IV**

La fragilidad había vuelto, había vuelto para pasarle factura, para echarle en cara todas y cada una de sus negligencias.

La culpa era casi siempre la causa de la apremiante necesidad de humo rojo que sufría, siempre en su cabeza, siempre machacando acerca de lo que no había hecho, lo que debería haber hecho, lo que podría haber hecho mejor.

Debería. Sería. Podría.

Bonita rima. Su realidad era la misma que la de los espectros del anillo del _Señor de los Anillos;_ lo llevaba hacia el humo rojo con la misma seguridad que si el pensamiento le atara las cuatro patas como a un animal y lo tirara en la parte trasera de un coche.

_ En realidad, sería más bien en el parachoques delantero._

Exactamente.

En su mente, los remordimientos aparecían con la forma de un espectro del anillo de pie en medio de un vasto páramo gris lleno de cráneos y huesos. Con su peculiar y molesto acento británico, el bastardo escrúpulo se aseguraba que Gaara nunca olvidara sus errores, la contundente letanía lo inducía a encender uno tras otro, sólo para evitar meterse en el armario donde guardaba su arma y tragarse el plomo de una calibre cuarenta.

Bueno eso había sonado exagerado. Aun así lo había pensado un par de exasperadas veces. Aunque llegó a la conclusión que si morir era sólo una bruma blanca, una revelación de la nada, prefería mil veces quedarse en el basurero arrebolado de su vida, en donde él podría elegir, navegar y ahogarse en estupefacientes.

Estiró el brazo y tomó el control remoto de su equipo de sonido haciendo que una antigua canción de Guns N ' Roses sonara en la sala de su departamento.

Sin meditar, Gaara lanzó el brazo hacia la mesita del teléfono para tomar la bolsita de humo rojo y sus papeles de enrollar. No tenía necesidad de medir la distancia. Este conejo sabía bien donde estaban sus zanahorias. Al superar la mitad de la distancia, su cuerpo fue consumido por un prolongado espasmo de arrepentimiento.

_No, no sedas. No, no me hagas recordarte tu estado hace cinco minutos. _Se gritó mentalmente.

Sólo hizo falta rememorar a si mismo lo patético que era navegar en tu propio vómito para que las ganas se le esfumaran. Aun así seria difícil, debía cambiar uno de los hábitos que más tiempo lo había acompañado.

Suponía tenía fiebre por los escalofríos que acometían contra su cuerpo. La debilidad no sólo lo acompañaba mentalmente, esta vez sus carnes fueron abrazadas también. Supuso que había perdido el conocimiento de camino al baño pues abrió los ojos desorientado, recordando vagamente unas profundas arcadas.

El pelirojo yacía en el duro suelo con sólo el pantalón de seda como atuendo. Tenía la piel cubierta de un brillo enfermizo y una capa de sudor. Atormentado por los temblores, su cuerpo parecía terriblemente endeble.

Por su mente solo pasaba Sai. Sai con esa pesada pelirosada. Sai y su ignorancia. Sai y el frío suelo que sostenía su cabeza.

Intento levantarse, pero la afanada convulsión de sus manos impidió la tarea. Imagino que así se sentía un anciano, incapaz de controlar si quiera el desahogo de su vejiga. No sentía otra cosa que no fuera un ardor insoportable en la boca del estómago. Sus brazos, de gelatinosos movimientos, se aferraron a su torso, que era sometido por bruscos movimientos. Esto era el infierno.

Gaara supuso que en alguna vida pasada había sido algún rufián asesino de inocentes, que incansablemente buscaba la aprobación de los demás hacia su existencia mediante la sangre, o simplemente, había aplastado alguna que otra mariposa, ganándose el odio de una deidad adoradora de seres alados. Su estúpido pensamiento le hizo soltar una ronca carcajada, teñida con un color adolorido.

En su mente llevaba la cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había fumado por última vez. Y el resultado le parecía penosamente patético. No había pasado ni tres horas desde que había probado alucinógeno alguno y sus entrañas se lo podían a grito vivo. Sabía que estaba por venir lo peor. Que los primeros tres días de desintoxicación serian un infinito suplicio.

Y mientras miraba quedo las divisiones de su suelo pulido de madera, deseo tomar una cálida ducha, quiso pasar esa amariconada esponja de baño, que le había regalado su hermana, por todo su sensible cuerpo y así sentirse por lo menos, físicamente limpio.

De improvisto llegaban a su mente imágenes de Sai y de nuevo allí tirado de cualquier manera sobre el suelo, se duplicaba su dolor, su cuerpo flaqueaba y sentía que perdía la conciencia. Y mientras se sumergía en el hueco sin fondo de su maltrecha mente, sintió unos cálidos brazos a su alrededor, dedos que lo mimaban con delicados roces, una melódica voz que le hablaba en un dialecto desconocido y que lograba calmarlo en el mar enfurecido de sus tormentos. Un ángel de la muerte, perfectamente tallado en mármol, que lo conduciría sin pesar a través de las tinieblas. Sonrió en un gesto turbador.

Si. El había dejado de ser Gaara, para convertirse en una vana ruina de si mismo.

Dáliva, continuara.

* * *

**Bueno debo mencionar que este capitulo me ha dejado mas liviana y libre que nunca. Ha ayudado en la cicatrización de ciertas heridas, que se que nunca cerraran completamente, pero cada palabra de esta historia es como un viento fresco y ligero a la cara. Me deja relajada; este fic saca de mí la tristeza, y me deja reemplazarla por algo nuevo, que tiene tiempo estando allí, pero que a veces no soy capaz de valorar.**

** Intente hacerlo mas corto, pero me fue imposible, escribir este fic se me hace tan fácil y habituado como parpadear. Ya el próximo capitulo esta sobre ruedas. **

**Un hurra para mi hermana, quien me aguanta, ayuda y aconseja. Luv`you **

**Un agradecimiento a quienes dejaron comentario.**

**Y hay que ver que las chicas, queramos o no, nos ponemos mas sentimentales cuando el calendario muestra cercana nuestro día de nacimiento. Yo sinceramente conmemoro mi cumpleaños, por que ha pesar de todo, agradezco haber llegado a este infestado mundo. Dakota se hace vieja, pero no menos encantadora (risas nerviosas).**

**Israel, tu Zahir te extraña. Debes estar orgulloso, tu Zahir, por fin supo que era ser y tener un Zahir. **

Pasaron mis días entre quejas,

Se quebraron los deseos de mi corazón:

Los que convierten la noche en día

Y cambian la luz en tinieblas.

¿Qué puedo esperar? El seol es mi morada,

En las tinieblas extiendo mi lecho.

Dije al sepulcro: «¡Tú eres mi padre!»,

Y a los gusanos: «¡Sois mi madre y mis hermanos!»

¿Dónde estará mi esperanza?

Y mi dicha, ¿quién la verá?

¿Bajarán conmigo al seol?

¿Nos hundiremos juntos en el polvo?

Job 17:11-16


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme**

**Si su hija sufre y llora es por una escritora de yaoi, señora.**

**Freaky song: "_Los malaventurados no lloran"_ –Panda-**

_Dicen por allí que el amor es una mancha, un lunar negro que va creciendo y absorbiendo la voluntad beatifica de cualquier ser vivo. Que en muchas ocasiones lleva a la obsesión y otras al suicidio. Que sólo es una primera etapa dentro de la jauría de la locura. Que te hace ver bondad donde sólo hay oscuro odio. Sientes que te susurra cuando en realidad te desgarra los tímpanos con su arrullo inhumano. Dicen por allí que el amor en su base es maligno y del color del hollín que llueve en el infierno, esa que embriaga tu alma y la mantiene enloquecedoramente viva; y a pesar de lo que dicen, creo que me ha ensuciado no sólo la razón…_

**Postdata V**

**[Dáliva V: Dicen…/ Tu Corazón Dice, Tu Cuerpo Dice]**

**I**

La ansiedad se enervaba en su interior como la lava se mese en las entrañas de un volcán activo. Si bien él siempre mantenía una apariencia imperturbable, eso no quería decir que en su interior no se sintiera como en una caminata hacia el infierno de sus peores miedos por verle a él de esa manera:

Reducido a una pelota de sudor y lamentos en una cama que desde hace mucho se le hacia demasiado grande, incluso para dos personas.

Sólo había pasado un par de horas desde que lo encontró en el suelo de madera de su sala de estar, rodeado de una canción estridente de una banda antigua de rock. Jamás, jamás olvidaría la sensación de vértigo y la opresión de su pecho al hallarlo en ese estado. Nunca olvidaría la bienvenida y gratificación de salvación: aquella sonrisa macabra de Gaara, como aceptando, rindiéndose ante lo que le viniera. Y lo odió por eso. Y luego se odió por odiarlo.

Al recordarlo siente que su cuerpo entra en una especie de fiebre impregnada de sentidos malignos, en donde no solamente hay dolor, también hay rencor hacia todo. La razón de Sai se ciega, por eso, en el fondo le teme.

Debió cerrar los ojos para retomar por convicción propia, una respiración normal y equitativa, reduciendo su ritmo cardíaco. Y mentalmente se propuso alejar de sus pensamientos aquellas flores marchitas de sentimientos desagradables y venenosos.

Sai no sabía si debía llevarle a un hospital, aunque en aquel estado sería contraproducente moverlo de su lugar. La fragilidad se le leía en el rostro, entre el rastro de sudor y los gestos a veces malhumorados. No sabía si tal vez debería avisarle a alguno de sus hermanos, pero conociendo como conocía al Sabaku está más que seguro que nadie aparte de Naruto y él, sabía sobre su_ ligera_ adicción con las hierbas árabes, además, tenía el presentimiento de que si se iba de bocas, el pelirojo terminaría por aborrecerlo más de lo que ya lo aborrecía.

Desde el lado izquierdo de la cama extra KING sentado en un suave sillón, y mientras Gaara le retorcía la mano una y otra vez, le dijo que se veía más hermoso que nunca. La impasividad de siempre se sabía agrietada ante la mascara lamentable de aquellos sufrimientos físicos y tal vez emocionales. Sai se odió nuevamente por siempre ver o tratar de evidenciar lo atractivo en cualquier situación. Jamás, para él, habría algo hermoso en el sufrimiento de Gaara, que no sea su rostro expuesto y cansado. Y a su mente llegó la idea de que Gaara era la imagen de la perfección dentro de la agonía imperfecta.

Y como si el peli rojo estuviera de acuerdo, abrió los ojos, enfebrecidos por algo parecido a la ternura. Sai no sabía que era, pero si notaba que era dulce, se olía en el ambiente.

― **¿Tú? ― **Gaara se expresó como Sai supuso que la gente hablaba en sueños doloridos, lentamente y sin inmutarse por detalles** ― ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo pensé… yo vi… mejor olvídalo. **

El dueño de la casa volteo la mirada al pronunciar la última palabra, aunque se repuso de su nerviosismo inmediatamente.

― **¿Necesitas algo?― **Y Sai se aborreció por su tono brusco y se propulsó a suavizarlo ― **¿Una manta? Tal vez…**

― **Dime Sai, ¿el agua del Amazonas es dulce? Porque me gustaría bebérmelo entero.**

Sai se contuvo de reír, aunque la verdad le gustaría hacerlo, y se sintió de alguna manera infame por que repente necesitaba hacerlo. Pero la práctica ya mermaba en él, pues aunque algunos de sus pacientes dijesen muchas más veces de las que a él le gustaría, cosas ininteligibles y netamente graciosas, él no podía ni por asomo carcajearse si no deseaba una demanda de miles de dólares por su irresponsabilidad.

Pero en vez de sucumbir a sus propios y egoístas deseos, Sai se levantó, no sin antes acercarse a Gaara y susurrarle una frase que desde hace tiempo no le decía.

Y que dejó con un especie de noqueo al Sabaku.

Luego de eso, de camino a la cocina, Sai se permitió sonreír. Y no en una mueca vacía. No, nada en él era vacío. Sonrió cálido. Sonrió enamorado y agradecido de estarlo.

Gracias a las pasadas palabras de Sakura, logró entenderlo. O mejor aún, gracias a los gritos histéricos de una vikinga de pelo rosa llegó a aceptarlo. Dejaría de ser egoísta.

Y es que ni Gaara ni él tenían por qué estar sufriendo por toda aquella pelota de sentimientos recíprocos. Sólo deberían agradecer el tenerse el uno al otro, de la manera que fuera. Sin presiones ni juicios. Él siempre estaría para Gaara, así como sabia que Gaara estaría, como siempre ha estado, para él. Amigos, mejores amigos, amantes, pareja, lo que fuera. Él estaría de la manera que fuese necesaria.

Al llegar a la cocina se asomó al balcón de la residencia. Le gustaba aquella vista, el amanecer era su momento favorito del día, luego le sigue el de despedirse de cada uno de sus atolondrados pacientes.

Desde su casa, de mediano costo, no podría ni por asomo servirse un vaso de agua mientras observaba la vegetación densa del único parque de la localidad. Se reclinó de la barandilla de hormigón y respiró hondamente el aire impregnado de smog pero con un tilde de madera que le recreo los pulmones con algo más que contaminación. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó por un par de segundos a relajarse.

Por la sabida confianza, se permitió prepararse un aperitivo de pavo, moría de hambre. Luego de manera veloz se encaminó a la recamara principal de aquella vivienda digna de cualquier hombre joven y millonario.

Y su corazón dio un vuelco apesadumbrado al toparse frente a esa mirada aguamarina.

Gaara estaba medio sentado y observándolo detenidamente, con ojos altivos y quejumbrosos.

Y Sai tuvo, antes de entregarle el vaso de agua, que mirarse a sí mismo y así descubrir aquello que estaba mal en su vestimenta. Una que no se había cambiado desde temprano del día anterior y que de seguro despedía olores poco gratos. Pero no encontró nada desaliñado o fuera de lugar. Es más, su guarda camisa olía al perfume de Carolina Herrera _for man_ que el mismo Gaara le había obsequiado hace un buen tiempo.

Sai tuvo que preguntarse que si tal vez no había nada malo en su vestimenta entonces el problema erradicaba en su persona. Y seguidamente bajó la mirada, afectado. Gaara no deseaba verlo a él. Tal vez deseaba ver a ese _tal_ ángel de la muerte que mencionó mientras deliraba. Y de nuevo, la fiebre energúmena de Sai hizo presencia. Acallando su paciencia.

― **¿Qué? ¿Vez algo que no te guste? **― Dijo, completamente enojado con Gaara y consigo, por caer bajo aquel hechizo de ojos verdes.

― **Absolutamente** ― Gaara bajó un poco la cara mientras que con la palma de su mano masajeaba su frente, en un gesto de pasada estúpidez, de nefasta incomprensión ― **Absolutamente, no. Todo lo contrario.**

Y Sai, extrañado y perplejo, buscó sus ojos y lo que encontró en ellos le llenó el alma de rastrera esperanza. Una para la que, sinceramente, no estaba preparado.

Aquella mirada verde le gritaba lo ciego que había sido.

Gaara le gritaba lo estúpido y ciego que había sido.

Y a pesar de la presente declaración, más clara y concisa que si le hubiese dicho un montón de cursiladas inservibles, Sai sólo le sonrió tenuemente, mientras sus ojos mostraban la vida que Gaara acababa de otorgarle con un puñado de palabras impremeditadas.

―**Bebe **― Y le dispuso el vaso frente a sus labios, mientras que su corazón tembló ligeramente al sentir que Gaara entrelazaba una mano con la suya, en una unión que embalsamó su razón, haciendo que Sai dijera lo primero que se le pasara por la mente para pasar del asunto. Por que puede que Gaara se equivoque, que se este adelantando ― **Mira que he leído que la locura empieza con la deshidratación y le sigue lo de irse de la lengua. **

Gaara sonrió y luego bebió ávido. Comprendiendo lo dicho por Sai. Entendiéndolo a pesar de todo. Aceptando que una frase de amor poco ortodoxa no redime un par de años de inseguridad y sufrimiento.

Ellos debían hablar claramente sobre su asunto, pero era mejor aplazarlo un poco, no mucho, solo hasta que ambos descansaran sus carnes y sus mentes exhaustas.

Sin despegar la mirada del otro. Salvados y resguardados en el otro. De momento.

Luego de un rato de charlas banales y de las suficientes idas a la cocina como para traer de lleno una jarra entera de agua, Sai bostezó y la debilidad empezó a pasarle factura. Se levantó del mullido sillón y luego de observar su reloj muñequera miró seriamente a Gaara. Faltaban diez minutos para las siete de la mañana. Y el día prometía ser nublado y melancólico.

― **Duerme, no iré lejos a menos que así lo desees ― **dijo luego de que Gaara sin decir una palabra le expresara su preocupación. Que huyera. Que lo abandonara. De nuevo. ― **Sólo iré a descansar un poco en la habitación contigua. Si necesitas algo sólo gime y estaré aquí en un segundo; veloz y excitado. **

Gaara viró los ojos, casi extrañado de que el psicólogo no saliera antes con un chistecito de los suyos. Sai y su humor sexual adictivo.

― **Quédate.**

Escuchó Sai luego de girarse sobre sus talones, en una oportuna retirada.

Su alma bajó a los confines del núcleo planetario y subió a la estratósfera a la velocidad de la luz. ¿Qué podría hacer él? ¿Negarse? No. Ni en sus más felices sueños de libertad podría hacerlo. Por Gaara aguantaría todo. Y el dolor estaba incluido. No el dolor físico, sexual y experimental que él conocía. Era un aguijón que le había envenenando el libre albedrío a su volátil corazón.

Y lo peor es que él estaba más que feliz con eso.

Gaara sonrió, flojito, cuando el analista se sentó junto a él en la espaciosa cama.

**― ¿Gaara?**

**― ¿Mph?**

**― Apesto **― Y mientras Gaara sonreía le señaló, mas por cordialidad que por otra cosa, las gavetas y closet con su propia ropa.

― **Ya sabes donde esta todo. Sírvete ― **le respondió, lejos de pensar que, a lo mejor, el también hedía.

Sai le besó la mejilla en un arrebato mecánico de ternura, nada propia de él.

― **¿Puedes levantarte?**

**― En teoría, debería. ¿Por qué?**

**― Debes ducharte, también apestas.**

Definitivamente, Sai le ponía los pelos de punta con aquella mirada enviciada.

Bueno, no sería la primera vez que se bañan juntos. Ni seria la primera vez, ni la última, que Sai lo vería desnudo, ni viceversa. No debería tener nervios, ni debería estar temblando de pies a cabeza, con el corazón desbocado como cuando hacia footing alrededor de seis kilómetros. No debería. No, y una mierda.

Sólo sentía que su mundo tambaleaba y su mente se convertía en granos de azúcar dentro de un café con leche; Sai lo tomó suavemente por los hombros y lo sacó lentamente de la cama, dejándolo recostado de él y de pie.

― **Prometo no hacer nada extraño. Sólo lavarte** ― _Con mi lengua como herramienta_ deseaba decir Sai pero se obtuvo de soltar su intento de chiste, Gaara le había leído la mirada y lo observaba de una manera que no supo como descifrar.

Jodido Sai y su jodida mente carnal y masoquista; con su voz jodidamente epicúrea, también.

― **Ya veremos, Sai** ― Gaara sonrió y a Sai no le gustó para nada aquel gesto. Un escalofrío le perturbó las calientes intenciones, que por supuesto ese día no llevaría a cabo, debido al estado emotivo de ambos. Pero le gustaba pensar en esas eróticas imágenes ― **Ya veremos.**

Y Sai se permitió detenerse un momento para apartar un poco el cabello de Gaara, que le hacia picar el cuello, y meditar en partes iguales aquello dicho por el abogado. Perturbador. Excitante y perturbador, reafirmó.

También anotó en su agenda mental visitar el lugar de descanso de uno de sus mejores amigos. Por que ser el paralelepípedo de alguien no tenía precio.

Y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con aquello que rato atrás le había recordado Sai. _"Es más difícil amar que matar"_ Repitió Gaara de camino al baño mientras era sostenido por el analista meditabundo.

**II**

_Una mentira blanca era siempre una debilidad atrayente, una salida tangente, que pocas veces resulta fácil. Una cruenta revelación de aquellos miedos afilados y no superados._

Lo más difícil de soñar, más si es una pesadilla, es saber que todo es irreal y sin embargo sentirte tan vulnerable y perdido como un bebé hippie en un concierto de metal.

Sasuke se removía, estaba inquieto desde que se había adormitado. Soñaba con una gran torre, una muy alta y oscura, y se veía así mismo, tratando de intentar colarse dentro del edificio por una de esas ventanas antiguas, abarrotadas con gárgolas que le miraban fijamente y con fiereza. Y no es que _tenía_, era que _debía_ hacerlo, fue una sensación que se le hizo urgente; era puro y ciego el interés de ingresar a ese oscuro y deshabitado lugar. Cuando se acercaba a su objetivo le faltó el aire de repente y mientras caía en picada una risa guasona se oía en su cabeza opacando el ruido de sus propios gritos desesperados.

Una silueta se hallaba a su lado, una carcajada burlona y odiosa llegó a sus oídos. Aunque menos espeluznante que en su sueño.

Naruto estaba extendido paralelamente, riendo mientras usaba un par de dedos como pinzas y le sujetaba la nariz, impidiendo el paso y la salida del aire. Sofocándolo y enojándolo por partes iguales.

Hacerlo sufrir era sin dudas divertido para el atolondrado rubio.

En un rápido movimiento, y tratando de no lastimar el hombro del rubio, se colocó encima del ex Uchiha y acercó sus labios al oído. Ya le susurraría a ese rubio provocador un par de cosas.

― **¿Qué crees que haces?** ― Le dijo bajito y el sonido de su propia lengua rozando sus labios, humectando, le dio un toque obsceno que paralizó al Uzumaki. ― **Así no se dan los buenos días ¿No te lo enseño nunca Itachi?**

Y con sólo sentir la reacción de Naruto fue suficiente para Sasuke entender su craso error. Todo aquel esplendido cuerpo vibró y se sumergió en una llamarada inerte y vacía.

Solo la mención de su hermano bastó para dejar a Naruto en estado _muñeco de felpa_ y quiso maldecir.

El mecánico le observó, detenidamente por los siguientes minutos en donde ningún vestigio de vida se asomaba a esos ojos lapislázuli que miraban todo y nada en absoluto. Sino fuera por el alzamiento apenas reconocible de su pecho al respirar, cualquiera pensaría que estaba en un_ lugar mejor._

Sasuke Uchiha no lo pensó más, no tenia por qué. Ya _sabía _que debía hacer.

Se acercó aún más a aquel cuerpo fibroso y delgado y tomándole el rostro con una mano se ofreció voluntariamente a hacer volver a la realidad a aquel chico con un problema de serotonina grave.

Lo besó, en un gesto afectuoso, sin pasión desmedida de por medio. Haciendo de su cuerpo, su alma y su razón, un ancla versátil contra amargos recuerdos torturadores. Un jadeo ajeno murió en sus labios. Naruto había vuelto. Incluso tal vez más fuerte.

― **¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces?― **habló como en un sueño depurativo,suave y sorprendido.

―** ¿No lo sientes, tonto? **― susurró contra aquellos labios que temblaban ligeramente, y suspiró, acelerando el contrario corazón, incluso el propio, para su desgracia ― **Revivirte.**

Y esta vez no hubo más preámbulo. Simplemente se dejó llevar por aquellos sentimientos, ladrones exclusivos de sueños y tranquilidad. Que lo dejaron seriamente sorprendido por su magnitud y consistencia.

Naruto era peligroso para él. Hacia que olvidara los límites y expusiera no sólo su cuerpo, también su alma.

Sin embargo ya no había nada por hacer, salvo intentar e intentar hasta conseguir aquello que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja y entre pecho y espalda: Naruto Uzumaki.

Una pequeña convulsión se hizo del Uzumaki al Sasuke profundizar el beso.

Sus peores miedos se vieron hechos realidad. Su cuerpo no le obedecía, actuaba por convicción propia. En el fondo por supuesto se mentía. Deseaba estar más cerca, que Sasuke lo siguiera engatusando hasta pintarle un putrefacto mundo de perfección que se derrumbaría apenas le abandonara. Y lo peor de todo, es que no le importaba mientras lo tuviera así de cerca. Mientras le absorbía los suspiros y besaba como si el mundo desaparecería en cuestión de nada.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y ahogó un gemido, mientras sentía a Sasuke bajar lentamente por su cuello, devorando con su lengua donde se posaban antes sus ojos de pesado y profundo metal.

Sus manos estrujaban las sabanas y en un arrebato de sensaciones viró el cuello, ofreciéndoselo al Uchiha en bandeja de oro blanco. Naruto sentía que todo caía a sus pies mientras ellos dos nadaban entre valles de anhelo insatisfecho e irrefutable.

Aquello era tan poderoso y tan sublime que le hacia delirar de gusto. Aquella lengua era el cielo húmedo de cualquier desesperado sexual. Haría levitar de placer hasta al ser más frígido. Aquella voz lo trasportaba a un bosque excitado.

― **Escucha lo que tu cuerpo intenta decirte…― **le dijo en un íntimo y erótico secreto.

En ese momento unas sudadas manos se posaron y acariciaban su espalda, tratando de acercarlo más. El cuerpo de Naruto le respondía. Sonrió. Por supuesto que él le entregaría lo que necesitaba. Gustoso, muy gustoso.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no pretendía llegar tan lejos, al menos no esa mañana. Era mucho mejor tantear el terreno antes de construir una residencia definitiva en aquel corazón atormentado. El deseaba a Naruto, quería todo de él, por eso era necesario que el fantasma de su hermano desapareciera. Necesitaba que Naruto fuera un lienzo en blanco para él encargarse de plasmar su energía con tinta imborrable e irremplazable en esa alma pura y abrumada.

Naruto suspiró su nombre en ese tono excitado que Sasuke tanto se había imaginado. Y la reacción de su cuerpo no fue ni cercano a lo que el se esperaba. Fue como accionar el botón de nitro en un auto de carreras callejeras.

La mente de Naruto era un laberinto revuelto y angosto donde sus pensamientos no podían llegar con la misma facilidad a la parte del cerebro en que procesaba y daba la orden de actuar, y temió que su única neurona sufriera combustión espontánea en cualquier momento.

Su cuerpo era devorado por llamas incoloras e indoloras de anhelo hacia aquel Adonis que estaba sobre él, sobrepasando por vigésima sexta vez en una noche su espacio personal. Sasuke no conocía su lado salvaje y así mismo prefirió que por los momentos su lado sadista quedara en el anonimato.

Observar a Sasuke y notar aquella codicia que desencadenaba por su anatomía era como ser poseído por la pasión misma. Su cuerpo respondía con el mismo ímpetu a cada movimiento acertado de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo. Era como si se conocieran de siempre y la milenaria lejanía volviera inestable y de doble filo el deseo de ambos.

Sentía como si pudiera ser absorbido por esos ojos ónix y profundos. Como si por estar más cerca de Sasuke se disolvería de repente. Y Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que si ese fuese el caso a él le seguiría importando nada, sólo con aspirar un sólo segundo máss de aquel olor vanidosamente penetrante que se le hacia tan conocido, él haría lo que fuera, y eso lo aterró y acaloró, por partes iguales. Y mientras lamia con descaro el cuello nieve del Uchiha, quien respondió con un gemido grave, pensó en que sus papilas gustativas le amarían por siempre; al igual su epidermis y hasta su desleal mente estaban en deuda con él, por no resistirse más a aquello que sabía venir.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus propios anhelos que no sintió en el acto que Sasuke había dejado de besarlo con hambre para acariciar su boca con aquellos labios suaves y masculinos. Había dejado de recorrer con desesperación su cuerpo, y solo mantenía un roce fijo de sus manos en su espalda y cuello. Ya no había deseo carnal desmedido y vacío. Había más. Mucho más. Todo era perfectamente caótico.

Y aquella mirada cargada y profunda logró mas en el que si le hubiera hecho la mejor felación de su vida. Porque él no necesitaba sexo oral, necesitaba una nueva perspectiva. Un nuevo comienzo. Un maldito inicio. Deseo ser un ordenador; para los androides era tan fácil el trabajo, con apretar un botón de reinicio era suficiente.

Se separó un poco de Sasuke, todo lo que su razón se lo permitía, y le sonrió descarado. No había más por hacer. Al menos su cuerpo seguía respondiendo a los toques de alguien más. En más de una ocasión se preguntó si se había vuelto frígido, a parte de Itachi nadie mas lo había tocado ni mirado de esa manera tan íntima, y mucho menos provocado como este joven hombre. Sasuke había despertado mucho en él. Y temía.

― **Los amigos no se besan, Sasuke** ― Planteo Naruto y luego dejó que su mirada viajara por todo la figura de su nuevo amigo, devorándolo ― **Al menos no de esta manera.**

― **Tú eres el único que ha insistido en eso** ― Sasuke sonrió irónico ― **Es en vano, nunca seremos amigos.**

Naruto frunció el ceño.

― **Que poca convicción tienes.**

**― Sólo soy realista. **

**― Te demostrare lo contrario ― **Sasuke sonrió,victorioso, y Naruto entendió que ese era precisamente su plan desde el principio ― **¿Nunca te han dicho lo HDP que eres?**

**― ¿HDP? **

Y Sasuke se permitió mostrarse interesado. No sabía con que tontería le saldría el rubio esta vez, lo que si estaba seguro es que no le agradaría del todo.

― **Ya sabes, un Hijo De Puta. Un coñazo. Un bastardo manipulador.**

**― Mph. Sí, supongo que me lo han dicho.**

**― Apuesto a que te lo han gritado. **

**― ¿Para qué negarlo? ― **Sasuke se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño cuando Naruto deshizo su cercanía, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera en pos de él ―** ¿A dónde vas?**

**― A mi casa. ¿No pensaras que me mudare contigo? Vas muy rápido. ―** Naruto sonrió y lo miró escéptico. Quien lo viera; hace un par de semanas ni le apetecía hablar a alguien, ahora le hacia chistes al hermano de su esposo muerto. Simplemente patético. Había besado con fruición a su legalmente ex cuñado. Y trató de imaginar que pensaría Itachi si lo viera. Que diría. Que haría. Naruto decidió sonreír nostálgico y adolorido con la imagen de un Itachi sarcásticamente feliz y sobretodo, vivo. Mejor aún, Naruto pudo luchar contra la espesa niebla blanca que siempre lo absorbía; lidiar con ella fue tan fácil, casi que recordó la segunda parte de una de sus películas preferidas, Matrix Revolution, en donde Neo con sólo una palabra lograba que los proyectiles, cientos de proyectiles, que iban en pos de él acabaran en el suelo, inservibles. Sus pensamientos regresaron a Itachi y a la _ligera_ afirmación de que cuando quería podía convertirse en el rey de los HDP y sonrió. Y Sasuke odiaría saber que tanto se parecía a su hermano, sobre todo internamente.

Sasuke sólo lo miró y Naruto lo sintió como un rayo que traspasaba las fronteras de lo carnal. No entendía cómo una mirada podría ser tan concentrada, tan potente y fidedigna. Era como un embudo que lograba distraerlo de todo, pero sin aislarlo.

Decidió levantarse de la cama. Aún no recordaba muy bien como ambos habían terminado acostados en el mismo colchón. Tampoco le apetecía saturar su solitaria neurona en meditar acerca del asunto. Sólo recuerda unas pocas palabras, el cansancio extremo, la calidez contraria. Extrañaba tanto dormir acompañado. La soledad no era buena una vez que sabe que conoces el calor de otro cuerpo.

Buscó con la mirada su camisa y la encontró doblada en el sillón del cuarto de Sasuke. Bufó molesto. La pobre pieza de ropa había terminado mucho peor que él. Estaba ensangrentada y rajada hasta la mitad. Olía a nerviosismo y a sudor sanguinario.

― **Ponte esto** ― le aventó Sasuke, también en pie, desde el lado contrario de la habitación.

― **Muy oportuno…―** Naruto habló mientras colocaba la camisa aventada de nueva cuenta sobre la cama y llevaba sus manos al hombro herido la noche anterior. Una jodida noche que se le hizo desesperantemente larga, como la maldita historia de las mil y una noche.

― **¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?**

Sasuke llegó a él en un milisegundo cuando comenzó a quitarse la venda que cubría la herida.

― **Sasuke, dame un respiro** ― Naruto lo observó con mala cara. Sasuke sonrió mentalmente ¿Dónde había quedado el rubio dócil y burlón de minutos atrás? ―** Me recupero rápido. Es más, me extrañaba que aún en la madrugada me ardiera.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El mismo había visto a Sakura atender esa herida, y que se cerrara hasta formar una línea rosa, no era nada normal. Tenía el aspecto de unas tres semanas de recuperación.

―** Interesante** ― _Con razón Sakura insistió en no coser_, pensó.

**― Oye, ¿Qué tienes de comer?―** Naruto apenas terminó la frase cuando su estomago refunfuñaba desde, bueno, el interior de su cuerpo.

Y Naruto tuvo una extraña sensación. Él se imaginó con vergüenza extrema, tal vez incómodo o con el pudor concentrado en sus mejillas luego de aquellos roces nada amigables. Fogosos era una palabra más apremiante. Sin embargo, no. Se sentía tranquilo, incluso despreocupado y absolutamente cómodo. Y a pesar del cambio, y del miedo que genera cualquier tipo de modificación a su vida, le gusto. Mucho. Era como tener que andar desnudo y sentirse confiado y a gusto con su figura.

Pensó, totalmente avergonzado, que verdaderamente no conocía nada sobre sí. Naruto hace años que se había perdido así mismo.

Era hora de encontrarse. O más fácil aún, que lo encontraran por él.

― **Apresúrate, Sasuke** ― le recriminó a su nuevo amigo cuando este se movía con tal despreocupación que le ponía los nervios de puntas ― **Hoy tendremos un largo día. **

Sasuke suspiró, casi golpeando al rubio por aquella sonrisa de repente tan hermosa. Tan asombrosamente transparente y real.

Preguntándose involuntariamente: _¿En qué demonios me he metido? _

**III**

Tobías, caminaba de un lado al otro dentro de la fortaleza vegetal en la que había vuelto su oficina. Regaba, limpiaba y en ocasiones olía y hablaba con sus brotes. Ellas les entendían, y aunque no se lo hicieran saber de manera literal, en el ambiente quedaba aquel fugaz olor agradable y armonioso que le indicaba que todo en su vida estaba donde debía estar, y sobre todo, como debía estar.

Se separó de sus amigables compañeras multicolores, para revisar su agenda electrónica.

Sería un día ajetreado. Él preferiría caminar bajo la lluvia otoñal o tal vez adquirir un nuevo traje de la colección de invierno de su amiga Cachemira o en caso contrario, de su rival Versache. Pero así no se mantenía en alto una empresa, se debía trabajar duro y prolongado.

Reuniones con inversionistas. Almuerzos agrios en donde debía devorar metafóricamente corporativos ineficientes. Meriendas burocráticas para aumentar su publicidad y popularidad, cortar los lazos de inauguración a un hospital de niños autistas para bajar impuestos.

Toda una ilusión. Eso no era su corporación. Muchos a lo largo de los años los han llamado de muchas maneras, casi siempre con desprecio y odio en la mirada. Una vez su joven pupilo, su preferido, su mano derecha, hizo una descripción bastante acertada a lo que él tenía en mente, aunque un poco más retorcida.

Itachi, su vasallo predilecto. El decía que "Ojo de luna S.A." era una especie de agujero negro, que lograba absorber lo que necesitaba de su alrededor para lograr su cometido. En donde había luz llegaba la oscuridad de los acontecimientos, donde la paz nunca remitía, se asentaban lagrimones de sufrimiento. Donde había tranquilidad llegaba siempre el horror.

Y él, Tobías, no podía estar mas de acuerdo.

De eso se encargaba su empresa. Comer, absorber, limpiar para su beneficio. Como un tumor maligno.

Sus pensamientos se desencadenaron en tramos de igual términos. Teniendo como lado opuesto del empezado a Itachi Uchiha. Tobías soltó un suspiro, en contra de su voluntad. Aún después de un año lo echaba de menos. Extrañaba su actitud madura, su silencio conspirador, pero más aún, su genio hacia los artilugios económicos.

Ese chico le había traído más dividendos que todos sus demás trabajadores juntos en cinco años. Era un talismán para las presas gordas de suculento beneficio. De mente calculadora y locuaz, de piel fría y ojos gélidos. De temperamento estable y nulo sentido del humor.

Tobías se dijo a sí mismo que cedería su hígado a las hormigas gigantes del Perú por saber qué o quién había logrado cambiar de manera metamórfica y casi molecular a ese hombre tan estoico y meditabundo.

Luego recordó, amargo, que ya lo sabía y también como la empresa, o mejor dicho_, su_ empresa, que le había costado tanto tiempo sacar a flote ahora le pertenecía en mayoría de acciones aun chiquillo de ojos apabullantes y expresión anonadada, palabras textuales de Madara. Y más enojado aún, recordó de quién exactamente había heredado tales acciones. ¿Cómo logró Itachi hacerse con el 55 porciento de poderío sin que él se diera cuenta?

Ahora era tan fácil responder. Claro, luego de que el mismo difunto se encargara de dejarle en última voluntad una carta explicita donde le explicaba cada paso y cada decisión de aquello que por supuesto no lo enorgullecía.

Dejó atrás el rencor y se permitió sonreír mientras pensaba en el delicioso y esponjoso ponqué que se devoro en el desayuno. Malditos Uchiha's y malditos sus cerebros adelantados a la mayoría de seres humanos promedios. Incluyendo el suyo.

Ese chico, el tal Naruto, quien había cambiado y dominado a su mejor alumno, tenía todo el derecho de hacer y deshacer. El pasado turbio del inicio de la Asociación estaba muy ligado a la muerte un tanto extraña e inaudita de los padres de ese joven. El tuvo la culpa. Aunque no directamente.

―** Por que si quieres que todo salga bien, entonces debes hacerlo tú mismo.**

Apenas si había terminado aquella frase y bebido un poco de su cappuccino cuando uno de sus empleados irrumpió en su oficina luego de haber tocado un par de veces. Era su asesor financiero y contador, Kakuzu.

― **Señor, los Rusos no quieren asumir su parte del contrato y eso nos generara una perdida del diez porciento de las supuestas ganancias que devengaríamos** ― El agobiado hombre le miró intentando encontrar una respuesta en esos ojos negros y extrañamente brillantes.

― **Dime, Kakuzu ¿te gustan los animales prehistóricos?**

El otro hombre no sabía qué responder, aunque estaba nefastamente acostumbrado a las estrambóticas maneras de solventar los problemas de su jefe.

**― No.―** Respondió secamente pero sin ánimos de ofender.

― **Bien** ― Tobías susurró más para sí que otra cosa ― **Bien. Sí es así entonces no puedo solventar mi duda contigo. Puedes retirarte.**

Y Kakuzu, lejos de estar molesto, más si extenuado de trabajo, decidió hacerle caso. Tobi por las malas era algo que no deseaba volverá ver, si quería conservar lo que le quedaba de sano corazón.

Lentamente se alzó de su asiento presidencial y miró fijamente a su empleado.

― **Otra cosa, Kakuzu.** ― El otro no necesitaba contestar para hacerle saber que tenía su entera atención. ― **Te queda bien el verde.― **La sonrisa de su jefe, lejos de gustarle, le asustaba.

**― Gracias, señor.**

**― Oh, no tienes que ser tan serio. ― **Hizo un gesto despreocupado hacia su contador, luego su sonrisa se volvió siniestra **― Ya veras como los Rusos caen y vienen a mi por más. Siempre lo hacen. **

Y mientras que su asesor financiero salía de su oficina, se colocó frente al ventanal que le miraba intrínseco y que le devolvía una capa rojiza y agonizante de luz; Tobías observó la ciudad como un fósil erosionado que ha visto la luna escarlata luego de cinco mil años de sol insaciable.

**IV**

Caminaba sin rumbo y cerca del final de la tarde, veía a través de los grandes ventanales de las tiendas los trajes y vestidos multicolores y monocromáticos, los calzados de tacón de aguja, las carteras multifacéticas. Observaba todo fascinada. El guarda ropa siempre ha sido y siempre será una de sus mayores debilidades materiales. Justo como la colección de monstruos marinos de cristal que llevaba siempre consigo en cada viaje y que casi nunca veían la luz del día, siempre empacados y protegidos, siempre presentes.

Siguió con su tumbado indeterminado entre local y local, hasta que una tienda en especial logró llamar realmente su atención, es más, Sakura sintió que era llamada y atraída a ese rincón atemporal. Estaba casi al final del último piso; y su posición alejada sólo le agradó más. Lejos de aquel caos de metrópoli, lejos de tantos pensamientos catastróficos, lejos de sí misma, de su lado triste y desanimado.

Un chico tomó en la puerta su abrigo, y un gemido agudo salió de su boca a penas detalló el interior del local. Espacioso, sencillo, madera, poesía y jazz. Todo eso se olía, se escuchaba. Y en su deliberada mente deseo tener potestad de modificar y mover algunos muebles, de suprimir otros, de poner tal tono de pintura en tal pared para hacer la llamada ilusión visual, ese que concedía perfección a banalidades. Pero lo pensó mejor, si ella intervenía en aquella genuinidad, dejaría de ser generosamente lúbrico.

El sitio, amplio en su concupiscencia, era inmune e inmortal. Podría asumir cualquier estilo, cualquier tiempo, y sin embargo salir airoso y resonar con estridencia. Y para los asombrados sentidos de Sakura, era maravilloso, perfecto e incompleto.

Ubicó una mesa alejada pero con una buena vista al escenario, ya casi comenzaba el espectáculo, eso se lo decía el movimiento casi nervioso del telón, queriendo sublevarse. Una música de fondo estupenda, pensó. _"Prelude to a kiss" _dijo en un susurró y suspiró. Enamorada de la música. Amante del Jazz, como siempre lo ha sido.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar mentalmente por la música. La melodía, la juventud, la vida, el amor, todo junto en un club de sinfonías a cordel y en armonía. Eso era para Sakura el Jazz. Un sequito sensorial.

― **Esta noche es un especial en vivo de Duke Ellington**― Le habló un joven alto con un gorro gris y ojos almendras, ataviado en una camisa blanca manga larga y bohemia, y unos pantalones negros, ateneo de piernas firmes. Sobresaltándola y despertándola de su ardiente letargo ― **Disculpe si la he asustado, es solo que llevo mucho tiempo observándola y debo atender mas pedidos. **

Sakura apenada, le sonrió. Entendiendo al joven Ojos Almendras. Ella también tuvo que trabajar para pagar sus estudios. Que días aquellos.

― **Un Manhattan seco, joven **― Y se sintió ridícula al decir aquello. Esa era la parte negativa de escuchar algo tan profundo como el Jazz, te aturdía a tal punto de olvidar tus tontos y mediocres 24 años de vida.

Esa noche deseaba el ardor del whisky de centeno morder la parte interna de su garganta. También deseaba compañía. Pero Sai estaba ocupado con su drama reciproco con Gaara. Naruto de seguro siendo arrinconado por un Adonis de apellido Uchiha. Y ella, bueno, sentada, sola y con un fuerte romance con la música.

― **¿Joven? ¿Qué tan joven puedo ser?―** Dijo el chico Ojos Almendras algo malhumorado, para luego fruncir el ceño casi infantilmente. Sakura había olvidado por un segundo aquel par de avellanas mágicas, ventanas a una personalidad inoculadora.

― **Lo suficiente** ― _Para succionar tu deliciosa vitalidad_ Pensó divertida, cual bruja de Blair. Sakura respondió mirándolo fijamente, asombrada de su propio tono impersonal.

El chico se permitió maldecir en voz baja cuando comenzaron a llamarlo de otra mesa, avivando más aun su lozano vigor vagamente educado. Mostrándole de nueva cuenta una mirada cargada de experiencia obscena y a la vez celestial.

―** Supongo **― Dijo el chico de ojos Almendras, y enojado con el mundo en general, se retiró.

― **Es por eso que suponer es peligroso.**

Respondió más para si que para el joven hombre que seguramente la había escuchado.

Un nuevo ritmo, uno más movido, hizo presencia al desencadenarse _"Hello little girl"_, una de las mejores. Sin duda.

Y mientras que con el tacón de su zapato de diseñador seguía el ritmo de aquella cadenciosa música, rebuscó entre su bolso, lo que para ella era la peor estupidez del mundo. Un cigarrillo. Podría ser una estupidez, pero era una brutalidad relajante.

Apenas sostuvo entre sus carnosos labios, adornados de un carmín mínimo, el delgado cigarrillo sabor a menta, entró en su área visual un encendedor en forma de reloj de arena, bastante llamativo. No se sorprendió, pero si se alegró al aspirar el delicioso perfume que provenía de aquel largo y fuerte brazo, enrollado en una inmaculada camisa blanca. _One million for man_. Excitante.

Un segundo después _Hello little girl _llegaba a sufase final, aquella cúspide violenta y desenfrenada. En donde los instrumentos dejan de ser varios para conglomerarse en un ritmo bastante apoteósico.

Sakura Suspiró. Aquello era demasiado para su débil voluntad. Dio una fuerte bocanada y el humo parecía rodearla en un fuerte y estrepitoso abrazo. Dándole mas magia aun al momento ya de por si extraño y coincidido.

_"Sheb, ebrio hasta el límite de la inconsciencia, intoxicado y enervado por la continuidad de su propia existencia, tocaba rápidamente, con frenesí, haciendo volar los dedos como la lanzadera de un telar."*_

Aquella frase, sacada textualmente de uno de los mejores libros de su autor preferido, salió de su alma como la verdad más apremiante. Apasionada y abrumada, así se sentía.

El joven Ojos Almendras la miraba, fascinado.

― **Conoces de escritores** ― Dijo el joven de ojos almendras aun con cara de absorto; fue mas una frase sin tono que una pregunta a medio decir.

― **Y tú tienes buen gusto en encendedores.**

**― Supongo que con eso estamos a mano.**

Sakura sonrió, taimada. Con la malicia oscureciendo su sangre.

― **Supones mal. Aún no veo mi trago **― _Ni tu nombre y dirección_ Sonrió abiertamente.

― **Touche. ― **Chico Ojos Almendras cerró los ojos al sentir el humo, con un ligero aliciente de hierbabuena, llegar a su rostro, esa era una directa declaración bélica. Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué debía pelear y mucho menos que defender.

El joven Ojos Almendras se retiró en busca de la aclamada bebida, con la sería intención de por lo menos, esa noche, saber el nombre de esa chica tan interesante y con tan pésimo gusto en tintes capilares.

**Dáliva, continuara.**

_Hola, bueno, esto si que ha ido rápido. Este fics lo he armado en un par de semanas, y es todo un record si agregamos dos o tres parciales semanales en la universidad. La verdad me ha gustado como ha quedado. Y me he divertido con ciertas partes. Espero que les suceda lo mismo._

_He agregado un par de nuevos alicientes a la historia que no estaban destinadas a siquiera pasar por mi mente. Pero bueno, gajes del oficio. Me gusta improvisar. _

_ Aquello dicho por Sakura no es más que un párrafo extraído con la seria intención de llamarlos a la lectura de mi autor predilecto Stephen King; El párrafo pertenece a la tercera parte de El pistolero, un libro corto, además de primero, de la saga de La torre oscura. Es endemoniadamente llamativo y abstracto. También les recomiendo Cell, relato que te pregunta y a la vez responde de una manera espeluznante. Créeme, alejaras tu telf., ente espolsador de radiación, por un tiempo._

_Gracias a mi hermana. Dane, ILuveYou_

_A veces he pensado en abandonar esta historia, pero allí mismo mi hermana y mi mente me cachetean y me ayudan a retomar entereza. Pero es que cuesta saber si se esta haciendo un buen trabajo cuando leen mil y solo comentan un par. Así que los animo a dejar su opinión. _

_Muchas gracias a quienes se que siempre dejan su granito de arena. _

_Otra cosa ¡**Que viva la VINOTINTO**! (Los Venezolanos me entenderán. Estoy orgullosa por que aunque se enfrentaban a un titán no flaquearon y dieron lo mejor de ellos)_

_"El mal llamado Zahir se siente solo y así mismo, solo, se lame las heridas producida por sus propias garras afiladas y mal encaminadas"_

**_D/B_**

* * *

Daneshka Boticcelli:

Espero les guste, nos hemos matado y casi no literalmente (ella escribiendo y yo corrigiendo) para que lo lea un montón de personas y sólo comenten dos como suele suceder :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme**

**Si su hija sufre y llora es por una escritora de yaoi, señora**

_Para escuchar y pensar_**:**

**Guerra lenta**

**-Caramelos de Cianuro-**

"… _Palabras al viento. Miénteme con sentimiento, miénteme como yo te miento, dime que nada pasó, que el único soy yo. Como dos extraños, mentirnos sin tantos engaños, mentirnos sin hacernos daño, dime que todo esta bien, que me quieres igual que ayer. Y cuando me enfrente a mi último abismo, seguiré sintiendo lo mismo. No escuchas. Mis lamentos son como un grito contra el viento. Y cuando me entregue a mi último sueño, seguirás sintiendo mi empeño, hasta que tu alma un día descanse con la mía…"_

**[¿Quién no quiere ser atemporal?]**

_**Viernes**_

**Hora: 10:00 PM**

**I**

Ambos, de momento, frente a frente mientras que menguaba la luna como única testigo de aquel día loco y movido. Sentados y calibrándose con la mirada, buscando que hacer primero. No sabían si asearse, alimentarse o simplemente respirar y sentirse completamente exhaustos. Sasuke sólo poseía energía para realizar una sola cosa a la vez, así que mejor contraía sus pulmones y corazón.

Sasuke sabía que debía aprovechar el tiempo, Naruto jamás se estaba quieto por más de cinco segundos en un mismo lugar. Era como si sus poros fuesen resorteras dispuestas a ponerse en movimiento después de una corta pausa de recarga. Era molesto. Era irritantemente inquieto. Apenas llevaba con su activa compañía unas doce horas luego de despertar en su cama y ya lo había hecho llegar a su límite de imperturbabilidad unas cien veces, como mínimo.

Habían pasado un día de perros, no había otra definición. Ambos habían peleado, discutido, golpeado, besado, robado, corrido, gritado y aventado cosas entre sí. Y no exactamente en ese orden y casi nunca objetos, casi siempre palabras hirientes, como estacas incendiadas con desenfrenado odio directo al corazón de un vampiro. Fulminantes.

Naruto era fácil de alterar, lo difícil era aguantar su ira. Sasuke, detrás de su capa de desinterés, era sensible a ciertos panoramas. Su hermano era uno de ellos. Maldecía a Itachi por ser siempre el quid del asunto, el centro de problemas en el universo paralelo que era la mente de Naruto. Lo que no sabía hasta el momento era que Itachi lo amó a él, a parte de la simple razón de ser su hermano mayor, era por no caer en los paradigmas. De ser quien salve y a la vez quien necesite ayuda. De ser luz y oscuridad. Amor y odio encerrado en un ente caprichoso y mayormente desinteresado por el resto que no fuera él.

Sasuke sabía, por experiencia ajena referenciada y textual, que Naruto pertenecía al club de los incansables hiperactivos. Pero lo que no previó era que el tonto rubio, a parte de taoísta, fuese el rey de los I.H. como había terminado llamándolo. Era un maldito grano en el culo de su relajación y tranquilidad.

Casi podía oír el sonido ronroneante que era la risa burlona de Itachi. Y peor aún, podía imaginarse escuchándole decir "_te lo dije, PYTS_". ¿PYTS? (Pequeño Y Tonto Sasuke) ¿De dónde había sacado su hermano esa absurda manía de abreviar todo? Claro, lo tomó del rubio tonto. Y tuvo un poco de miedo por sí mismo. Porque si su hermano era una persona un tanto indescifrable e inmutable, y aún así Naruto logró hacer lo que quiso con el ¿Qué quedaría para Sasuke, señor venganza y don orgullo? Tuvo que obligarse a aceptar que ya lo sabía. Que la mirada estúpida y la sonrisa bobalicona que le devolvió su reflejo cuando hacia uso del lavado y pensó en ciertos atributos de Naruto se lo gritó y sazonó para convertir su cara en una salsa de enamoramiento en ajo.

En orden y mientras seguía observando la espalda de Naruto irse a algún sitio de la mansión U-N (como solía llamarla el último Namikaze), quien ya se había aburrido de sólo mirarse entre sí y se había levantado a prepararse algo de comer, trató de organizar como era su costumbre después de un día extenuante, todas la imágenes aglomeradas en sus recuerdos. Mientras, para pasar el tiempo, manoseaba constantemente el bulto un poco menos hinchado de carne amoratada en la parte derecha de su cabeza. Debía admitir –en su maltrecha mente- que el rubio poseía una fuerza excitante y por no decir de una mirada intimidante cuando se lo proponía. Casi tuvo una erección al sentir lo letal y salvaje que podría llegar a ser.

También tenia ganas de ducharse. Mejor aún, tenía ganas de remojarse unas cuantas horas en cloro concentrado para ver si así se quitaba ese olor a granja, a lluvia. Necesitaba un masaje de pies, los pobres entrarían en huelga debido a su uso excesivo y poca comprensión. Ya se imaginaba siendo demandado por sus extremidades inferiores. Quien diría que un día con el rubio iba a desequilibrarlo tanto al punto de no querer alejarse de él.

Ya se imaginaba los cientos de correos con las quejas de sus subordinados, y qué decir de la miles de llamadas de su insufrible secretaria. Tenía tanto trabajo y sin embargo le daba igual pensar en los muchos diseños que debía confeccionar. Ya vería que hacer con ellos. Podrían sobrevivir sin él un día en el taller. Bueno, tal vez Suigetsu no, y como todos sabían lo idiota que era, confió en que le ayudarían.

Tenía un poco de hambre. Siguió los pasos de su anfitrión.

Caminó casi por inercia por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado que daba a la cocina de Naruto. Y como todo en esa casa, era exageradamente divina y terroríficamente adornada, sin equilibrio. Simplemente no era su estilo, Naruto era más de colores cálidos y de cosas rudimentarias. Aunque la habitación del rubio iba más allá de su imaginación, a la súper maquina, a su parecer, solo le faltaba incluir la voz original y sexy de Angelina Jolie. Y según el rubio, estaba trabajando en eso. Ese temerario pensamiento, lo condujo paradójicamente a su día de perros.

**[Día de perros, parte 1.1]**

_**Viernes**_

_**Doce horas antes…**_

"_Vamos, pon tu cara que mi adorno espera"_

Esa mañana, al despertar, ambos creyeron hallar en el contrario las respuestas que necesitaban. Lo que no sabían era que ya habían traspasado las líneas hacía: "mentirse a sí mismos". De auto engañarse. De caminar por los senderos fáciles que según les ayudarían a abreviar el dolor del sacrificio que resulta a veces la realidad tosca y mortífera. Y sobre todo estaban aún más cerca de empezar a odiarse entre sí y más, así mismos. Los maltrechos caminos de la vida si muchos no son fáciles, otros son oscuros y siempre sin una abertura de desvió, nunca una grieta para regresar.

Cuando todo empezó, y se habían sumergido sensualmente y corrosivamente en los labios del contrario y también cuando desayunaron como un par de hambrientos de la calle Walt Street, él, Sasuke Uchiha, lo supo. Seria un largo, laborioso, extenuante y extraño día. No había abandonado por completo su casa y ya sentía la imperiosa necesidad de regresar.

Salieron de su departamento a eso de las diez de la mañana, rumbo a la casa de la familia Uzumaki/Namikaze. Naruto odiaba usar cualquier objeto emitidor de gases tóxicos, así que enfilaron la acera con paso lento y decidido. A unas catorce manzanas de distancia Naruto sonrió abiertamente, deslumbrándolo con aquellas ventanas perfectamente talladas que eran sus dientes. Ese gesto bastó para olvidar el molesto sudor que empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

No tuvo opción, fue arrastrado por aquel hombre de ojos azules al interior de la enorme residencia. Sólo al pisar el vestíbulo dio con un retrato de tamaño colosal de un Naruto adolescente y una no muy buena compañía, su hermano. Haciéndolo sentir como un átomo dentro de un río celestial de vida gigante. Eso lo descoló y lo aminoró, al punto de aborrecer su universo y los miles de universos que en ese momento se plantearon delante de sus ojos, encerrados en pequeños portarretratos y distintos momentos. Por que no era la cantidad, siempre era el tamaño de las cosas lo que lograba que él regresara a su escondite con el rabo entre las piernas, con el orgullo herido y el ego perdido en lo más recombito de su personalidad. No era el lugar, era la persona lo que lo descolocaba. Sasuke en ese momento lo supo. Naruto era nocivo para él. Pero ya no podía alejarse. Lo deseaba incluso por encima de si mismo, por sobre su instinto básico de sobrevivencia y su huraño carácter.

― **No sabía que fueses rico **― Mintió y mentir se le daba tan mal y fácil como respirar el aire aristocrático de aquellos muebles, hablaba con tono irónico, eso siempre lo delataba. Naruto hizo un gesto despectivo.

― **Mis padres lo eran. Muertos ellos **― El joven agrió el rostro ― **El único heredero lo tienes frente a ti. **

― **Deberías escribir un libro ― **Dijo Sasuke, refiriéndose a las herencias que lo dejaban en el puesto seis dentro de los más poderosos del país; sonriendo y visiblemente mosqueado por poner en evidencia su enojo concentrado, Sasuke, caminó por aquella amplia sala de una manera altanera, notando el gusto refinado de la familia de Naruto. Pero las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, lo olía, cuando algo se trataba de Naruto no podía controlar ese temperamento erosivo que albergaba en los limites resguardados y custodiados de su alma.

La ira se le escurrió como las patas de una babosa sobre una pared de granito en cuanto divisó el rostro impasible de Naruto, pero volvió a él al mirar de nueva cuenta el retrato que mas destacaba, el del horroroso estilo Reina Isabel del desintegrado matrimonio, los sentimientos corrosivos se movieron y convulsionaron tan fuerte dentro de su ser, como el abrazo letal de un amante colérico e inseguro.

Nocivo, toxico, degenerativo. Eso le gritaba su razón.

El rubio lo miró con incertidumbre bailando en sus ojos. Naruto intuía lo despiadado en todas las facciones de aquel estoico rostro, sin embargo no temió por aquello, o mejor dicho, no era necesario temer, sus ojos metal lo delataban, destellaban con rabia comprimida. Y supo que todo aquel resentimiento, toda aquella cólera concentrada no estaba destinada a él. Sin embargo su fuero interno le gritaba incesante que sentiría los coletazos, como una localidad que se salvaba por los pelos de un huracán de máxima categoría. Huye. Escóndete. No hay esperanza. Le repetía una y otra vez una voz ronca en su cabeza. Como martillazos crueles sobre madera dura.

― **Hay mucho que no sabes **― Le soltó Uzumaki, molesto por las atribuciones que se tomaba su nuevo amigo, quien daba por sentado muchas cosas. Sasuke estaba lejos de saber la realidad. Y por eso, Naruto sabía que se sentía minúsculo e infinitesimal.

Naruto suspiró, tratando de pasar del asunto, no queriendo hacer un mar de problemas de una gota insignificante de descabellada altanería, pensando en lo lejano que le parecieron aquellos besos compartidos a penas ambos despertaron, mas o menos una dos horas antes. Demasiados sublimes para ser verdad, demasiado extasiantes para perdurar en el tiempo. Demasiados reales para creer en ellos, aún.

Naruto decidió dejarlo pasar, respirar profundo y no permitir que la ira naranja volcánica dentro de él fluyera a la tercera dimensión. Por que en ese momento, tan descontrolado como estaba, era capaz de… bueno, muchas cosas poco agradables.

Y se permitió sonreír vilmente, comprendiendo que ambos llevaban en su interior grandes monstruos mezquinos y despreciables encadenados a sus núcleos, haciéndolos prisioneros del odio. Naruto buscó su mirada y encontró en ellos, si no lo que necesitaba, lo que pensaba que le hacia falta. "_Siempre hay un roto para un descocido" _Y extrañamente se sintió agradecido por eso. Aunque no por mucho.

― **¿Qué será eso que no sé?** ― Sasuke caminó reinante por la espaciosa habitación, con un aire compulsivo y arrogante ante todo. ― **¿Qué te casaste con Itachi por conveniencia, por dinero?**

Naruto odiaba cuando lo mencionaba en ese tono tan resentido. Muy por encima de aborrecerlo, le hería. No entendía como Sasuke podía estar sumamente ciego, ser estúpido y estar tan enojado al mismo tiempo. ¡Era su hermano! ¡Y una excelente persona! El hubiese vendido la mitad de su riñón por un hermano mayor como Itachi. Ante tal verborrea, Naruto cerró los ojos a la razón y se dejó llevar solo un segundo por la ira.

Fue entonces muy tarde.

Para cuando Sasuke quiso saber que había pasado, se encontró con la mirada hambrienta de un gato de cerámica negra frente a sus ojos, muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca y voraz, fue capaz de mover un poco la cabeza, solo lo suficiente para que el golpe no le diera de frente al rostro. El encuentro no fue suficiente para noquearlo por completo, pero si sirvió para hacerle trastabillar y casi perder el equilibrio.

En ese momento se acercó Naruto como un torbellino, rechinando los dientes de enojo. Aunque un rayo de consciente abnegación beatica apareció en sus ojos. Es obvio que no le agradaba perder el control sobre sí mismo, pero Sasuke más que ser un hombre recriminador e iracundo, era su invitado ¡y más faltaba!, era su nuevo bastardo amigo.

― **Debería dejarte caer de cabeza y así terminar el trabajo que no logró minino Monsieur.**

Sasuke no dijo nada, no por que no tuviera una respuesta, es más, tenía diez y ninguna agradable, sencillamente por que no podía. El rubio tenía una fuerza insana y ridículamente aceptable. Y pensó que sólo fue un golpe de suerte, él estaba distraído en estúpidas recriminaciones. Pero una vocecita truculenta le susurraba que no era así, que no diera nada por hecho, que se cuidara las espaldas y que por supuesto que devolviera el afecto. Esa misma voz, bastante contradictoria, le insistía en zanjar el asunto de la mejor manera posible y sacar la bandera blanca, todo mientras trazaba un plan de contraataque que ni a Hitler se le hubiese ocurrido. Pero también le imploraba que buscara besar aquellos labios ahora malhumorados. Optó por lo más fácil.

Sasuke dejó que transcurrieran unos minutos vitamínicos de ánimos, para poner su plan en marcha.

― **No debí decirte eso **― Era lo mas cercano a una disculpa fingida que se permitiría decir a alguien que acababa de trastocarle salvajemente su nebulosa mente.

Naruto suspiró, y su rostro se modificó a una de somera disculpa. Pero su voz siguió firme y enojada.

― **Como persona equilibrada debería decirte que lamento haberte lanzado un gato de cerámica china de mil quinientos dólares, pero no, sencillamente, preferiría estar chiflado y decirte que no me engañas. Tú no deseas disculparte. Tal y como yo. **

Naruto rió, ruin.

Sasuke alargó la comisura de sus labios, descubierto. Titánicamente tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de abrazar su cuerpo. Y sabía que aunque lo hiciera, la sensación de desnudez absoluta no se iría. Sus mejillas parecieron arder. Y por segunda vez en su existencia, estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano. Naruto era la maldita horma de su zapato. O peor aún, Naruto era el HDP pie que se estaba metiendo en su zapato, cada día, cada segundo y milisegundo se adentraba mas y más en él.

Naruto caminaba para abandonar la habitación. Pero se devolvió eufórico, mientras blandía los dedos frenéticamente.

― **Pero sabes lo que realmente me molesta, y te diré que no es la abofeteada emocional que me lanzaste, es que no espere de ti un juicio, al menos sin saber todos los hechos. **

El rubio hizo ademán con una mano, dando a entender que el asunto lejos de aburrirlo, le dolía. Y aquella mirada azul e impetuosa le describía aguas turbulentas y corrientes absorbentes de melancolía en su estado más puro y salvaje.

Sasuke maldijo unas trece veces, y se atrevió a hablar, enmendando torpemente la simulación anterior. Esta vez, estaba realmente arrepentido. Él no era así. Él escuchaba, cuando quería o le conviniera. Él acostumbraba a no criticar. No porque estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que le dijeran o hicieran, era por el simple hecho de no importarle un rábano. Pero con Naruto era diferente. Y al parecer Naruto, aún visiblemente malhumorado, lo comprendió, y con un poco de molestia en sus facciones fue a la cocina en busca de hielo para bajar la hinchazón, le indicó que se dirigiera a su habitación, que era el segundo piso.

¡Y que segundo piso!

Sasuke estaba en el reino privado de Naruto. Su habitación. Buscó a tientas algún botón de encendido, pero no dio con el. Solo la luz de las escaleras alumbraba hacia aquella boca de lobo hambriento.

Y como su dueño, era única y extraordinaria. De paredes de alguna pintura realmente oscura, negro, tal vez; una mezcla de antigüedad y siglo veintiuno, morbo y seriedad. Inmenso en su tamaño, tal vez dos veces su departamento. Con una cama al estilo oriental, supuso, por el abstracto estilo.

En la otra esquina un televisor gigante con todo tipo de consolas de video juegos, todas comidas por el polvo y supo que tendrían bastante tiempo sin usarla por que aún de lejos y en tinieblas la suciedad era visible. Más allá, en donde casi no veían sus ojos, por las sombras torcidas, se encontraba una pera de boxeo bastante usada, totalmente deformada. Algunos estantes con montones y montones de libros, que estaba seguro, el rubio no había leído en totalidad, tal vez ni tocado. Una gran mesa de diseño ocupaba la esquina mas alejada, con un par de sillas y montones de papeles de gran tamaño para ser documentos cualquiera, parecían más bien servilletas de gigantes. Lo mejor de todo fue el mirador, no se resistió y caminó hacia el gran ventanal que ocupada una de las zonas laterales del lugar. Camuflajeada con un espeso atelaje oscuro, como las demás paredes; se acercó un poco más y vio un par de mesas en lo que parecía una pequeña terraza, perfecto para asolearse o mirar el hermoso paisaje que de seguro le brindaba el verano y la primavera, o incluso el otoño con sus fuertes vientos y su cementerio de árboles a donde quiera que se mire.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, con la vista aún un poco aturdida debido al golpe sorpresivo, pero merecido, que le había dado el gato de cerámica del hogar U-N, producto de viajes "Brazo derecho de Naruto".

Alta tecnología, obscuridad y un material especial reflector, estaba adherido a propósito en toda la pared frente a la cama.

Y quiso intentar algo.

Y aun sabiendo que era una tontería infantil, aplaudió.

No sucedió nada. Estúpido o no su gesto, Sasuke estaba decepcionado. Esperaba que la habitación lo engullera en una luz enceguecedora y le permitiera descubrir los otros secretos del rubio.

Naruto volvía de su misión de recuperación de hielo y una toalla, un poco azorado por la carrera.

― **Así no se enciende, B **― Y Sasuke se imagino que aquella B llevaba al Bastardo. Naruto le sonrió junto a la puerta y le hizo un gesto que para los ojos atontados de Sasuke fue indescifrable. Le enseñó tres dedos. La clave para el funcionamiento de su habitación era contenida por tres palabras: ― **Maguiver, el audaz.**

La habitación resplandeció como por vida propia. Donde antes había solo negro inerte, ahora temblaba en sus imágenes danzantes con sonidos adormecidos; todo a su alrededor pareció abrazarlo en una luz blanca e inmaculada, que opacaba un poco el baile impetuoso de leopardos y cebras y toda clase de imágenes de animales con capas y líneas de iluminación, reales y tan nítidas que amarró las intensiones de estirarse para tocarlas. Se reflejaban danzantes en cualquier punto de la pared frente al lecho de Naruto. Un verdadero cine en tu hogar.

Sasuke estaba anonadado, olvidando casi instantáneamente las ganas de encender las misteriosas luces de la habitación con sus palmas. Viendo la tecnología a su alrededor comprendió que los aplausos estaban obsoletos.

Había por todos lados esos asientos individuales devoradores de hombres, trágicamente suaves y estratégicamente llamativos. Casi diciendo "Acércate y muere"

Y si él no hubiese estado tan sorprendido y maravillado por lo que había en su entorno, se hubiese burlado hasta el fin de sus días del rubio por la clave para encender la maquina de última moda que parecía ser la habitación del último Namikaze.

¿Quién demonios era Maguiver? ¿Y por qué rayos era audaz?

― **Como veo que la ignorancia te consume te diré lo que quieres saber **― Naruto lo miró de mala manera, escudando así su vergüenza ― **Era mi personaje favorito en una serie de televisión de los años noventa.**

Naruto se obtuvo de decir que era el personaje más sorprendente de todos los tiempos. Algo le decía que el otro se burlaría, y estaba correctamente en lo cierto, así que para pasar el momento de silenciosa burla, Naruto se acercó a su acompañante y le estampó en la herida el trapo que contenía los hielos, que en vez de bajar la hinchazón, de seguro, ayudaría a inflamarla más.

El otro se quejó en un áspero sonido, pero no dijo nada. Deseaba matarlo y a la vez absorberlo en un suculento beso, pero no movió un ápice.

― **Ponte cómodo, ya llame y pedí algo para almorzar. Luego iremos a hacer algunas cosas.**

Naruto sabía que se comportaba como un niño malcriado y egoísta por sacar de la cotidianidad sin siquiera dar alguna razón a Sasuke, pero no le apetecía estar solo. La culpa de haberlo golpeado le susurraba ácido contra el rostro, su pecho dolía y estaba seguro que sus manos le temblaban. El podía pintarle a Sasuke que no le importaba golpearlo o insultarlo o tan siquiera besarlo, pero la verdad era diferente y hostil. Sólo mirarlo le hacia daño, se sentía intoxicado por su olor, abrumado por su presencia, engullido por su astucia, sofocado por su aire epicúreo. A veces, con sólo contemplarlo, la respiración se le hacia una gragea en la garganta. Pero no deseaba dejar de verlo, o mirarlo o tan siquiera olerlo. Sasuke era comida fresca, deliciosa, y él era un oso que acababa de regresar de hibernación. Deseaba ser un esclavo, nuevamente. Era un maldito vicioso.

Salió un momento a la terraza mientras Sasuke reposaba un poco en unos de sus cojines Devoradores de Hombres. Se sentó en una esquina alejada, con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas. Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan endeble. Tan triste, tan perdido. Él podía pintarse de muchas maneras y actitudes, pero la tristeza le salía a borbotones por las ventanas lapislázuli de sus ojos. Y sólo quien sabía interpretarlo, entendía.

Naruto se sentía un idiota por prenderse tan fuertemente de alguien, sabía que no era lo correcto, ya eso lo había vivido con Itachi y fue un error que le costo mucho más de lo que admitiría jamás, pero no creía ser suficiente para salir solo del pozo de recuerdos en los que estaba sumergido. Se arrepentiría, estaba seguro. Pero mientras, absorbería la fuerza de Sasuke. Se sentía tan sucio.

Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón prestado y encontró lo que deseaba, sin pensar marcó el número y esperó a que le contestara.

Sus pies estaban bailando intensamente en su doblada posición, siguiendo un ritmo cadente y vigoroso, simplemente nervioso, hasta que alguien contestó.

― **¿Qué sucede, N?― **Le preguntó Sai al otro lado de la línea, un tanto temeroso por que la llamada se debiera a una de sus crisis.

― **Yo…** ― Un gemido lastimero salió de su garganta. ¿Otra vez hacía lo mismo? ¿Preocuparía a medio mundo por otra de sus tonterías existenciales? Cada vez caía mas bajo. ― **Lo siento… yo.**

Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente. ¿De verdad lo sentía? No estaba seguro. Todo a su alrededor dio un giro de noventa grados hacia el este, mientras su amigo por móvil, le decía que respirara profundamente y se calmara; Naruto quedó frente a frente contra unas aberturas de gélido metal, que pertenecían a un lozano y concupiscente rostro.

Sasuke tomó el móvil entre sus manos, miró que la llamada aun estaba activa y escuchó de lejos las indicaciones de un medico, al menos, eso le parecía.

― **No se preocupe** ― Sonrió de medio lado y miró fijamente a su acompañante, quien estudiaba sus manos, como si le hubieran salido un par de dedos extras ― **Yo haré que respire. Sí no por las buenas, entonces será por las malas.**

Terminó la llamada, con una pérfida sonrisa. Internamente deseaba que fuese por la manera difícil e inquisidora. Avasallante y tosca manera.

Sí. Muchos a lo largo de su vida le han tachado de extremista. ¿Y qué si lo era? Ese era su medio de defensa y ataque más seguro.

Suspiró, aborreciendo la postura ingrávida del último Namikaze.

Tomó el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos, obligándole a que le mirara. Tuvo tiempo de sonreír de manera segura, pestañar un par de veces, de ver temblar aquellos labios canelas, todo mientras acercaba su rostro al contrario. No unió sus bocas en un beso desenfrenado que no le llevaría a nada, que no ayudaría en nada, solo rozó sus labios en la frente, en las majillas, delineando aquellas graciosas y anormales marcas de nacimiento. Deslizó una mano al cuello, moviéndolo ligeramente para enterrar su nariz en el espacio con mejor diseño para su deseo. Dio un beso, luego otro. Y se detuvo, porque aquel efluvio le haría perder la cordura, el ligero control que ahora imponía sobre sí.

Simplemente resultó la manera sutil. Naruto pareció desvanecerse entre sus brazos. Relajado, cómodo. Respirando un poco agitado. Y ahora le miraba a los ojos, intensamente. Tanto como para lograr un incendio en sus mejillas de porcelana.

Él podría entender un poco la actitud cambiante del rubio si éste le explicara un par de detalles. Pero aún no había la suficiente confianza como para ahondar en el asunto.

Sasuke era egoísta. Cada célula que lo complementaba lo era, creando un todo de fondo narcisista y apariencia enervante. Por eso, no se perdonaría perder lo que ha logrado con el excéntrico rubio por alguna imprudencia vacía y necia.

Naruto cerró los ojos, liberando a Sasuke de su níveo nerviosismo. Los cerró para que su pecho dejara de doler. Como si eso bloqueara también sus sentimientos, su alma, su nobleza. Su estrepitosa culpabilidad.

― **No sabes. No quiero que sepas…―**_ Lo que siente mi pecho al verte, el terremoto en mis manos con tu acercamiento, usarte para la tranquilidad de mis borrascosos infortunios y aflicciones, no puedo alejarme, no deseo alejarme ― _**No aún.**

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, imperturbable.

Luego sonrió. Abierta, macabra y oscuramente. Con ojos seguros, tranquilos, afectuosos, y en total desigualdad con las muecas de su faz.

― **¿Cómo sabes que yo no pretendo aprovecharme de ti y tu tristeza?― **Sasuke redujo nuevamente el espacio entre ambos, acariciando con su aliento, lamiendo delicadamente aquellos labios cerrados en un movimiento de subreal apatía. ― **No puedes saberlo. Pero puedes sentirlo. Yo lo siento en ti, Naruto. **

Y Naruto, perdido entre los mares desesperados de solemne agitación se dio cuenta de algo, que si no lo sabía con exactitud, ahora le quedaba totalmente claro y comprobado.

Sasuke era inclementemente sensual. Dolorosamente libidinoso. Satíricamente infalible.

Respiró profundamente y dirigió su semblante al contrario. Unió sus labios en un fuego denodado. Naruto fue levantándose, arrastrando al acuclillado Sasuke que extrañado y excitado de tal cambio, sucumbió a sus movimientos.

Naruto mordía, relamía, cercenaba mórbidamente, con enfermiza lentitud y apaciguamiento. Ensamblando su cuerpo al traslucido de Sasuke, dirigiéndolo hacia dentro de la habitación. Riendo en el camino. Porque por el momento no le daba la gana pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Sasuke deseaba que fuese él mismo, que sintiera? Bueno, allí lo tiene, su parte más oscura, viril y cochinamente avara.

Duramente lo lanzó junto a su cuerpo a la primera pared que encontró remotamente cerca. Tomó sus manos y las alzó a cada lado de su rostro, bajó un poco la nariz y olisqueo aquel inmaculado pecho, extasiando a Sasuke, que no salía de su exacerbada sorpresa.

Se hizo con el primer trozo de carne que encontró, Sasuke no pudo hacer mucho, solo suspirar y aguantar aquellos sonidos obscenos que se encontraban y le quemaban la tráquea y que ya habían calcinado al esófago.

Caliente. El aire estaba caliente. ¿Él no deseaba que el otro se jactara en los sentires? Bueno, toma un golpe bajo, malditas buenas intenciones. Había desatado a una bestia neurótica, apasionada y aciaga. Que lo tenía arrebolado, deliciosamente acorralado e indefinidamente enardecido.

Una canción se hizo presente en el ambiente junto con una luz roja y el encendido de la gran pantalla plana, en un aviso inoportuno. Un extraño caminaba en el jardín directo a la entrada principal. La pizza había llegado. Por primera vez en su vida aborreció, insultó y odio a las empresas de comidas rápidas con sus estridentes canciones como "Si no llegamos en treinta minutos la entrega te sale gratis" "Disfrútala, con extra queso y champiñón", en vez de: "Venimos a arruinarle la liada a una linda parejita"

― **Extraño en el jardín, a veinte metros del portón principal ** ― Advirtió una voz femenina ligeramente robótica.

Naruto lo observó menos afligido, solo su respiración lo delataba.

― **Bloquea seguridad, Lyla, invitado esperado ― **respondió el rubio después de cerciorarse y examinar bien al sujeto. Sasuke agradeció no ser algún ladrón que osara estúpidamente en tratar de colarse en aquella casa con diseño de caja fuerte.

Rato después, luego de que el dueño de la casa cancelara la comida, se sentaron allí mismo, su habitación, sobre unos sillones Devoradores de Hombres, mientras pretendían no mirarse por mucho rato, como un par de parabrisas descoordinados.

Sasuke no salía de su estupefacción, aquel hombre lo había prácticamente sometido con solo una mirada afilada y un par de toques, y para mas colmo y dolencia de su ego, luego de una recaída emocional. Se relamió los labios.

― **Delicioso **― dijo seriamente y cualquiera pensaría que hablaba de la humeante comida que tenia frente a él, un par de pizzas tamaño familiar y unas latas de cerveza, pero aunque tenia hambre, pasó un poco del asunto. Sasuke mordió su labio inferior, descaradamente, observando los labios del blondo. Casi sin pensar, estiró una de sus manos de nieve y acarició la mejilla derecha de Naruto, quien se dejo hacer, como un domable cachorrito.

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a controlar, direccionar, manejar a su antojo todo y a todos, así que aunque le excitaba la actitud incontrolada y revolucionaria del Uzumaki, le chocaba un poco, por eso de las personalidades difíciles. Aun así, Sasuke estaba acostumbrado al cambio. El mundo cambiaba constantemente, ¿Por qué no un poco el?

Sasuke sonrió, preguntándose que otros lugares de su cuerpo estarían tan suaves y lozanos como la mejilla que estaba acariciando lentamente, estuvo seguro que todo él era blando y apetecible. Diciéndole una voz interna, la que conocía como arpía conciencia, que estaba rotunda y plenamente jodido.

Un poco avergonzado por su anterior actuación, Naruto le cede la primera porción de maravillosa pizza a su nuevo amigo. No fue el beso demandante y agreste lo que le causó el despertar rojizo de sus mejillas, sino la estúpida cara de idiota que tenia justo antes de mirarlo a los ojos y hablar con Sai. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con él? El raciocinio parecía írsele de tanto en tanto. Él si quisiera, podría sentirse un hongo despreciable por el mal que hacia y aún hace a los demás, eso era aceptable, pero no por eso debía arrastrar consigo a sus amigos. Ni muchos menos a Sasuke.

Mas calmado y pensativo, Naruto se aseaba en el lavabo de su recamara, dejando a Sasuke entretenido con algunos de sus libros. Había terminado de desvestirse cuando la puerta de la habitación de un color naranja se abrió, dejando entrever la silueta de Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre mas sensual que había conocido, después de Itachi. Ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño. Itachi era su pasado, su amado pasado. Sasuke era su nuevo amigo, quien le ayudaba a seguir su camino. Sin embargo no pudo bloquear aquel pensamiento de ser inmensamente afortunado porque en su camino se cruzaron personas como ellos. Como Sakura, Sai, Gaara, Nagato, a quien no había visto en unos meses. Naruto pensó en que lo llamaría en la noche. Y Sasuke, le gustaba Sasuke.

El Uchiha caminó hacia él, tratando de no desviar su especuladora mirada a más abajo del pecho de Naruto. "_No dejes de mirar sus ojos_" se repetía una y otra vez. Nadie en su sano juicio desea que una nueva conquista lo reconozca como un pervertido en potencia a sólo pocos días de conocerse. Eso se dejaba para más adelante. Junto con las noches apasionadas y lubricantes saborizados.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, Sasuke se sentó contra una de las paredes y comenzó a leer entretenidamente. Casi ignorándolo. Casi.

Solo cuando sintió por largo rato aquella mirada inquisidora sobre él, fue que se digno a dirigirle un vistazo a la rubia cabellera que sobresalía de la gran bañera.

― **¿Qué? **

― **Nada, solo que se te esta volviendo costumbre, B.**

Sasuke lo miró. Naruto sonrió. Se entendían muy bien. Naruto no deseaba estar solo. Sasuke tampoco.

**[Día de perros, parte 1.2]**

_**Viernes**_

_**Ocho horas antes**_

"_Comprendes, Méndez"_

― **¿Seguro que este es el lugar correcto?**

― **¡Claro, B! He venido muchas veces a este sitio.**

Sasuke por su puesto no podía creer en eso. Era un lugar sucio y desolado, minado de muchos perros, casi todos paranoicos que ladraban a la sombra que producían sus mugrientas colas.

Hacia un viento fuerte y en el aire húmedo podía olerse la bailante lluvia dentro de aquel extraño imperio amurallado tan cercano a NY.

Bajaron del auto eléctrico y caminaron otro tanto, y el paisaje, cuando pensó que no podría ponerse peor, se notaba estéril y apagado. Pobre y reconstruido.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente, mientras enviaba algún mensaje vía texto, se mordía la lengua por preguntar, pero era mejor no inmiscuirse en ciertas cosas. Por lo menos por ahora.

Según le había dicho Naruto, irían a ver una construcción que quería adquirir, también quería conocer ciertos lugares, y Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpearlo, Naruto en verdad –_tal y como había pensado_- no había estado allí desde hacía muchos años y no recordaba absolutamente nada. El último Namikaze le había dicho que planeaba algo grande, una donación esplendida, que por eso había aceptado sus herencias, para ayudar a quien le hiciera falta.

― **¡Un hospital, B!** ― Naruto le mostró su dentadura, Sasuke no pudo mantener la mirada fija en el por mucho tiempo, aunque lo deseara. Un Naruto feliz, encandilaba. ― **¿Te imaginas que significara para ellos?**

Sasuke pensó que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que significaría para todas esas personas… pero, si sabia que representaba para Naruto. Y solo con eso bastaba. Tendría toda su ayuda.

Estaba acabado. Lo supo en cuanto diviso aquellas cuencas más brillantes de la normal. Una muestra fehaciente de una esperanza, algo más que amistad. Y sonaba estúpido que el lo dudara, pues estaba grabado en aquellas piedras negras que adornaban a su vez un estoico rostro de nieve.

Era algo casi absurdo no haberse dado cuenta antes. ¿Qué se podía esperar?, Naruto era absurdo algunas veces. Muchas veces. Demasiadas veces. Naruto no sabia que hacer, por que alguna vez Itachi hizo todo por él. Se sentía de nueva cuenta y para variar, completamente perdido.

Y no podía decir que no veía venir aquello. Y es que tuvo que haberle dado un fuerte STOP aquellas ocasiones en el baño, cuando el sujeto en cuestión invadió su ritual de limpieza, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. Luego, al amanecer, debió haberse levantado en cuanto despertó, pero no, gustosamente esperó a que el chico lo besara, ¡Y que beso!; luego, él mismo se encargó de disfrutar de los beneficios de aquellos labios. Segundos después, Naruto pensó que no tenía absolutamente nada claro, o mejor dicho, en esas ocasiones cuando respiraba el mismo aire que Uchiha, prefería no pensar en nada, solo dejarse llevar como ramita entre la corriente más sexy. Que algo drenaba su fortaleza en cuanto lo tenía cerca. De eso estuvo seguro. Por que Naruto prefería echarle la culpa a terceros, cuando de verdad debía cuestionar sus débiles y obstruidas emociones.

Naruto ya no sabia que hacer.

Sasuke lo tenía todo tan claro.

Sin darse cuenta no podían separar la vista del contrario.

Sasuke fue el primero en sentir el peligro, pero Naruto fue mas rápido, ya estaba situado delante de él como un escudo constituido de agua, músculos y huesos.

Naruto los enumeró. Tres al oeste, dos al frente y un par al norte, cubriendo al que parecía el cabecilla. Un hombre que daba que pensar.

― **¡Este es mi territorio, si no se van se meterán en un embrollo, yeah!**

― **¿Ah?― **La cara de Sasukeera inigualable. Y él que pensaba que la idiotez no podía ser crónica ― **Como dice mi padre, el mundo, irónicamente, esta plagado de estúpidos.**

Salió de la protección de Naruto, si algo pasaba, les pasaría como iguales. Si tenían que pelear, pelearían codo a codo. Ambos protegiéndose la espalda. Aunque la diferencia era notable. Aquellos bárbaros estaban armados, muy bien armados, ellos si acaso tenían entusiasmo y juventud.

Aquel sujeto era grande, y se veía peligroso, del tipo de chiflado que no dejaban nada al impulso, que pensaba mucho, y que no se limitaba a la fuerza bruta para dominar. Todo un ex convicto, tatuajes, verborrea extraña y actitud de mierda.

_¿Dice mi padre?,_ pensó Naruto, pellizcándose para recordarse en preguntarle a Sasuke sobre el asunto. Según Itachi, sus padres habían muerto, años antes.

― **Lo que has oído chiquillo. Fuera, no vale la pena perder la vida por una pelea callejera ―** El sujeto, que era tan grande para ser hijo de gigantes y tan ancho para ser un escaparate, hizo una pose bastante ridícula, estimando su edad.― **¿Me comprendes, Méndez?**

Naruto se acercó un tanto, reconociéndolo. Casi brincando de la alegría.

― **¿Tío Bee?**

Justo la persona con quien se quería encontrar.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, y por un simple movimiento de su parte todos los sujetos que los rodeaban dejaron de apuntarles. Killer Bee se acercó a Naruto, un tanto indeciso, pensando en que si sus ojos se equivocaban o la vida era tan grata como para dejarle volver a ver a alguien tan especial, a su sobrino nieto postizo.

― **¿Naruto-chan? **

Y él que pensaba que también había fallecido, junto a toda su familia aquella noche espeluznante en que los Uzumaki y Namikaze fueron atacados de manera casi fulminantes y desleal. El corazón de Killer salto de alegría, no esperó dos segundos y trató de colocar a su sobrino entre el pecho y sus enormes brazos, en un abrazo más que de oso, afectuoso, pero el otro chico, el de la cara de modelo no se lo permitió.

Naruto solo desvió su mirada y le ofreció su sonrisa al chico de portada de revista y éste, aún malhumorado, dejó de ser una pared ridículamente movible. Pero a Killer le gustó su actitud, esa carita de actor de cine encerraba aun hombre decidido.

Esta vez fue Killer quien se quedó inmóvil, Naruto se acercó a él, detallándolo.

― **Has engordado, Bee. **

― **¡Y tu has crecido, casi me alcanzas, pero aún así te faltan tallas, yeah!**

― **Que estúpido.**

Todos los hombres del tal Killer Bee subieron sus armas a la espera de que su jefe les diera la señal de ataque hacia aquel joven bastante irrespetuoso.

― **¡Relax, guys, al chico Hollywood ni por asomo, por que a mi sobrino se le sale lo de lobo, oh yeah!**

_Eso ni siquiera combina_, pensó Sasuke, pasando por alto su nuevo mote.

Esta vez fue el turno para Naruto de reírse. ¿Chico Hollywood? Killer Bee cada vez era más terrible para el rap. Sin embargo esta vez había dado en el clavo. Sasuke era hermoso, de ese tipo de hermosura corruptora y casi temible. Como si fuera más que solo una cara bonita, y por supuesto no se equivocaba.

Rato después, de charla banal en charla banal, fueron tomando rumbo hacia lo que le interesaba a Naruto. El hospital que él quería construir.

Killer Bee no cabía de emoción, en medio de la conversación, sacó su librito de rimas y se empecinó en terminar una canción corta para su sobrino nieto, quien le traía una felicidad bastante grande. Aquel era un poblado pequeño, y por estar cerca de la ciudad principal era rondada muchas veces por rufianes, solo había una escuela, una secundaria y algún ambulatorio; solo trescientas cincuenta personas, quienes no tenían muchos espacios verdes ni seguro en caso de desastres. Dos meses atrás había tenido lugar un sismo, y aún no se habían recuperado.

Aquel poblado, era como un pequeño reino, completamente amurallado y con un sistema de seguridad bastante básico. Ellos estaban lo bastante cerca de NY como para asumirlo uno mas de sus partes, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para escapar de su sombra y sus beneficios.

― **Vamos, Bee. Quiero que me lleves al Sui.**

El hombre lo miró un tanto extrañado por aquel nombre, pero sabía a que lugar se refería el rubio. Naruto les explicó que así le llamaba su abuela por el extraño sonido que hacia el viento al chocar con el pequeño edificio de concreto, años antes.

Esa tarde, Naruto recordó mucho de su familia, cosas que tal vez era mejor no traer de la caja de las memorias, tristezas y soledades, momentos buenos y la terrible realidad. Donde se veía a él de unos nueve años rodeado por los cuerpos de sus personas mas preciadas. Sangre. Todo era rojo.

Naruto puso las manos sobre su cabeza. Rememorar esos tiempos era una tortura para él. Si no hubiese sido por Itachi… hubiera muerto, como su madre, su padre y sus abuelos. Y la mano homicida, era de su propio apellido. Había cenado incontables noches en su casa, había bailado con su madre, tomado tragos con su padre y hablado de los deportes con su abuelo. En momentos como ese, la solicitud de venganza era tan grande e imponente que le costaba un esfuerzo in humano negarse.

Sasuke notó el cambio en el blondo y aire salobre del sufrimiento, y mientras Killer Bee los lideraba en el camino entre cháchara y cháchara, él atrajo a Naruto en un abrazo posesivo, opresivo, regocijante.

Naruto le dio un suave "_gracias_" y siguió caminando, con él a su lado.

El terreno era seco y sombrío. La poca edificación que aún quedaba estaba carcomida por las tempestades y los años.

Ese sitio, fue una vez el hospital de su abuela. Su preciado sueño. Y él quería levantar ese sueño, reconstruirlo, como si con eso solidificara también parte de su alma y honrará la insistencia de su abuela y por sobre todo, su valor humano.

Todo quedó arreglado. Empezaría con un hospital y espacios verdes. Ayudaría Killer en todo lo posible.

El enorme hombre los despidió en la entrada principal de la pequeña localidad, vociferando que estaría pronto en la gran manzana, dispuesto a meterse de cabeza en los asuntos de la beneficencia.

**[Parte 1.3]**

_**Si, aún el mismo viernes.**_

_**Cuatro horas antes**_

"_**Nada por aquí, nada por allá"**_

El viaje de regreso a la gran manzana, Sasuke calculó que debía ser parecido o igual al del movimiento de inicio, solo unas tres horas de viaje, eso sin calcular exactamente la fuerza de roce constante y rectilíneo sobre el asfalto. Sasuke odiaba pensar en física cuando todo no podía ponerse peor.

Un rayo, cayó a lo lejos, haciendo que cientos de pequeños espasmos recorrieran su piel.

Sin embargo Naruto estaba un tanto… ido.

― **Lo siento, Sasuke, no recordé la duración del auto. Solo puede recorrer unas cuatro horas y luego recargarse una media hora antes de seguir.**

Cierto, y no se veía por ningún lado un toma corriente o algún tipo de cableado eléctrico, tampoco lo recordaron al llegar al pequeño imperio del rapero patético. Prácticamente estaban en medio de la nada. Sin agua, protección ante la futura lluvia y a la deriva de una promesa de noche perfectamente horrible. Si caminaban veloz, muy veloz podrían llegar a Manhattan a la media noche, del día siguiente.

Por la autopista no pasaba ni un mal pensamiento.

Decidieron abandonar el auto, y tratar de ponerse en marcha mientras hubiese luz. Era una idea interesante en su exponencial, por que, si andaban sin encontrar nada que los ayudase y se hiciese de noche, se pondría peligroso. Sasuke siempre había oído historias sobre coyotes y zorros de carretera. Sasuke también dejó de pensar en tonterías y prefirió estudiar a su compañero de viajes a _BMdoblepie._*

Naruto caminaba a su lado. Abstraído y con un semblante medianamente sombrío.

Se preguntó si seria el encuentro con alguien de su familia o uno de sus ataques del tipo ansioso- medianamente tranquilo. No, esto parecía diferente pero no lo sabía con exactitud. Y se estaba hartando de no saber. De nadar en su ignorancia por no tener el valor suficiente de preguntar debido al simple miedo a desagradar. De que lo alejara. Se sentía un estúpido sin remedio. Pero un estúpido con causa.

A medio Kilómetro, por unanimidad de voto –_el suyo_- regresaron al auto. Por lo menos allí tenían un techo en caso de lluvia fuerte y unas puertas con seguros que no funcionaban pero que cerraban. Empezaba a caer una llovizna delicada y austera, enturbiando el frío de agosto.

Se sentaron, Sasuke de piloto, a pesar de no ser ese su auto eléctrico inservible, y Naruto hacía de copiloto, uno bastante ausente. Reclinaron ambos asientos, quedando paralelos a la ventanilla que empezaba a mancharse de blanco debido frío.

Naruto los sacó a ambos de aquel desesperante silencio. Y él dejó que se liberara del tormento que podría casi paladear en el ambiente.

― **Mi familia entera murió frente a mis ojos y yo solo pude… llorar.** **Yo los vi perecer y no pude moverme. Los vi desesperarse, luchar y luego apagarse, y mientras solo podía implorar que todo terminara. **

Sasuke de verdad esperaba todo menos eso. Esta vez un abrazo no seria suficiente, ni miles.

No pudo ni siquiera ponerse completamente en sus zapatos. El no podría sobrevivir sano a eso. Los vengaría, vengaría a su familia por toda la eternidad, se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a hacer pagar a los responsables, uno a uno, poco a poco, hasta que la oscuridad se apoderara de su ser, y el rencor destruyera su corazón.

Naruto no quería continuar con aquel tétrico relato, no quería incomodar a Sasuke, por que Itachi era y será siempre su héroe, y ya sabía como se sentía el moreno con solo la mención de su pariente. Pero, sin él, no lo hubiese superado para poder vivir medianamente en paz.

Aun sabiendo como se veía el rostro del responsable de su desgracia.

Sasuke ya más o menos se imaginaba que venia después.

― **¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en todo eso?―** Itachi aparecía muy frecuentemente en las fotografías de la mansión U-N.

Naruto lo miró fijamente, sin saber muy bien que decir, pero con los sentimientos revueltos, casi instándole a contestar.

Le hizo caso.

― **La persona que los asesinó, irónicamente, después de lo que hizo era mi único familiar vivo.** **El juzgado declaró que seria mi nuevo tutor. También manejaría mi herencia hasta que cumpliera mayoría de edad; el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo mis padres habían acumulado. **

Naruto tomó aire, contándole lo enfermo que estuvo. Luego de presenciar la muerte de su familia, Naruto ya no fue más Naruto por mucho tiempo. No lloraba, no hablaba. No comía. No diferenciaba, no deseaba vivir. También le dijo que aquella bestia logró robarle la mitad de su herencia y asociarse con la empresa "Ojo de luna S.A." Así que en conclusión, el dinero que había heredado de Itachi inicialmente había sido suyo.

― **Estuve a un paso de necesitar recluirme en una institución para enfermos mentales, y aun lo sigo estando** ― Naruto lo observó, casi pidiéndole disculpas por lo que le contaría ― **Itachi me llevó con el. En ese tiempo él trabajaba para mi padre. Se hizo cargo de mí, también todo fue muy difícil, Nos persiguieron, intentaron matarnos muchas veces; sin tu hermano yo no hubiera podido, solo tenia unos nueve años y no sabia que hacer ¡Por Dios! Aun creía en Santa y recibía regalos.**

Aquellas palabras más que un balde de agua fría, fueron alcohol contra una herida abierta. Él nunca disfrutó de un verdadero hermano mayor. Y ya sabía por qué.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke no sabia que decir ni como actuar. Desorientado, herido, así se sentía.

Salió del auto en un movimiento casi improvisado, se estaba ahogando. También su camisa se humedecía con el pasar del tiempo. No llovía fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para empaparlo de pies a cabeza con una lentitud casi enfermiza y cíclica. Miró hacia el cielo, y no necesariamente para pedir respuestas. No odiaba a Naruto, jamás podría, y menos después de enterarse del por qué de tantas cosas. Pero sin embargo, dolía. Tampoco odiaba a su hermano, aunque lo pensara a veces e intentara muchas más veces aún. Es sólo que se sentía vulnerable fuera de ese cuartito de rencor que armó alrededor de sí y su tema tabú, Itachi. Sólo cuando murió decidió oír respuestas, entender razones, aunque fuera tarde. Por eso lo aborrecía, por encender en él un sentimiento de culpa tan profundo por algo que él no inició, pero si tuvo poder de culminar, algo que no hizo. Su hermano siempre quiso verlo, él se negó. Su hermano siempre quiso estar cerca de él, pero estaba constantemente expuesto al peligro y no deseaba que nada les pasara.

Naruto salió también, bastante interesado en aclarar ciertos puntos.

― **¡No supe de tu existencia hasta que tuve mayoría de edad!** **¡Hasta pensaba que tus padres habían muerto!**

El mal genio de Sasuke salió a flote.

― **Eso no hace ninguna diferencia.**

― **¡Para mi si, B! ― **Naruto lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, enfrentando su mirada más ácida sin amedrentarse.** ― Yo me aferré a él y a lo que me ofrecía. Pero nunca tuve la intención de alejar a tu hermano de su familia, lo siento, Sasuke. **

― **Si lo sientes o no, es irrelevante. Itachi fue un mal nacido y eso no cambiara por mucha obra de caridad que haya hecho contigo.**

Naruto tuvo ganas de estamparle no solo un puño, más bien una docena. ¿Dónde estaba su gato de cerámica cuando lo necesitaba?

― **A mi puedes insultarme lo que quieras, pero no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a tu hermano como lo has hecho antes. ― **Naruto le devolvió una mirada fulminante y decidida, acercándose, peligrosamente **― Te golpearé.**

― **Estaré esperando, rubio. **

Sasuke se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar, necesitaba pensar. Alejándose más y más de Naruto y su auto y aquellas verdades que tanto tiempo le había costado afrontar.

Los perdió de vista al poco tiempo, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos y aceptando ciertas cosas que necesariamente debía aceptar. Si quería incluir a Naruto en su vida de manera permanente era estrictamente necesario eliminar ese pequeño rencor hacía Itachi. Él jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba dolorosa y estúpidamente celoso de lo que el rubio había vivido con su hermano, lo que a él le fue negado. Y lo peor es que comprendía a Itachi, pues de alguna u otra manera él hacía _caridad _con el rubio a diario. Se servía a Naruto en bandeja de plata, hacía de él una especie de barrera de arrastre que no permitía a Naruto sumergirse completamente en la oscuridad, le hacía luchar contra si mismo y sus miedos.

Sasuke Uchiha no necesitaba aprender, pues ya sabia de memoria sus errores, necesitaba superar y liberarse. Necesitaba a Naruto a su lado, de eso no cabía dudas.

Miraba hacia cualquier dirección y no encontraba nada relevante, y a un segundo de que sus pupilas se quemaran de aburrimiento. Cuando estuvo a punto de devolverse, tragarse su orgullo y arreglar las cosas con cierto rubio, miró a lo lejos que algo, un gran camión se acercaba.

Naruto le tendió la mano, mirándolo fijamente casi con anhelo, él la aceptó, devolviéndole la mirada, casi con dolor. Logró subirse al mastodonte granjero y sentarse en una esquina en donde el viento no hiciera que su flequillo le molestara. Había muchas gallinas y un cerdo, miró a Naruto y este solo pudo alzar los hombros. Era eso o pasar la noche en medio de la gran nada.

De la ventana del conductor sonaba una música estruendosa y una voz más terrible todavía que acompañaba las melodías. Un minuto más de lo necesario de todo aquello y no podría soportarlo.

Pasó de todo el alboroto y fijó su vista en su acompañante humano; cuando Naruto notó su mirada, Sasuke se abochornó.

― **¿Cómo era?― **En un impulso nada propio, Sasukeestrujaba sus dedosy miraba el terreno baldío que dejaba atrás el gran y maloliente vehículo. ― **¿Cómo era mi hermano?**

Para muchos, la sola pregunta le hubiese sonado tonta y hasta ridícula, pero a Naruto no. Uzumaki lo miró entusiasta y hasta agradecido, pues sabía que tanto le cuesta a un hombre asumir su derrota, y más, a un guerrero como Sasuke. No era una derrota sencilla, nadie necesitara que lo fuera.

Más allá del semblante perdido, Naruto solo veía en él a un niño herido que empezaba a sanar.

Él ayudaría a cambiar las cosas, por que sabía que detrás de esa capa áspera protectora, Sasuke era muchas cosas buenas. Muchas.

― **No quiero incordiarte, Sasuke** ― Naruto notó que tenia mucho tiempo mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos, su piel, sus labios, y seria feliz si pudiera hacerlo siempre. Sasuke le hizo un gesto para qué continuara, Naruto bajó la mirada ― **Tu hermano lo fue todo para mí. Fue mi padre, mi hermano y mi amante. **

Sasuke tembló ante la idea, sentía que cientos de espinas eran clavadas en todo su cuerpo, había una especialmente grande y cruel. Esa hería su pecho. Pero Uchiha no era un cobarde. Subió el rostro, el cual se movió involuntariamente escondiendo su faz y su viacrucis y, clavó sus óselos en aquellas pupilas de un azul atormentado. Toda la situación era estúpida. Naruto sufría por que sabía que tanto le dolía lo que él había pedido que respondiera. Comprendía que Naruto deseaba dejar las cosas en claro. Él no podía estar más de acuerdo.

El ex Uchiha suspiró, retomando entereza para continuar. Paladeando la sensación depurativa del incomodo asunto.

― **A menudo era excepcional, un eximio. Muy pocas veces era un idiota, muchas veces era maniático, otras un tanto paranoico con el orden. Cuidaba su dentadura más que a mí. Tenía esa tonta idea que querer controlar el destino de los demás porque creía saber que le convenía a cada uno **― Naruto, respiró, sorprendido de haber soltado aquella perorata, pero convencido hasta la medula de su veracidad, a sabiendas que tenia toda la atención de un Sasuke arrebolado, continuó ― **Tu hermano fue una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Siempre tenia tiempo para todos y todo. Y los amaba, Sasuke. Tú eras su persona especial en todo el mundo. Yo solo fui una elección, tú eras su sangre. Y más allá de no haber compartido con él, tu eras su adorado y tonto hermano pequeño.**

― **Era mi modelo a seguir.** ― Sasuke sonrió ― **Me gustaba su risa. Y odiaba su pasta con condimentos. **

Sasuke lo llegó a conocer, claro que si. Lo que en el fondo temía era que hubiese cambiado con los años, que lo dicho por Naruto fuese diferente y le describiera a alguien ajeno a él. Que la avaricia que casi siempre corrompía a los de su estirpe le hubiese podrido a él. Eso no lo hubiese soportado. Aunque era tonto pensarlo, pues aun después de muerto seguía indicándole el camino, jugando a ser cupido y dios.

Luego de eso, las dos horas y media, pasaron en silencio. Pero en una taciturnidad bondadosa y conveniente. Uno recostado del otro.

Él que le dijera, si alguna vez contaba todo aquello, que ese no había sido un día de perros estaría equivocado. Estaban vergonzosamente agotados. Física y psicológicamente.

Otra cosa que Sasuke dejaba a la suerte era llegar a la ciudad en cierto traste, con cierta vestimenta nauseabunda y, un tanto desequilibrado emocionalmente, y más _grave_ aún, enamorado formidablemente. Eso lo hacía incomprensiblemente feliz.

_Los hacía ridículamente feliz._

_**Dáliva, continuara.**_

_**N/E:**_

_Realmente tuve que ponerle una gran cartelera mental a mi imaginación para que frenara la verborrea y dejara de susurrarme ideas y palabras. No sabia si podría detenerme algún día, casi no lo logro, y para demostración estas 23 hojas y medias de pequeñas ironías de la vida. _

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a Hiki-chan, a Dayi y a Karen-chan. Y a todas las chicas que me han seguido a lo largo de estos pedacitos de mi misma. No se chicas, pero si yo con un comentario creo conocerlas un poco, a veces pienso que ustedes me conocen mejor que cualquiera. Y cuando deje de ser así estaré perdida, oh si. _

_Gracias de nuevo. El próximo capitulo esta casi listo, pues lo iba escribiendo a medida que avanzaba en este. _

_Dane Iluvyou! No se que haría sin tu apoyo, soeur. _

_No se si viene al caso, pero en Letanías alguien cuestiono una marca de ropa que yo había puesto, a esa persona le digo que un escritor puede decir que Colombia esta en Europa y no equivocarse, por el simple hecho de ser ese su mundo y su decisión. _

_¿Dudas?_

_¿Cómo piensan ustedes que se llama el chico del bar de Jazz? _

_¿Por qué creen que Naruto ha escogido a Maguiver, habiendo tantos homólogos de acción?_

_¿Por qué Naruto es taoísta? ¿Y que coño es taoísmo? Yo lo se, pero averígüenlo ustedes mismas si desean saber, pues como las leyes y la religión, la diferencia vendrá de la interpretación que le den. Es algo íntimo._

_¿Por qué me dio por incluir a Killer Bee?_

_Bueno, esa la puedo responder, ¡Por que me encanta Killer! _

_Hoy estoy extrañamente comunicativa, así que les diré que estoy feliz por que me voy a Curacao el fin de semana. Deséenme un lindo bronceado. _

_**D/B**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme**

**Si su hija sufre y llora, es por una escritora de yaoi, señora.**

_Un buen tema: _First love –**Adele**-

"Estando solo, me pregunto otra vez si estabas al tanto que tomar la mano de cualquiera _puede llenar su mundo de fantasía"_

**[Conciencia]**

**I**

La mañana había sido, técnicamente, absolutamente normal. Eso si excluía que ya no necesitaba una barrera hecha de inestable nanotecnología para escudar sus propios sentimientos. Se sentía más ligero, reparado. Hablar con Gaara siempre traía esas sensaciones consigo. Mirar a Gaara era inevitable. Observar a Gaara mientras le devolvía un vistazo intenso, una primicia. Gaara y su taciturnidad no tenían precio. Confundir los segundos con horas y horas con segundos a su lado no parecía posible, hasta que lo vivió.

Luego de aquel fructífero y casto baño, el peso que cargaba por emociones poco asertivas y muchos menos recomendables – _si se tenía en cuenta que el sujeto en cuestión no era homosexual y era uno de sus mejores amigos-, _casi desaparecieron, no como con un Bididi badidi bu, dicho por hadas y sus varitas, pero si habían dejado de ser un alfiler enterrado debajo de sus uñas. Permitían a Sai concentrarse en otras cosas, dejando ese espacio libre de síntomas contraproducentes, sustituyéndola por la fresca presencia de aquellos ojos aguamarina, que cada día se adueñaban de más y más espacio. Una receta perfecta para un reparador de psiques, ex miembro del _DDSM_, que no es otra cosa que el grupo de Disciplina Dominación Sadismo y Masoquismo mas distinguido del lado este del país. Gaara había hecho, poco a poco, que ya no necesitara esas sesiones _relajantes_.

_"No es preciso padecer cáncer para analizar sus síntomas" _Y Sai, jamás lo había oído expresado de esa manera. No es que él fuera un romántico inflexible, pero comparar una relación amorosa con una de las enfermedades mas trágicas que existen, era un poco cruel, hasta para alguien como él ¿Gaara quería decir que no era necesario que le gustasen los hombres para tener una relación con él? ¡Pero si él era un hombre! Un alma masculina atrapada en un cuerpo bastante versátil, elástico y excitable. Hasta allí llegaban sus argumentos, no lo entendía. Sinceramente no lograba comprender exactamente a donde quería llegar su amigo con aquellas palabras.

Su habilidad analítica, de la cual siempre se ha enorgullecido y sabe que son por entero inaccesibles para las inteligencias ordinarias, no es suficiente; Sai sabe que a la final, el poder analítico no puede resolver todas las incógnitas de una mente tan compleja como la del carmesí. Hasta su _imaginación analítica_ tenía un límite.

― **¿Estar conmigo sin realmente estar conmigo?** ―_ Y una mierda_. Sai se estaba impacientando. Gaara parecía divertido. Ese era un chiste, uno que la mayoría no entendería, ya saben, por las grandes proporciones concentradas de parlamentos ofensivos o de burla. Porque para Gaara era gracioso, y la idea del chiste consistía en que fuera hilarante para él. Al diablo los demás.

Gaara, quien adelantaba trabajo desde su computador, soltó una especie de gruñido en varias escalas, algo que supuestamente, en su universo y en el de Sai, constituía una risa fresca y atrayente.

― **No lo haz entendido** ― Gaara se levantó, no sin esfuerzos, y dirigió sus pies a un desconcertado Psicólogo que lo miraba fijamente, como intentando encontrar respuestas en cada milímetro de su rostro. Se detuvo a un paso de él y ante un gesto poco común, suspiró ―** Quise decir que si me quieres tener, ya me tienes. No hace falta un precedente para eso.**

― **Vaya.**

Fue lo único que pudo modular. Jamás pensó que diría algo como eso, teniendo en cuenta que tan cerrado solía ser el menor de los hermanos Sabaku no. De inmediato sus ojos oscuros se concentraron en aquellos labios, bajaron al cuello y a la línea divisoria de su fresca franelilla blanca, constituida de finos hilos tal vez italianos.

― **No es como si fuese a perder mucho con este cambio de_ bando_**― Gaara volvió a respirar, esta vez más cerca de Sai, sobre sus labios. Seduciéndolo con un sonrojo tan leve, como hermoso. Viró los ojos. ― **Tú sabes lo difícil que se me hacen estas cosas.**

― **No, no lo sé.** ― Sai lo miró con hambre, con aquella energía con que diferenciaba a Gaara del resto ― **Aunque si veo que tus pupilas están dilatadas. Esa es una muestra clara de atracción sexual.**

**― Tal vez.**

Gaara dio un paso más y la unión de sus labios fue lo último que recordó mientras que su cuerpo era poseído por ansias de una fuerza pasional fehaciente y bien organizada. Relamía aquella boca sabia, sintiendo los espasmos que subían por su medula, lentamente, con suavidad. Una que no sabia que poseía. Un beso húmedo y parsimonioso, sublime en su desconcertante manera. Un abrazo de labios, una caricia libidinosa, haciendo que al motor de su cuerpo le estallaran pequeños espasmos revolucionarios.

Gaara sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Había traspasado la única línea que ambos siempre, en toda circunstancia, respetaron. El contacto físico. Eran buenos amigos, los mejores amigos quizás, y mientras que eso fue así ambos tenían un pacto firmado con la silenciosa compañía que se brindaban sin pasar las fronteras y desestabilizar su vida. Pero ya que todo su mundo se había tambaleado, al igual que su deseo de pegarse a la espalda de su amigo y hacerle gritar y pedir más, Gaara estaba bastante contento con la renovación y la inclusión de algunas cláusulas bastante interesantes a su antiguo contrato.

Su primer beso con Sai, luego de muchos años de amistad. Sólo por ser con él, era único. No importa cuantos millones de labios se pudieron haber posado en ellos, él haría borrón y cuenta nueva, él haría desprender cualquier sabor que no fuera el propio, él se adueñaría, inflexible, de todas las moléculas de aquel cuerpo veterano, pero cálido. Si Sai era un maestro en el arte del sexo, él seria un verdugo muy vicioso y entretenido. Porque simplemente había tomado la decisión de ser, tal vez no completamente feliz porque admitir eso le haría deja de ser él mismo, pero si sabía que su relación con Sai seria lo más cercano que conocería de tal sentimiento.

Gaara intento recordar, tras colar su lengua en la cavidad impaciente de su amigo, cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo contacto íntimo con alguien. No pudo. Él no era el mejor en esas cosas. La soledad le seguía a todos lados, egoísta. Eran pocos los que luchaban contra ella y lograban arrancarlo por instantes de sus fétidos brazos hambrientos. El psicólogo era uno. Ese hombre que dejaba que Gaara se recreara en él. La persona mas transparente que existía, su mejor amigo.

Sai dio un pequeño salto, luego de que su chico carmesí rozara con aquella juguetona lengua, su paladar. Un beso que lo hizo emigrar a una parte deliriosa de su sub consciente, donde el afecto explotaba en un sin fin de universos alternos. Devolvió el gesto, vanagloriándose de su supuesta experiencia. Sin embargo, en lo único que podía pensar era en darle placer, hacer que jamás olvidara ese momento; ese sentimiento de complacencia y devoción fue lo que le hizo notar, hace un par de años, el volumen de aquellas sensaciones que doblegaban su esencia carnal. Con Gaara no tenia ganas de follar para que lo hiciera sentir bien y desestresado, deseaba conocerlo, sentirlo, adorarlo y por sobre todo, lo deseaba junto a él.

¿Respirar? ¿Qué importaba el paso de oxígeno cuando podías recrear la piel con un contacto tan… sugerente e ideal?

**― No lo preguntaba, sé que es un hecho.**

Gaara lo miró, airado, casi olvidado el hilo de su conversación, aún con la mente en ese beso casi de ensueño y finales felices, eso acrecentó su mal humor. Una cosa era que decidieran hablar de lo que fuera que quisieran, como su problema con las drogas o la influencia del sexo en la vida del analista, o incluso, su boyante situación sentimental, y otra era el hecho de aceptar que Sai a veces lo conociera más que él mismo.

Se miraron fijamente, sin codicia ni deseo, sin narcóticos ni lujuria, sólo un par de hombres perdidos en las sensaciones gloriosas de aquello que desde el fondo de su ser desean.

Un rayo de agonía interrumpió el momento. Gaara se doblaba sobre si, recostado de la mesa de su computador. Hacia rato que no sentía malestar alguno, sólo la debilidad absorbente, como la sabia decisión de superar el problema con el humo rojo.

― **Tengo nauseas.**

Sai lo dirigía al baño con paso lento. No había que ocultar que el Sabaku no, pesaba una barbarie, pero era algo que quería hacer, le molestase al otro o no. Sai había aprendido que ayudarlo le ayudaba a él también.

― **Es bueno que haya hecho un desayuno basado en harinas.** ― Sai levantaba un dedo hablando como autómata, un gesto común y demostrativo de querer esclarecer un punto muerto y sin casi sentido para el peli rojo. ― **Ya que absorben líquidos, lo cual reduce la cantidad de vomito disponible para una expulsión violenta.**

Gaara debió cerrar los ojos en una búsqueda positiva de paciencia, mientras lo traspasaban láseres destructores creados básicamente para hacerle sentir enfermo.

― **Recuérdame, Sai ¿Por qué rayos somos amigos?**

**― ¿Será por que soy la única letra no perdida de tu antigua palabra?**

Gaara no tuvo tiempo de meditar mucho lo dicho por Sai, sólo recuerda vagamente que viene de un verso latino de amistad bastante antiguo.

El abogado se hizo a un lado, casi escapando de sus brazos, atacado nuevamente por unas contracciones intestinales nada agradables. Avasallantes y denigrantes eran mejores explicaciones. Hubiese dado de frente al suelo sino lo alcanza el psicólogo. Agonía. A donde quiera que miraba y, respirara o no, era una tortura. Una completamente irracional y distendida. Un sufrimiento lacerante, profundo, como si no sólo se tratara de una desintoxicación de su cuerpo, era como si su alma también estuviera depurando aquel pasado solitario y de férrea parquedad.

De nuevo el sudor frío, las manos temblorosas, la destemplanza abrasadora, su alma intentando sostenerse de aquellas perlas negras y preocupadas. Su piel afiebrada y agitada.

Lo que era peor, aquella codicia amarga por alucinógenos. Aquellos pensamientos desgarradores y superfluos. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, y aunque sabia que estaba sumido en algún tipo de alucinación, tenia miedo; de repente, nuevamente tuvo cuatro años y sentía el vacío enfrentarse con su espalda y el pavor extendido por su anatomía mientras caía y caía. Saberse hundido en la nada le hacia recordar que, exactamente, era nada. O parte de la gran nada, que a sus efectos venia a ser lo mismo.

Ese sueño, siempre ese mismo sueño que lo ha perseguido desde tiempos inmemorables. Un grito llamándole, luego el silencio, opacidad. Una caída libre y sin fondo, ya no sabe distinguir si es un recuerdo u otra cosa. Nunca un final, sólo el fragor del aire, absorbido por el viento, eternamente. Como Alicia y su horrible caída en la búsqueda del conejo.

Sai subía y bajaba en un inocuo movimiento sus dedos por la inmaculada espalda encorvada y cándida de su amigo. Ya no sabia si lo hacia para tranquilizar las pesadillas de Gaara o para aminorar el campaneo de su corazón desbocado y temeroso.

Volvió en si en medio de palabras incomprensibles, sólo sentía un abrazo fuerte y ameno. Un susurro llegaba vagamente a sus oídos. La desesperación en Sai era tangible. La culpabilidad que atravesaba a Gaara por desear más de aquella torturadora droga, se olía en el ambiente. Era una fragancia amarga, como la traición.

― **Mierda. **

Sólo bastó decir eso para que Sai supiera que había vuelto al mundo de los vivos y le ayudo a beber un poco de agua.

Gaara sentía que se secaba poco a poco por dentro. Que su piel rechazaba todo, incluso las polutas microscópicas de polvo. Aunque sabe que no es del todo cierto, que el contacto de Sai le aliviana un poco su desesperanza y quejumbrosa negligencia. Su espalda recibe gustosa sus caricias, suaves, prolongadas. Como una tierna abuela que acoge a su amado nieto, luego de una extensa temporada sin tenerlo a su lado.

― **Lo siento, Carmesí. Tuve que avisarle. Estaba turbado. Yo…**

**― ¿Qué haz hecho qué?**

Sai deseaba explicarle que por motivos de su perdida de conocimientos por más de una hora, los gritos, el dolor que seguramente estaba padeciendo, a él no le quedo otra que contactar con el pariente, de alguna manera, mas comprensivo e inalterable de su lista mental de _familiares de Gaara_. Demasiado corta como para ponerse quisquilloso y lacónico.

**― ¿Conque una gripe intestinal?**

Una voz un tanto enojada sonaba desde el pasillo. El hombre se recostó de la puerta y sonrió tenuemente al ver la escena del abrazo, estuvo a punto de soltar una burla, pero alguna conducta social no se lo permitió. Gaara se estremeció.

**― Sasori. ¿Qué haces…?**

El recién llegado le hizo un gesto, un poco atemorizante, que llevo a Gaara a guardar debido silencio. Sí, su hermano siempre supo como mantener el orden. Impaciente, como él solo.

**― Antes de que empiece el merecido interrogatorio, quiero aclararte que yo de igual manera me dirigía hacia acá. **

A Gaara le sonaron todas sus alarmas internas. Sasori, igual a peligro.

Su hermano Sasori lo conocía muy bien, devastadoramente bien. Gaara se pregunto si ese era el día de la ridícula reunión de las personas que más le conocían, por que si era así, faltaban un par de molestos invitados; lamentablemente uno ya no existía en el ámbito material y el otro estaba demasiado estancado en sus propios y complejos problemas de existencia. Suspiró. Ese también era el día de tocarle las narices a Gaara.

Y no es que no estimara a su familia, es sólo que al abogado realmente le agradaba, como pocas cosas, la confidencialidad de su vida. No solo eso, a Gaara le costaba, _más de lo que quisiera afirmar, _salir de aquel hermetismo del que padeció desde su nacimiento. Gaara maldijo a los infames test de Internet, por echarle en cara sus problemas de personalidad sin molestarse en mostrarle alguna ayuda o solución para ese ligero inconveniente. Y luego de haber esperado horas y horas los dichosos resultados.

En otras palabras, Gaara no sabía como hablarle de su adicción a las drogas a su hermano. No sabia cuándo había dejado de ser el hermano modelo e impertérrito, para convertirse en _aquel_ sujeto que _ansiosamente_ compraba sustancias ilícitas en algún callejón oscuro y húmedo de la ciudad de Nueva York, con las manos sudadas y temeroso de una redara policial sorpresiva. Simplemente, aborreció el no saber cuándo, gramo por gramo, enrollado tras enrollado, había dejado de ser Gaara.

Sai supuso los pensamientos difíciles y contradictorios que en el momento surgían en la mente del peli rojo. No había que ser un gran observador para notarlo. Posó una mano en aquel hombro ceniciento, apoyándolo, y salió de la habitación. Mejor darles espacio. Tenían mucho de que conversar, además, así le daría tiempo de preparar un almuerzo común para un fututo rehabilitado toxicómano y su hermano gemelo. Sí, el tacto nunca fue su fuerte, simplemente por que no era necesario en su vida.

El de ojos verdes siguió con su mirada la esplendida espalda de Sai, malhumorado por el hecho de que había llegado a la conclusión, una bastante acertada, de dejarlos solos para que él pudiera explayarse en su interpretación de los hechos, con un animo que no poseía. Sí, debía admitir que Sai había procedido de manera recomendable. Aunque era tonto en el sentido abstracto, pues, no había nada que le hubiera pasado en media década que el analista no supiera.

Gaara entonces fue abandonando, más por obligación que por deseo, su fanatismo misterioso, y comenzó a explicarle, rápida y ahogadamente a Sasori, que había sido de su vida en los últimos cinco años, los cuales se comunicaban por teléfono, y contadamente. Era una singularidad deprimente, si se toma en cuenta que Temari, Kankuro y Sasori vivían en la misma metrópoli que él. Tiempo en el cual poseía los mismos amigos, el mismo trabajo, y la misma pasión por el humo rojo.

― **Deja de negar lo que es y explicar lo que no es** ― Sasori, para extrañeza de su gemelo, lo encerró en sus brazos como cuando sufría alguna de sus habituales pesadillas infantiles. Eso logró relajarlo en una medida casi incomprensible. El dolor no remitía, la culpa si. La agonía no mermaba, el temor si. La caída de sus propias asperezas se detuvo. Y recordó, que alguna vez, por nueve meses, lo compartieron todo, incluso el espacio vital. Porque aunque los gemelos dicigóticos vienen de dos óvulos diferentes, y son como cualquier otro par de hermanos, la unión y la compenetración incluida, no tenía limites. Sasori, con una frase podía calmarlo o incendiarlo de ira, por eso, en el fondo, se mantenía alejado de él. Porque a veces, por estar cerca de su hermano, se sentía extraviado y apartado ridículamente de su propio camino, se sentía eclipsado. Al menos, esa fue la interpretación de Sai a su problema de mantener a su familia, en especial a Sasori, detrás de una bocina telefónica.

La segunda mirada que le sugirió su gemelo, mayor por siete segundos, era una que pretendía ser culpable de haber llegado a una conclusión bastante acertada. Sasori sabía la verdad. Tal vez por eso, volvió a estrecharlo en sus brazos sin pedirle una basta explicación, una que sabía, por el momento, le era imposible de responder. _Este también es el maldito día de abracemos a Gaara_, pensó.

― **No tienes que decirme nada** ― Sasori, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose dolido por inspirar tan poca confianza en una de las personas que mas quería. Además, él no era un ejemplar hermano, él no era ejemplar en nada. ― **No soy quién para juzgarte, sólo puedo golpearte por apartarme de tu vida.**

Sasori a sus tiernos dieciséis años había abandonado el ceno pudiente familiar para renacer por si mismo. Eso sucedió una noche lluviosa, en medio de una de las silenciosas y aburridas cenas que ofrecía su madre a los demás miembros de la familia; Sasori se había quejado de su horrorosa comida; un grito de su madre, y una replica fuerte de su padre ante la ofensa, bastó para que Sasori comprendiera que realmente no pertenecía allí.

Era acreedor del índice de concentración de tolerancia más baja de cualquier persona conocida. Terco, ambicioso y con una suerte bárbara para asimilar cualquier circunstancia. Adorador de la belleza y el arte eterno, de la literatura y la fisionomía humana. Hijo descarrilado de la poderosa alcurnia Sabaku no, quien abandono su vida pomposa por la libertad redentora. Un anhelo bastante sencillo. Un lugar donde pudiera ser él mismo. Sencillo, nunca simple.

Sí, él no era un hermano ejemplar, _para citar: la espeluznante situación de Gaara_; no era el mejor hijo, es más, prefiere creer que su padre lo odia a encararlo después de tanto tiempo, no era un jefe modelo, incluso su bar crecía a paso lento _pero seguro_; era un desastre de malas palabras y arranques de malhumor apilado dentro de una coraza bastante atractiva. Sasori se había ido tras su inexplicable meta, sin embargo había abandonado algo importante, demasiado importante.

A sus hermanos. A Gaara. Porque detrás de aquella fachada pacifica, se encontraba un hombre con temores y sensibilidades, como cualquiera. Con debilidades y grandezas.

Mientras abrazaba al menor, quien se había sumido en un mutismo adolorido, recordó cuando una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, mientras jugaban, el pequeño y tierno Gaara corría tras él para no perder en aquel reto inventado. El primero que lograra descender al pozo abandonado situado en la parte trasera de una de las casonas familiares y lograra mover la campana desde su húmedo fondo, triunfaría.

Sasori siempre fue más rápido, pero Gaara había heredado de sus antepasados la habilidad sorprendente de la resistencia. De nunca darse por vencido, de resistir y nunca desistir, de asimilar rápidamente. De niño siempre decía, que la actitud era mejor que la aptitud. Porque todos tenían aptitudes, en cambio, pocos poseían la actitud necesaria para llevar _aptitud_ a más que palabras.

Gaara logró engañarlo astutamente y adelantarlo de manera aplastante. Sasori sabe que de no haber tropezado y caído al fondo del pozo de agua, por suerte no muy alto, Gaara le habría ganado y con mucha diferencia. Tal vez, el de ojos verdes ni se recuerde de este hecho, pues eran muy pequeños en edad y había perdido el conocimiento. Sin embargo, nada era seguro, pues aquella derrota quedo grabada en Sasori, como el fracaso inconcluso que marcaría la diferencia entre ambos. Llegando a la conclusión de ser lo opuesto a su hermano por naturaleza.

Él era irónico, el de ojos verdes era directo como la autopista hacía Texas. Gaara era una especie de alma vieja, y poco comunicativa. Él hablaba muchas veces cuando no debía. Gaara poseía algunos chistes de buena calidad, pero su actitud era mortífera contra cualquiera que osara en acercarse en primer lugar, él en cambio, tenía un repertorio burlesco sobre chicas rubias poco inteligentes que daba miedo. Gaara era paciente, y diría que esa característica nació en él como un regalo al mundo debido a su propia actitud, porque, sinceramente, el mayor se impacientaba mientras buscaba paciencia. Y si se extendía, pasaría la tarde entera enumerando sus diferencias garrafales, que poca importancia tenían si se ponía a pensar en ello.

― **Todo comenzó por el estrés… el humo rojo es bueno combatiéndolo...**

Y así comenzó Gaara con su biografía, sumido en un monólogo incómodo pero dinámico, conciente de la vulnerabilidad de sus palabras y la odiosa reprimenda que su interlocutor no soltaba.

Poco a poco, la caída sin fin se fue deteniendo. Las convulsiones de su cuerpo fueron reduciéndose. El sudor fue aumentando y entre frase y frase, domó de manera grandiosa el tormento de sus propios y consumientes deseos de un enrollado de papel. Concentrándose en Sasori, en sus ojos amables y su semblante estoico, y en aquel delicioso olor que provenía, seguramente, de la cocina de su casa.

Gaara se interrumpió, y algo que Sasori pudo catalogar como nervios asomaban en esos ojos límpidos y claros.

― **Y… bueno… salgo actualmente con un hombre… bueno, la verdad, no se si aun… salimos.**

Sasori sonrió, poco extrañado e inconscientemente su mente retrocedió algunas horas, a su bar, específicamente cuando atendía personalmente a una mujer de lo más extraña y volátil. Su mal humor, motivado por el rechazo de aquella fémina, se dejo claro en la entonación de su siguiente frase:

― **Creo que tienes suerte.**

Gaara llegó a la misma conclusión. Las mujeres eran problemáticas.

**II**

Realmente había sido un día productivo, el más ocupado que ha recordado en mucho tiempo. Eso por supuesto le ayudaba, eso dejaba ir, de alguna manera, todo el estrés concentrado por ningún motivo resaltante. Nada como trabajar y mantener la mente en los negocios si no querías hundirte en el hoyo negro que resulta la orfandad de tu vida privada.

Las calles estaban vacías, el aire frío y ni un alma atravesaba el lugar. Ajustó aun más su traje chaqueta. Justo su lugar ideal. Sin embargo, Santa Mónica era lo suficientemente gran de y pertenecía a la ciudad de Nueva York como para contar con sus propios crímenes violentos, redadas por drogas y prostitu ción, así que decidió apurar el paso y terminar de salir del conjunto residencial de su cliente.

Caminaría hasta el bar de Jazz, no quedaba muy lejos y se tomaría un par de tragos; era gracioso molestar al apuesto mesero, por otro lado, prefería aburrirse eternamente con las peores películas del siglo, antes de tener que taconear ocho manzanas y así convertirse en la presa jugosa de alguien con una navaja realmente afilada. Recordó lo sucedido a Naruto. Tal vez mejor debiera tomar un taxi e irse a su hotel y comprar algo de comida china para llevar. Tenía bastante apetito. Su mente era un hacedor de controversias. A Sakura nunca le han gustado las comidas de los hoteles, eran tan insípidas y con nombres extraños y hasta ridículos.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar la bolsa de M&M que había estado guardando con_ gula en caso de emergencia_ dentro de su cartera sin fondo. Sacó el papel y saboreó con fricción la chocolatina mien tras apagaba las luces de su teléfono celular y lo ponía en modo silencioso;bajaba la escalera que conducía a la calle Trade.

Cuando terminó el chocolate, suspirando tristemente, abrió la tapa de su teléfono para consultar la hora, era un poco tarde. A medida que avanzaba, los lúgubres y desconocidos lugares iban apareciendo ante ella. A lo largo de ese tramo de la calle Trade, sólo había bares, clubs de striptease y negocios de tatuajes. Los dos únicos restaurantes eran uno chino y uno mexicano, ambos poco recomendables. El resto de los edificios, que según habían sido utilizados como oficinas en los años veinte cuando el centro de la ciudad era una zona próspera, estaban vacíos.

Mientras calculaba la distancia hasta el taxi que la llevaría al restaurant chino y luego a su hotel, sintió una oleada de agotamiento. Estaba helando. Cada átomo de viento parecía contraer una cuchilla molecular y azotarla contra su rostro.

Tuvo la sensación de que aquel cansancio no era debido únicamente al clima. Durante las últimas semanas no había dormido muy bien, y sospechaba que se hallaba al borde de una depresión. Su empleo aun no la llevaba a ninguna parte, vivía en un lugar que le importaba un comino y no era suyo, tenía pocos amigos, no tenía amante y ninguna perspectiva romántica. Si pensaba en su futuro, se imaginaba diez años más tarde estancada en algún sitio deprimente diseñando franelas sin sentidos, vanagloriándose de sus días de joven hermosa y triunfadora.

Tal vez necesitase otro cambio. Alejarse de aquella especie de familia electrónica conformada por su despertador, el teléfono prestado del hotel, su laptop y el televisor que mantenía alejados sus sueños mientras dormía.

No había nada que la retuviese en la ciudad salvo esperanzas. No había hablado con ninguno de sus padres adoptivos, que vivían en la localidad, así que no la echarían de menos. Y los amigos que tenía estaban ocupados con sus propias vidas y las consecuencias que eso conllevaba.

Al escuchar un silbido lascivo detrás de ella, entornó los ojos. Ése era el problema de vivir en una ciudad como aquélla. A veces, se encontraba con algún que otro acosador.

A continuación, como era de esperar, dos sujetos cruzaron la calle para colocarse detrás de ella. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba alejándose de los bares en dirección al largo tramo de edificios vacíos que había antes de la parada de autobuses. La noche era nublada y oscura, pero por lo menos había farolas y, de vez en cuando, pasaba algún coche.

― **Me gusta tu cabello** ― dijo el más grande mientras adaptaba su paso al de ella ― **¿Te importa si lo toco?**

Sakura sabía que no podía detenerse. Parecían chicos de alguna fraternidad universitaria en vacaciones de verano, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Además, faltaba poco menos de dos manzanas para que alcanzara un tumulto de taxis estacionados, justo como aquella vez con Sai. Deseo tenerlo a su lado.

Buscó en su bolso su spray de pimienta. ― **¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte? **― preguntó de nuevo el mismo muchacho ― **Mi coche no está lejos. En serio, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Podemos pasarla bien.**

Sonrió abiertamente e hizo un guiño a su amigo, como si con aquella charla melosa fuera a llevarla a la cama instantáneamente. El compinche se rió y la rodeó, su ralo cabello rubio saltaba a cada paso que daba.

― **¡Sí, pasarla bien!** ― dijo el rubio. Maldición, ¿dónde estaba el spray?

El grande estiró la mano, tocándole el cabello, y ella lo miró detenidamente. Con su polo y sus pantalones cortos de color caqui, era realmente bien parecido. Un verdadero producto americano.

Cuando él le sonrió, ella aceleró el paso, concentrándose mentalmente en el tenue brillo de neón del cartel del taxi. Rezó para que pasara algún transeúnte, pero el frió había ahuyentado a los peatones hacia los locales con calefacción. No había nadie alrededor.

― **¿Quieres decirme tu nombre?** ― preguntó el producto americano.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Había olvidado el spray en el otro bolso.

― **Voy a escoger un nombre para ti. Déjame pensar... ¿Qué te parece «gatita»?**

El rubio soltó una risita.

Ella tragó saliva y sacó su móvil, por si necesitaba llamar al 911.

_Conserva la calma. Mantén el control._

Imaginó lo bien que se sentiría cuando entrara en el taxi con asientos acolchados, directamente a su comprar su cena y luego a concentrarse en el maratón de películas de índole político-romántico que pasaban por televisión por cable; Casablanca, seria buena opción.

― **Vamos, gatita** ― susurró el producto americano ― **Sé que te va a gustar.**

Sólo una manzanas más...

En el instante en que bajó el bordillo de la acera para cruzar la calle Diez, él hombre la sujetó por la cintura. Sus pies quedaron colgando en el aire, y mientras la arrastraba hacia atrás, le cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano. Sakura luchó como una posesa, pateando y lanzando puñetazos, y cuando acertó a propinarle un buen golpe en un ojo, logró zafarse. Intentó alejarse lo más rápidamente posible, taconeando con fuerza sobre el pavimento, mientras el aliento se agolpaba en su garganta. Un coche pasó por la calle Diez, y ella gritó en cuanto vio el destello de los faros.

Pero entonces el hombre la sujetó de nuevo.

― **Vas a rogarme, perra** ― dijo a su oído, tapándole la boca con una mano. Le sacudió el cuello de un lado a otro, y la arrastró hacia una zona más oscura. Podía oler su sudor y la colonia ordinaria que usaba, a medida que escuchaba las estridentes risotadas de su amigo.

Un callejón. La estaban llevando a un callejón.

Sintió arcadas, la bilis le cosquilleaba en la garganta. Sacudió el cuerpo furiosamente, tratando de liberarse. El pánico le daba fuerzas, pero él era más fuerte.

La empujó detrás de un contenedor de basura y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ésta le asestó otros cuantos codazos y puntapiés.

― **¡Maldita sea, sujétale los brazos!**

Consiguió darle al rubio, en una extraña maniobra, una buena patada en el mentón antes de que le agarrara las muñecas y las levantara por encima de su cabeza.

― **Vamos, perra, esto te va a gustar** ― gruñó el producto americano, tratando de introducir una rodilla entre las piernas de la chica.

Le colocó la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo de un edificio, manteniéndola inmóvil por la garganta. Tuvo que usar la otra mano para desgarrarle la blusa, y tan pronto le dejó la boca libre, empezó a gritar. La abofeteó con fuerza, rompiéndole el labio. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en la lengua y, un dolor punzante. ― **Si haces eso de nuevo, te cortaré la lengua.** ― Nefastamente, le creyó. Los ojos del hombre hervían de odio y lujuria mientras levantaba el encaje blanco del sujetador para dejar expuestos sus senos ― **Diablos, creo que lo haré de todos modos.**

― **Oye, ¿son de verdad?** ― preguntó el rubio, como si ella fuera a responderle.

Su compañero le cogió uno de los pezones y dio un tirón. Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor, las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. O quizás estaba perdiendo la vista porque estaba a punto de desmayarse de la rabia y la impotencia.

El producto americano rió.

― **Creo que son naturales. Pero podrás averiguarlo tú mismo cuando termine yo.**

Al escuchar al rubio reír tontamente, algo en el interior de su cerebro entró en acción y se negó a dejar que aquello sucediera. Se obligó a sí misma a dejar de forcejear y recurrir a su entrenamiento de defensa personal. Excepto por la agitada respiración, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, y el producto americano tardó un minuto en notarlo.

― **¿Quieres jugar por las buenas?** ― dijo, mirándola con enfermiza suspicacia. Ella asintió lentamente ― **Bien **― Se inclinó, acercando la nariz a la suya. Sakura luchó para no apartarse, asqueada por el fétido olor a cigarrillo rancio y cerveza ―. **Pero si gritas otra vez, te coso a puñaladas. ¿Entiendes?** ― Ella asintió de nuevo ― **Suéltala.**

El rubio le soltó las muñecas y se rió, moviéndose alrededor de ambos como si buscara el mejor ángulo para observar. Su compañero le acarició ásperamente la piel, y ella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para conservar la chocolatina de M&M en el estómago cuando sintió las náuseas subiendo por su garganta. Aunque le repugnaban aquellas manos oprimiendo sus senos, estiró la mano buscando su bragueta. Aún la sujetaba por el cuello, y ella tenía problemas para respirar, pero en el momento en que tocó sus genitales, él gimió, aflojando a su presa.

Con un enérgico apretón, Sakura le aferró cruelmente los testículos, retorciéndolos tan fuerte como pudo, y le propinó un rodillazo en la nariz mientras él se derrumbaba, casi sin sentido. Un torrente de adrenalina atravesó su cuerpo, y durante una décima de segundo deseó que el amigo la atacara en lugar de quedarse mirándola estúpidamente. A ese lerdo le golpeó la pantorrilla con su tacón Luis V ― **¡Malditos desgraciados!** ― les gritó.

Sakura salió corriendo del callejón, sujetándose la blusa, sin detenerse. Sus manos temblaban con mucha fuerza. La nariz le sangraba. Y sólo cuando se encontró, tres manzanas mas adelante, sorpresivamente ante el malhumorado chico del bar de Jazz se percató de que rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se derrumbo, toda la fuerza que le había llegado mediante la concentración, huía de ella.

Pudo ver su camisa desgarrada, el ahínco conque protegía sus pechos y custodiaba su dignidad secuestrada, más no arrebatada completamente. Sasori en ese momento fue consiente de su odio por algunos de los de su especie.

El sólo tuvo tiempo de atraparla, casi en el aire. Aquella chica excéntrica que tanto le había gustado estaba frente a él herida, perdida, destruida. Su sangre comenzó a bullir, comprendiendo de golpe lo que tal vez le pudo haber sucedido. Jesús, no había dudas. Su abuela tenía razón en haberle enseñado a su hermana a quien debía temer. No a los monstruos del armario, más bien a los salvajes malvivientes que rodeaban hora tras hora y días tras día el mundo en general. Era una ironía de la vida que a la mayoría de las mujeres se les inculcase temerle a aquel quien debería servirla y protegerla. Y más lastimosamente aun, con toda razón.

Tan decidida, mundana y vaporosamente sexy que se notaba en el tiempo en que la observo mientras seguía los compases de la música. Ahora solo era una delicada joven adolorida y reducida a una masa gelatinosa que soltaba improperios mientras estaba casi inconsciente.

Pasó ambos brazos alrededor de ella tratando de proteger su espalda medio descubierta del frío. Como pudo se deshizo de su chaqueta para rodear aquellos hombros temblorosos.

― **Maldita sea el inhumano que te ha hecho esto.**

**― Me he vengado.**

El no logró escucharla, su abrigo eclipsaba el sonido de su voz, bastante tenue. Ya había dejado de llorar.

― **Casi me he quedado con sus partes bajas en las manos. Y al otro le deje la mitad de mi tacón en la rodilla. Malnacidos, hijos de puta. ― **Suspiró** ― Mierda, si no hubiese sido inteligente ahora estaría… ― **La chica se tambaleo en sus brazos.

Él se apresuro a sostenerla, sorprendido de su fortaleza mental, la cual no dejaba que ella se desmayara completamente. Olía realmente bien. No quiso acercarse mucho por miedo a asustarla luego de tal acontecimiento. Era normal si terminaba lesbiana después de haber pasado por circunstancias tan deplorables.

Entonces la vio. Aquella mirada determinada y estatuita no se había marchado. Aquella mujer era realmente fuerte. Insolente ante los acontecimientos de la vida. Ella sobrevivía, como él.

Sasori supo que aquella venganza no era suficiente. Agradeció tener los contactos policiales que tenia.

― **¿Vives cerca?**

Él solo asintió.

― **¿Me dejarías pasar la noche en tu casa?**

Sakura realmente no sabía que decía con exactitud. Solo una voz lejana, en su mente, le informaba que no podría pasar la noche sola, en su hotel. Aquellos miedos antiguos, colisionados con los recientes, harían de ese, el peor de todos sus insomnios. No soportaría mirar a cualquier sitio y encontrar el vacío.

― **No creo que…**

**― Por favor.**

Sasori llegó a la conclusión de que si ella se lo pedía, vivirían en un bote en medio del océano Atlántico, aun a pesar de su hidrofobia. Sin dudar. Si ella le pidiese que colocara su preciado bar a su nombre, lo haría. Sin rechistar.

Estaba flechado. Endemoniadamente flechado.

Por que las personas que aun no encuentran el amor se sienten extraviadas. Pero una vez que el amor los encuentra, están realmente perdidos, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

**III**

Oh, sí. Que molestia era a veces ser parte de un poderoso grupo de hombres sin mas nada que hacer, salvo hacerse ridículamente millonarios. Absorbió aire por la boca, por tercera vez, siendo cuidadoso de no mostrar su aburrimiento más de lo normal. Ya nada merecía la pena en esa organización. Todo estaba sumergido en la más martirizante quietud. Sus ansias curiosas, su personalidad explosiva estaban ávidas de nuevas experiencias que lo pusieran a prueba, extrañando el nerviosismo, el desconcierto, y a la malsana aventura destructora.

Nada de eso había allí. Junto a él, encerrados junto a un sinfín de ridículas flores en la sala de conferencias principal, alrededor de una mesa de estilo moderno, solo habían seis hombres, incluyéndose, bebiendo de una botella de escocés del año 89, y hablando de cifras, de gente poco importante y mas números tediosos. Eso realmente no era lo suyo. Por algo era el gerente de nuevos proyectos.

Paso el dorso de su mano de nueva cuenta por su nariz, como un drogadicto necesitado de su dosis. Él necesitaba una dosis, pero de una sustancia que no existía en ningún sitio que no fuera dentro de su cuerpo, él necesitaba adrenalina en su estado más puro y demoledor.

Justo cuando por solo el hecho de hacer algo nuevo, su frente iba a dar contra la mesa, su jefe detuvo su perorata monótona, extrañándolo, haciendo que analizara el mejor ángulo de sus propios pensamientos suicidas de lanzarse desde el último piso de aquel rascacielos corporativo, sólo para saber como se sentía la brisa de Nueva York en comparación con la del monte Everest. Sí, había visto y oído bien, su jefe, un maldito tirano impertérrito, había puesto la cara más seria y mortífera que hubiera visto desde…

― **Sí, lo que temíamos, ha pasado, señores.** ― Tobías cerró los ojos, sobresaltando notoriamente a sus discípulos. ― **Ya no nos pertenecen el cien por ciento de las acciones de esta empresa. La desgracia de los Uzumaki ha vuelto por nosotros. **

Deidara río ante lo dramático que se comportaba su jefe.

El primero en levantarse y demostrar su ira fue Kakuzu, que como todos sabían era amante de aquellos billetitos verdes, ellos eran su únicos amigos. Le siguió Hidan, menos enojado. El dinero no era una preocupación para Hidan, pero sus vastos millones de religiosos seguidores, sí. Kisame y Madara sólo mantenían la calma, ambos con el rostro contraído y palabras susurradas con ácido, sin dejar manifestar el miedo que les causaba perder sus grandes inversiones para con Ojo de luna, S.A.

Deidara solo poseía el 5 porciento de aquellas acciones, que aunque suene poco, no lo era. Sus ingresos anuales eran monstruosamente eficientes. Él, que poseía el mas bajo numero de beneficios, era el que debería sentirse mas amenazado, pues corría el riesgo de que le dejaran de lado, sacándolo del grupo, y así tratar de acumular mayor número y de mantener el poder como siempre. Distribuido penosamente. Sin embargo, Deidara fue el único que se atrevió, de manera directa a enfrentar las palabras dichas con anterioridad, y mas importante aun, a asumir la responsabilidad de encontrarle alguna solución. Los otros solo se ahogaban en quejas y malas palabras.

Se puso de pie y rodeo el gran mesón del centro de la habitación, evadió los manotazos insufribles de Kakuzu y a Hidan y su monólogo adventista. Miro de frente a su jefe, quien no perdía detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. Tobías sabia que tramaba algo, tal vez había dado con la solución de sus problemas. Tal vez.

Sólo cuando su jefe le dio su visto bueno y permisivo, Deidara se atrevió a hacer algo. Paso sus medianamente largas uñas, por todo el mesón de brillante metal, causando un sonido insoportable.

― **¡A ver, grupo de ancianos quejicas!** ― Deidara sonrió con suficiencia cuando todos guardaron silencio ante sus desproporcionales palabras, alguien iba a decir algo, tal vez Kakuzu, tal vez el senil Madara; Deidara no prestó atención, sus ojos se concentraban de nueva cuenta en su jefe, quien se mantenía, para variar, impasible. Deidara bajó la voz a un murmullo sensual ― **Este reencuentro era algo que estaba en nuestros planes. Por si no lo olvidan, ese chiquillo es hijo de Kushina y Minato Namikaze. Y adivinen quién se encargó de quedar como su único familiar con vida… ― **cerró los ojos, recordar a ese ser no era algo agradable **― Ese maldito psicópata de Alek Uzumaki, alias Kyuubi.**

**― No nos digas algo que ya sabemos, Deidara. ― **Kakuzu destilaba furia, y lo miró como una burda carne descompuesta. ― **La pregunta es cómo coño haremos para que no nos arrebate el poder de la empresa.**

Madara interrumpió, poniéndose de pie, sirviéndose un trago.

― **Podríamos hacer contacto con Alek, y que él se encargue. Ya que fue un trabajito que no supo terminar…**

Deidara hizo un gesto. Ese Madara. Siempre tan mal encaminado y ácido, todo lo que le permitía su rechoncha edad.

― **Sabes también como cualquiera de nosotros, que a ese maniático no lo controla nadie. Es un peligro para nuestras imágenes públicas.**

Deidara sonrió. Todo iba como lo había calculado apenas pocos segundos atrás. No pensaba que su vida daría un giro tan brusco en tan poco tiempo.

― **Kisame tiene razón. Kyuubi es un riesgo mucho más poderoso que ese niño mimado. Les tengo una propuesta…** ― Deidara cerró los ojos y los abrió violentamente mientras lamia su dedo índice, haciendo sonrojar a unos cuantos ― **Que no podrán rechazar.**

Tobías sonrió. Le gustaba, ese chiquillo había salido todo un bendito huevo de oro. No pensó que encontraría un mejor lacayo, luego del repentino abandono de su mejor discípulo, Itachi. Era casi tan genio como su antecesor, aunque millones de veces más impulsivo y volátil, pero valía su imprudencia en oro.

― **¡Me opongo!** ― alzo la voz, Kakuzu, encolerizado, fuera de sus cabales. ― **No voy a dejar el trabajo de mi vida en manos de un mequetrefe.**

― **Mas respetos, Kakuzu. Es el único que puede hacer algo como eso sin levantar tantas sospechas.** ― Tobías se levanto de su asiento, para pararse frente al ventanal y mirar la luna menguante. No podía negarlo, era una buena idea ― **es él que más inspira confianza, y además el joven heredero desconoce su cargo y su oscura personalidad.** **Y es aceptable el precio que nos pide a cambio de un favor tan comprometedor.**

**― Deidara ― **el aclamado desvió su azulina mirada a el mas experimentado de todos los presentes, Madara lo miró detenidamente, intentado trasmitirle solo a él un mensaje insonoro e invisible** ― Él no es un muchacho común. Tiene algo… es algo mas. Recuérdalo, no lo engañaras fácilmente, además esta respaldado por gente bastante inteligente y poderosa. Entre ellos esta el economista del año, el tal Nagato y el hermano menor de Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha, mi sobrino. **

Deidara tembló ante la mención del nombre de su antiguo amante. El pecho le palpitó a muchas revoluciones por minuto, sus manos sudaron con desconcierto, y su vista de nublo de puro vicio. Luchó por mantener su pose de orgullo y parquedad. Ahora entendía el vistazo extraño de Madara hacia él. Era el único que en su momento sospechó que algo pudo suceder entre ellos, hace tanto tiempo atrás. Cuando aquel hombre desfogaba en su cuerpo los deseos que sentía por alguien mas. Nadie tuvo que decírselo, que no lo amaba, él lo sintió entre las heridas de su maltratado corazón y entre las sabanas, cuando amanecía solo y codiciando aquel calor corporal.

Maldita mala suerte. Los planes habían cambiado, si aquel chiquillo es quien piensa que es, él no podría tocarle ni un pelo. Deidara era todo, menos desleal. De eso se encargó enseñarle el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha, por quien él aún se desvelaba, entre murmullos aclamantes.

Debía retractarse e idear un nuevo plan. Con o sin beneficios, ya no importaba. Lo importante ahora era cumplir su palabra. Maldito Itachi, quien aún después de muerto jugaba a ser el maldito Dios.

**Dáliva, continuara.**

**Notas de la autora: **

_Este capitulo me ha encantado, a pesar de sus momentos ácidos y desgarradores. Gaara y Sai me hacen plenamente feliz, me encantan como pareja, aunque se muy bien que ni se conocen en el anime, esto solo me educa mas en los fructíferos caminos del amor, ya ven, no necesitan conocerse para enamorarse perdidamente en la mente de una aficionada sin nada mejor que hacer. Y entre Sakura y Sasori nacerá algo hermoso. Ya verán, ya verán, todo está cochinamente claro en esta mente retorcida. Y Deidara fue otra cosilla ideada en último momento. Yo lo adoro, y después de mi comadreja preferida, pienso que fue al que Kishimoto le dio mejor muerte, defendiendo aquello por lo que creía, la belleza efímera de la explosión, aunque luego la cag... cometiera al revivirlo. Y bueno decidí incluir al tormentoso Kyuubi. No se olviden de esa bola de pelos, ya sabrán de él._

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios en los capítulos anteriores. He hecho el intento de contestar cuanto pude. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Hacen a esta tonta chica muy pero que muy feliz._

_Otra cosita, mi querida hermana me ha propuesto en un festival SN, así que entren a la pagina del festival en Facebook y búsquenme entre la lista de premios especiales. ¡Voten por mí! Solo denme muchos Me gusta xD (__http: / www__ .facebook. com/#!/pages /Festival-Literario-SasuNaru/278607432154183 ) Solo quitenles los espacios_

_Mi msn, por si alguien desea agregarme: d a k o- b o t i ce l l i h o t m a i l . c o m solo quítenle los espacios, y también pueden buscarme en Facebook a través de mi correo y agregarme._

_Sugerencias, dudas, cohetes y demás regalos me llegaran al darle al clic en rws, xD_

_Como siempre, agradeciendo a mí hermana Dane por corregir este escrito. _

_"Cuando uno tiene sed_

_Pero el agua no está cerca,_

_Cuando uno quiere beber_

_Pero el agua no está cerca _

_Que hacer…"_

_-Agua- Jarabe de palo_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme**

**Si su hija sufre y llora, es por una escritora de yaoi, señora.**

_Un buen tema: You know i no good_ –**Amy Winehouse-**

**"**_Me engaño a mi misma… Te lo dije, era problemática, tú sabes que yo no soy buena…"_

**[NPI*]**

**I**

Llegaron a su casa y Sasori se las ingenió para dar aviso de lo sucedido a su contacto en el departamento de investigaciones de Nueva York, todo y mientras seguía abrazando a una lánguida peli rosada que no dejaba de repetir entre carcajadas apagadas que este hecho la sumergiría de por vida en el diván de algún trastocado y resentido psiquiatra. Sasori creía que se equivocaba, que con un poco de entusiasmo saldría de ese y cualquier problema. Él se sorprendió un poco delante de tal pensamiento, el positivismo no era frecuente en su vida.

Su atención se hallaba dividida entre interpretar aquellos suspiros y en el castigo maligno que le darían a esos degenerados en cuanto los apresaran, y fue entonces que se permitió sonreír malévolamente; seria cosa fácil, en unos minutos esos desgraciados, apodo que a su parecer les quedaba opaco, estarían tras las rejas e irónicamente, también se darían un encontronazo con la ira de los agentes amargados de la hora nocturna.

Agradecía inmensamente haber apoyado a su hermana cuando decidió ser detective, Temari era buena en lo que hacía, y más importante, era inmensamente feliz masacrando a tipos como esos. Esa vena sádica era parte de su antiguo apellido.

Enfocó sus ojos caramelos en esa chica; era simplemente tan... hermosa.

Aunque no como solían ser las chicas con cuales en un pasado salió, no de una forma tan obvia, exagerada, inyectada, implantada y escultural. Sakura era naturalmente encantadora, tenía rasgos finos y delicados, el cabello largo y extraño y unas largas y esbeltas y bien formadas piernas. Sus labios eran de color rosa porque eran rosa... no por una capa de maquillaje brillante y escarchado con una durabilidad de dieciocho horas.Y sus ojos color pera eran luminiscentes porque era una mezcla incomparable de la genética... no por un montón de capas de sombra de ojos y rimel. Y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas porque él se le estaba metiendo bajo la piel.

Sakura se separó de él sólo lo suficiente para centrar su atención en esos ojos almendras que tanto le habían cautivado la noche anterior. Él sólo le devolvía una diminuta, distintiva y tímida sonrisa, sin perder detalle. Ella se acercó un poco, otro poco, hasta respirar el mismo aliento que salía como proyectil usado de esa boca tan perfectamente delineada como apetitosa. La chica rozó sus labios, sin hacer ningún movimiento osado, y su delgado cuerpo vibró al son de un deseo irrefutable. El cuerpo contrario se encendió tanto o igual que el suyo.

_Un beso es algo más que el primer contacto carnal de dos cuerpos: es la exhalación de dos almas enamoradas_. Pensó Sasori, absorto aún dentro de ese pequeño y gratificante empaque que eran sus brazos alrededor de su cintura viril y estrecha. Le pareció divertido que ella no lo tomara por el cuello, como cualquier otra chica normal. Ella simplemente lo encerraba protectoramente en la muralla enigmática que hacían también de bellas extremidades superiores.

Sin embargo no podía dejarse llevar, había cosas más urgentes en que concentrarse, como atender esa amoratada nariz y los aruños, que por la sangre asentada en los retazos de su blusa, supuso se encontraban en otra parte más delicada y hermosa de su grandiosa anatomía. Sí, esa mujer era bella, inteligente y llamativa, no podía negarlo, y era dueña de un carácter que se le hacía morbosamente interesante.

Se separó de ella en un movimiento que trató, fuera sutil, no deseaba rechazarla, sólo posponer por los momentos un acercamiento mayor; no quería que se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía. No quería intentar arrancarle gemidos si había la seguridad de que ella pudiera sentirse más abusada de lo que de seguro ya experimentaba. No quería recorrer su cuerpo y perderse entre los terrenos lúbricos de su femenina y de seguro deliciosa parte media si ella no gozaba de igual forma de tal acercamiento. Aunque fuera lo que su entidad corpórea y sus pensamientos casi le exigían, decidió detenerse.

Sostuvo su mirada, pidiéndole disculpas nuevamente en nombre de los representantes de los cromosomas xx; y así, buscando perdón por algo de lo que él no tenía ni la más leve culpa, se encontró suspirando y rozando la palma de su mano en aquella delicada pieza de cerámica que parecía ser su rostro.

― **Iré por algo para curar tus heridas. **

Su grave y amable voz fue un bálsamo contra las heridas en proceso de cicatrización de su pecho. Hacía tiempo que dichas obras de reconstrucción estaban paralizadas, pero el calmado tilde del hombre que tenía enfrente, junto con sus ojos apabullantes y de alguna manera sabios, habían puesto nuevamente en marcha el abandonado plan de ser placenteramente feliz, o por lo menos intentar serlo. Solo con sus atenciones, sus maneras amables, su predisposición acertada para con ella, hacia pensar a Sakura que quién sea que ganara el corazón de dicho hombre tendría que agradecer en esa y todas sus siguientes vidas. Sakura daba gracias por haber sido criada en un mundo confiado en la reencarnación.

Sakura sólo pudo asentir a las palabras dicha por Ojos Almendras, sabiendo que solo había pasado un segundo desde que fueron pronunciadas y miles de imágenes abarcaran el lado racional de su mente, perdida entre las montañas bañadas de un atardecer amarillento que eran aquellos ojos eternos, que la recorrían con tanta y extraña ternura.

Sakura, una vez estando sola, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Por la grandísima mierda. Había cometido un error fatal tras otro esa noche. Había completado medio trabajo, había sido medio violada y también medio rechazada por un hombre que apenas había visto un par de veces y que podría estar buscando un somnífero, un cuchillo de mesa y un par de tenazas para extraer de ella algún órgano, o todos. Excusas, excusas, excusas. Tonta, Sakura. ¿Cuándo sería lo suficientemente valiente para interponerse entre el caprichoso destino y su fatídica voluntad? ¿Cuándo le prestaría atención a aquellas cosas que debe salvar en su vida y dejar de pensar en las que debe rechazar? ¿Cuándo dejaría aquella cobardía inminente hacía todo aquello que le hacía dudar? Ella tenía que entender que la vida era un centro inmenso de apuestas, en donde no ganaba el mejor postor, triunfaba solo aquel que se arriesgaba a no seguir las reglas y tomar su propio camino.

Respiró profundo y miró a su alrededor buscando futuras vías de escape en caso de convertirse en la cena de aquella gélida y maldita noche, fue más por entretención que por convicción de una velada nefasta para ella. Volvió a respirar, fisgoneando su memoria, tratando de dar con la postura correcta para comenzar con la introspección yoguista. Al recordarlo le pareció una broma cínica. No tenía tiempo para estar namasteineando*.

Caminó de un lado al otro, dentro de lo que le pareció una bonita y austera sala de estar. Siguió caminando, encerrada en un radio de tres metros que estaba cubierto por una aterciopelada alfombra negra. Moverse le ayudaba a desenredar las ideas.

Lo pensó y decidió que mejor le daría la merecida oportunidad de la duda, al fin y al cabo no cualquiera ayudaba a alguien quien te había negado un simple número de teléfono para arreglar futuros encuentros. Debía estar loca y un poco –demasiado- ciega para haberse _dicho que no_ a recorrer con sus deditos de pianista y su lengua de excitada serpiente ese cuerpo fibroso y lacto.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Repetir su nombre como un karma oxidado por los tiempos no la estaba ayudando. Las ideas, la palabras, los gestos, todo lo oculto en su memoria se perdían en ríos de una oscuridad tan espesa que parecería lluvia de cenizas si existiera en la tercera dimensión.

Sakura tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, que le daban vueltas y vueltas dejando huellas profundas, como heridas que lograban traspasar la carne y desgarraban todo a su paso ¿Y si tenía pareja? ¿Y si era el lugarteniente de Jack el destripador o pariente buenazo de El barbero demente? Y la peor de todas y la que ciertamente pensar en las posibilidades le causaba dolor, ¿y si era gay? Nada le afectaría más que verse atraída nuevamente por alguien y ese _gusto_ en específico. Amaba a los homosexuales que conocía, ¿Cómo juzgarlos cuando solo querían expresar sus sentimientos y des venturanzas, cuando solo querían amar y ser amados? Sin embargo no podía sacar de su corazón un pequeño hilo de rencor hacia aquellos, homosexuales o no, que habían encontrado a esa persona especial, y solo se habían encargado de ignorar o abusar de esos sentimientos puros y leales.

La mente de Sakura estaba en pleno big bang de emociones, un pequeño universo, un pequeño todo que crecía dentro de ella, pero también un futuro amor que se alimentaba de su débil, absurda e inconsciente duda. Su confianza y fe eran frágiles. Como semillas apenas brotando del suelo. Cualquier cosa podía pisotearla.

― **Héroe eterno, por ti mi corazón suspira.**

Bajó la mirada, afectada por los recuerdos de aquellos meses, no muy lejanos, en que su atención, su tiempo y su mejor humor era dedicado al recuerdo de un hombre inexistente. Más allá del hombre maravilloso e intangible, Sakura estaba enamorada de lo que el hombre podría representar en su vida. Durmió, vivió y soñó en torno a esa idea, alejando de ella la realidad insatisfactoria, huyendo de lo que realmente valía la pena. Porque más vale el recorrido que la llegada, más vale conocer para enamorarse, más vale vivir _para_ el amor y no_ a costa_ del amor. Ella armó un molde de emociones que la complacían y la embutió imaginariamente, como pudo, en el magnífico cuerpo del amado de su mejor amigo. Ella solo usó su hermoso rostro de Adonis para desdoblar en él los sentimientos que su corazón urgía. Ella había usado la imagen etérea de Itachi Uchiha para calmar esas ansias de afecto.

Sí, estaba loca, ya Sai se lo había hecho saber la última y segunda vez que hablaron, cuando intentó echarse de enemiga al peli rojo con cara de cometer en cualquier momento genocidio para ayudar al psicólogo a enfrentar sus problemas.

Sí, fijarse en Itachi había sido un error. Su peor error. Era hora de marcar una diferencia, de liderar por fin el camino de su vida, de eliminar esa sendera dudosa y oscura, donde sus pies quedaban al aire y entre vidrios danzantes que destrozaban sus tendones. Era hora de dejar de ser nociva para sí misma.

Caminó en dirección a lo que debería ser el baño principal y de donde provenían los ruidos y movimientos humanos. Ojos Almendra buscaba con notoria concentración gasas y alcohol para atender sus heridas. Sakura aprovechó la distracción y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro, dispuesta a esperar y no tener que ser llamada. Ese sería su primer paso, de allí en adelante se lo dejaba al mal llamado y a veces descarado destino, pero ¿si ella había dado el primer paso en pos de ese futuro no sería acaso su culpa? Rió por eso y relajó los hombros. Sería lo que tendría que ser. Y si se daba lo que ella deseaba que ocurriera, abriría los brazos, la mente y las piernas para recibirlo, con amor desbordante, pasión desmedida y anhelo casi despiadado.

― **No te pregunté que hacías por allí y no trabajando.**

Sasori apretó el lavabo para lograr cerrar con la misma presión su garganta desvergonzada, capaz de intentar gritar por un sobresalto. Se volteo, encarando a la chica, robándole el aliento, le sonrió sabiendo que tanto le gustaba ganar aquellas batallas verbales, guiado por las pláticas de doble tono y poco incomodas del bar.

**― Sinceramente, yo no te he preguntado ni tu nombre.**

**― Interesante.**

**― ¿Prefieres dejarlo así por el momento?**

**― Te lo diré cuando lo crea necesario ― **_Para que tengas algo que gritar en tus orgasmos. _La mirada deSakura se quedó estancada en aquellas piernas que llenaban de manera satisfactoria esos vaqueros desteñidos, fuertes y viriles, capaces de soportar su peso pluma y de hacerla parte del empotrado si le convenía. Ese abdomen oculto y de seguro nacarado. Esos brazos largos con sus músculos desarrollados y tendones alertas, que lograrían sin dificultad aventarla a donde quisiera aventarla, una cama, un sofá, a un mesón, sostenerla debajo del agua, un escalofríos recorrió su espina… vio en él miles de caminos satisfactorios y no solo de una manera física. No. En todos los ámbitos y toda circunstancia.

Ojos Almendra, la envolvía. Su mirada se hundió en él, atravesando la carne, yendo hacia abajo, haciendo que la lujuria se apoderara de su razón, que lo carnal dejara de ser vano, el calor se hiciera de todo, que el hambre por esa piel, fuera lo más importante.

Sakura debió respirar para no abalanzársele encima y obligarle a amarla. Estaba caliente, sentía un vapor salir de entre sus piernas albinas. Debía tomar un baño o su cuerpo seria consumido por la combustión espontánea más sugerente de todas. Definitivamente, quería a ese pelirrojo anónimo en su vida.

El deseo navegó a través de su cuerpo, en olas finitas de lujuria y ternura mezcladas íntimamente. Las delgadas piernas se tambaleaban de excitación.

―** Creo… creo que debería ducharme.**

Sasori se había quedado mudo e inmóvil ante el chequeo médico, no tan profesional, que le hacía esa chica de largos cabellos rosas repartidos estratégicamente por aquella cabeza ovalada y de porte refinado y burgués.

Su cabello le gustaba, era como si le invitase a tocarlo, como si lo motivase a pasar las fronteras que de mala manera le imponía su moral; imaginó que aquella melena era un ente separado, y le sacaba el dedo índice, sugerente, y lo doblaba repetidamente, instándolo a ser uno con su piel y su alma. Sus pies obedecieron, su cerebro no tuvo la obligación de dar la orden, su cuerpo se movió solo, arrinconando a la chica frente a él, acercándose descaradamente a su cuerpo. Ella temblaba aterrorizada.

Sasori soltó una exclamación de dolor que se convirtió en una máscara de arrepentimiento, esta se extendió rápidamente por todo su rostro. Ocultó sus ojos, en ese momento solo mostrarían un desastroso espiral de odio ingrávido hacia él mismo. Más preocupante aun, tenía temor de ver en su mirada odio y miedo.

Se atrevió a levantar la vista, aun con la pena en sus facciones.

Y lo que captaron sus ojos fue suficiente para sucumbir al anhelo y a la llamada ciega de aquellos ojos extraordinariamente verdes. Ella no temblaba de miedo, ella lo deseaba. Aquella enigmática Dafne vibraba de excitación.

Se sumergió en sus ojos, mientras que lentamente, con toda la delicadeza que engendró en tantos años de austera soledad, nadaba en sus lisos y hermosos labios. Ella proclamó, intentó dar guerra, dándole a entender que no se quedaría atrás. Un suave jadeo salió de ella, mientras que recorría con sus uñas aquella espalda amplia y viril. Sus manos llegaron a sus hombros, toqueteando todo cuanto podía, necesitando embriagarse con su olor, anhelando más de él, sintiendo en sus poros los distintos niveles de sonidos que emergían de aquella garganta masculina. De sus hombros pasó a su garganta, llevando sus labios a la manzana de adán, succionando suavemente, llevando a Ojos Almendras a pisar nubes dilatadas de deseo. Ojos Almendras solo se dejaba hacer, consiente de su necesidad de expresión.

Antes de separarse momentáneamente, mordió su labio inferior, haciendo tiritar al peli rojo anónimo. La habitación estaba sumergida en un halo blanco de deseo ardiente en su estado más concentrado, la pasión agriaba el ambiente, lo hacia algo prohibido, algo picante, mientras que el neonato cariño inconsciente, estaba allí, dándole equilibrio a todo. Llenando todo movimiento de dulce y hasta cierto punto, incauto amor.

Dio un paso atrás, con la mayor concentración de determinación que ha recorrido su delicado cuerpo. Cuanto más lo miraba más aumentaba su pasión. Pero no le bastaba con verlo; tenía que añadir al placer de la vista el del tacto; Lanzando sobre él su mirada de intenso y sensual fuego.

Con movimientos lentos desabotonó los únicos botones existentes de su media blusa destruida, y mientras desnudaba su cuerpo, su alma salió del resguardado liquido amniótico en la que se había recluido. Quiso entregarse a ese joven que ha visto solo un par de veces. Deseó que con sus frescos labios borrara el mal sabor de boca que le habían dejado en aquel callejón oscuro.

Ojos Almendras sabia que no todas las cosas tienen que ser dichas para que se entendieran. Se acercó a ella por su espalda, rodeándola, como si quisiera darle tiempo para arrepentirse, acariciando lentamente sus hombros y reclinándose sobre su oído. No hizo falta que le prometiera la luna o que estarían juntos por siempre, ni que eran el uno para el otro.

― **Sasori, me llamo Sasori.**

Ella sonrió, sumergiéndose en las sensaciones que le producían aquellos dulces toques, dándole la razón a un viejo dicho: _el hombre que siente mucho habla poco_. Olvidando el ardor de sus heridas, sus boyantes problemas, su nefasta soledad, dejando atrás al mundo. Ella se giró, tomó sus mejillas en sus pequeñas manos, y en puntillas, unió sus frentes.

― **Sakura.**

Así desnuda como estaba, adorada como se sentía, aquel joven cristalizó su alma, almidono su espíritu. Sasori empezaba a curar su ser.

**II**

Era sumamente tarde, estaban agotados hasta lo indecible, pero él se tomó su tiempo para permanecer inmóvil y contemplar lo que contenían sus manos. Había casi una docena de ellas. Cosa rara, las llaves, pensó. Podrías rememorar tu vida guiándote por las que se acumulaban de una manera u otra en tu llavero. Supuso que algunas personas con mayor sentido del orden que él sencillamente se desprenderían de las que ya no utilizaba, así como cultivaban el habito de limpiar sus carteras más o menos cada seis meses. Naruto no había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Maldición con Gaara, que un viernes a altas horas de la noche no estaba en su casa. Entiéndase el tono sarcástico.

Naruto prosiguió a revisar el llavero; allí estaba la grande y extravagante que pertenecía a la puerta principal de su casa en Inglaterra, esa gótica estructura que había presenciado lo ocurrido con sus padres y sus abuelos. Jamás volvería allí, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente valiente para salir de ella, el recuerdo de los años felices, junto con lo agrio de sus muertes frenaba cualquier intento de querer desprenderse definitivamente de aquella casa. Simplemente había reducido todo aquello a una llave más en su llavero. Un episodio maldito dentro de la película de terror que parecía ser su vida. Ese era su problema, huir siempre huir y ya se estaba cansando de ese asunto. Suspiró. También, acompañando a la grande, estaba una de mediano tamaño, esa que abría el último piso de un alto rascacielos en el corazón de Nueva York. Su oficina privada, donde había tenido alguna vez un estudio fotográfico y de diseño sensacionalista. Lo único a lo que él se dedicaba, a la fotografía y a la construcción de edificios extraordinarios a escala. También estaba la de su apartamento en Francia, su casa en Australia, un edificio que servía a la beneficencia en África del sur, la llave de una bonita casa en Florida, la de una bonita residencia en Puerto Rico, un bonito complejo en Atami, una famosa zona turística de Japón; tantas llaves que no reconocía, pues había pasado algún tiempo antes de que recuperara su llavero a manos del conserje del edificio de Gaara, solía dejarlas allí o con Nagato. Naruto nunca fue bueno guardando ese tipo de cosas, siempre las extraviaba, y el trabajo de sustituir la seguridad en cada una de las casas, edificios y apartamentos de su familia era, solo de pensarlo, condenadamente agotador.

Se le aceleró el corazón, reconoció una. Muy bonita y de oro: la de su apartamento de casado. Se le agrió la cara pero fue capaz de calmarse al poco tiempo. Estaba mejorando. Ya no sentía que le desgarraban el pecho, ni que largas danzas se enterraban en su estomago. Eso lo llevó a pensar en que Itachi tenía razón al decirle que no lo había amado. Querido, por supuesto, hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero no había sentido esa comunión que, a pesar de que parecía una locura, sentía con Sasuke.

Sasuke pareció darse cuenta de su problema y le arrebató de un felino movimiento el llavero, y se dispuso a buscar la que necesitaban del manojo. El caso era que ninguna llave parecía ser la correcta. Y Sasuke quiso maldecir al rubio por ser tan despistado.

― **Lo siento, Sasuke. El otro juego de llaves la tiene Nagato, mi…**

Naruto detuvo su habla y su andar, recordando algo que le alegró aquel momento de poca luz.

Sasuke, por el contrario, estaba _levemente_ irritado….

― **¿Nagato qué?**

**― Olvida eso. Ven, ya se como vamos a llegar a mi casa, al menos que…**

Sasuke se estaba cabreando por sus frases a medio terminar.

**― ¿Al menos que qué? ¿Puedes al menos culminar lo que dices?**

Naruto lo miró a los ojos, en un vistazo indescifrable. Se acercó lentamente, casi con premeditación, como si quisiera que lo alejara o lo insultara, como pidiéndole disculpas de una manera silenciosa y considerada. Lo encerró en sus brazos, fuertemente, con cariño y su infaltable ternura tosca. Sasuke relajó su quijada en el hombro contrario, íntimamente agradecido. Naruto había sabido ver a través de sus palabras hoscas, había podido leer fácilmente sus necesidades. Lo necesitaba a él. Naruto era el tipo de Valium perfecto para él. Un relajante con la dosis exacta para el nirvana de su estrés.

Sin disolver la cercanía, Naruto se dispuso a contarle algunas cosas. Cargas que llevaba, como si le hubiesen atado un Hummer a su pecho. Tan pesadas, jodidas y antinaturales. Lo que sentía hacia Itachi era una condenada culpa que no se iría jamás de su lado. Le debía mucho. Naruto a Itachi le debía todo. Naruto comprendió que no se encontraría nuevamente hasta no superar el miedo a enfrentar a su nueva vida sin la facilidad que suponía Itachi en su día a día. Él debía dejar de ser mediocre si de verdad iba a seguir adelante. Empezaría con decir la verdad y desnudar su corazón, cargando con las responsabilidades de sus palabras.

― **Hace tanto que no disfrutaba estar tan cerca de alguien…** ― Susurró, sin saber que tanto daño hacía el empeine de esas palabras en el pecho de Sasuke. Sonrió amargo, era el mismo dolor que padecía él ― **Bueno, te explico, Nagato es quien lleva y ha llevado por muchos años la fortuna de mi familia. Es alguien a quien le tengo confianza, por eso tiene muchas de las llaves de mis pertenencias. Y también te digo que entenderé si no deseas volver a verme, ¿sabes?, por todo lo que hablamos hace un rato de tu... **― Naruto pareció sopesar muy bien su palabras―** En el sótano esta mi regalo de mayoría de edad, con ella puedo llevarte a tu casa, o a donde desees. **

¿Ella? Por esta vez el Uchiha lo dejó pasar. Se sentía sumamente bien así.

Sasuke enterró sus ojos en el cuello contrario, deseando que el otro leyera más profundo dentro de él. Por que las demostraciones se le hacían más fáciles que las palabras. Se armó de valor, si quería alguna oportunidad, esa era.

― **Aún no has comprendido, Naruto** ― Sasuke salió de su cálido escondite y le miró a los ojos ― **El asunto es que no puedo dejarte. Simplemente no va a ocurrir. Cada hora que paso a tu lado sólo me hace ver esa realidad más claramente. Yo literalmente… no puedo irme a menos que me obligues**. **Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, Naruto. Yo quiero ser tu todo.**

Que prefiera las demostraciones en vez de a las palabras, no significa que no se le den condenadamente bien.

Que se jodiera Itachi, su Santo culo en el más allá, y sus estúpidas y desesperantes recomendaciones de paciencia. ¿Cómo podía ser su amigo o su confidente? Él no necesitaba más quebraderos de cabezas, Sasuke necesitaba sus labios, sus fuertes brazos, su impaciencia. Lo necesitaba. Ya. Todos lo días, cada mañana. Sasuke se retraía en su desesperación de querer más de él, de esperar siempre más de Naruto. Sasuke amaba como hacía todo lo demás: con pasión contenida e intensidad desafiante, sofocante y retrograda. En el amor, Sasuke era una maldita ráfaga violenta, excitante y pasional.

¿Cómo podía tan siquiera imaginar no permanecer a su lado cuando anhelaba ser el mismísimo aire que entraba por sus fosas nasales? Dios, que bajo había caído. Que tipo de dolor le estará infringiendo a Naruto por su terquedad de mantenerlo pegado a su vida. Él era un maldito egoísta. Iba a seguir con sus planes así le costara su equilibrio mental. O el odio de ese cabeza hueca.

Sasuke creyó en algún descabellado momento que había superado la desdicha de pretender llenar el vacío que había dejado su hermano en la vida de Naruto. Envidia. Se lo comía la envidia de no haberlo conocido antes que Itachi. De no haber sido él el que lo salvara cuando era niño, no haber sido el primero en tomar sus labios o besar su cuerpo. Maldito tiempo, que por primera vez, no jugaba en su mismo equipo.

_Fracaso_, era la única palabra que se repetía en su mente como la canción de una cajita musical al que no dejaban de dar vueltas y vueltas. Se sentía perdido, enojado y desarmado, todo al mismo tiempo. Su pecho se sofocaba, mientras que en su mente aparecían ideas tan rápidamente como un GTO con cuatrocientos caballos de fuerza. ¿Qué pretendía Itachi al ponerlos en el mismo camino, casi obligadamente? ¿Qué pretendía haciendo que se deslumbrara por esa cabecita rubia que se acercaba cada vez más lenta a su rostro? En sus propias venas corría la misma sangre Uchiha que una vez recorrió a Itachi, y si algo sabía con certeza es que los cabrones de su linaje nunca hacían nada que no le beneficiara a largo o corto plazo.

Un micro segundo después, Naruto le robaba el aliento en un beso hambriento y a la vez pacifico. El rubio llevaba las riendas, y Sasuke dejó que se sumergiera en él, no solo abriéndole su boca, también desnudando su corazón en su docilidad. Lo bebió como si fuera una alta, apuesta y maravillosa cerveza recién salida del barril y el rubio hubiera estado trabajando al sol durante horas. Era como ver a una nube atacando al cielo nocturno, o a un tritón tratando de enamorar al fondo oceánico. Era como ver a un ángel sonsacando a un demonio.

Sí, eso era. Él era un triste demonio que había puesto los ojos en un intocable ser. Solo que el intocable ser le acariciaba la espalda con ansia y le mordía los labios con cariñoso desdén. Y él lo disfrutaba. ¿Qué podía hacer?, la sumisión ante los Naruto´s casi estaba en sus venas, sería más fácil ocultar un Mercedes en el bolsillo. Así de obvio era.

Sasuke, luego de aquel beso, supo que planeaba su hermano con todo esto. Absolutamente nada, a parte de que juntos pudieran superar los traumas de la vida o alguna mierda didáctica parecida. ¿Qué provecho podría sacarle? ¡Estaba muerto!

Sasuke conocía una parte de la historia de su hermano que nadie, excluyendo a un ex amante del mayor, nadie más supo. Unos tiempos amargos, duros, agrios, en donde acometían casi las mismas preguntas a la mente de Itachi, además está el asunto de la muerte de los padres de Naruto, Itachi podría haberlo dejado solo y expuesto, pero tan seguro como que su cabello era azabache que Itachi nunca tuvo intención de abandonarlo, para su hermano jamás hubo esa elección, no por otros, sino por él mismo. El bastardo había nacido con principios inquebrantables y un respeto supremo hacía la vida y la tranquilidad. ¿Qué tenia ese rubio idiota que volvía unos beaticos _desquiciados_ a los imperfectos Uchiha? Tenía mil adjetivos para responder a esa pregunta, eso lo hizo sonreír.

Cerró brevemente los ojos mientras le rodeaba una ola de calor, como si alguien hubiera comenzado a avivar un fuego en su estómago.

Se olvidó de todo por un momento, volviendo al quid del asunto: aquellos labios que deseaba, aspiraran a los suyos.

― **¿Fue eso un _acepto_?― **le preguntó Sasuke, con el cinismo alterando su mirada.

**― Eso fue un _paso por paso_, chico Hollywood.**

Naruto estaba comenzando a entender que los sentimientos en el corazón, eran como los tendones en el cuerpo. Podías tirar y tirar y tirar de ellos y sentir el dolor de la distorsión y el estiramiento… hasta cierto punto la articulación seguiría funcionando y el miembro se doblaría y soportaría el peso, y continuaría siendo útil después de que la presión hubiera desaparecido. Pero no era algo infinito.

Él se había quebrado. Y estaba endemoniadamente seguro que no había un equivalente emocional a la cirugía artroscópica, salvo aquellos labios que expectantes, clamaban por los suyos. Naruto intentaba repararse, seria difícil, más no imposible… sufrir era una opción, sonreír ante el futuro una necesidad. Aunque siempre estaba el temor de llevarse un nuevo chasco y poner el jodido mundo patas arriba, como esas arañas secas y erosionadas que se encuentran en estantes viejos. Naruto tenia miedo porque había trazado una línea y esto que sentía hacia Sasuke la traspasaba. Por miles de años luz.

Naruto, afligido, se preguntaba qué hará cuando Sasuke desee dar ese paso hacia adelante, saltar al vacío en el que ambos estaban tan al filo, cuando quiera dejar de darle espacio para llenar su mundo con él. Llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor disfrutar de todo eso hasta que el carruaje se convirtiera, súbita y dolorosamente en calabaza. Para eso no faltaba mucho tiempo, sin embargo, cada mirada, cada caricia, cada segundo junto a Sasuke le gritaba que ese era su lugar correcto.

Naruto volvió a besarlo, esta vez con lentitud y con decisión. Educando a sus labios y su lengua a saborearlo con la mayor de las prudencias, alargando el momento, haciéndolo dolorosamente placentero. Naruto se comunicaba de muchas formas diferentes, pero hasta él entendía que para decir lo que querías, el contacto era mejor que las palabras.

Sasuke, literalmente, había explotado como una supernova, la sobrecarga emocional lo había desmaterializado hacia algún otro cálido lugar. Sí, hacía el abrazo desmedido, profundo y varonil de ese rubio bocazas.

**III**

Estar sin familia era una prisión extraña e invisible, los barrotes de la soledad y el desarraigo le rodeaban cada vez más firmemente a medida que acumulaba años y experiencia, aislando a un hombre de tal forma que no tocaba nada y nada le tocaba a él. Estar solo era tedioso y aburrido y doloroso. Era como si tuvieras que cargar con tu alrededor, con lo que era más armonioso, feliz y llevadero. Sai, desde siempre, ha pensado que la soledad es más una elección que una vicisitud de la vida. Recordó que cuando niño, se refugiaba en los parques, miraba a la gente, y sentía como una parte de él era acompañada, sin necesidad de hablar, o de que tan siquiera lo tomaran en cuenta. Observando a otros, estudiándolos como a ratas de laboratorio, escuchándolos, se mitigaban los dolores de una existencia vacía y sin sentido, algo que no entendía muy bien pero por el demonio que se sentía como la mierda. Era por eso que decidió estudiar psicología. Era por eso que en esos momentos, sentado sin hacer nada, sin escuchar a nadie ni ver a nadie excepto un montón de libros en un gran estante, extrañaba a sus delirantes, exasperantes y aberrantes pacientes.

Se acercó al enorme librero, lentamente, como si caminar le produjera dolor insoportable. Tomó el volumen tres de un diccionario jurídico, y lo que encontró allí, fue tan casi sin sentido como él conduciendo una bicicleta rosa, con claxon estridente incorporado. Las leyes eran importantes, eran la base de un mejoramiento universal, pero también eran condenadamente tediosas.

― **¿Aburrido?** ― dijo Gaara entrando a su oficina con una columna de carpetas, leyéndole los pensamientos.

― **Un poco **― respondió, bien consciente de que si el pelirrojo usaba ese tono de voz otra vez, podría conseguir que se comiera sus propias piernas solo para complacerlo. Un ejemplo perfecto era el estar en una oficina en la que se podría hacer un muñeco de nieves, de noche y solo para buscar una carpeta olvidada por el pelirrojo.

La verdad es que estaba bastante fastidiado, sin embargo, solo se sintió así mientras Gaara salía de su oficina a buscar unos casos que tenia atrasados en la sala de archivos del lugar. Gaara era todo un respetable y ejemplar abogado. El pelirrojo no solo trataba con gente de alta alcurnia y sus brollos multimillonarios, también atendía sencillos casos de abuso a menores en el juzgado de Manhattan y gratuitamente. Gaara era la encarnación de lo correcto y bondadoso, por lo menos en cuanto a los demás. Para si mismo, Sabaku no, llegaba a ser toxico.

Sai por él seria capaz de cualquier cosa. Él no entendía muy bien sobre sentimientos. Pero eso que palpitaba en su pecho se manifestaba tan fácilmente, sin tapujos, que no importaba que no comprendiera la magnitud de sus emociones, lo importante era eso, que le hiciera llegar a Gaara cuan profundamente le necesitaba.

Pasaron varios minutos sin decir absolutamente nada, Gaara concentrado en su trabajo y mirándole de rato en rato, y Sai, bueno, él no conocía la palabra incomodidad, móvil de la ofensa: mirar tan fijamente.

Gaara parecía cansado. Para Sai siempre excederá al 99.9 por cierto de los hombres que ha visto en la PEDHC. Puta Escala De Hombres Calientes, pero bueno, honestamente, ¿puedes pedir algo más sexy que un tipo con cabello rojo y tatuaje asiático, que mientras lee tiene esa postura de erudito y chico malo, y gafas sin montura para ayudar a sus ojos? Sin mencionar su voz embriagante y esos iris verdes y su...

Sai, tuvo que soltar una amena carcajada. Sino lo hacía, explotaba, eso seguro.

― **¿Qué es tan gracioso?** ― preguntó con una sonrisa ladina el abogado. Con una curiosidad tan afilada como las tres hileras de dientes de un tiburón blanco. Malditamente atrayente, escuchaba Sai por todas partes en su mente.

― **No mucho. Solo el hecho de estar tan enamorado de ti como de la pintura…**

¿La pintura?

¿Uh?

Oh, la pintura. El retrato de la infancia de Sai. Sus padres, su gran casona colonial y los metros y metros de grava verde y pura.

Esa pintura era la manifestación de cosas y personas que Sai no llegó a conocer, pero que admiraba y admiraba a veces por horas sin siquiera pestañar, Gaara lo ha presenciado. Ese trabajo artístico era lo único que Sai tenia de lo que una vez fue una adinerada y provechosa vida, su familia y de su legado. Por que no todos tenían la misma suerte de Naruto de encontrar personas en las cuales confiar. Y que dijera eso, era para Gaara un poco mortificante. Había sido tan egoísta. Tan, tan horrible persona.

Gaara sacudió su cabeza. Este tren de pensamientos se estaba dirigiendo directamente a la Ciudad Patética, y él ya quería bajarse. Se mantuvo firme.

O al menos lo intentó.

Y la forma en que él lo miraba era tan intensa, sus grandes ojos negros sondeándolo, como si aprobara todo lo que él contenía dentro. Gaara miró hacía la mano de Sai, tomando rápidamente la de él, y todo su cuerpo quiso más. Más del calor, más del hormigueo, más de Sai. Gaara difícilmente podía sentir sus pies moverse bajo él, solo el flujo del toque de Sai sobreponiéndose. Fue como si solo hubiera pestañeado, y ellos habían acabado como por arte de magia uno frente al otro. Su corazón estaba palpitando imposiblemente rápido. Luego se dio cuenta: estaba sintiendo los corazones de ambos, compitiendo entre ellos. Una suerte de conversación desesperada, una que ellos no podrían tener con palabras.

Y mientras la verdad todavía lo asustaba, estar en sus brazos lo hacía sentir como un viajero regresando después de un largo, duro, distante viaje, finalmente regresando a casa.

Tanto amor se derramaba fuera de su corazón y su alma, vertiéndose de su cuerpo y llenando el espacio entre ellos. Volando sobre su piel, se sintió como si fuera del terciopelo más suave, como un merengue congelándose en un pastel. Gaara aunque se lo negara era condenadamente romántico, y aunque se lo intentara borrar por medio de hipnosis moriría por los huesos de ese Psicólogo sensual y adictivo.

Joder, por su puesto que lo amaba. Siempre había sido una estupidez negarlo.

Sai le había dado tanto que la necesidad de devolverle así sea una pequeña cosa se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Respiró profundo, aun con los ojos abiertos y mirando fijamente a esas orbes azabaches.

Un beso no seria suficiente, pero con lo que tenía pensado podría empezar a compensar su error de proporciones astronómicas.

Tan rápido como fue acercado a ese fibroso cuerpo, él mismo puso fin a tal cercanía, no sin un beso casto y un poco de dolor por la separación.

Se sentó en su escritorio, pero abandonó, por esa noche su trabajo y tomó el teléfono de la oficina. Ya era muy tarde para reunir a todos hoy. Lo mejor es que fuera para el día siguiente, sábado, a más tiempo, mejor quedaría la cosa.

Tenso, escuchó los pitidos de espera. Tal vez estaba en alguna operación. Tal vez simplemente no quería contestarle. Tal vez su hermano ya se había cansado de ser desplazado… de ser ignorado por él.

― **¿Kankuro?** ― Gaara no pudo esconder a tiempo la emoción en la voz.

― **_¿Gaara?_ **― hubo una pausa y luego una estridente carajada, y para alivio de Gaara rebosante de alegría. ― **_Oh, ¿Hermano eres tú? Que alegría oírte… pero… ¿Qué digo?― _**un bramido disconforme barrio la línea telefónica ―**_ Jodido idiota, cabrón de mierda._** ― La alegría se empezaba a condensar en molestia y Gaara no esperaba menos ― **_¿Cómo te atreves a no contestar ninguna de mis llamadas?_ **

**― Sí, sí. ― **Gaara respiró profundo.Hablar de cualquier cosa era casi imposible si tenías tanto tiempo en silencio.― **Escucha, lo siento. Siento todo. Yo… yo no pretendo irme a ningún lado. Ya no más.**

Era lo más cercano a una disculpa que le soltaría a Kankuro.

**― _GAD*. Eres un hermano de porquería. Pero te eche de menos, claro que sí._**

Y Gaara también sabía que para él seria suficiente, aunque con Temari… le recorrió un escalofrío.

Suspiró, concentrándose en la razón de la llamada.

― **Mañana, 7 de la noche. En mi casa. Cena.** ― Hablar como un condenado robot no estaba entre sus planes, pero pensar en su casa siendo invadida por el escrutinio de su familia, era para halarse los cabellos.

― **_Oh. Vaya, no te echare a perder la fiesta adivinando de qué va eso de lo que quieres que nos enteremos._**

**― Sí, bueno…**

**― _Eso si logras sobrevivir al arranque de Temari, la última vez la dejaste bastante enojada… te recomiendo pasar por la tienda de Harry Winston: el Rey de los Diamantes._**

― **Ese frente está cubierto… ****―** Ya había pensado en eso, ninguna mujer se negaría a un juego completo de hermosas y llamativas piedras preciosas **―****¿Entonces cuento contigo****?**

**―**** _¡_****_Claro! Llevare a mi esposa. De la cual no conoces ni el nomb_****_r_****_e y con la qu_****_e_****_ salí los últimos cuatro años y uno de feliz matrimonio_****_._**

Gaara se sintió la condenada rata más espantosa del universo. No la conocía en persona…

― **Evangeli****n****, tu****esposa se llama Evangeli****n.**

El mayor soltó una estridente carcajada.

― **_Nos veremos allí entonce_****_s._**

Colgó y se encontró apretando un lapicero tan fuertemente que el puño estaba rojo y bastante azorado. Sudaba, aun quedaban pocos vástagos de su desintoxicación. Aun le faltaba hablar con su gemelo.

Sai lo miraba curioso, como si quisiera destramar eso que estaba planeando.

**― ¿Qué****?**

**―**** T****e amo****.**

Oh, joder.

Bastardo. Adorable.

Sai siempre se jacto de esos momentos en que lograba sacar algún color a su rostro. Pero esta vez era diferente. En sus ojos no había burla o ironía, solo un descaro bizarro y una mirada anhelante, capaz de hacerle temblar las rodillas hasta al más estoico de los hombres. Que le preguntaran a él que ya parecía una jodida gelatina.

**I****V**

Deidara despertó en su oficina con una sacudida de-cuerpo-entero, quitando la cabeza rápidamente de la mesa. La mitad de su rostro estaba aplastado, como si alguien le hubiera atacado con un spray de almidón y planchado su jeta malamente.

Esa pesadilla, esa maldita pesadilla. De nuevo.

Esa maldita explosión que le arrebato todo lo que él más quería, ese era su castigo, perder algo que amaba en manos de algo que le gustaba, aunque no haya tenido nada que ver. Y mientras buscaba entre los cajones de su escritorio los pañuelos para secarse el sudor, se encontró pensando que de haber tenido oportunidad de cambiar de lugares, sin pensarlo, lo hubiese hecho. Aun si eso significaba que daría la vida por esa persona que prácticamente lo había usado y que emplearía su tiempo en amar a alguien más.

A pesar de saber eso, si él hubiese podido intercambiar su vida por la de Itachi Uchiha, no lo hubiese dudado. Por que dejar de existir era mejor que el dolor, el sofoco, que la desgarradora soledad. Que sus días sin sentidos, morir era mejor que despertar en aquel enorme vacío que parecía tragarse todos sus deseos de superación. Incluso su ávida codicia a veces no era más que un grano de arena dentro de un planeta hecho de sal.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su baño privado. Y mientras se lavaba la cara, no pudo detener sus pensamientos…

¿Cómo será el chico? ¿De que color será su cabello? ¿Sus ojos? ¿Como es su actitud? ¿Cómo pudo conseguir introducirse en Itachi hasta sus cimientos? Joder, era un autentico amante enfermo del dolor.

Mirando su rostro vino a su mente la idea de que se estaba haciendo viejo, pero la hermosura de sus rasgos se acentuaba. Pero a pesar de su apariencia y de su larga lista de amigos nunca estaba satisfecho, jamás esa necesidad quedaba saciada. Nunca pasaba de una segunda cita con nadie después de conocer al Uchiha. Nadie más lo había tocado. Él mismo quería que fuese así. Separarse de él fue como arrancar un pedazo de su propia carne.

Maldito bastardo. ¿Qué le había hecho ese Uchiha para comprometerlo a tal nivel? No supo responder, pero sabia que la respuesta estaba encaminada hacía el mismo sendero de Itachi con ese chiquillo.

Cuanto lo odiaba. Y esperaba que por cada desvelo suyo se estuviera achicharrando en el infierno.

― **No. No, no, no****.**

Dijo apenas en un susurro mientras que leves temblores azotaban su cuerpo. Lo amaba, jamás hubiera deseado que le sucediera daño alguno. Por supuesto que no lo odiaba y daría su aliento para que aun respirara. Ya no sabía que pensaba. Necesitaba salir de esa oficina suya, que de un momento a otro se le hizo tan sofocante.

Frente al espejo arregló su traje de sastre y compuso su corbata, solo que ese trabajo, el de tratar de parecer imperturbable, no era lo de él. Él era impulsivo, explosivo y arrasador. Sí, él era destructivo por naturaleza, en conmemoración a ese hilo de pensamiento se iría a emborrachar a algún bar con música profunda que le impidiera escucharse así mismo. Menos mal era viernes, así no tendría que cargar con una resaca del tamaño de un estadio de Rugby y con el dolor de pelotas que era Tobías al mismo tiempo. Una vez lo hizo y bueno, jamás bebería de nuevo entre semana, al menos no hasta perder la conciencia.

― **¡Joder, Tobi****!**

Su mismísimo jefe le había dado un susto de muerte al entrar al lugar sin hacer el menor ruido. Era extraño que a pesar de las diferencias de edad, de especie (sí, lo había decidido, su jefe era de otro mundo) y carácter, el mayor le permitía ser tuteado y hasta regañado por él, claro, mientras no hubiera nadie presente, había que mantener las formalidades frente a otros.

― **Oh, creí que ya te habías ido****.** ― Su jefe le sonrío con desdén y picardía, luego, como siempre, cortó de un tajo el aire juguetón y borró la sonrisa de su faz. Deidara lo había visto hacer eso miles de veces, el asunto era serio ― **Necesito que me des tu opinión sobre esta asociación antes del lunes a primera hora****.**

_Genia__l_, algo de entretenimiento para su fin de semana de mierda.

― **Bien, lo tendrás mañana****.**

A su jefe le brillaron los ojos de franco orgullo. Nada más placentero que robar tiempo libre a tus esclavos en su vida de mentira. Pero en Deidara esto iba más allá. Era más que un simple esclavo, ese rubio hiperactivo era bastante útil. Era un aliado, aun sin saberlo.

― **Bien. Y Deidar****a** ― su jefe dio un vistazo a su oficina antes de salir, llamando la atención del joven. El lugar lucia tan triste como el propio rubio, que ni se inmutó por el llamado ― **el rojo era su color****…**

Maldita sea.

No hay nada más escalofriante y molesto que saber que su vida privada andaba corriendo por los pasillos entre los susurros de las viejas chismosas que parecían ser sus compañeros de trabajo. Maldito Madara con su lengua ancestral y desinhibida.

― **PTI******* **e****s**** mi oficina y me gusta como est****á.**** Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos****.**

Tobías sonrió. No con su sonrisa normal de _toca pelota__s,_ no, esta era más profunda, más intimidante, más malévola.

**― Mi bar privado de la sala de conferencias ha sido restaurado ―**dijo, saliendo de la oficina** ― Buenas noches, Deidara****.**

Deidara fulminó aquella espalda con la mirada, no le daría el placer de encontrarlo al día siguiente en un coma etílico, despatarrado como cualquier trapo sucio en medio de la sala de reuniones. Jamás. A penas su jefe abandonó el lugar el aire se hizo evidentemente más respirable.

Deidara no perdió tiempo, tomó su celular y marcó un número que se sabia de memoria.

― **Escucha. Nos vemos en media hora en ese bar de Jazz que me mencionaste la otra vez. Necesito mucho tequila en mi sistema****.**

Deidara no esperó respuesta. Ya hasta podía imaginarse la sonrisita de autosuficiencia del bastardo por haberlo citado él. Habían estado jugando al gato y al ratón. Esta noche se llevaría a cabo la tercera cita y con eso, una invitación a tomar el desayuno, juntos. Deidara necesitaba sentirse amado, deseado. Y ese imbécil de Nagato hacia bien su trabajo. Lo hacia sentir especial.

Tenía que aceptarlo, Itachi no volvería, por más que él suplicara, además, habían pasado unos años antes de su muerte desde la ultima vez que le había hecho el amor. Según él, no podía seguir engañando al pobre niñato. Además de odiarlo a él, odiaba su sentido del honor.

Tomó su cartera, sus llaves y salió de la oficina directo al ascensor y de allí al estacionamiento. Montó en su auto, un Bentley hermoso con tablero de cohete, y se dirigió a toda velocidad a ese centro comercial en donde se encontraba el _Boon`sya Moo__n_, el dichoso bar de música jazz y soul que le había mencionado alguna vez su cita.

Antes de salir del auto miró su reflejo y no le sorprendió avergonzarse de su apariencia. Si Itachi lo viera así…

― **Maldita sea****.**** ―**dijo, golpeando en un arrebato el volante.

Itachi no iba a poder decirle nada nunca más. Itachi lo había abandonado por ese chiquillo. Itachi definitivamente nunca lo amó ¿Hasta cuándo se iba a sentir infiel por salir con otros? ¿O culpable e idiota por necesitarle tanto?

Debía frenar la avalancha de sentimientos que caía sobre él cada mañana cuando despertaba, completamente solo.

Recorrió el centro de compras sin mucho interés. Al llegar a la puerta del local un chico bastante joven tomó su abrigo Hermes y le invitó con palabras amables a que se adentrara en el local.

Deidara se iba a apropiar de una mesa, pensando que Nagato había cometido la desfachatez de hacerle esperar o tal vez, hasta dejarlo plantado. Si ese era el caso, que le iba a hacer, él lo había rechazado en muchas ocasiones, siendo impertinente y hasta grosero. Así era él, sino le gustaba su realidad, entonces que se buscara a una nenaza con linda cara y modales refinados. Él tenía lo primero, pero en lo segundo estaba enteramente jodido. Sus ademanes estaban lejos de ser aristocráticos y mucho menos afeminados.

Caminó un poco más y encontró al peli naranja en una de las mesas más alejadas del local pero con buena vista hacia el escenario. Perfecto. Oculto, discreto pero con vista preferencial. Empezaba a caerle mejor el bastardo de Nagato.

La verdad es que le caía bastante bien, era apuesto, con buen empleo y piercings, a Deidara le encantaban los piercings. Lo que le llevó en primera instancia a aceptar una primera cita fue su actitud meditabunda, estoica y bastante fría y reservada. A pesar de eso, no se le hacía difícil decir alguna desfachatez descarada de cuando en cuando. Esa combinación de chico correcto y chico _me importa un caraj__o_ fue lo que le atrajo.

Bien, el bastardo había llegado antes que él y vestía una camisa blanca de Vuitton, suéter negro Brunello Cucinelli de cachemir. Buena elección.

Nagato bebía de su trago mientras esperaba a su cita. No parecía nervioso, los nervios no eran parte de su arsenal de personalidad, de eso Deidara estaba seguro. Estaba ansioso, y hasta un poco emocionado, eso se lo dejaba saber el rictus casi inadvertido de sus cejas y el balanceo suaves de su tobillo cruzado sobre su rodilla. Esta era su oportunidad de cambiar las cosas en su austera vida y no iba a desaprovecharla.

― **Hey, ¿has oído hablar de la estigmatofilia****?** ― dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento frente al hombre. Ese era su saludo habitual.

― **Claro, veo mi reflejo a diario****.**

Deidara no pudo dejar de reír ante el comentario. Nagato estaba de buen humor.

― **¿Qué especial hay hoy? Dime que no es Ellington****…**

El peli naranja lo miraba fijamente, haciéndole sentir algo inquieto.

― **Es un especial de Amy Winehous****e**** ―**dijo después de un rato, sabiendo quetal vez Deidara ya no esperaba respuesta. Su comentario lo tomó por sorpresa, una muy agradable.

― **Oh, mierd****a****. Amo a esa mujer****.** ― Deidara abarcó una pose solemne ―** Cuando mis padres murieron****no me quej****é****. Pero cuando****hace mese****s ****murió Amy, oh Dios, fue terrible****.**

Nagato no pudo dejar de mirarlo, sabiendo que el rubio había asistido al funeral de la problemática cantante. Concentrándose en quién tenía enfrente, Nagato miró su cuello, su expresión adusta y melancólica, su pecho que se distendía en una enérgica respiración y hasta el estúpido brillo de sus largas pestañas. Era un maldito ángel caído. Algún dios olvidado de alguna mitología desconocida. Con esa belleza celestial, pero con la malicia concentrada en la mirada. A la vista de este dios sin alas, muchos hombres hubieran renunciado al amor de las mujeres para dedicarse a su propio sexo. Ese era justo su caso.

― **Merci mille fois*****.**

**― ¿Ah? ¿Por qué me agradeces? ―**dijoDeidara, sintiendo una punzada de culpa abriéndose paso en su coraza impenetrable. Él más que nadie comprendía que ser usado era lo mas horrible del mundo. Lo único que lo sobre pasaba era que en la fatalidad del destino muriera tu amado sin tu nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amabas.

― **Pensé en voz alt****a** ―Nagato sonrió de medio lado, como si escondiera un secreto de índole universal ― **No pasa nada****.**

Deidara lo miró fijamente, estudiando sus maneras. Repudiándose a sí mismo.

― **¿A qué esperas para pedir mi trago****?** ― Deidara refunfuñó como un niño al que le han obligado ordenar su habitación. Escondiendo su dolor detrás de su turbulenta personalidad.

**― He ordenado la botella****.**

**― Bien****.**

Deidara le sonrió, tan ancho, tan luminiscente y le pareció tan hermoso y atrayente como un meteorito gigante impactando en algún planeta lejano. De esos acontecimientos que pueden verse con un buen telescopio a pesar de que pasaran años tras el suceso. Nagato decidió que le encantaría presenciar esa sonrisa siempre y que le encantaría aun más hacerlas aparecer. Lastima, simplemente, lastima.

Suspiró y encendió un cigarrillo, sintiendo su corazón latir frenético ante la alegre perorata del rubio hacia cada una de las canciones, contándole una que otra anécdota y quedándose callado de tanto en tanto, con esa mirada ausente que tanto le gustaría borrar, con ese fruncimiento de cejas que tanto le gustaría suavizar con sus labios. Nagato sonrió, sabiendo que él comprendía muy bien, tal vez demasiado bien, los sentimientos de su cita. Él también tenía un amor no correspondido, él también, a veces, desearía dejar de existir llevándose solo un gesto comprensivo de la persona frente a él, eso sería suficiente.

Nagato ya sabia por qué este hombre le gustaba tanto a su amigo. Y también supo, por que le encomendó esta labor. Simplemente por que jamás, a pesar de su propio dolor, Nagato lo traicionaría. Sí, la vida a veces era una perra, pero el amor, siempre lo será más.

**Dáliva, continuara****.**

**N/A****:**

_Bueno, queridas niñas. Allí va otro capitulo. Es bastante indolent__e__ y casi más de lo mism__o__, en comparación con otros. Todo esta tejido en mi cabeza. En el próximo habrá bastante acción y__futuro lemon. El primero de este fic. La verdad no será convencional, pero espero que les agrade. La mayoría son unas pervertidas en potencia, por eso se que les gustara__._

_La verdad es que no quería publicar aun, están bastante flojas en cuanto a dejar comentarios. Pero que coño, me emociona darles algo para leer, aun si no me dejan R. Esta capitulo es bastante informativo. En el se desentrañan y a la vez se conglomeran ciertos aspectos importantes del relato._

_Un agradecimiento a mi hermana. Ella es el pilar de esta historia. Siempre motivándome__._

**Palabras extraña****s:**

**NPI*:**Ni Puta Idea. Ok, no se me ocurrió ningún sub nombre para el capitulo.

***Namast****e**: Significa me inclino ante ti en hindi y sánscrito. Es un saludo de Asia del Sur originario de India, que consiste en juntar las palmas de las manos con los dedos hacia arriba frente a ti y hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza.

*******GA****D**: Gracias A Dios.

**PTI*****:** Para Tu Información

**Merci mille fois*****:** Mil gracias. En francés original.

_"Me pare sobre la arena del ma__r_

_Y vi subir una bestia que tenia siete cabeza__s_

_Y diez cuernos, y en sus cuerno__s_

_Diez diademas, y sobre sus cabeza__s_

_Un nombre blasfemo__._

_Y adoraron al dragón que había dad__o_

_Autoridad a la besti__a_

_Y adoraron a la bestia diciendo__:_

_"¿Quién es como la bestia, y quien podrá luchar contra ella?__"_

**Apocalipsis de San Jua****n**

**Capitulo 13, versícul****os**** 1-****4**


	9. Chapter 9

**Postdata IX**

**I**

El primer gemido de la noche le informaba de manera sucia, de la única forma en que puede darte a entender algo un gemido, que se le hacía tarde a la protesta que compartía garganta con aquellos jadeos propiciados e incitados por ese peli naranja tan adiestrado en los campos del placer. Nagato realmente era hábil y si a eso se le sumaba su estado febril y entusiasmado, entonces la ecuación quedaba en muchas sensaciones condenadamente calientes para Deidara.

El rubio tomó nuevamente conciencia de sus actos luego de que su acompañante separará su ávida lengua de su necesitado cuello. Mil espasmos excitados de considerable tamaño recorrieron su anatomía, como pequeños tics proporcionados por las manos y el aliento de aquel hombre tan sumamente sensual. No lo podía negar, estaba falto de cosas… bonitas, falto de contacto, falto de ese sentimiento que hace mucho se le escapó de las manos y que a veces pensaba que lo superaba y se lo tragaba entero, para luego escupir sus huesos en una esquina de su solitaria habitación.

Esto era lo que andaba buscando, sentir sin el peso de pensar que no era correspondido, que no era valorado. Sin intermediarios, sin saber que él mismo se reprendería luego millones de veces por seguir en lo mismo, solo lujuria, nada de entrega. Nada de sentimiento.

Si, esto era lo que necesitaba, un hombre capaz de hacerle comprender y paladear el sabor de su existencia. Deidara necesitaba que Nagato eliminara ese resentimiento, esa discordia que lo dividía internamente, haciendo de él dos mitades fatalistas e incongruentes. Una más que otra.

Pero… si era eso lo que quería, ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable? Ese pensamiento pesimista fue interrumpido, porque si bien su mente estaba en un caótico estado, su cuerpo disfrutaba, buscaba e incitaba el contacto contrario.

Mmm. Una mano sobre su hombría… y perdió noción de su persona, del tiempo y de todo aquello que comprende. Un olor tan diferente alsuyo, un peso ligeramente más liviano sobre su cuerpo, unas manos persistentes.

Un suave pero acentuado vaivén de una mano contra su escroto era suficiente para que su mente inconscientemente desistiera de buscar aquel olor a canela de… su anterior amante.

Si, empezaría por dejar de decir su nombre entre sueños, por intentar desterrarlo de su vida y de cada maldito pensamiento. Iniciaría con darse una oportunidad con Nagato. Nagato le ayudaría a lamerse las heridas, intentaría,trataría de apostar por él.

Deidara quería cerrar por fin el maldito ciclo, ¡hasta se había inscritoen clases deFeng chui para eliminar malas energías, malos pensamientos, malos karmas!  
Nagato había abandonado su abdomen y solo lo miraba. Deidara abrió los ojos, temeroso; no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo aquella mirada tan cargada de tan contraproducentes sentimientos.

— No es mi intención obligarte a nada, ange*.

Deidara se sobresaltó por el sonido de aquella reflexiva y abismal vos, tan diferente de la de…

Maldita sea, pensó.

Sí, luego de meditar el asunto, Deidara lo sabía. Que era un maldito egoísta. Había sido él mismo quien lo había arrastrado fuera del bar de jazz y de su amena velada, con una pobre excusa. Tal vez el tequila, tal vez la soledad, tal vez la tristeza. Tal vez todas eran culpables por hacerle acelerar aquellas cosas que debería de tomarse con calma.

Deidara lo comprendió todo; como un sabio dando de frente a una respuesta trascendentalmente obvia, además de estúpida. Él estaba haciendo todo jodidamente mal.  
Prometía darse una oportunidad, pero cuando esa oportunidad llegaba lo arruinaba todo con su talante orgulloso y sus pensamientos degenerativos. Estaba actuando como un idiota, estaba haciendo todo, absolutamente todo de la manera incorrecta, desde su rígida postura sobre el colchón, hasta el ir y venir de su mente, que intentaba hacerle creer que esos ojos marrones eran del color del averno.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondamente. Nagato no se merecía eso. Él, mucho menos. Se llenó del valor necesario para claudicar en su decisión de no dejar que otra persona invadiera no solo su espacio personal, sino también su vida, su cama. Su todo. El necesitaba realmente que Itachi dejara de ser su maldita isla aisladora. Aquella que le alejaba del mundo y no le permitía ser aquel hombre, ya desconocido, que solía ser. Aquel que se divertía en buenas fiestas que duraban semanas enteras con más de una porción de éxtasis en su sangre; aquel que solo escuchaba hip hop del duro y que se enamoraba hasta tres veces por día de la belleza de algunos hombres.

Ahora solo era un aburrido gerente de una multimillonaria empresa, que se llevaba el trabajo a casa para mantener sus pensamientos suicidas a raya, que lloriqueaba como niño en primera visita odontológica con temas musicales que eran como cachazos contra el corazón, que la única fiesta a la que asistía era cuando hacia aquella comida que tanto le gustaba y que solo se divertía cuando se compraba su caja de cigarrillos semanales.

Se sentó de golpe y se dijo a sí mismo, un fuerte, alto y diferencial ¡basta!  
El rápido e imprevisto movimiento despertó la curiosidad de su acompañante, a quien no le quedó tiempo de responder como es debido al primer beso de la noche, incitado, de manera deliciosa y deliberada, por ese rubio excéntrico, alocado e influyente.

Deidara saboreo sus labios, su encía y disfrutó del ardor de su lengua como compañera de labor. Ese hombre podría devorarlo y dejarlo inservible, o como mucho, como palillo para limpiarse los dientes; la energía que salía de él parecía no tener límites, hacía que su cabello fuera más dorado, que sus ojos obtuvieran un fulgor externo y su piel se tornara rosa y húmeda. Si antes tenía la duda de que tal vez era alguna especie de dios apócrifo, ahora estaba completamente disuelta, como su pudor. Como mínimo era un ángel caído para hacer tentar a los hijos de Adán.

Nagato en medio de un frenesí que lo impulsó, y asustó por partes iguales, energía que apresó su corazón, su razón y su temple, acarició suavemente, lentamente, todo el muslo del rubio, ganándose una melodía cargada de suspiros que le hizo sentir calor y escalofríos, y así, sudando y teniendo frío, Nagato lo miró y quedó prendado de su cara de placer, de su espalda arqueada, de sus labios entreabiertos y a esa lengua que sentía intentaba expresar lo mismo que la suya propia.

Deidara en medio de sus miles de sensaciones se sentía vulnerable, y no le parecía tan malo después de todo. Se sentía necesitado, y necesario a la vez.

El rubio cambió de posiciones, sentándose en la piernas del peli naranja, dejándolo anonadado con la visión de su supremacía, de su mirada picara y del balanceo sensual sobre su pelvis. Si, Nagato estaba seguro, moría de calor, ya no había frio, no había contraste, simplemente porque en cada porción de piel en que Deidara posaba su lengua, una corriente de lava hirviendo se estacionaba, alebrestando su excitación, acrecentando su deseo.

― Déjame estar en tu piel, deja que ella termine de convencerme el apostar por ti…— El aire se volvió subversivo sobre y entre su oreja. Sí. Sí. Dejaría que hiciera con su cuerpo, con su mente lo que quisiera. Nagato, comprendió, como último pensamiento coherente que era un maldito, si, un malnacido que mientras ayudaba a un amigo, enterraba en la desolación al otro. Que mientras colaboraba en un plan un poco malévolo, condenaba un alma noble que intentaba ser feliz por sus propios medios.

Deidara se hizo con su cuello sin esperar pronta respuesta, mientras hurgaba en su interior y le masturbaba, haciéndolo jadear y perseguir en oleadas a esos esfinges traviesos que delineaban y abrían su cuerpo.

¿Y si le decía la verdad?

No, no. Jamás se lo perdonarían, ni él mismo. Lo único que lo hacía mantener firme era la sensación de que en ese futuro, no muy lejano, y aunque no fuera él el motivo, Deidara volvería a sonreír.

Ya reafirmada su vieja decisión, buscó esos ojos que lo hicieron dudar, luego de besar esa boca, y con un movimiento de cabeza y, ahora colocado de cara al colchón, aceptó complacido todo lo que Deidara tenía para ofrecerle. Que, a dios gracias, no fue poco.  
Por esa y por muchas razones que no iban al caso, Nagato se convirtió por esa nocheen un ser con pensamientos pero sin palabras adecuadas, solo entregado al deseo de ese cuerpo que se apoderaba de él. Él gustoso le entregaba las riendas de sus sensaciones e infelicidades por unas horas.

El rubio lo penetraba lenta pero firmemente, también lo miraba con intensidad, intentando hacerle comprender lo importante de ese paso para él, Nagato, por supuesto lo sabía. Su plan estaba consumado.

Deidara se movía contra él, en una posición un tanto intimidatoria, entregándole su carne viva, apasionada y roja, Nagato devolviéndole jadeos mal sonados de satisfacción y dolor. Más de uno que del otro.

El dolor. Dicen que el dolor expía las culpas y sana las almas, pero, ¿qué tal si su alma no tenía salvación? Tal vez estaba exagerando debido a la falta de oxígeno y sus gemidos, por lo adolorido que estaba su corazón y los fantásticos movimientos de Deidara, también por la culpa que empezaba a arrastrarlo al fondo del fondo.

Pero el dolor provocado por sus buenas y malas decisiones no estaba minimizándose, ni siquiera estaban intentando sanarse aquellas causadas por sus propias y a veces catastróficas acciones. El dolor solo estaba allí, acrecentándose, tanto o más rápido que el amor que maduraba por Deidara.

Solo el tiempo le ayudaría a olvidar buscar el perdón ajeno y perdonarse así mismo.  
El tiempo, sonrió sarcástico; estuvo a punto de llevarse una mano a la frente.

**II**

Sonidos susurrados, luz cuarteada, sensaciones amenas, inesperada música romántica de fondo, agua alrededor, brazos enredados, carnes entregadas, almas unidas. Mitad de la noche, en espera de que todo lo vivido no fuese un sueño. Dos personas completamente diferentes, que se cruzaron tal vez por las razones incorrectas, tal vez por todo lo contrario, ¿quién lo sabía? ellos no.

Una conversación arrastrada hacia caminos amargos, que de una u otra manera llevabana reconocer el perfecto momento como real, la hacían bajar de esa nube que se había condensado bajo ella, la hacía tocar el suelo frio y aterrador de ese recuerdo. No son cosas que se cuentan a la primera, y lo sabe, pero también sabe que el tiempo que lleva guardando ese mal momento es abrumador, sabe que necesita dejarlo ir y empezar a vivir.

Necesidad, pensó, extraña palabra, que sin objetivo no significa nada, pero con amargas razones, a veces, abarca la diferencia entre el día a día y el suicidio.

Un temblor en sus brazos delgados basto para que Sasori comprendiera que se estaba metiendo en lugares cenagosos, lleno de sensaciones animales que podrían devorar sus buenas intenciones.

Si algo pensaba que conocía era así mismo, sin embargo desconocía el motivo por el cual esa chiquilla aterrada revestida de mujer con temple le hacía querer introducirse en esas oscuras memorias solo por el hecho de conocer los acontecimientos y vengarla, la vengaría ante cualquiera que tan siquiera imaginara hacerle daño.

¿Era eso sufrir de enamoramiento? No lo sabía y eso le gustaba. Lo que si tenía claro es que no lucharía en contra de lo que su corazón decidiera hacer consigo mismo con respecto a Sakura de allí en adelante. Ella se removió entre sus brazos, haciendo que él suspirara. La carne en su cálido interior se endurecía y Sasori odió a su cuerpo por actuar en pro del sexo, cuando él tenía el dilema de lo recientemente descubierto, cuando él se preocupaba de corazón por ella.

Maldita sea, pensó. Lo pagaría, esa escoria pagaría todo lo que le hizo, él se encargaría de eso, sin importar que tanto tuviera que mancharse las manos. Respiró profundamente, intentando controlar los impulsos de su erección aun dentro de ella, luego de intimar en el baño, en la sala de estar, en el pasillo, y de regreso al toilette, donde se disponían a tomar un relajante baño de espumas que terminó en una agria sesión de remembranzas. Sasori amaba el silencio, pero odiaba no oír la voz de Sakura, aun cuando la tenía tan cerca y la sentía de tantas maneras.

― Entonces, ¿ese no es tu color de cabello natural, cereza? ― Se atrevió a romper el momento desgarrador con una frase ligera y fresca, que la llevara a pensar en una respuesta y olvidarse por segundos de lo apenas rememorado, no soportaba pensarla así, ida, alejada de él. Ella respondió cuando Sasori ya no esperaba que lo hiciera. Le habló con una vocecilla de crio escondido, de niña asustada, de adolecente espantada y de adulta incomprendida. En ese momento, Sakura era más Sakura que nunca.

― ¿Cómo crees? Desde que cumplí 15 me lo tiño de rosa. ¬― La vocecilla se hacía mássegura, como si nadara a una orilla desconocida, pero que era preferible al mortal mar abierto. Sasori comprendió que ahora más que ser un hombre con quien paso la noche, era una balsa esperanzadora, entendió que ella en verdad quería suturar ese pasado que la marcó, desprenderse de la cicatriz y empezar a caminar hacia el futuro que ella tanto ansiaba y que lo incluía a él; y si no era así, él la haría incluirle. Sin importar que apenas se estaban conociendo, que ambos estaban en situaciones difíciles y que ninguno esperaba complicarse la vida con el amor.

Sakura levantó el rostro del huequillo de su cuello y le miró a los ojos. Un hermoso color caramelo inundaba sus mejillas, su entrecejo estaba levemente arrugado, no sabía si era enojo o desesperación o…

― Nunca había tenido un orgasmo. ―Eso sí fue un golpe bajo a su erección que le incitaba lascivamente a vibrar en su interior con golpeteos tenues y eficaces que lograban voltear su alfabeto de cabeza. Vergüenza, era eso lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y Sasori se preguntó que debía hacer en ese momento, si hacerla delirar de gozo o dejar que se expresara. Supuso que dependiendo de los siguientes segundos lo sabría sin ayuda. ― ¿No crees que soy rara?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ― Que las mujeres no prueben un orgasmo solo da a conocer la mediocridad de su pareja en el campo sexual. Y, según psicólogos, si tu vida sexual está mal, todo lo demás ira en picada.

— No lo sé, ¿por todo lo que te he contado sin conocer tan siquiera tu apellido? Eso puede ser razón suficiente para algunos.

Sasori le acarició el rostro cuidando de no lastimar aún más el labio magullado, maldiciendo en el acto al responsable, y le beso la frente, rozó su cuello con un dedo y suspiro en sus labios, derritiéndola con su cercanía y rehaciéndola con sus gestos. No quiso saber de dónde nació el sentimiento, pero deseo tenerlo así siempre, divinamente dentro de su cuerpo, ahogándolo cariñosamente dentro de sus delgados brazos; compartiendo vivencias, partes incongruentes de la vida y hasta ilusiones.

— ¿Quién lo dice? La vida te da sorpresas, a veces, más grande que tu comprensión.  
Sakura sonrió. Tení .Maldita. Razón.

Así que como concesión desinteresada, sentada sobre sus piernas, hizo un lento circulo con sus caderas, arrancándole de la garganta un gruñido plagado de gozo al pelirrojo. Sasori dejó de estar recostado del respaldar de la bañera para situarse frente a esa ninfa sensual y ayudarla a satisfacerse, frente a frente, verde líquido y amanecer sinuoso.

La pequeña habitación quedo suspendida en el tiempo, solo el calor, los movimientos y las sensaciones les daba a entender que seguían en el mundo de los vivos. Ninguno de los dos había sentido con anterioridad lo que le provocaba el contrario. Sakura con solo imaginarse teniéndolo siempre de esa manera un vapor se hacía con su mente y la montaña rusa de su vientre se dirigía a la curva más alta y peligrosa; y Sasori de solo escuchar el sonido toxico de las entradas y salidas redirigidas por sus pequeños saltos sobre su pene se le dificultaba de sobremanera no llegar al orgasmo.

Sasori hundió las manos en sus caderas, haciendo del movimiento algo de ensueño. Sakura desea gritar, pero la voz moría en su tráquea, Sasori se queda sin aliento haciendo que sus gemidos se devuelvan a su estómago, quemándole en retroceso todo a su paso. Tanta intensidad, tanta conectividad. Llegaron juntos, por cuarta vez.

Minutos pasaron y se oía nuevamente la romántica música de fondo, inesperada y hermosa, auspiciada por alguno de sus vecinos, sonidos de la noche susurrados, luz cuarteada, sensaciones amenas, agua alrededor, brazos enredados, carnes entregadas, almas unidas. Ella adormecida sobre su pecho, él, un tanto más avispado, pero empezaba a carcomerle el sueño. Debían salir del agua, si no deseaban un resfriado. Aunque si enfermaba un poco, tendría la excusa perfecta para amarrarla a su vida y cuidarla, amarla…

¿En que estaba pensando?

¿No le habían enseñado perfectamente sus anteriores y catastróficas relaciones a no encariñarse demasiado rápido? ¿No le habían enseñado las borracheras por desamores a tomarse las cosas con calma? ¿Por qué con ella se le hacía todo tan fácil de asimilar? ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? ¿Dejarse llevar?

Un suspiro le dio la respuesta a sus incógnitas. Un Sasori salido de sus labios era capaz de arrugarle el corazón, levantarle el ánimo y despertarle una erección, ese debería ser motivo suficiente para ir a donde la corriente quiera dejarlos. No iba a dejar que insignificantes dudas pudieran con el hermoso momento. Todo era casi mágico, sin impórtale el hecho de que odiaba los cuentos de hadas y jamás creyó en finales felices y habichuelas mágicas, pero bastaba con ver su rostro e introducirse en sus ojos para que cualquier pensamiento coherente perdiera más sentido aun.

— Oye, hermosa, vamos a la habitación, es hora de dormir.

Ella se removió pero se negó a dejar atrás el cobijo de sus brazos. Al fin abrió los ojos y sus fosas nasales se excitaron al penetrarlos el olor viril de Sasori.

Con cuidado la ayudo a levantarse, ella se sentía desprotegida sin él en su interior, Sasori deseaba abrazarla a su cuerpo y guiarla al mundo de Morfeo.

Se recostaron en el colchón y una posición cómoda para ambos les acometió en una sincronía propia de almas perfectamente acopladas.

Estaban por tomar el primer viaje al mundo de los sueños cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó, desequilibrando por momentos la tranquilidad del ambiente.

— ¿Diga?

— Es extraño encontrarte en casa.

Sasori sonrió. Un tinte de escondida decepción se traspasó a través del cableado telefónico, y le causó cierta morbosa gracia.

— Si es así entonces, ¿por qué llamas?

— Tenía la esperanza de no encontrarte y tener la excusa perfecta para no pedirte lo que te voy a pedir.

Cobarde, pensó.

Sasori estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. ¿Hasta cuando su hermano será tan… tan… tan Gaara?

— Que será eso.

Sino fuera porque su hermano tenía ese tono que evidente seriedad… si no fuera por eso se burlaría hasta que sus huesos pidieran clemencia, cargaría con su odio y con el de Temari por haberlo hecho enojar, logrando así que se desapareciera unos cinco años más. Pagaría lo que pidiesen por ver su cara congestionada de emociones, el rictus agudo de sus cejas y su cara a tomatada. Gaara podía ser tan lindo a veces.

Escuchó el fru fru de una tela ser rozada a través del teléfono, y comprendió que se trataba de su hermano intentando mantener la calma desquitándose con, tal vez, la tela de su misma camisa. Una broma tonta y perdería la cordura y él perdería la única oportunidad, por lo menos en mucho tiempo, de inmiscuirse en la vida de su gemelo. Decidió dejar las posibles burlas de lado.

— ¿Le has pedido matrimonio a Sai y quieres que te de consejos para tu vestido? Mejor llama a Temari.

Se mordió la lengua muy tarde. Las bromas ya eran algo tan habitual en él que le era imposible domarlas. Maldición. Su hermano lo borrará de el árbol genealógico que tenia pintado en una de las recamaras de su casa. Ya podía imaginárselo, en vez de su nombre, aparecerá un borrón anti estético al estilo sicodélico.

— Maldito.

Y le colgó.

Era un desconsiderado. Maldijo a la madrugada que le sisaba incoherencias desde la ventana.

— Pero eres mi hermano.

Sasori dio un respingo, que le hizo tropezar una fotografía de sus hermanos y él la última vez que fueron de vacaciones juntos. Casi le hizo sentir pánico.  
— Gaara, lo siento… yo.

— Escucha con atención, idiota, mañana quiero que traigas tu malnacido culo hasta mi casa, a una cena.

— Como órdenes, pero…

— No, desgraciado, no puedes traer tus videojuegos. No es una maldita noche cualquiera. Solo es… la finalidad es afrontar.

Sasori sonrió. No se lo perdería por nada. Imaginarse a Gaara trastabillando, dudando, con nervios le hacia querer halarle los mofletes como cuando eran niños. Pero más que eso, era ver por fin que su hermano maduraba.

— Allí estaré.

— Bien.

Sasori se mordió la lengua para no expresar la frase irónica que estaba muriendo achicharrada en su tráquea. Oh, dios, era tan difícil ser él.

— ¿Y Sai?

— ¿Qué con él?

— Envíale un beso… o mejor se lo doy mañana.

— Cabrón.

Sasori escuchó ahora si, el pitido de corte y la posible maldición de su hermano menor. Jesús, era tan, pero tan fácil hacerlo enojar, solo tenias que saber que fibra tocar y voila, todo un ponquesito de malas palabras y pucheros.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Su hermana siempre le recriminaba que no tuviera parejas para ese tipo de encuentros familiares. Y aunque él lo creía innecesario, esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez… no iría solo.

— Cuéntame, ¿qué harás mañana en la noche, Dafne?

Sakura abrió mucho sus ojos verdes, asombrada, pues hasta ella misma se estaba haciendo a la amargada idea de pasar con él solo una maravillosa noche. Acostumbrada a encuentros apasionados y despertares solitarios.

Sakura se acercó para abrazarlo e intentar besarlo. Susurrando en su oído, y en un salto sugestivo, enrollar con sus piernas sus caderas varoniles.

— Hare lo que tu desees.

A Sasori le recorrió un escalofrío en cuanto sus manos apretaron contra si esos glúteos perfectos en dimensiones, suavidad y dureza. Pero sus palabras lograron que un vapor saliera por sus fosas nasales, convirtiéndolo casi en un animal. Un animal completamente caliente.

Un hare lo que desees, en su dialecto, significaba "Seré tu esclava", y en su organismo era equivalente a una erección espontanea.

— Que así sea.

Firmó el acuerdo mutuo con un beso robado, más caliente y entregado que todos los anteriores.

**III**

En medio de pesadillas turbulentas sintió una mano acariciar su frente, la dejo estar porque se sentía condenadamente bien y cálido, además de que él estaba tan sumamente agotado como para moverse y reprocharle algo.

Ese roce gentil logró conducirlo a un mejor sueño, en donde la grama era infinita, el agua amable y los peces fáciles de atrapar. Sasuke más allá de adorar pescar, amaba soñar que pescaba, donde todo eran risas, donde su hermano mayor lo felicitaba, su madre lo abrazaba y su padre sonreía a la lejos, orgulloso y tranquilo. Más que un sueño era un recuerdo, de cuando tenía unos siete años y había atrapado un pez tan grande que lo había aventado al lago, su hermano lo arrastró a la orilla y luego golpeado su frente; el pez se convulsionaba y él decidió inocentemente soltarlo luego de una fotografía. Fue un día maravilloso.

Un ruido estruendoso lo trajo a la realidad. Si no se equivocaba provenía de la cocina. Ese Naruto se las verá con él si destruye el lugar. Sonrió como solo un tonto puede hacer. Naruto.

Abrió los ojos que se mantenían en descanso, se levantó con parsimonia y buen humor, no sin estirar un poco sus músculos; llevaba varios días sin ejercicio alguno y le estaba pasando factura. Arrastraría al Uzumaki al gimnasio de su trabajo, así supervisaría su negocio y sacaba unos dibujos que tenía pendiente.

Caminó al baño y se aseó. Sus pasos se dirigieron a la sala en donde encendió su reproductor, tenía ganas de un poco de música electrónica y vivaz. LMFO, si, perfecto. One day, mucho más perfecto aun. El sonido se hizo de toda la casa, sumergiéndola en una cajita de esporádicos problemas de contorsión vibratoria y perfecta acústica.

Y sentado en el mueble de cuero negro, lo vio aparecer, con un plato y sobre el, frutas picadas, pan y café. Pero algo le llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué te sucedió en la mano?

Naruto se hizo el desentendido y siguió bailando al son de la música. Le gustaba esa canción, tenía un buen significado. Él era de muchos ritmos y pocas pasiones, pero en realidad las notas que enmudecían su alma, atrapaban su mente y elevaban su esqueleto era el estilo electrónico. Todo hiperactividad, todo él mismo.

— Solo me he cortado.

Decidió responderle al rato, concentrándose en bailar, y solo cuando sintió su respiración en la nuca. Amaba sentirse misterioso, y más aun que le dieran tantas atenciones.

Sasuke besó su cuello, en apenas un roce, y acaricio lentamente sus costados. Siguió sus movimientos con las manos, sin intentar seguir el ritmo a pesar de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Sasuke odiaba bailar, pero adoraba la música casi tanto como pescar y dibujar; pero cosas como el baile y el Uchiha eran completamente incompatibles.

Le descolocaba lo fuera de lugar que iban los movimientos de rubio en comparación con la música, y sin embargo, este seguía meciéndose en un vano intento, con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro y el talante orgulloso, como si de un bailarín profesional se tratase.

Le llevaba a envidiar la tranquilidad que se notaba en su rostro y la docilidad de su cuerpo entregado a la melodía; también impulsaba a Sasuke a sentir orgullo ajeno, por lo libre que se notaban sus gestos y lo tranquila que sentía su respiración contra uno de sus ante brazos al abrazarle por el pecho, como para que no se le escapara mediante el bloqueo de oxigeno.

— Hey, b, piensa rápido.

A Sasuke solo le dio tiempo de maniobrar con su cuello e intentar atrapar el picadillo de una pera que iba directo a su rostro, más por impulso que por querencia. No sabe en qué momento Naruto lo había envuelto en una duermevela y se había alejado de él, para intentar alimentarlo como a un poni al que felicitan por las buenas maromas.

— Maldito Usuratonkashi.

Naruto, en bóxer como estaba, le guiñó un ojo, y salió corriendo, llevándose una mesa baja por el medio, cayendo estrepitosamente y casi viendo toda la vida delante de sus ojos, dramáticamente, como luego le contaría (varias veces) a un cabreado Sasuke, enojado con su descuido que casi le deja sin mesa y sin amante. Estrictamente en ese orden de prioridades.

Lo miró de reojo mientras conducía, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras. Su ropa le quedaba casi mejor que a él mismo. Se trataba de un contraste verosímil. Mientras que su rostro mostraba una cándida sonrisa, gestos infantiles y un océano evaporado por ojos, su cuerpo embadurnado en cuero gritaba a los cuatro costados que no dudaría en noquearte si fuese necesario. Es algo que dejaría confundido a cualquier persona ajena al círculo de amigos, haciendo que retrocediese solo por si su cara solo era un engaño y el rubio era un asesino serial. De esos que matan mientras sonríen inocentemente.

Ya llegado al aparcamiento de su taller, decidió atrasarse un poco solo para observar ese par de piernas enrolladas en sus pantalones, y esas nalgas trabajadas, preguntándose qué demonios hacía ese rubio bocazas para mantenerse en tan buena forma comiendo como comía y flojeando como flojeaba. Era casi un maldito oso dormilón.

Uff y habría valido la pena si no fuera porque ese ángel caído había llamado más la atención que él mismo entrando en las mañanas. Porque a pesar de estar en un país minado de americanos rubios, estos no tenían ni la mitad del encanto que irradiaba Naruto, siendo japonés como era.

Naruto, bien inteligente, se detuvo en la entrada principal a esperarlo, más por nervios y los chismorreos de las cuatro jóvenes de atención al público, que sentadas frente a un teléfono atendían a los llamados de los futuros clientes.

Sasuke sonrió orgulloso y a la vez molesto, cuando al pasar por el área de pintura Suigetsu osó en gritarle unas cuantas cosas que estaban fuera de su jurisdicción como empleado.

— ¡Si es con alguien como él, también ignoro el trabajo por tres días!

Pero él, acostumbrado a como estaba a los arranques lascivos de su empleado y amigo, no le dio atención. Sasuke siguió el camino a su oficina, seguido de un Naruto sonrojado que no tardaría en despotricar contra ese sujeto de dientes graciosos.

— Metete en tus propios asuntos.

— ¡A parte de sexy es contestón, toda una ganga!

Naruto que había preferido dejar pasar el comentario anterior, se detuvo, acercándose sonriente al chico problemático. Solo quería dejarle unas cosas en claro que el ruido de turbinas no le permitía desde su antigua posición.

Cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, le estampó una izquierda en toda la mandíbula. No fue un golpe como para noquearlo, pero si lo suficiente como para enseñarle a un idiota que con él nadie se mete sin llevarse algo para festejar en el camino.

— Y no, no salgo tan barato.

Le dijo aun sonriendo, para darse media vuelta y seguir a un Sasuke que parecía anonadado, excitado y feliz a la vez.

Caminaron unos cien metros y llegaron hasta un saloncito acogedor y vino tinto, en donde todo estaba hecho como no desear salir de allí nunca más. Según Sasuke, era el área de descanso de sus trabajadores. El lugar tenía televisores, juegos de video, una maquina de bebidas burbujeantes, maquina de dulces, mesas de pool y de futbolín. Luego de ese salón, transitaron un pasillo amplio con cerámica negra y paredes con detalles al más estilo rock and roll, pasaron por una parte en donde las paredes del pasillo desaparecían y se podía mirar a través de una gran ventana el fabuloso trabajo que hacían para personalizar los vehículos. Había una Hummer al fondo, un Mustang del año en el centro y un Caliver bastante antiguo en la primera hilera; al del centro parecían solo darle toques pequeños en la pintura, y le habían agregado un alerón para mayor dinámica a la hora de remontarse en la máxima velocidad. A la Hummer de color blanca, le habían agregado un dibujo detalladísimo de una Barbie pediatra.

— Es para la hija de Tom Cruise. Está por cumplir años.

Naruto solo pudo mirar sorprendido.

— El dibujo esta hermoso, pero sigo pensando que una Hummer es demasiado. Por lo menos para una niña pequeña.

— Trabajo es trabajo.

Naruto a ese comentario le dio la razón.

Sasuke le explicó que al Caliver le habían montado un nuevo motor con componentes originales, le habían restaurado el chasis y subido un poco los milímetros de los neumáticos; cambiado el color a uno más maduro y perfeccionado la tapicería. Prácticamente lo había rehecho en su taller, agregándole pocas cosas del mundo moderno, solo un GPS y un reproductor de música y video.

Naruto lo escuchaba fascinado. Él poco o nada sabía de vehículos.  
Siguieron su camino, llegaron a otro salón, pero esta vez de madera, en donde una mujer de largo cabello rojo tecleaba en un escritorio, muy concentrada en su computadora.

— Te aconsejo que vayas a ver qué tal se encuentra tu marido, Karin.

La susodicha levantó sus ojos de un sorprendente marrón rojizo. Naruto pestañó varias veces, algo en ella le hizo recordar a su madre.

— ¿Y Ahora que ha hecho ese idiota?

Sasuke sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— Lo de siempre. Tentar su suerte.

Sasuke siguió su camino, junto a un Naruto sorprendido, que parecía ver a su madre en los gestos alocados de esa mujer y su prominente barriga. Igual a cuando su madre se enojaba con su padre. Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando no soltar una carcajada cuando el chico que había golpeado con anterioridad, aparecía por el pasillo, dispuesto a buscar venganza, venganza que su enojada y hormonal esposa no le permitiría.

Los ruidos y los insultos de la mujer al tonto de ojos violetas quedaron opacados detrás de la gran puerta de roble que conducía, por fin a la oficina de Sasuke.  
Sería una oficina común y corriente sino fuera por las paredes negras, los suaves devoradores de hombre encada rincón y el aire sensual que despedía cada pared recubierta de enmarcados de autos en blanco y negros, otros a color. Simplemente hermosos.

— Quiero que me dibujes.

Sasuke lo miró con la incógnita reflejada en los ojos.

— Y desnudo.

Uchiha se hacía a la idea erótica de tenerlo sin ropa para él y su cuaderno de dibujos. Solo el lápiz, un poco de luz amarillenta, sus respiraciones…

Naruto se había posicionado frente al moreno, que lo miraba arrebolado, imaginándose quien sabe que cosas. El Uzumaki se acercaba a besarlo y se alejaba, se acercaba de nuevo y huía en son de juegos. Sasuke lo atrajo un poco a él, solo un poco, para tocarlo, enamorarse más y mirarlo a placer.

Delineo sus costados, y la respiración le faltaba, besó las difuminadas pecas de sus hombros por encima de la camisa, se deleitó con el olor de su cuello, con la anchura de su cadera, con la virilidad en sus poros. Entendía pero no aceptaba del todo que ese hombre le volviera tan loco, porque aunque él no era completamente frio, era más bien reservado, se sentía extremadamente atraído por alguien que rebasaba todas sus creencias y sus filosofías. Porque su hermano a la final, como siempre, tenía razón al decirle que el amor, el maldito amor, no entendía de dificultades, de sexo u religiones. Que mientras más trabas le pones más intenso y más grande se hace, que si no lo satisfaces te enloquece; que si no lo besaba en ese momento, en ese justo momento, se perdería así mismo y le dolería el pecho; que verlo tan animado, tan descarado y tan hombre le excitaba como nada.

Naruto lo mataba y lo creaba en cada segundo, con cada nuevo gesto que le descubría, con cada nueva peca que contaba, en cada suspiro que moría en sus labios.

Le tomó de la barbilla con una mano, pasando la otra por detrás de su cuello, jugueteando con sus largos cabellos azabaches. Se acercó un poco más para robarle el aliento, uniéndolos en un beso juguetón y pícaro. Sasuke, al límite de sus tonterías, se puso serio, empujándolo un poco hasta hacer quedar a Naruto entre la pared y él. Su incipiente barba amarillenta le hacía gracia, también le provocaba un ronroneo extraño proveniente de su tráquea. Naruto estaba con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitado y atrayéndolo hacia él con sus manos, ahora en sus caderas.

Se besaron con insistencia por largo rato. Toqueteando un poco por encima de la ropa, con suavidad, casi tiernamente, con ganas de que no existiera la tela, que fuera remplazado directamente por la piel del contrario. Sasuke enterró una de sus manos en la hebras rubias, halándolo un poco, degustando su suavidad y el olor de su propio champú.

Naruto jugaba con la parte baja de su espalda, en una caricia sugestiva, intima, que hacía erizar cada uno de sus vellos y también, de ello, nació una familiaridad que le asusto un poco, haciendo que cada uno de sus movimientos fuera como en maravillosa cámara lenta.

Como si siempre su mano debió de haber estado allí, haciéndole compañía a su coxis.

Unos besos eran largos y calientes, otros cortos y castos, muchos otros demasiado tórridos, y unos menos acentuados y mas célibes. Cada uno tenía su manera de besar, eran como un par de mitades dando de frente contra su igual. Lo que no podían negar es que ambos estaban calientes, algo urgidos y dispuestos. Pero con un irracional miedo de no saber hasta donde quería llegar el contrario.

— Sasuke, tienes visita.

La voz de Karin se dio paso a través de un intercomunicador.

— Tres minutos.

Sasuke arreglo la camisa de Naruto, que no dejaba de mirarlo y morderse el labio; y luego la suya. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guío hacia un mueble grande y cómodo que estaba paralelo a su mesa de dibujo, en el que Naruto no había reparado antes.  
Naruto se soltó de su toque, arrugando un poco de tela de su guayabera para hacerlo detener y que le escuchara.

Sasuke no pudo concentrarse minutos después en nada de lo que le decía su cliente, no luego de lo que le dijo Naruto. Su prioridad era poseer a ese rubio que, de nueva cuenta alegre, hacia trazos sobre una hoja, la arrugaba y la lanzaba al cesto de la basura con una cara graciosa de pocos amigos.

Tal vez antes había sido un tonto por ni siquiera intentar tantear el terreno, podía haberlo hecho, llevaban días durmiendo castamente juntos. Era hora de dejar de ser un crio, y comportarse como el hombre que era. Si Naruto quería que le sonsacara, pues él lo haría, y de las mejores maneras.

El cliente se retiró, dándole las últimas indicaciones a Sasuke. Era un trabajo especial, en donde tendría que poner a trabajar al máximo a todos sus hombres.  
Le pidió a Karin que no le molestase a menos que fuese urgente.

— Jefe, el señor Orochimaru esta esperando.

Sasuke arrugo la nariz, inconforme con la visita. Aun no era tiempo de que viniera a arruinarle el día. El mencionado atravesó la puerta de un solo golpe, haciendo que Naruto alzara la mirada. Sasuke creyó ver en ellos una pizca de enojo.

— Querido Sasuke kun, he venido por lo que me pertenece.

Sasuke no lo vio venir, Orochimaru tampoco. Pero justo después de que el mayor cerrara la puerta, diera un par de pasos y contrajera una vez sus pulmones, ya tenía a Naruto encima, intentando arrancarle la operada nariz de un mordisco. Y no es que de repente al rubio le den ataques zombis de gratis, es solo que ese malnacido estaba implicado en la muerte de sus padres, y él lo mataría con sus propias manos, o sus dientes.

Naruto le había hecho una llave perfecta al estilo del yudo, quedando Orochimaru jadeando boca abajo con Naruto sosteniendo su brazo y sobre su espalda.

— Sasuke, ¿qué hace este desgraciado en tu oficina?

Sasuke había quedado impresionado con lo fría que había salido su voz. Permaneció en silencio.

Ochorimaru hacia un esfuerzo por adivinar quién era el dueño de esa voz. Pero no lograba reconocerla, y los rápidos e improvistos movimientos no le habían dejado tiempo de ver el rostro de su atacante.

— ¿No te acuerdas de mí, alimaña? ¿O es que asesinar a mi familia te dio amnesia?

Orochimaru trastabilló un poco, las palabras murieron en su boca. Si lo que decía el chico era verdad, quería decir que quien estaba sentado sobre su columna era…

El mayor en un acertado movimiento golpeo a Naruto en la espalda con uno de sus talones, para lograr derribarlo y que dejara de apoyar su peso sobre él. Iba a encerrarlo entre sus piernas, pero Naruto no se dejó dominar, levantándose en el acto y mirándolo con odio, con esa ira contenida de quien mira al maestro acreedor de todas sus desgracias.

Y en cierta forma lo era.

Sasuke se dispuso a sostener por los brazos a Naruto con la rabia carcomiendo sus entrañas, él debería estar ayudando a Naruto a golpear a esa serpiente rastrera por lo que le hizo a su familia e indirectamente a la suya; mientras Karin ayudaba a levantar al anciano. Naruto estaba tranquilo, enojado, pero tranquilo.

— Tienes que enseñarle mejores modales a tu hermosa mujercita, Sasuke kun.

— Pues esta mujercita te puede hacer puré, maldito.

— Naruto, basta. Orochimaru, aun no es tiempo. Faltan un par de semanas para que venza el plazo.

— Así son los negocios, Sasuke kun.

Karin desapareció por la puerta, no queriendo inmiscuirse demasiado, ese Orochimaru ponía nervioso a su bebe.

Naruto se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y le miró a los ojos.

— ¿Le debes algo a esta serpiente rastrera?

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, no queriendo meter en sus problemas al rubio, él se había metido en ese atolladero, así que él mismo saldría airoso.

— Sasuke, ¡responde!

— No es tu maldito problema, Naruto.

— Por un demonio que si lo es.

Naruto se acercó de nueva cuenta a Orochimaru. Este se puso visiblemente nervioso, puede que él no fuera completamente un imberbe, pero en comparación a Naruto, que era joven y fuerte, no tendría muchas oportunidades si de una pelea face to face se habla.

Además que había un móvil perfecto para su ira.

Pero una vez estando a unos pasos, saco su teléfono del bolsillo.

— ¿Cuánto quieres por dejar de molestar a Sasuke?

Orochimaru abrió muchos sus ojos, y sonrió con lascivia, pidiendo a los dioses un amante como ese.

— Solo lo que me debe… y un poco más.

Sasuke enojado agarró por el hombro a Naruto, intentando detenerlo.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, idiota?

Naruto se acercó al moreno, y dándole un beso ardiente, le instó a que no molestara. Sasuke herido en su orgullo, pero en plena excitación le dio un voto de confianza, decidió hacerse a un lado, solo por el simple hecho satisfecho de arreglársela luego con el ex Uchiha.

— Entonces, ¿de cuánto dinero hablamos?

Y Orochimaru odió su tono. Juró vengarse después.

— Novecientos cincuenta mil dólares.

Naruto le miró a los ojos, enojado. Eso era una miseria en comparación con la importancia que tenia para él la tranquilidad de Sasuke. Le gustó ayudarle a pesar de que sabía que tendría un problema con el moreno al estar solos.

— ¿Nagato? Es Naruto, deposita dosmillónes de dólares en la cuenta de la serpiente, aquel del que te hable… si, ese mismo… claro que estoy seguro y no, no me han drogado. Ok, hablamos.

Orochimaru se sorprendió de las vueltas que daba la vida y de lo informado que estaba el rubio en cuanto a él. Aquel chiquillo llorón se había convertido en todo un hombre esplendoroso y llamativo, tal y como recordaba a su padre. Pero tan revoltoso como su hermosa madre. Los genes eran maravillosos.

— Sasuke kun, debo felicitarte. Este jovencito a parte de estar en forma, es un negociador implacable. Ya nos veremos, Naruto.

— Eso no lo dudes, serpiente.

Cerrada la puerta, comenzarían los problemas.

— ¿En qué demonios pensabas? Este es mi maldito asunto, no tenias ningún…

Naruto rodeo la oficina y fue directo a la papelera, en donde, desde lejos pudo apreciar un reflejo amarillento, mientras, Sasuke despotricaba contra él y su insana manía de meter la nariz donde no lo llaman.

— Sasuke, ¿qué es esto?

El mencionado, intranquilo, se removió hasta la salida. Huyendo.

— No rompas nada, usuratonkachi.

Naruto solo pudo reír a carcajada limpia. Sabiendo que al echarle en cara el dibujo saldría perdiendo por pervertido. El dinero podría pagárselo en cuotas, pero su orgullo jamás podría ser devuelto.

El dibujo no tenía nada de malo. Nada. Y Naruto no sabe a ciencia cierta que le avergüenza tanto a Sasuke. Si la postura o lo que le hace.

Era tan detallado, tan hermoso, con tanta luz donde debería y tanta oscuridad en los lugares indicados.

Los trazos mostraban a Sasuke arrodillado delante de él tomando su miembro con la boca, sumisamente, mientras él, sentado a mas altura, tiene la cabeza echada un poco hacia atrás, con la boca entre abierta debido a los gruñidos por sus atenciones. Si Sasuke deseaba hacerle sexo oral, él no era nadie para impedírselo. Gustoso lo ayudaba a cumplir su sueño.

_"Sasuke, te deseo" _

**IV**

La noche llegó renuente, la brisa de agosto hacía de todo los alrededores algo irreal y austero. Con las hojas caídas, que devoraban las calles y hacían de las caminatas algo más divertidas, claro, si eres un niño que ama las hojas de otoño y su crujiente sonido.

Pero ese no era su caso, ni siquiera estaba fuera de su casa, solo era un observador pasivo que miraba desde su ventana mientras se pasaba el tiempo para que posiblemente su cuello quedara atorado accidentalmente en el horno. Quería pero a la vez no. Quería inmiscuir a su familia con la que quería que fuera su nueva familia. Deseaba que Sai conociera ese trasfondo del que algo sabía pero en el que no todo estaba resuelto.

Tenía miedo de que sus dos universos alternos terminaran por no llevarse bien y sucumbieran en una implosión que lo dejaría desolado.

— Estas exagerando un poco, Carmesí.

Sai se acercó un poco a él, lo suficiente para darle apoyo sin ahogarlo, sabía que Gaara necesitaba su espacio, la postura desmadejada del peli rojo contra la ventana de su cocina lo gritaba.

— Todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

— Porque te aman, Gaara.

Le dio un beso cándido en la frente y se fue a terminar de organizar la mesa. Eran casi las siete, la comida estaba lista, la casa impecable y sus invitados casi llegaban. Era hora de ducharse y alistarse.

— Voy a usar el baño de invitados.

Sai se acercó de nuevo y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a su habitación en donde unos jeans oscuros, una camisa de Tom Ford y su distinguida bufanda le esperaban sobre la súper cama.

— Ve a arreglarte, están por llegar.

Gaara lo detuvo, besándolo con fuerza, aquella que en ese momento se le escapaba.

— Gracias.

Sai le pellizcó una nalga, ganándose una regañina y una mala mirada, que cargada de algo que no sabía cómo interpretar terminó por marearlo y atontarlo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba desnudo pegado de cara a la pared y tras él, besándole la nuca, su sensual taheño, más enfocado que nunca en las travesías al sur. Le apretaba el miembro, lo recorría con sus dedos agiles y le mordisqueaba los hombros. Sai no se dejó estar, se dio media vuelta y se arrodilló, dispuesto a complacer aquello que él mismo deseaba.

Gaara tuvo que sostenerse de las paredes del baño para intentar aguantar el ritmo de Sai sin llegar al orgasmo. Maldita boca deliciosa que lograba estragos en su cuerpo, en su mente y en el tiempo. Las manos de Sai en sus caderas, su lengua rodeando su pene, su aliento quemándole la piel sensible, todo eso, le hacía dar vueltas su cabeza, le hacía sentir que él no existía, que era ficción. Que era parte de una película porno y que miles de miradas se acentuaban en ellos. Eso, a parte de los maravillosos embotes de la boca de Sai contra él, hizo que llegara al limbo y volviera, soltando un gemido, y temblando un poco.

Sai subió, besando su pelvis, mordiendo su tripa, lamiendo su cuello, besando sus omoplatos, deseándolo completo, deseándolo intensamente.

Sino fuera por la cena… pensaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo, detallando al contrario y perdiéndose por unos segundos, antes de que sonara el timbre por primera vez en esa noche, en ese agitado, excitado e intenso juego de miradas.

**Dáliva, continuara.**

8.242 PALABRAS SIN N/A

N/A:  
_Bueno la verdad yo sigo escribiendo esta historia por que logra enamorarme con cada palabra que sale de mi cabeza. El amor. Sinceramente odio al amor, y lo amo a la vez. Lo odio por que la historia de mi vida es enamorarme de quien no le gusto, y lo amo, porque a pesar de las travesías que nos hace pasar, nos recompensa con un poco de masoquista felicidad. _

_Espero que la hayan disfrutado como yo. La vida a veces nos juega malas pasadas y no podemos cumplir como se quisiera. El próximo capítulo está en marcha. Este lo he escrito en una semana, así que el próximo estará en menos tiempo que el actual. _

_Lo siento si este Natuto les pareció un poco violento e impulsivo, pero son cuestiones que a veces se nos escapan de las manos, yo intento comprenderlo. Y Sasuke esta un poco atontado, pero eso era necesario; digamos que necesitaba que Naruto le diera el verde para lanzarse, él es el tipo de persona que intenta no hacer nada sin meditación o un plan y mas aun habiendo tantas complicaciones emocionales de por medio. Digamos que no quería asustarlo con sus fetiches sexuales._

_Guardaespaldas también está listo, solo le faltan retoquitos que mi hermosa y maravillosa hermana le dará. Por allí tengo una historiecilla nueva, cortita pero bonita.__  
__Gracias por el que se toma un momento en leer las tonteras que una pone. Muchas gracias por seguir este escrito. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme.**

**Si su hija sufre y llora es por una escritora de Yaoi, señora.**

_Mejor sonido: A song for you __**-Amy Winehouse-**_

_"Torrentes de recuerdos abarcan mi pasión desesperación nace en mis poros, por ti, hombre caliente, mi sangre recorre destinos inciertos, locura de amor, amante de mentiras... **"**_

**Postdata: Te amo**

**Dáliva X: De principio a fin**

* * *

**I**

Un cigarrillo tras otro. Si en algún arrebato de aburrimiento se detuviera a contar los Malboro menta que se fumaba a diario, tendría que pedir prestados segundos para culminar alguna vez, como un niño que está aprendiendo a sumar y necesita los dedos de los pies para poner fin a alguna tarea.

Había peso de acero sobre sus hombros. Puta vida la que le ha tocado, siendo el malo sin querer serlo. Bueno, algunas veces sí que quería… Pero ese no era el punto.

Lástima. Hubiera sido un excelente neurocirujano, no un asesino con la vanidad de un demonio. Era habilidoso, estaba casi seguro que habría sido bueno en cualquier carrera que hubiera escogido.

Basta de auto-aborrecerte, para eso tienes la vida entera Meditó.

Pensó en él, en ese chiquillo cual vida arruinó, pensó en su llanto, en su cara ahogada por demasiados sentimientos. Se merecía su odio. Estaba feliz con su odio, porque eso era igual a que sentía algo aun por él. Si, estaba cansado de no ser nada para nadie. Por qué odio era mejor que nada, que el vacío que a diario lo carcome.

Por qué no es que no pudiera escoger, es que no le daban alternativa. Escoger sería más deshonroso aun.

Pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado. Fue algo que tuvo que hacer, aun asumía la responsabilidad, aun sentía su alma morir, aun sus ojos emanaban lagrimas de sangre.

Apretó sus parpados y presionó su cien, intentando aminorar el dolor de cabeza que apenas nacía, e intentó mantenerse en el ahora, con todos esos desconocidos detallando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Al parecer su buen estilo no había quedado atrás, junto a sus años de mozo de cuadra, cuando era feliz, cuando tenía una familia que lo amaba, un sobrino que lo veía como un héroe y un futuro prometedor...

No te desvíes...

Bueno, él siempre se había caracterizado por una hermosura prodigiosa, un acento francés y selectivo que usaba para parecer más intelectual y romántico, delicadeza en sus actos. Había hecho atrocidades en su vida. Muchas. Pero jamás se había abandonado a lo mediocre o lo vulgar, ni siquiera en algo tan frívolo como su vestimenta.

Lo del buen estilo se lo hacían saber las miradas de algunas mujeres, y la invitación a una cena por parte de un hombre bastante atractivo. La aceptó solo porque el susodicho sobrevivió a su mirada más fría. Pobre tipo, no sabía que detrás de aquella delicadeza, se escondía la ferocidad pura.

Miró al cielo, y lo poco que se veía del firmamento entre edificio y edificio, le mostró lo que parecía ser un día poco soleado, típico del mes de agosto.

Iría a un par de sitios antes de empezar con los negocios de ese día.

Caminó lentamente, sintiendo como los Hermes que calzaba se adaptaban suavemente a sus pies. Vestía ligeramente, amaba el frío, porque, sinceramente, él siempre sentía que ardía.

La fachada poco había cambiado de como la recordaba. Allí había vivido maravillosos momentos. Cenas, cumpleaños, conversaciones sin importancia. Nadie en el mundo entendía cuanto extrañaba a su familia.

Si solo... si solo...

Se dio media vuelta, al borde del colapso, pegó un grito y un taxi se detuvo, le dio la dirección. Se encargaría de una vez de sus negocios. El otro sitio quedaría para luego.

Sábado. Un mugroso sábado y él, como el cabecilla de su empresa tenía el deber de culminar un par de cosas antes de tomar un merecido descanso.

Estaba agotado, psicológica y mentalmente.

Tenía a medio batallón de investigadores privados en busca de ese malnacido. Pero era tan escurridizo e inalcanzable como un alíen. Bajó del auto diciéndole a Frank, su chofer, que le avisaría para que viniera a recogerlo. Entró al edificio, encontrándolo vacío y sin la vida que le otorgaba sus peones en la jornada laboral. No le dio importancia, sería solo un par de llamadas, revisaría un contrato y se iría a su casa de campo hasta el lunes en la tarde, y no se iba por más tiempo solo porque tenía un almuerzo interesante con el alcalde de la localidad ese día.

Su oficina apestaba a tabaco. Sintió el pánico de lo desconocido por unos segundos, como si hubiera entrado a la habitación del miedo por voluntad propia.

Su silla presidencial dio un giro para mostrar a un hombre de gran belleza.

Tal y como lo recordaba, sus rasgos solo maduraron un poco. Ya no era el joven hambriento de poder al que logró embaucar hace tanto tiempo. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante, Tobias podía decir con exactitud que Alek solo sabía ponerse más guapo. Ahora llevaba el cabello rojizo largo, tan largo como para cubrir sus brazos en su pose meditabunda. Sus codos afincados sobre la mesa, sus manos entrelazadas frente a su boca. Si pudiera pintar, y si fuesen algo más que enemigos, le pediría que fuese su modelo y viviría feliz pudiendo detallar en el lienzo tanta perfección.

Pero ese no era el caso.

_ Te mataría. Oh, sí, y lo disfrutaría._ Tobias decidió creerle a esa voz de ultratumba. Esa sonrisa enfermiza no podía mentirle. Que monstruo había creado. Malsano, sensual y con aquella gallardía tan atrayente.

Tobias tuvo que bajar la cabeza, por el simple hecho de no haber estado preparado. Lo menos que esperó es que el Uzumaki fuese a por él. Tobias pensó que seguiría ocultándose como era su costumbre. Maldijo, con una sonrisa ladina, intentando no demostrar cuan desestabilizado estaba.

_Buena jugada Alek. Pero, ¿por qué no conversamos?, de seguro sacaremos algo interesante de esta reu...

_ ¡No intentes manipularme! ¡Ya tengo suficientes desgracias a mis espaldas como para siquiera pensar en permitírtelo!_ Alek calmó su tono, y lo miró con una segura ferocidad digna de un león en esplendor._ Llegó tu hora, Tobi. Caerás. Naruto se enterara de todo.

Esto último lo dijo junto a su oído, en un susurro tan provocador, en un aire tan supremo, que Tobias se vio doblegado por aquella aura no completamente oscura.

Giró su cuerpo rápidamente para detener a su atacante en caso de que le diera por atacarle, y no había nadie. Y podía jurar que el edificio ya estaba vacío, excepto por él. Algunos hábitos no se pierden, pero si que mejoraban con el tiempo. El escurridizo, mal humorado Alek Uzumaki, mejor conocido en el mundo del narcotráfico como Kyuubi había dado un improvisado y buen primer paso.

Tobi sonrió. Debía trazar un minucioso plan. Esto era una guerra y por supuesto que no la perdería.

**II**

Apestaba. Toda la habitación apestaba a buen sexo, apestaba a esperanzas deshechas, a corazones doblemente rotos. Futuros caídos.

Oh, diablos. No sabe a ciencia cierta que sucedió. Después de haber tomado el cuerpo de Nagato, con la premura de una primera vez, muchas veces, se adormiló, con él a su lado, tan callado como siempre, aunque sudado y satisfecho, eso lo sabía por el brillo extra en su mirada y el recorrer de unos dedos por su espalda.

Había confiado, nuevamente; y lo habían engañado, nuevamente.

Ahora estaba tal cual se despertó, boca abajo en su cama. No había comido, no se había movido. Respiraba porque era algo del cuerpo, no de sus deseos de morir. No era tan fuerte.

Cuando se despertó, a media mañana, pensó en que Nagato había ido a preparar acertadamente el desayuno, pero al no oír ruido proveniente de la cocina, no quiso levantarse a recorrer la casa y comprobar que se había ido, al igual que sus palabras sobre relaciones serias y prometedoras. Tampoco quiso pensar en que tal vez saldría a comprar algo afuera, no con el tiempo como estaba y teniendo la despensa que él tenía.

Si Itachi viviera, de seguro le diría Nunca confié realmente en él Si Itachi viviera el 80 % de sus problemas personales se irían a tomar por culo. Él seguiría siendo el amante poco visitado. Al que miraba con la recriminación que le pertenecía a sí mismo. Con la culpabilidad de amar a un niño que aun creía en Reyes magos y en duendes. Bueno, ya no tan niño.

Él más que nadie sabía que tan mal tiempo pasó Itachi con la muerte de aquella familia, que prácticamente lo había adoptado laboralmente. Minato-san había creído en sus habilidades y le había dado una oportunidad en sus empresas, cosa bastante difícil en aquellos tiempos en los que pedían en tu hoja de vida muchos años de experiencia. Su seriedad le había parecido encantadora a Kushina-san, ganándosela al instante, pero cuando Itachi vio al pequeño niño que los acompañaba, pensó que era la cosa más hermosa que nadie podría ver. Sonrojado por la carrera, despeinado y con la mirada sincera que Itachi alguna vez le describió. El enano tenía siete años y se le quedaba mirando; cuando su padre se lo presentó corrió a abrazarlo, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Esto hizo trastabillar a Itachi, poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos.

Poco a poco él enano se fue ganando terreno en su vida. A Itachi jamás se le pasó por la mente que aun en ese tiempo ya estaba locamente enamorado de ese chiquillo, el mismísimo Itachi se lo había negado infinidades de veces, pero él seguía sin creerle. Luego pasó aquella desgracia e Itachi decidido, se hizo cargo de todo; lo que quedaba de las empresas, las viejas y nuevas adquisiciones, la fortuna reunida, y del tesoro más importante para aquel fructífero matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki, su preciado heredero.

Carros bombas, damas asesinas, intento de secuestros. Itachi tuvo que borrar su pasado para proteger a su familia, a los no tan poderosos Uchiha. Fue desdichado. Más que su familia, era su hermano menor lo que más le preocupaba. El pequeño Sasuke. Se comunicaba con ellos contadamente y desde su código postal para borrar cualquier intento de búsqueda. Fue desde allí en que se aferró casi irracionalmente al chiquillo Namikaze, viéndolo, desde su perspectiva, como un suplente de hermano, mucho más adorable, que el propio.

Cada vez que lo visitaba era como una especie de huracán que arrasaba con todo a su alrededor. Su apartamento que daba tan hecho polvo como su cuerpo. Ya para ese entonces Deidara se había convertido en el anti-stress de Itachi Uchiha.

Ese recuerdo le hizo reír, torpemente, en una mueca más triste que otra cosa. Le hizo reír por que en un principio, el sentirse utilizado le había excitado, en todos los aspectos. Para aquel entonces era más ingenuo, y más mordaz, no perdía oportunidad ante la vida. Itachi le había robado más que el corazón en su primer encuentro.

Después de varios meses de continuas visitas, minuciosamente premeditadas, seguían en lo mismo, y todo siempre terminaba en una catástrofe de gritos, golpes, insultos. Sin embargo, Itachi siempre regresaba. Le decía que lo perdonara, que él era el único que lo entendía. Que le saciaba.

Todo empeoró cuando el chico, calculaba él, tendría unos dieciocho años. Todo se había complicado, el único pariente vivo del mocoso había ganado el juicio y por lo tanto se convertiría en el próximo tutor del menor.

Itachi y él, sabían que eso solo se trataba de eliminar al problema y quedarse con el dinero, tan fácil, macabro y de novela.

Los ataques empeoraron e Itachi ya no pudo aparecer en público, y menos a su lado. Había dejado de visitarlo, sin una llamada, sin un insignificante mail para un posible encuentro. Nada. Así pasaron meses hasta que leyendo las noticias matutinas desde su laptop dio con la noticia de las nupcias. No quiso ver las imágenes del acontecimiento, no quería bajar más su autoestima. Tal vez ese chiquillo fuera mil veces más agraciado que él, mejor comportado, más amoroso.

Eso le desgarró parte de sí, que ni él mismo conocía. Le hundió.

Si, Itachi había sido su amante durante 10 largos años; había sido él quien había aguantado la peor parte; el desespero, las noches en vela, las soluciones de momento, las persecuciones, el peligro. ¡Y no había sido capaz de mandarle una maldita invitación, o un ALERTA, por y para su boda! ¡Era el maldito último peldaño, de su maldita pirámide de Kelsen!

A Deidara le costó reunir toda su férrea fuerza de voluntad para sobrevivir a ese golpe.

El dolor ya era insoportable cuando lo amaba en el anonimato, pero cuando leía por todos lados la misma noticia, ese sentimiento, que mutaba a humillación, se convertían en dos vidas de sufrimiento sobre sus hombros.

Intentó seguir con su vida, se refugió en su arte, en sus esculturas, en su ático del centro de la ciudad. No le iba ni mal, ni bien. Su trabajo le daba para mantenerse y complacer cualquier detalle egoísta.

Allí, de nuevo, se lo volvió a encontrar. Deidara sabía que no eran cosas de destino, que Itachi había premeditado verse con él. Ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a que con ese malnacido nada ocurre por casualidad.

Dios, lo amaba tanto, lo necesitaba tanto, lo recordaba tanto.

Recordaba todas y cada unas de las palabras que salían de esa boca filosa.

_No has cobrado ninguno de mis cheques_ Deidara recuerda que fue eso lo primero que le dijo después de casi dos años de ausencia.

Él quiso ignorarlo intentando prestar atención a las demás personas que estaban al final de la presentación. Sus obras se habían vendido bastante bien esta vez.

_ Les he hablado a varios amigos de ti. Ellos se interesan por este tipo de cosas._ Una cosa es que lo menospreciara a él, casi que no importaba, no a estas alturas, pero que se metiera con su arte eso ¡jamás!

Deidara no pudo más. Lo agarró del cuello de su chaqueta y lo estampó de la próxima pared. Sin importarle la gente, los flashes, el lugar.

_ ¡Maldita sea, que haces aquí!_ Gruñó, lo suficientemente bajo como para erizarle la piel al Uchiha.

_ Hay una explicación. Para todo. Solo espera un poco más.

Deidara lo dejó ir, con una duda en la mente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era el maldito Uchiha quien siempre compraba, por lo menos una de sus esculturas, invirtiendo miles de dólares en su arte.

Una risa casi obscena afloró en sus labios. Echó casi amablemente a todos del lugar. No quedaban muchos, solo esos mirones que a la final no compran nada.

No podía dejar de pensar rápidamente. Lo amaba tanto, y el dolor era tanto, que era capaz de dejar que volviera a su vida, de la cual, por lo menos de su parte, jamas se marchó. Solo una frase acertada y...

Allí, Deidara, se dio cuenta de cuan enfermo estaba. Eso no podía ser normal. Aguantar tanto, tanto, tanto, y permitir que con una palabra, el agua se llevara todo lo malo, lo impuro.

Era un maldito masoquista, se dijo, cuando frente a frente, solo había pocos centímetros que lo separaba de la desgracia de su vida.

Itachi esa noche, le hizo el amor de tantas maneras, con los ojos, el tacto, con la mente... Era poder, lo que ese hombre imponía sobre él. Atracción, y de la peligrosa.

_Tú no puedes amar a nadie_ Se escuchó diciendo, como en una duermevela, lo dijo en un susurro, en la realidad y en el pasado, cuando recostado sobre el pecho de Itachi, suspiraba.

_ ¿Porque lo dices?

_Sencillamente, me has dañado tanto que no se, si vuelves a desaparecer, no sé qué sería de mi. Pero tampoco sé que hacer contigo. No sé si aun te quiero en mi vida. No me dejas elección, por eso digo que no puedes amar a alguien. Me arrinconas, y me cazas.

Notó como la respiración de Itachi se detuvo por un momento, le alzó el rostro, y Deidara vio desdicha, melancolía, en esa mirada intensa, delirante, como el averno.

_Te amo a ti, Deidara. Lo amo a él, amo a mi familia y amo mi vida.

Ese fue un golpe bajo. Deidara cerró sus oídos a lo que no quería escuchar, amaba a él, también, y eso era suficiente, es más de lo que supuso que sería. Sin embargo, escarbaría un poco más.

_ Eso no es amor. Si me amaras, no hubieses aparecido en mi vida, nunca más.

_ Sabes que te extrañé.

_ No lo suficiente, al parecer.

No era como sus típicas discusiones. Esto era diferente. Ambos estaban vulnerables. Desnudos en más de una connotación.

_Necesito un favor...

Deidara hizo amago de levantarse, ya sabía que la visita, el detalle al recorrer su cuerpo, sus besos acertados, pasionales, penetrantes, no eran gratis. Le sonrío irónico, como esperando aquello...

_Ya lo sab...

_Estoy muriendo.

A Deidara se le borró la media sonrisa del rostro y una mueca de horror se hizo de su faz. Nauseas, palpitaciones en la sien, casi pensó que lo había contagiado, porque de pronto le faltaba el aire y se sentía mareado.

Lo encerró en sus brazos, acunándolo, susurrando.

_ Dime que es mentira... Dímelo...

Itachi no tuvo que responder a eso.

Itachi tuvo que obligarlo a que lo soltara. Deidara estaba en estado de shock. Le explicó los detalles de su enfermedad, para la cual solo existía tratamiento para controlar pero no para erradicar.

_ ¿Él lo sabe?_ preguntó el rubio, aun sin sentimiento en su voz. Una desesperación corroía su ser.

_ Aun no. Eres el primero en saberlo._ Itachi se sienta en la cama y se pasa una mano por el rostro, agotado.

_Dime, ¿que necesitas? Haré lo que sea. Habló, atropelladamente.

Allí, en la confidencialidad de su ático, Itachi le contó acerca de su plan. El primer paso sería que entrara trabajar en la empresa Ojo de luna, sería su informante, ya que el había dejado su cargo al casarse con el heredero Namikaze-Uzumaki. Después, adentro, se encargaría de reunir información, con una sola lógica: hundir al cabecilla y a su magistrado.

Itachi, con los meses, aparecía y desaparecía. Su vida cambio radicalmente. Él, de vivir de lo que creaban sus manos, pasó a vivir de su brillante mente. Tobías le puso el ojo y fue ascendiendo hasta tomar el cargo que en algún momento le perteneció al mismísimo Itachi. Se mudo a un departamento con vista de escándalo. Ya no tomaba vino del barato, ahora se embriagaba con lo mejor del escocés. Encontró un nuevo pasatiempo: viajar; poner retos a su cuerpo. Buscar la peor de las muertes.

Se enteró por una llamada telefónica, Itachi no podía más, su cuerpo desfallecía. Era imposible ocultarlo, por lo menos a las personas allegadas. Supo por medios que buscó a su familia, prácticamente les dijo un _Adiós_ improvisado.

A Él solo le dejo una carta en su buzón. Era una despedida con un conmovedor _Postdata: Te amo_.

Lo odió por eso.

Deidara movió todos los contactos que había creado dentro y fuera de la empresa para hallarlo. En días dio con él.

Hospital. Un maldito hospital. Un nuevo tratamiento.

Viajó de inmediato, sin crear sospechas, ya que él, en cada oportunidad que tenia, se largaba a destinos tan locos como irregulares.

No durmió en el largo viaje, igual, no se detuvo al saber que era de noche en la localidad y que tal vez no le dejarían entrar a verlo. Él no esperaba tampoco que así fuera.

Se escabulló, camufló, hasta que dio con la habitación.

Pequeña, sucia, insuficiente para el hombre delgado, pálido, que dormitaba en la camilla. El hombre más importante de su vida.

_Itachi.

Al dar el primer paso, algo lo detuvo. Un bulto se removía en el único mueble de la habitación, en la que no había reparado antes. Allí estaba él. Se tragó su dolor, su orgullo (el poco que le quedaba), lo miró, como buscando respuesta.

_Acércate. No lo despertaría ni una invasión zombi.

Deidara se acercó, no mucho, solo para hablar sin tener que alzar la voz.

El rubio no se resistió y le tocó el rostro, necesitando besarlo, tocarlo, saber que aun tenía vida en su piel, aliento en su boca, amor en su corazón.

El cambio era drástico. Estaba cadavéricamente pálido, delgado y agotado, tal vez de luchar.

Itachi estiró una mano, con lentitud, la acercó a su cuello y desprendió de él una llave, poniéndosela a su amante y amigo en la palma de la mano.

_Allí, encontraras todas las respuestas. Dejo a tu buen juicio lo demás. ¿Sabes también que te amo, verdad?

Deidara lloraba, en un silencio sepulcral, somnoliento, alucinantemente triste. Itachi se odio por hacer que Deidara reflejara su propio dolor y desesperación. Ese era su castigo. Ver en las personas que amaba aquello que el odiaba. Naruto con la perdida de ganas de vivir, y Deidara con la desdicha. En Sasuke, el rencor.

¿Cuánto dolor era capaz de soportar un ser humano antes de un colapso total? ¿Cuando comenzaría a desmoronarse? ¿Cuándo? ¿Su enfermo amor no tenía límites? Limpio sus lagrimas, lo besó por última vez, y salió de la habitación, haciendo que Itachi se enamorara cien veces más por su fuerza y tenacidad. Habría estado perdido sin él. Ahora, Deidara lo comprende.

Itachi, mirando la pequeña cuna que formaba la luna, se preguntó cuál era el límite de personas para amar. Encontró la respuesta en sí mismo. Hasta el infinito.

Deidara era la persona que él hubiera deseado para su vida, de haber sido distinta.

**III**

Existe en el este mundo, loco y misterioso, un extraño concepto que se conoce como "Los seis grados de separación". La idea inicia con la manifestación fehaciente y a veces, caprichosa, de que cada persona en el mundo se conoce directa o indirectamente. Ya sea por un amigo, del amigo de un primo del sobrino ahijado de la señora que alguna vez, hace tiempo tuvo una hija o hijo que ahora mismo lee este relato. Así funcionaba, una cadena de conocidos hasta formar seis grados, en donde todos estaríamos conscientes de nuestro espacio ocupado en el universo.

Este también era el caso.

De una cena familiar para enfrentar hechos difíciles, importantes, como una nueva pareja, pasó a ser una extraña y macabra reunión de viejos conocidos.

Todo comenzó con "Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?", varios murmullos apagados le secundaron, besos y recuerdos.

Gaara se sorprendió al ver a su gemelo acompañado de aquella detestable chica, que sin embargo se veía realmente hermosa dentro del vestido blanco, que alguna vez fue de su madre. Ya ni recuerda muy bien porque había odiado a primera vista a esa mujer. Se avergonzó un poco al recordar que ella intento ser amable al principio, cuando le conoció en el apartamento del Uchiha la noche de la pelea. El día en que le habían estallado sus propios frustrados problemas a la cara. Pero luego, al llegar Sai ella quiso, y logró provocarlo haciendo que él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, afrontara sus penurias. Tal vez le debía una nueva oportunidad.

Sai la recibió con un corto abrazo, preguntándole de manera directa que le había sucedido en el labio. Sakura no supo que responder, ya que "Es gracioso, casi he sido violada anoche, pero casi, nada grave", no era tan apropiado. No para ella, que deseaba olvidarlo.

Sakura se sorprendió al encontrarse una pálida mano frente a ella. Gaara deseaba un nuevo inicio entre ellos. Gustosa y sonriendo la aceptó.

Sentados los cuatro en la amplia sala escucharon como el sonido del timbre inundo el lugar. Sakura imagino las ondas sonoras, Sasori las convirtió en las escalas de su canción favorita, Sai estiró el sonido en su mente como si de goma se tratara; ¿Gaara? Gaara solo se levantó a abrir la puerta.

Su hermano y su esposa hicieron aparición, él les sonrió, tímidamente, como era su costumbre.

_Traje Champagne, pequeño._ Le dijo Kankouru, Gaara les hizo pasar sin inmutarse, ya estaba acostumbrado a que le llamaran de esa manera, a que le consintieran y trataran como a un niño pequeño. Un niño pequeño que llevaba la batuta de toda una agencia prestigiosa de abogados. Más que molestarse, le hacía sentir importante.

_¡No te atrevas a cerrarme la puerta en las narices, Sabaku no Gaara!

_ ¡Uff, llegó la chica demonio! Se escuchó desde el recibidor que decía Sasori.

_ ¡No te metas, engendro!_ gritó en respuesta la rubia. Su hermana nunca cambiaría. Demasiado preocupada, abnegada y hasta acosadora. Así la quería. Se volteo a abrazarla, notando que no venía sola. Un hombre joven le hacía compañía, tal vez un amigo, tal vez un novio o tan solo un amante ocasional. Lo último no lo creyó posible, dada la importancia que le daba Temari a esas reuniones. El sujeto debía de ser, por lo menos, de confianza.

― Uh, oh. Él es mi prometido.― La rubia esperó a que todos estuvieran cómodamente en la sala tomando té, para presentarlo como Dios mandaba.

El chico se inclinó un poco a modo de saludo.

― ¿Shikamaru?― escuchó que decía la chica que acompañaba a su hermano menor. Bah, una teñida, pensó Temari, curiosa de saber de dónde esos dos se conocían.

― ¿Haruno?― dijo otra voz femenina, duh, esto era raro, pensó Sasori.

Sai fue el primero en exigir con una sonrisa rara que le calmaran su curiosidad, ¿de dónde se conocían todos?

Da casualidad, empezó a explicarse la esposa de Kankuro, que había estudiado la primaria con Sakura, esta le dijo que casi no logra reconocerla sin el uniforme horrendo que las obligaban a usar y por su nuevo y bastante cool, palabras textuales, pelo rosa. Sakura sonrió ante los viejos tiempos, en donde Evangelin gastaba su tiempo molestándola, ella y otra chica, una peliroja, que si no se equivocaba...

― ¿Has sabido algo de Karin?― se oyó preguntarle de vuelta, Sakura no supo porque quería saber de aquella que le gastaba bromas pesadas.

― La verdad es que no, supe que se casó, pero nada más.

― Sakura, ¿cierto? ― pregunto Temari, la chica asintió, un poco intimidada, no quería problemas y menos por reconocer a un viejo amigo ― y tú, ¿de dónde conoces a Shikamaru?

― Estudiamos en la misma universidad, nos presentó un amigo en común, Naruto.

― Ese idiota ― dijo Shikamaru, sonriendo un poco, recordando las locuras de ese chico ― ¿Como esta él?

― Totalmente recuperado ― habló el psicólogo, serio, yendo a la cocina a preparar todo para la cena.

Gaara salió de su taciturnidad para golpear su frente... ¡Se había olvidado completamente de avisar a Naruto! Sai pareció entenderle y se apresuró a la cocina, de seguro a buscar parte de la comida y llamar a Naruto, mientras él, servía el vino.

Sai, con su nada masculino delantal, se acercó con el plato principal a Gaara, diciéndole que Naruto se había enojado un poco, pero que si le guardaba algo de buena cena, les perdonaría el haberlo dejado de último. Tal vez llegarían para el postre.

― ¿Llegarían?

Sai lo miró y robándole un pequeño beso le respondió.

― Uchiha.

Gaara sonrió un poco y se dispuso a atender a sus invitados, que conversaban en una buena atmosfera. Notó algo en particular. Todos hablaban en pequeños grupos, no que fueran muchos, pero vio que las chicas estaban juntas y los chicos, en el balcón, fumaban habanos que de seguro había traído Sasori.

― Temari ― la llamó, su hermana enseguida le puso atención y él se sintió poderoso, como cuando niño ― Pensé que te pondrías lo que te obsequie.

― Sí, bueno, no lo creí conveniente ― se rascó la mejilla, indecisa ― Me he escapado un par de horas antes de la delegación para llegar a tiempo. Esas bellezas no quedan bien con mi ropa habitual de trabajo.

Gaara asintió, contento con su respuesta, prefería que lo usara en un mejor momento y no enfrente de quien sabe cuántos delincuentes.

Temari siguió hablando con Sakura, la acompañante de su gemelo; notó como su hermana intentaba darle ánimos a la chica, que de repente lloraba quedamente. Evangelin también se acercó, la abrazó y Gaara pensó en que las chicas eran raras, un momento estaban bien y al otro, el estrógeno las dominaba.

El momento de fruncir el ceño llegó, cuando Sai notó que le pasaba algo a Sakura. Habló con ella, y en un par de minutos la chica parecía estar mejor, en cambio, sus celos lo engullían, lo carcomían; se sentía horrible; mareado, regresó a la cocina, y desde el marco de la puerta, vio como Sasori la encerraba protectoramente en sus brazos y se la llevaba al baño, para que se retocara un poco.

UH, mierda. ¿Conque así se sentían los celos? Era la cosa más horrible que había sentido. Casi prefería el lacerante dolor de la desintoxicación.

Se inclinó en la ventana, para ver si el aire limitaba sus estupideces. Ya estaba bastante mayor para entender que Sai no era de su propiedad, y que de verdad lo amaba, no hacía falta ser inteligente para notarlo. Nadie aguantaría tanto por nada. Por nada.

Eso lo hizo arrastrarse en su mente. Sai siempre le había dado lo mejor de sí, y nunca había recibido algo de él.

Oh, diablos, era despreciable.

Sin embargo la rabia nadaba en él, el no sentir la atención de Sai puesta en su persona le molestaba, así que cuando sintió unos brazos calentitos alrededor de su cintura, no dudó en deshacerse de la cercanía, aceptando y asumiendo el hecho de sus estúpidas dudas.

― ¿Gaara?

Oyó que lo llamaba, no se giró, es más, intentó ignorarlo, sacando varias copas y poniéndolas en su regazo para llevarlas a la mesa y servirlas junto a la cena.

Sai no se extrañó, es más, sabía Gaara había tardado mucho en sacar las garras, garras que él conocía de sobra. Garras que le encantaban, no importa si lo apresaban, si lo acorralaban, o lo torturaban. Él amaba esas garras.

― Tu aun no estás preparado para mí ― Gaara se detuvo, entendió aquello como un insulto, lo que le faltaba para explotar.― Oh, no carmesí, no me malinterpretes. Lo que intento decir es que tu aun no entiendes el grado de sumisión que tengo hacía ti.

Sai se acercó a él, enfrentando esos atormentados ojos verdes, que estaban hechos torbellinos de desconfianza, no hacía él, sino a sí mismo, que era peor.

― Y eso, Gaara, en mi mundo, es más que decir te amo.

Gaara aflojó su mal temperamento y cedió. Él sabía poco o nada sobre los pasatiempos de Sai, sabía de lo que iban, pero no entendía esos dialectos; sumiso, dominante... iban más allá de su dimensión. Pero si algo sabía de la vida era que si comprabas una vaca, el becerro era tuyo. Gaara entendió que debía empaparse de ese tema si quería que esa relación fuera más allá que una amistad cariñosa.

Porque si Sai era sumiso a él, él debía enfundarse y dominarle, convertirse en el instrumento de placer que su pareja necesitaba.

**IV**

Oh, diablos.

Ese rubio le mataría, si, le mataría, de amor y literalmente.

De amor porque, eso, simplemente le quería en su vida como nunca antes decidió querer a alguien. Y literalmente, porque el HDP salteaba los autos a una velocidad despampanante, y con una risa casi maniática, que si él no tuviera los nervios de acero que se cargaba, habría saltado de la motocicleta en el primer semáforo, que era cuando únicamente bajaba la velocidad y hacía ronronear el motor de su maravillosa Harley.

― Oye, idiota― dijo Sasuke a través del sistema de comunicación que mantenían ambos cascos ― Nos detendrá la policía.

Naruto sonrío, ese Sasuke. Podría estar muriendo del miedo, pero jamás lo admitiría. Ya lo iba conociendo, como dijo alguna vez un deportista extremo "En el camino", solo con la convivencia el sabría a qué atenerse con el Uchiha. Quería su amistad, la necesitaba, pero no podía permitir que eso fuera todo, no quería volver a repetir la historia. Naruto decidió volver a su antiguo pasatiempo. La arquitectura y la política eran lo suyo. Empezaría por reconstruir el hospital de su abuela y renovar esa localidad olvidada de dios.

Pisó el acelerador a fondo, enervando sus venas con la adrenalina como principal aliento.

― Relájate, Sasuke, ya casi llegamos, además tengo buenos contactos en la policía estatal.

Sasuke torció el gesto, malhumorado, pero decidió agarrarse mejor a aquella estrecha cintura, porque sentía que la brisa se lo llevaría si hacía un leve movimiento en falso.

― Idiota.

Susurró. Comentario que fue escuchado por el rubio. Naruto río y aceleró más aun, los autos y los edificios pasaban como girones de excesiva luz.

― Vamos a casa de Gaara. ― Le explicó cuatro semáforos más adelante. Sasuke se mantuvo callado, aun estaba un poco desestabilizado por lo sucedido en su oficina.

Sin embargo, también aceptaba que era hora que Naruto entendiera sus actitudes para con él. No es como si Sasuke se dejara seducir y halar a todos lados por cualquiera.

El edificio era una verdadera belleza, debía aceptar el hecho de que el frío pelirojo tenía buen gusto.

Naruto tocó el timbre y de igual forma, aporreo la metálica puerta, enojado.

― ¡Primor! ― Abrió Sai, recibiéndolo como habitualmente. Mirándolo de arriba a abajo, el cuero le lucía.

Recibió de parte del blondo un puñetazo en el hombro, mitad serio, mitad juguetón, aunque siempre doloroso. Sai lo dejó estar, se lo merecía por haber olvidado invitar a Naruto a su pequeña reunión.

― Pasen adelante, todos conversan, los hemos estado esperando― explicó el moreno, sobándose el sitio herido. Mmm, allí le saldría un moretón.

Todos pasaron, encontrándose con una situación más que extraña.

― ¿Naruto?

― ¡Shikamaru!― Saltó el rubio de lado de Sasuke, saludó al nombrado, recordando al instante viejos tiempos universitarios.

Sai se paró al lado del Uchiha.

― Soy un hombre comprometido, pero no estoy ciego, si fuera tú le hincaba rápido el diente. ― Sai siguió su camino, sonriendo.

Allí, en la amplía sala de Gaara se dispusieron a mantener un ambiente cálido y ameno mientras que los anfitriones acomodaban lo que les faltaba para empezar la cena.

Naruto saludo a Sakura con un efusivo abrazo, preguntándole Haruno a que se debía ese vestuario, que si ahora le había dado por volver a sus andadas. Naruto se rascó la mejilla, y con un sonrojo saludable le explicó que era la ropa de Sasuke y que no, que se mantuviera tranquila, el pasado atrás quedaba. Que por ahora no volvería a ninguna vieja costumbre, el mundo del BDSM, más sus sumisos, estaban a salvo de él.

Sakura no pudo aguantarse el barullo de sinceridad que afloró de ella cuando su amigo de la infancia le preguntó sobre el golpe en su rostro. Le explicó que ahora mantenía una extraña relación con el gemelo de Gaara, Sasori, y que había pasado una terrible experiencia la noche anterior, Naruto pidió detalles, a lo que ella le contestó que se mantuviera tranquilo, que Temari ya estaba en el caso y le aseguró que tarde o temprano darían con los agresores.

Naruto la abrazó nuevamente intentando darle ánimos, en ese momento apareció Sasori.

― Oye, rubio, si ella quiere amor, aquí le sobra.

Naruto se le acercó, tratando de no alterar el buen ambiente, pero marcando en sus facciones, seriedad.

― Ella ― Naruto señaló a Sakura ― Es como mi hermanita menor. Si le rompes el corazón, por cada día que llore, te rompo un hueso.

Sasori aguantó su mirada y sonriendo de medio lado le dio la mano al rubio. No es que le gustase que le amenazaran, pero por esa chica, aguantaría eso y más. Además, es lo que el mismo haría si fuese alguien de su sangre.

― Entendido.

― En ese caso, ve, apóyala y despedaza al hdp que le hizo eso.

Sasuke en una esquina miraba todo con curiosidad. Caminó con paso lento a la terraza del lugar, encontrándose una vista privilegiada y una brisa relajante. Alguien se le paró al lado y vio que era el rubio. Este se le acerco, como si quisiera compartir con él un íntimo secreto.

― Parece que todos han encontrado amor― dijo, riéndose apenas, como si decir aquello le estuviera costando sangre ― Me sentía excluido allá dentro.

― Y tú, ¿no lo has encontrado aun? ― se oyó preguntando de vuelta.

Naruto acercó la mano a un mechón de su cabello, lo acercó a su rostro, oliéndolo.

― Dímelo tu.

El ambiente se caldeaba, la brisa de pronto menguó y sus miradas se acercaban más y más, como en un apocalipsis placentero. Naruto cerró la distancia entre ambos y le beso, solo un roce, uno muy lento. Lamio el labio superior del Uchiha y lo chupó un tanto, sacando un suspiro de su acompañante. Pegó sus cuerpos, Sasuke con media espalda a muchos pisos de altura, y Naruto, tapando toda su figura con su humanidad.

Se besaron, con soponcio y sensualidad, como intentando sonsacar al contrario, hacer que pidiera a por más. A Sasuke le encantaban los retos, los retos que pusieran a prueba su cuerpo, su mente y su aguante. Este sería tal vez el más duro de digerir.

― Oigan chicos, la mesa está servida― Sai les miró divertido ― Tienen aquí más de diez minutos.

Ambos se miraron, cada uno dentro de su personalidad. Naruto se rascaba la nuca y Sasuke viraba la mirada a un lado, haciéndose el desentendido.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad. Reían, comían y contaban historias viejas, la mayoría de Naruto, y sus barrabasadas de la juventud. El rubio hacia pucheros, y se enojaba un poco, para después reír y vengarse soltando recuerdos vergonzosos de cualquiera en la mesa. Inventados o reales, a nadie realmente le importaba.

― A ver Gaara, ya cenamos y todo estuvo delicioso, pero dinos ya porque estamos aquí ― Habló Kankurou, curioso por lo que diría su hermano.

El aludido se levantó de la mesa y con pose ceremonial le hizo señas a Sai para que se levantara también. Este obedeció, un poco sonrojado. Gaara lo miró profundamente. Si Sai quería compromiso de su parte, pues la tendría.

― Sai y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos.

El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero en el instante sonrió abiertamente. Estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar la especie de disculpa de su taheño.

Todos brindaron en sus nombres.

Muchos "ya era hora", se escucharon en la habitación, y Gaara sintió no necesitar nada más. Sus personas allegadas estaban allí, con sus personas especiales, y él ya no se sentía solo, porque no lo estaba. Tomó la mano de Sai entre la suya y bebieron vino.

**Dáliva, continunara.**

* * *

_BUENOOOOOO, todo muy color de rosa en este capítulo. No se acostumbren a eso. _

_Debo pedir disculpas por no haber arreglado unos detallitos en el capitulo anterior._

_Ange: significa Ángel en Francés._

_Otra cosita, como hay muchos pelirojos en esta historia (Gaara, Sasori, Karin) decidí que en lugar de Nagato descendiente Uzumaki apareciese en la historia, tomé a Yahiko (pelinaranja), solo para no tener tantos peliteñidos por acá xD. _

_Otra duda a responder es que si, (este capítulo la responde con severidad) Itachi durante muchos años tiene como amante a Deidara. No malinterpreten a mi personaje, es solo que uno es lo que hubiese querido para su vida y otro, lo que podía tener. Naruto fue para Itachi aquel a quien tenía que guiar y ofrecer, por todo lo que le había pasado, lo mejor de sí__.__ Deidara era el amor de su vida, y eso resume, en que lo aguanto todo._

_¿Qué__ piensan de Alek? _

_Ya saben, cualquier duda, pregunten._


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme. Kishimoto producciones**

**Si su hija sufre y llora es por una escritora de Yaoi, señora.**

_El mundo carece de lógica a menos que escuches: Don't be cruel / Elvis the king _

"_Decidiste elegir un clavel, alguien que consiguiera serte fiel. Porque evidentemente soy espina y aunque te amo tanto causo herida. Él te ofrece el cielo, te compra el edén, pero carece de conocerte muy bien, no se imagina el trasfondo de tu vida. Cuando dices que le amas es mentira… Yo te propongo que te seas fiel, aunque signifique serle infiel. Regálate una noche, conmigo de derroche, hagamos el amor hasta el cansancio y si el remordimiento viene estorbando… que podemos hacer, vale la pena el placer…" __**Romeo Santos**_

**Postdata: Te amo**

**Dáliva XI: Y Resuma amor…**

**XI**

**I**

Observaba el horizonte mientras una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro; si, en las mañanas, antes de hacer su locura diaria, era el único momento del día en que su alma anhelante le permitía sonreír. No es que no fuera en el pasado alguien alegre, más que eso, pero en los últimos años ese espíritu se ha ido marchitando de la mano de sus primeros amores, de la mano de Itachi, ese bastardo es y seguirá siendo su corazón. Él no era un mártir, odiaba ese término; era un prócer del sufrimiento y la mala suerte, eso que se lo diga Nagato, que luego de hacerlo gritar de placer se dio a la fuga.

Ese fue un duro golpe, porque él estaba dispuesto a abandonar el recuerdo, iba intentar hacer dormir su corazón para ver si así tenía una oportunidad nuevamente, en el amor. A sentirse necesitado, a hacer algo por otro mortal que no fuera él mismo. Quería volver a sentir esas lindas y apacibles mariposas, esas de los amores sin problemas ni complicaciones, no el aleteo mutante del _Cryptovolans _ o las garras tiranas de la persecución de Itachi.

Pero esta vez no iba a echarse a morir, a pesar de sentirse como se sentía, a pesar de parecer un idiota que aun después de todo lo sucedido siente culpa por serle infiel a alguien que lo trató peor que a un perro, al que le jalaba la correa si se alejaba mucho, o lo dejaba fuera si se portaba muy mal.

¿Qué era desdichado? Si, y mucho. ¿Qué necesitaba la compañía de cierta persona? Si, demasiado. ¿Qué el mundo de pronto dejó de ser sólido y parecía que ahora andaba en nubarrones de problemas? Si. Si. Si a todo. Ahora su plan era en resumen `Todo a la mierda parte I´.

Supuso que había madurado un poco, esta vez su decepción la pasó acompañado de sus trajes deportivos y sus saltos de acantilado, no intoxicando su cuerpo junto a su mejor amigo, Sasori, en noches interminables de borracheras.

Si iba a permanecer solo, ¿qué mejor que distrayéndose con aquello que lograba dejarle transitoriamente en blanco y por lo tanto feliz?

Se estiró un poco, primero las extremidades inferiores y luego las superiores, siguiéndole el cuello al tiempo en que profundizaba su respiración y sus sentidos se excitaban y buscaban más de aquella sustancia que le recorría las venas. Su mente ya estaba en pleno salto, ya se hallaba relajada y en plena concordancia con el aire y la presión que un edificio de casi una centena de pisos puede ofrecerte.

Su cuerpo estaba preñado de sensaciones afrodisíacas; el aire, el sutil miedo a lo impredecible sus palpitaciones, todo, absolutamente todo le resultaba estimulante. Para Deidara, eso era vivir. Hasta había olvidado su próxima renuncia a las empresas Ojo de luna. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso.

Acomodó mejor los protectores oculares, puso en guardia su mano para jalar de la cuerda del paracaídas en cuanto fuera necesario, no muy abajo, ni muy arriba o habría una hermosa calco manía rubia, produciendo arte con su último aliento sobre algún auto de la avenida.

Respiro por última vez antes de saltar, ya en aire, el oxigeno se introduciría en él sin preguntar, vaciándole por dentro, justo lo que él necesitaba.

― ¡No lo hagas!

Deidara miró atrás, en donde un hombre joven, no puede precisar su edad, corría hacia él en un bondadoso amago de detener un suicidio. Deidara solo lo observa, dudoso de si seguirle la corriente y encontrar un oído presto a escuchar sus desgracias o volar y encontrar alivio por unos segundos intensos.

― ¡No importa que tan malo sea eso que te sucede, todo tiene solución!

Optó por la primera opción. Total, volar, siempre podía hacer eso, pero encontrar alguien dispuesto a escucharle era tan difícil de conseguir.

Sin embargo, siguiendo su personalidad, presionaría un poco.

― ¿Y que se supone que hago?

El sujeto iba vestido con pantalones gastados, un suéter de frase graciosa en el pecho y una capucha que cubría la totalidad de su cabello, no fue difícil imaginárselo en trajes sensuales. Sacaría babas con ese buen cuerpo atlético.

Lindo, realmente lindo, sin embargo no despertaba en él algo sexual. Solamente era lindo, en un término que se le parecía a lo confianzudo. Como un amigo de miles de años o un primo molesto.

El sujeto ríe, no una risa cualquiera, era más bien un tipo de explosión. Había fuerza en ella.

Malhumorado, entiende, que el verdadero engañado fue él. El sujeto sabía muy bien lo que él hacía, no por nada le salían "triángulos" del traje especial que usaba, un traje basado en un animal silvestre, la ardilla voladora, además del bolso pegado a su espalda del paracaídas.

― Vamos, te invito un café.

Deidara un poco ofuscado, acepta, porque realmente no tiene nada que hacer, y un café siempre es bien recibido.

Bajaron por el ascensor, y al llegar a planta, Deidara se preguntaba cómo demonios ese sujeto sabía que él estaba allí, en el piso 80 de un edificio comercial. Ojo de luna, respectivamente. ¿Quién era y por qué perdía su tiempo con él?

No quiso darle más vueltas de lo debido al asunto. Le pidió al chico que le esperara mientras se cambiaba el traje de salto por su habitual Gucci a medida. Sonrió al verse en el espejo, mucho "soy muy sofisticado" escapaba de él.

Cuando salió el chico lo miró de arriba abajo, murmurando un _te sienta el cambio_, que hizo que una sonrisa genuina y orgullosa escapara de sus labios. Caminaron en un cómodo silencio, mientras la brisa de los primeros días de octubre mermaba en el ambiente, mejorándolo.

Deidara iba a decir algo, cuando el chico lo distrajo con una mirada dolida al horizonte, pero este rápidamente se repuso como si su distracción solo hubiese sido un mal recuerdo, o en su defecto uno muy triste; así que instándolo a que lo acompañara a un cómodo y bonito restorán donde, según él, ofrecían el mejor Frapuccino del país, le hablaba de muchas cosas a la vez. Que si tal edificio, o tal construcción, museos y acuarios del mundo. Era una cacofonía intensa de conocimientos, sin embargo se sentía impresionado y hasta intrigado por ese joven.

― Supongo que eres arquitecto o algo por el estilo…

Él sonrió.

― Si, hace mucho tiempo que me he graduado y no he podido… ¡Oye! ¡Espera! Hemos venido aquí a hablar de ti, no de mi frustrada vida post universitaria.

Deidara casi soltó una risotada, pues el joven era muy espontaneo. Y aunque su talante mostraba humildad de corazón, sus ojos azulinos, a veces se revolvían en tormentosos recuerdos. Deidara se encontró pensando en lo absurdo de la vida. Tal vez este joven, en su vida, haya sufrido más que él en los últimos doce años.

― No me gusta toda la atención en mí. No a estas alturas. Simplemente conversemos.

En ese momento Deidara se quitó los guantes de cuero, poniéndose cómodo en aquel lugar, no muy lejos del edificio donde trabajaba. Bastante lindo y hasta cierto punto elegante.

El joven lo miraba, entrecerrando los ojos, e intrigado le preguntó el porqué de sus absurdos modales.

― Solo intento adivinar tu postre preferido.

― ¿Y qué has obtenido de tu investigación?

― Tienes el pelo largo y hermoso, ojos azules y tozudez en tus actos, eres digno de un pie de limón.

El mayor no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada y aun sin entender los métodos, tuvo que asentir tras lo acertado de su respuesta.

― ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? Sigo sin entender… ¿Eres algún tipo de charlatán que les saca dinero a los demás, adivinando, según sus rasgos, su debilidad ante el azúcar?

― No, simplemente también es mi preferido, solo fue suerte.

Vio como el menor se frotaba un poco su mejilla, como si extrañara rascarse otras partes.

― Psicológicamente ― se oyó diciendo Deidara― quiere decir que ves algo en mi de ti.

― Más de lo que crees.

El Gerente de nuevos proyectos se sonrojó ante la frase soltada tan a la ligera. Se vio salvado de una cuchillada a su orgullo cuando una mesera se acercó a ellos para tomar sus pedidos.

― Dos pie de limón, un Frapuccino con dos de azúcar y un mocha latte con caramelo.

La chica asintió y se marchó.

Y el chico volvió a sorprenderlo.

― ¿En qué estábamos?

― En frustraciones de la psiquis y eso.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ― preguntó Deidara después de un breve silencio ― ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias con un desconocido?

El joven por primera vez se vio serio, nada de sonrisas traviesas ni aventuras, ni historias, solo la seriedad que viene después del dolor y la soledad. Sus ojos se llenaron con los años que no tenía el cuerpo.

― Porqué lo necesitas ― El joven lo miró y la intensidad de su mirada le trajo una imagen difusa a la mente, un niño pequeño… enseguida lo desterró de sus pensamientos al caer en la frase soltada por el otro sujeto en la mesa.

― ¡Yo no necesito nada de nadie! ¡Hubo una sola persona y se pudre hace un año en el infierno! ―Deidara dijo todo esto bajo, muy bajo, pero acentuando cada palabra, con dolor tatuado en ellas, mientras se levantaba dispuesto a marcharse.

Una mano lo retuvo, con la fuerza suficiente para volverlo a sentar, y Deidara, dispuesto al asesinato por tal osadía no distinguió el movimiento que hizo el joven para echar la capucha de su suéter hacia atrás, para así liberar una mata larga de pelo rubio un poco más oscuro que el suyo propio. Al darse cuenta, se le seco la boca y su respiración se agitó.

Pensó que jamás podría olvidar el rostro del niño que descarriló su vida, pero se equivocó. Necesitaba aire, ya que el de sus pulmones le pesaba como plomo. ¡Era un maldito idiota! ¡Por estar al pendiente de soltar sus demonios internos, no prestó atención a esas marcas cutáneas que nunca debió pasar por alto y menos olvidar!

― ¿Namikaze? ― Deidara boqueo por un momento― ¿Qué demonios…?

Deidara se enfrascó en el hermoso joven que delante de él, mostraba una sonrisa que no contenía nada de humor, como intentándole decir, _si, la vida apesta_. Demonios, ahora había entendido la razón de Itachi en fijarse en él. Sus rasgos eran los mismos, pero en una manera diferente. Mientras los ojos del último Namikaze eran redondeados y masculinos, los suyos estaban como cincelados por las modistas de una geisha, su pelo era un poco más oscuro que el suyo, más corto y más abundante. Su piel era oscura y refrescante, sus ademanes varoniles, nada de etiqueta o compostura, era como si siempre tratara de ser libre, sin importar lugar o compañía. Era como una versión diferente de sí mismo, como un mal chiste racista. Pero el que, aunque hermoso y deseable, jamás podrían confundir con mujer alguna. Como tan a menudo solía pasarle en su enjuta juventud.

Se tapó la cara con sus manos, en un movimiento un poco desesperado, y todo el dolor que creyó estar superando se implosionó dentro de él, convirtiendo su alma en una enana blanca, fría y consumida. El recién descubierto volvió a su silla y parecía tan abatido como el propio Deidara.

Los pedidos llegaron en medio de un silencio eclesiástico, era como si pesara un edificio entero en las espaldas de ambos, Naruto lo miró, y tomó el cubierto, comiendo un poco del pie de limón frente a él. Necesitaba despejar su mente, y nada como algo dulcemente agrio para aliviar la tensión.

― Necesitaba conocerte ― habló primeramente Naruto, mientras comía como si solo hablasen del tiempo. Lo que el mayor no sabía es que de haber conocido mejor al crio frente a él, hubiera notado la mano temblorosa entre cucharada y cucharada. ― A ti, al hombre por el que Itachi casi deja todo. Incluso a mí.

¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Una escena de celos! ¡Casi se descojona de la risa al pensar que el dueño de sus afectos estaba en su sueño eterno! Era casi obsceno que ese crío llegara a reclamar algo a estas alturas.

― ¿No es un poco tarde para eso?

Naruto lo mira, casi sin entender la situación. Al recaer en el error estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza con la mesa, pero notando que si hacia eso volcaría los cafés y llamaría la atención, se conformó con un pequeño azote con su mano izquierda.

― Creo que has malentendido todo. ― Naruto lo mira, con una sonrisa que debería estar prohibida, muy bonita para su gusto. ― No puedo negar que hubo un tiempo en el que te detestaba, pero he crecido y comprendido muchas cosas.

― ¿Me… detestabas? ― hubo un pequeño silencio― La pregunta correcta sería, ¿cómo diablos sabías de mí?... Él… solía ser muy cuidadoso.

―En aquel momento, solo sabía que había alguien que me robaba la compañía de mi ni san. ― _Y tan necesitado de afecto y un poco desequilibrado que estaba, yo te odie por algunos años_, quiso decir, pero le pareció mucha información ― Luego, en los meses finales de su enfermedad decidió darme un voto de confianza y contarme todo sobre ustedes. Yo lo intuía, pero no sabía nada específico en realidad.

― ¿Te contó que fuimos amantes por más de una década? ¿Qué me persiguió cada vez que yo intentaba alejarme de él? ¿Qué aunque yo le entregue mi corazón él solo se despidió de mí sin encararme? ― Deidara temblaba, estaba completamente desarmado, dolido y herido, jamás pensó que Itachi le hiciera algo como eso, pensó que por un momento lo que habían tenido había sido especial para ambos. Ya no quedaba nada de su gigantesco orgullo. ― No sé qué me molesta más, si tenerte aquí frente a mí, o tener el maldito recuerdo de Itachi cada maldito segundo. Ciertamente, no sé si quiera continuar con toda esta basura.

Deidara hiso amago de levantarse.

― ¡Espera!

― ¿De qué hablas? Solo voy al maldito baño, mph

Naruto pensó por un momento sobre el mal humor de Deidara, pero tenía que concederle que estaba más que bien infundado. No es que el mayor fuera santo de su devoción, pero sí que le agradecía que hubiese estado para Itachi en los momentos en que el Uchiha pensaba volverse loco. Le agradecía que lo haya apoyado y escuchado. Le agradecía, simplemente el que lo hubiese amado, porque si algo él sabía era que Itachi era difícil de amar. Aunque de un perfecto físico, su personalidad llegaba a ser retorcida y muchas veces irritante, pero una vez que te ganas su corazón, te idolatra hasta el punto de morir por ti.

Realmente él no había planeado nada de esto, el encuentro con Deidara fue casi una revelación, un efecto a una causa casi perdida: recuperar su antigua fortuna de manos del malnacido de Tobías. Y se apuntó una nota mental de llamar a Nagato y disculparse por dejarle solo con todas esas hienas de Ojo de luna.

Pero al verlo supo quién era, no había forma de evadir la descripción de Itachi, él era todo lo hermoso y arrogante que Itachi le dijo que sería. Lo siguió a la azotea del edificio y lo demás ya estaba dicho y hecho. Al principio no sabía que pensar del asunto, y Naruto no niega que le dolió hasta lo más hondo que Itachi hubiese amado a otra persona, pero luego comprendió que no estaba mal, que Itachi tenía sus motivos para estar con ambos, aunque de maneras distintas.

A él siempre le mostró el camino a seguir, lo guío, lo cuidó y protegió, en cambio Deidara se encargaba de velar por Itachi y de amarle y entenderle. Al final él comprendió que sus celos eran más bien miedo a que Itachi lo dejara solo. La culpa solo intentaba crecer y crecer como maleza en un prado, pero Naruto le estaba dando batalla, intentando no hundirse en sí mismo y empeorar. Gracias a Sasuke él estaba volviendo al cauce.

Sasuke. Casi debió reprimir un suspiro.

Sasuke, él era una causa, y el efecto era intentar no adorarlo. Eso hincharía demasiado su orgullo y no pararía de molestarlo con alguna bromita demasiado pesada. O lo engatusaría para besarse sin parar.

Desde la fiesta de Gaara y Sai, dos meses atrás, todo había ido viento en popa para ellos. Desde un principio decidieron ir con calma y a la manera correcta.

Ellos implementaron las citas para saber el uno más del otro. Al principio le pareció una tontería y se lo hizo saber al pelinegro, le dio batalla hasta que el Uchiha descubrió que su problema era que jamás había tenido una cita y que por lo tanto no sabía cómo comportarse en una.

_En la primera, debes correr desnudo, _recuerda que le dijo en un intento de broma a la que le respondió con un simple y carismático_ Jodete. _

Esta noche seria la quinta cita y Naruto estaba absoluta y completamente nervioso, ya que según Sai sería decisiva, porque se supone que _anotarían (_1). Y no es que él fuese virgen y casto, nada más alejado de la realidad, pero es que pensar en cómo lo dejaban solos sus besos, al haber más roce y carne, siente que se volverá loco. Habría tiempo para eso luego, antes de dar ese paso necesitaba decirle unas cuantas cosas intimas de sí mismo a Sasuke, y que él decidiera que hacer.

Volviendo al tema de Deidara, necesitaba que este le sacara de una duda. Según Itachi él le ayudaría en cuanto a la recuperación de su herencia. Abordar el tema sería raro, pero tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a sus padres.

―Y, entonces… ¿Qué se siente ser viudo y asquerosamente rico? ― Naruto podría decir que eso que se asomaba en la cara de Deidara era una sonrisa a pesar de su tono sarcástico y venenoso, pero tenía sus dudas así que prefirió callar en honor a las sospechas.

― El primer año, como la mierda, pero va mejorando ― Naruto buscó su mirada, y con seriedad le habló ― Pero no solo he venido a hablar del pasado. Según me dijo... él, tú me ayudarías a recuperar el dinero que me heredaron mis padres, así que te tengo una oferta, que está aprobada no solo por mí, sino que fue idea del mismo idiota que te robó el corazón.

Deidara levantó una ceja, ya sabía por dónde venían los tiros…

― No tienes que ofrecerme nada, Namikaze. Entre ambos planeamos la destrucción interna de Ojo de luna, solo se un poco más paciente, ya está en su última fase de gestación. Parirá su destrucción. ― Deidara alegró sospechosamente su rostro, un velo de oscura maldad se posó en sus ojos. Sociópata era una palabra que lo describiría bien. ― Felicidades, Namikaze, serás padre de cinco mil millones de dólares en empresas repartidas alrededor del mundo.

Naruto rodó los ojos, y no hizo caso a sus provocaciones, sin embargo pensó que era algo inapropiado que se ensañara con él, porque al fin y al cabo, el dinero con que empezaron sus turbios negocios había pertenecido a su familia, en pocas palabras, él era el legítimo dueño… él y su único pariente con vida.

― Te iba a ofrecer que fueras el nuevo cabecilla de la compañía. Itachi te amó con desesperación y confió en ti como en ninguna persona. Yo…

Deidara tuvo que llamar a todo su auto control para no destrozar algo, una cara, una silla, un plato, ¡lo que sea! Respiró profundo.

― Sin ánimos de ofender, y no es que me importe mucho si te ofendes, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno de ustedes. ― Deidara cerró los ojos y habló en una voz muy baja, casi un murmullo que estuvo seguro Naruto apenas oyó ― No lo soporto más.

Naruto entendió el sentimiento.

―Lo extraño tanto, que duele. Y sé que de todas las personas tú eres el único que comprende lo que siento. Pero ahora, y gracias a un psicólogo bastante costoso, entiendo que debo seguir con mi vida, no sin antes detenerme cada vez que puedo a darle gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí. Ni en esta ni en mil vidas podría pagarle.

Deidara salió del restorán con el corazón en la mano, él casi podía ver las gotas de sangre que dejaba atrás con cada paso que avanzaba. Se sentó en una banca no muy lejos, en la otra calle, en donde el pasar de los carros y los insultos que soltaban los conductores de vez en vez, lograban distraerlo un poco.

Era algo absurdo, pero conocer a Namikaze casi le agrada. Ya puede entender porque Itachi hizo lo que hizo. Ese crío era absolutamente adorable.

Ya había llorado tanto, que ya no había lágrimas, solo ese dolor tan demoledor que le impedía que respirara con normalidad. Ya tenía años en lo mismo, esta vez podía hacerse a la idea de que Itachi le buscará de nuevo, tal vez si tenía ese pensamiento sus días fuesen más llevaderos. Mentirse a sí mismo se le daba bastante bien.

Él era como una canción andante de Amy Winehouse, por algo era su ídolo.

"_Love is a losing game"… _si esa sería buen ejemplo_…_

En cuanto al trabajo, lo dejaría todo. Había amasado una buena fortuna además de las propiedades que valían su buena cifra y que mantenía en alquiler, no necesitaría trabajar por el resto de su vida, solo había seguido en el juego en Ojo de luna por la promesa a Itachi.

_A lo mejor podría volver a enamorarme_, ese pensamiento le vino en el momento en que divisó al Namikaze asiendo la cintura de un moreno luego de subir a una motocicleta de ensueño, ese, si no se equivocaba, se trataba del mismo Uchiha Sasuke.

Si Naruto que fue golpeado con todo el odio que la vida puede engendrar hacia un mortal y sobrevivir a eso, ¿por qué él no podía?

El poder de la sugestión, se dijo. Era hora de empezar a vivir del positivismo que le había sido arrebatado, y aferrarse con uñas y dientes.

**II**

La vida, raramente se encamina hacia donde nosotros deseamos que vaya, tanto o más es así, que sería más fácil conocer y dialogar en persona con Neptuno que hacer del día a día un molde perfecto.

Sasori se golpea la frente contra el escritorio de su trabajo varias veces, completamente desanimado. Él más que nadie sabía que tan HDP podría ser el destino, mostrando y haciéndole saborear la felicidad para después hacerle atragantarse con la desilusión.

Sí, porque él estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado de ella. Y ella estaba completa y absolutamente huyendo de él.

Diablos. Aun no comprendía que había hecho mal. La había cortejado correctamente, había estado al pendiente de todo lo relacionado con su vida, la había hecho delirar de gozo. No entendía nada.

Decidió dejar sus problemas personales para cuando llegara a su casa. Intentó por todos los medios alejarla de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en atender su negocio. Su corazón puede que se alimente de Sakura, pero su bolsillo necesitaba otras cosas, al igual que sus trabajadores. Claro, no tan valiosas como ella. Salió de su oficina con paso lento.

La noche había avanzado como acostumbraba. Su bar estaba a rebozar, eso siempre sucedía cuando era noche de Sinatra, los ánimos estaban sosegados y su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos. Todavía recuerda cuando la vio por primera vez, tan segura de sí misma y su mirada tan vulnerable a la vez, en esa mesa de la esquina, a donde ahora mismo él llevaba un en las rocas a un sujeto de sombrero. A pesar de ser el dueño del lugar, a él no le molestaba mezclarse de vez en cuando con su clientela, además, le había dado la noche libre a su vieja amiga Konan porque esta estaba presentado finales en la universidad. Que él ya tuviese lo que necesitaba no significa que los demás no quisieran más de la vida.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila. Bueno todo lo tranquila que suele ser abarrotado de gente que se concentra en su cigarrillo, su bebida y la grandiosa música. Cuando pestañeó, ya sus empleados estaban limpiando los suelos y los bar tender, arreglando los licores, todos al terminar la jornada, se despidieron de él, que ausente respondía casi autómata.

Ahora, en la soledad del ascensor de su edificio no podía evitar pensar en ella y en lo que le había ofrecido y enseñado en tan poco tiempo. Dos meses pueden ser maravillosos, pero todo se podía acabar en cuestión de segundos haciéndole parecer que habían pasado siglos sin su presencia. Una semana que no sabía de ella era igual a eones de inmortalidad en solitario.

Que exagerado se había vuelto, casi podía comprender a esos grandes escritores, que basados en su amor frustrante y doloroso, componían las obras más hermosas e inquietantes.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento una pequeña sombra que provenía de su sillón le agarró por sorpresa, no quiso encender la luz para no despertarla, sabiendo de quien se trataba. Se acercó y aprovechando el ancho del mueble se sentó en un pequeño espacio, acariciando su rostro y midiendo con sus ojos su belleza.

Que egoísta era ella, él le demostraba todo el amor que no había sentido jamás y ella lo abandonada una semana entera, evadiendo llamadas, mails y demás. Sin embargo, en ese momento no estaba disgustado ni mucho menos, más bien el aguijón de la esperanza lo había picado.

Si ella estaba allí era por algo. Si era bueno o malo se lo dejaba a ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos y sus maravillosas perlas verdes lo miraron con intensidad. El no supo si eso era lo mismo que expresaban los suyos cuando la tenía cerca, eso debería ser un buen indicio, pero aun así, necesitaba que ella le explicara que estaba sucediendo.

No dijo nada y dejó que ella tomara las riendas del asunto. Sakura tragaba y movía sus manos con nerviosismo sobre su regazo.

Se compadeció un poco de su estado y decidió iniciar, suavemente.

― Te he extrañado, ninfa. ― La estrechó contra si, sintiendo sus espasmos. ― ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Ella solo lo apretó más, susurrando palabras que no llegaba a comprender.

― Lo siento mucho… ― empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, él se sintió destruido, odiaba verla en ese estado, le recordaba la primera noche que pasaron juntos, cuando la encontró vulnerable y herida en aquella calle oscura. ― Fue solo un tonto error…

Él seguía sin comprender, pero la vio tan triste que la alejó un poco, solo para encontrar en sus ojos algo parecido a culpabilidad.

No quiso pensar más allá y se alejó del todo solo para pasarse una mano por el rostro pensando lo peor.

― Voy a prepararte algo de té.

Tal vez el tono le salió mas frío de lo que de verdad había planeado. Pero todo esto lo descolocaba. El solo imaginar que Sakura haya salido con alguien más, le destrozaba el alma.

Se encontró rezando.

Se concentró momentáneamente en que el agua para el té no se pasara de cocción y se volatilizara.

Para cuando volvió a la sala, ella estaba igual de desolada. Sasori se sentó a su lado, le tendió la pequeña taza, y esperó.

Su labio temblaba un poco, sus ojos contenían más brillo de lo normal y su cabello estaba más hermoso que nunca, notó que lo había dejado casi todo negro, su color natural, con excepción de varios mechoncitos rosas aquí y allá que resaltaban su perfecta juventud. Su piel lo invitaba a saborearla, sus labios a sentenciar su dulce sabor, diablos, casi había olvidado lo maravilloso que olía.

Ella estaba cabizbaja, como si estuviera decepcionada de sí misma y temiera lo que él pudiera pensar sobre el asunto.

― Juro que no es lo que estás pensando ― Sakura vio directamente a sus ojos, llenándolo de alivio .

― Entonces, soy todo oídos.

― Creo que estoy enamorada de ti― y Sakura volvió a llorar, pero esta vez sosegada, como si fuera muy difícil para ella aceptar el hecho de que sus emociones dependieran de un hombre. Aun si ese hombre era absolutamente maravilloso.

Sasori abrió los ojos, feliz.

― Pequeña ninfa. ¡Si eso es lo mejor que me han dicho en mucho tiempo!

― ¡Es que tú no entiendes! ¡Mi vida se está complicando! ¡No sé que voy a hacer!

Sasori la observó, asombrado y hasta un poco decepcionado.

― ¿Solo es tu vida la que se complica? ― se levantó y le plantó cara ― ¿Quién llegó como Diosa a mi bar a robarme el corazón? ¡Desde ese día no puedo evitar pensar en ti!

Sakura se sonrojo violentamente.

― ¡Es mucho más que eso! ― Se abrazó un poco a sí misma, para luego fruncir el ceño, enojada ― ¡Quiero huir, pero a la vez no quiero dejarte! ¡Ahora no sé porque demonios estoy gritando!

Sasori se carcajeo. No pensaba que intentar tener una relación con una mujer tan bella y volátil fuera tan… estimulante. Deseaba sus gritos de placer. Los deseaba, pero ya.

No querían pensar en el contraste ganado en un segundo, de enojados pasaron a excitados, a necesitados por el otro.

Se encontraron a medio camino en un beso casi violento, en donde ambos descargaban frustraciones y preocupaciones, amor y el pequeño olvido que se dieron en esa semana.

Ya no había música de fondo, ni noches susurradas, pero seguía existiendo ese tipo de magia que se activa cuando se hace lo que se debe hacer.

Se besaron con insistencia, hasta que Sasori tuvo que ponerse de pie en un solo movimiento, y salir disparado hacia el baño a descargar lo que no se había comido en el día. Con asco pudo divisar esos nachos con extra queso cheddar que se compró porque de pronto, al pasar por la tienda se le hizo agua la boca.

Sakura se precipitó en la puerta, bastante asombrada y con un muy bienvenido vaso de agua.

― Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. ― Sakura suspiró, poniéndose seria se volteó y esperó sentada en el sofá donde casi vuelve a hacer el amor que ese hombre que le había echo un caos a su vida y a su cabeza. Lo que iba a decir era completamente serio y cabía la posibilidad que él no quisiera verla más.

Mierda, se moría de los nervios.

Cuando Sasori apareció en la sala de estar, lucía más pálido de lo normal, aunque no menos apetecible…

― Siéntate ― le hizo señas para que tomara lugar a su lado, y al verlo acercarse casi vuelve a romper en llanto por la dudosa mirada, ¿pero cómo culparlo de que no confiara en ella, cuando ella se odiaba un poco más con cada segundo? ― Jesús, esto es difícil. ― ¿Por dónde comenzar?

― ¿Qué te parece por el principio?

Sakura respiró varias veces, convencida de que su corazón martillaba así en su pecho no por los nervios, no, sino por la carrera que dio de la cocina al baño…

¡Cobarde!

¡NO!

¡Ella jamás sería una cobarde!

En cuanto Sakura dijo lo que dijo, su interior estalló en llamas. Quería… quería asesinar, necesitaba hacerlo para no consumirse… el dolor trepaba, si, trepaba muy alto y era oscuro y tenebroso.

Pensó en como deshacerse del cuerpo. Tenía un estupendo plan.

― Vete ― susurró, conteniendo el grito en la boca del estómago.

Sakura agarró su bolsa y se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada con lo que podría ser ira.

_Sentimiento equivocado, nena._

¿Ella lo engañaba y pretendía sentir ira?

¿Ella rompía en millonésimas de trozos su interior y era ella la que debería de sentirse mal?

¿Ella lo traicionaba y era él quien debía sentirse inerte?

¡En que jodidos se había convertido el mundo!

Fue a su mini bar y sacó su colección de bebidas para noches de mierda. Esa velada debería de batir el record. Se sentía horriblemente mal. Era como un infarto, sí, pero diez veces peor. Él quería que dejase de latir.

Sacó su viejo y olvidado cd de Aerosmith.

No quería que esa noche fuese demasiado larga, por eso bebió y bebió, y estando al punto de la inconsciencia, su gemelo llamó tal vez presintiendo su no muy lejano coma etílico.

No sabe que le dijo, no sabe que hablaron, solo que lloró y lloró como un niño pequeño, herido y asustado.

No eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando la llamada terminó por un mal movimiento de Sasori, quien lanzo indiscriminadamente el artefacto hacia la pared más cercana mientras gritaba…_ También odio viaje a las estrellas… _Gaara tuvo que reír, más por el atrevimiento de Sasori a insultar su serie favorita desde tiempos inmemoriales que por su borrachera. Si no le hubiese hablado toda la noche en klingon, tal vez, le hubiera creído.

Logró captar algo sobre Sakura y "tonta jugada".

Gaara se prometió ir a visitarlo apenas amaneciera, con un enorme café y unos miligramos bastante altos de acetaminofén. Esa borrachera tenía nombre y apellido.

_Ahora somos tres (__2)__…_

**III**

Se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Maldición.

Mejor, dicho, todo se le salió YA de las manos.

Él de por sí, era un hombre sumamente presionado, y aunque consentía todos sus gustos, algunos demasiados extravagantes, siempre mantenía un nivel de stress alto, y si a eso se le añadía dos enormes problemas, ambos con nombres y apellidos… la ecuación quedaba casi trágica. Y no precisamente a su favor.

Alek "Kyubix" Uzumaki. (Kyubi de asesino y equis de sexy)

Naruto "Dorado" Namikaze. (Oh, vamos, el chiquillo tramposo necesitaba un sobrenombre que combinara con él, el dorado implicaba grandeza y poderío, además de ser legendario por su gran cabello de sol).

Rió de sus propios pensamientos elitistas, ¿qué importaba el cabello en estos críticos momentos?

Ese niño llorón no era poderoso, solo tenía buenas influencias y dinero. Le faltaba la malicia, la frialdad de mente que estaba detrás de todo este plan que está a punto de llevárselo todo a la mierda. Sus pensamientos dieron un giro oportuno para darse cuenta de algo tan estúpido como revelador.

Itachi estaba detrás de todo eso.

Y si era así, sinceramente, sí que tenía que temer. Él había sido un soldado infalible a cualquiera que hubiera sido su causa. No en vano su cuerpo sufrió de varios e irreflexivos escalofríos. Hizo un sonido despectivo con su boca, proyectando el desacuerdo de alguna manera. Es que ni después de muerto dejaba de joder.

Respiró con calma por un momento y se calmó; sabía de sobra que poseía una habilidad titánica para conservar la calma, aun si tenía… varios interesantes adversarios.

¿Cuál debería ser su próximo movimiento? Era una pregunta difícil de contestar.

Un movimiento inoportuno podría resumir toda la guerra a un encuentro des favorecedor.

― Estas especialmente tenso y callado hoy, amor.

Poco le faltó para voltearle la cara por imprudente. Era Claudie, su masajista personal. La utilizaba para liberar de cuerpo… de muchas maneras. Era discreta y buena con las manos, pero a veces le saca de quicio su tendencia a no poder mantener el pico cerrado. Hablaba y hablaba, y era inevitable no escucharla. Nada era perfecto, ella era una eficiente maquina relajante-estresante.

― Nada en especial, Claudie. ―Por supuesto mentía y casi como si adivinara que debía darle lo mejor de ella ese día, hizo un movimiento maravilloso de nudillos sobre sus vertebras que estuvo a punto de hacerle delirara de gozo― ¡Oh, sí! Esta es mi parte favorita del día.

Claudie sonrió con prepotencia. Mientras más feliz, mejor propina.

Lo que ella no llegó a imaginar es que al golpearle en muchos lugares a la vez intentando relajarlo, le había dado la mejor de las ideas para derrotar a sus enemigos.

Él sería como una lluvia torrencial, fría e impersonal. Comenzaría tranquilo, como una ocurrencia tardía, luego se enfurecería y golpearía con toda su fuerza, a todos, en todas direcciones, sin descansar hasta que no quede nada de aquellos que osan molestarlo.

Empezaría con el eslabón más débil, él los traería a la línea de fuego.

Después de abandonar su suite en el hotel St. Regis, subió a su auto y fue directo a su casa al sur de New York, en los Hampton, donde su maravilloso palacio de envergadura post-modernista le daría la bienvenida.

Se sentó en su silla ergonómica detrás su escritorio del más perfecto cristal, en donde, sobre una hoja en blanco, comenzó a destramar su nuevo plan.

Ya sabía quiénes estaban en su contra y quienes podían o no, desestimar lo que se le ocurriera.

¡Una distracción! ¡Sí! Eso era lo principal. Crear una noticia, un revuelo que lo mantuviera a él de bajo perfil y así poder arremeter contra el más débil de la jauría.

Nagato y Sasuke. Esos eran los dos principales piezas que necesitaba sustraer del tablero. Eran el escudo del último Namikaze. Debía de alguna manera alejarlos de Naruto para darle el tiempo suficiente para poder encargarse de él.

Sonrió con malicia, mientras que, peinando su cabello hacia atrás, tomaba una posición sería y hasta apesadumbrada. Se imaginaba hablando con el chiquillo, paladeando su dolor.

― Naruto, tengo que informarte que…

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta en un estruendo. Y de no ser el tipo de persona que cree que es, hubiera soltado un gritito bastante afeminado.

―Ah, solo eres tú. ―uff, por poco comienza a lanzar cosas por el enorme susto, pero supo aparentar. Él concentrado y los otros molestando. ―Madara, por el amor a lo sagrado, aprende a tocar antes de entrar.

― No vengas con tonterías. Esta casa es tan tuya como mía.

Y allí vamos, pensó Tobias. Para zanjar el asunto decidió ser franco.

― No es sobre eso de lo que hablo. Casi me produces un infarto irrumpiendo así.

Y Tobias no sabe porque sigue siendo, de alguna manera, amable con el vejete Uchiha, que aunque no era santo de devoción, tampoco era palo fácil de roer. Podría doblarle la edad, pero su mente era tan elocuente y fría como la suya propia. Y hasta más negra y pesada. Tal vez, a parte de su estilo de vestimenta, se sentía identificado.

Aunque no se veía del todo mal. Con un guardarropa básicamente muy conservador y Europeo, esas pequeñas arrugas al lado de sus ojos, ese cabello irremediablemente negro y esa aura demasiado segura. Era un espécimen experimentado y atrayente que rondaba los _cuarentaymuchos_.

― Hoy estuvo el abogado de Namikaze en la oficina. ― dijo casi casualmente, sino fuese porque lo conocía como a su propia mano, le hubiera creído. Un atisbo de miedo nadaba en sus ojos―Logré echarlo, pero sabes que no tardaran mucho en el distrito en aceptar la apelación. No con Sabaku no Gaara a la cabeza.

Influencias. Todo se trataba de influencias y ese mocoso tenía las suyas.

Madara se acercó al mini bar y sirvió dos copas de su mejor vino. Le entregó una y jugó un poco con la suya, se acercó por detrás del asiento y susurró en su oído.

―Déjame ayudarte. Dime, ¿qué planeas?

Tobías suspiró, casi sin escucharlo, cayendo en la cuenta de que no había pensado en su contrincante más peligroso. Alek. Él le mataría sin remordimiento.

Él lo había amaestrado y luego su leal cachorro le había mordido la mano.

―Se en lo que estás pensando. Y no, no funcionará.

― Y según tu que estoy tramando.

― Te pondré un ejemplo. Estas intentando derribar todos los pinos en un movimiento. Esto no es bowling, querido, estás en una batalla. ― Madara dio un paso al frente y acariciando su mejilla le anunció: ― Debes hacer que se eliminen entre ellos y cuando estén desesperados, tú terminas el trabajo.

¿Hacer que se eliminen entre ellos? Oh, bien, esa era una mejor idea. No se extralimitaría y utilizaría todo su poder en un solo movimiento. El movimiento ganador.

Tobias tomó la mano que rozaba su rostro y lamió algunos de sus dedos, encendiendo una llama, viendo como su gesto desestabilizaba un poco toda aquella seguridad en Madara, convirtiéndola en algo más profundo.

―Por esto, querido ― dijo posando sus manos en la cabeza del mayor ― por esto es que siempre te mantengo cerca…

Luego, la noche fue corta para ellos.

**IV**

Casi podía escuchar el lamento del bulto dentro de sus pantalones. Una desesperación deliciosa, casi insana, le recorría de la cabeza a los pies. El frío a su alrededor era solo un incentivo, un agregado a que sus sentidos se volvieran locos, como Freddy en una convención de vírgenes.

Realmente, que Gaara estuviera jadeando en su regazo no ayudaba para nada. Aunque solo fuese un pequeño sonido proveniente de la garganta del peli rojo lo que alocaba su descabellado corazón, emocionaba mucho su libido y atormentaba sus partes bajas. Un pequeño sonido era suficiente para que pensase seriamente en parar el _jueguecito _y desbordar en su taheño todo ese deseo y ahogarlo en amor.

Una voz, una voz ronca que adorada, le habló.

―Pensé que estarías acostumbrado a estas provocaciones.

Y Sai sabía que Gaara se deleitaba con su ansiedad, en cómo le costaba trabajo tragar y respirar en un suplicio erótico, al igual que el sonrojo que seguramente adornaba su pálida tés. En momentos como esos pensaba en qué le había llevado a pensar en Gaara como su pareja, cuando ese pequeño demonio cobrizo era hasta más malévolo que él.

Sonrió. Por eso mismo. Supuso que El Creador no juntaría a buenos con corrompidos, y si por casualidad lo hacía, se aseguraría de que el bueno fuese el dominante y el corrompido, el recesivo. En ese caso él sería el recesivo, porque esos ojos verdes no mostraban nada dulce más si maravilloso.

Gaara era bueno siendo malo.

―Contigo encima meneándote no hay quien se resista, Carmesí. ― Sai dio un suspiró demasiado largo que terminó en gemido ― Mi mente está estable, pero mi cuerpo piensa diferente. ¿No lo escuchas?

Gaara se acercó más a su boca, como si adivinara que lo que diría era demasiado íntimo, era un gesto que parecía ser inofensivo, pero que mostraba una nueva cara de su Taheño, el seductor. Gaara sonrió un poco, respirando en su oído.

― ¿Escuchar qué?

― A mi pene gritando.

Gaara no sabía si golpearlo o admirar su humor en un momento de tensión como ese. Una tensión que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. No es que no hubiera deseado a nadie, pero esto iba más allá. Casi se salía de control. Esa sensación, la de desasosiego, le daba un extra. Un gran extra.

― ¿En serio? ― A Sai se le hacía extraño que Gaara hablara, o que respondiera a uno de sus chistes. Oh, esto sería bueno o malo, y verdaderamente su alma débil no sabría que elegir ― Entonces creo que hablaré con él, para hacer que se comporte.

Sai pensó que iría directamente a su objetivo. Qué tonto al pensar en eso.

Gaara jugó con su boca e intentó tragarse su lengua, bajó y mordió sus pezones.

―Oh, diablos.

― Soy Gaara, no lo olvides. ― Luego de eso metió lo que podía del aparato reproductor de su amante en la boca y chupó como si fuese su única fuente de alimento y estuviera en un concurso de _"Haber quien come más en menos tiempo"._

Sai debió apretar fuertemente el cabezal de su cama de satén negro para ahogar los altos gemidos que estaban pulverizando su garganta. Quiso tener libres sus ojos para ver el trabajo de mediador de su taheño, y como si Gaara leyera sus pensamientos, de un suave movimiento le arrebató el nubla vista. Pero no soltó su agarre ni mucho menos dejó de lado la pequeña tortura a ciertas partes bajas.

Él pensó que conocía casi todo sobre el sexo, sino era por la práctica, era por la teoría. Pequeño iluso. Lo que Sai no sabía, y cabe destacar, ni siquiera se había imaginado, era el arrebato que le adhería la necesidad de una persona a ese momento glorioso que compartían dos cuerpos desnudos y fogosos.

El amor que sentía por Gaara hacía que ese momento fuese único. Hacía que lo llenara, que se sintiera completo. Su mente, como psicólogo aún no procesaba toda esa información, lo que sí ha aceptado, basado en el hecho de que ha tenido sexo con personas que difícilmente ha vuelto a ver y mucho menos, querido, es que el hecho de sentir algo fuerte por Gaara, más allá de que ahora mismo, mientras él piensa sobre el asunto, le está haciendo una perfecta felación, el que esté enamorado perdidamente de ese pelirrojo hace de todo, y cualquier movimiento… mágico.

Quien iba a creer, ya que el mismo se sorprende, en pensar en esa palabra tan… alucinada. Jamás le gustaron los cuentos de hadas. Ni lo felices para siempre, ni los panqueques perfectos de esas familias perfectas de esas propagandas de bajo presupuesto. ¡A él jamás le quedaban igual de dorados o redondos!

Maldita mente. Se dijo. ¿Eso era lo que hacía? ¿Alejar lo demasiado bueno y lo demasiad malo? Pues no, él necesitaba enfocarse en lo exquisito que se sentía su cuerpo a merced de su amigo.

Su mente cedió sin pelear tanto, relevándole toda la importancia de acontecimientos a su glande, quien recibía el mejor de los tratamientos. La boca de Carmesí era como un spa de lujo, con todo y servicio extraordinario.

Y le llegó a la mente como una epifanía, de la mano de su alto gemido y de su taheño devorando su semen. ¡Oh, demonios, lo volvería loco! ¡Sí! Necesitaba a Gaara. Lo necesitaba en todas y con todas sus facetas. El dulce, el callado, el laborioso, el perfeccionista, el irritante, el caliente… el dominante hombre que estaba saliendo a flote. Sai decidió que ceder el control en algo en su vida era más que sano.

Sai levantó un poco la cabeza para rozar uno de los dedos de Gaara que se mantenían en su cuello, acariciando la zona para llamar su atención mientras su carmesí cenaba estofado de Sai, y, quiso tener sus manos libres y no atadas en el cabezal de la cama, para prepararse a sí mismo y darle ese espectáculo a su amante.

―Te quiero dentro de mí. ― Susurró. Gaara lo miró, aprehensivo, adivinando que como Dom era casi imposible para él pensar ni mucho menos aceptar algo así, sin embargo, iban a seguir compartiendo su día a día, era como darle la bienvenida a su vida, a su cuerpo, a su todo. Sai necesitaba alejar todas las dudas y los celos de su pareja, comprobarle su pertenencia. Además, había un dicho que decía que cada sábado tiene su domingo. Y como al cochino, a él le había llegado la horma de su zapato (3).

Era algo que iba más allá de lo físico y eso Gaara lo sabía, no podía, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba aterrado de no hacerlo bien, de salir ridiculizado, de hacer que Sai se alejara. Su mente era un caos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sai vio temblar dudas en sus hermosos ojos verdes, miedo a lastimar su orgullo, a que todo fuera mentira, a que no lo amara.

― Yo… ― Sai casi vio alejarse al hombre implacable de su mirada pero logró retenerlo, justo a tiempo.

Y a pesar de sus miedos y todo lo demás que le pasaba por la mente, solo bastó una mirada especialmente cargada de confianza de parte de su amigo y amante para debilitar su confusión y enardecer sus sentires.

― ¿Para qué crees que practiqué todos estos años? ― Sai le dio una de sus sonrisas verdaderas, calentando un poco los nervios de su compañero ― Pues, para instruirte.

Gaara se movió hacia su boca, quemándola con sus besos, con anhelo, con paciencia, con todo un sequito de deseo, pero también como un depredador elegante y fibroso.

Se puso de pie, observando, disfrutando de la vista que delante de él se derramaba en sexualidad. Su compañero estaba en el centro de la gran cama negra, cegado nuevamente, excitado a reventar, sonrojado a morir, amarrado y a su merced.

¡Que Dios lo ayudara!, porqué él no lo haría.

Él gruñó muy grave, dejando que su cuerpo lo guiara mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos, dejando que sus sentidos se recrearan y expandieran, adhiriéndole un tono rojísimo, casi insano de excitación. Su mente tal vez estaba un poco atrofiada debido a los últimos acontecimientos, pero su cuerpo, sabio, supo que hacer.

― Comencemos con la mímesis (4). ― Susurró, para sorprenderse a sí mismo. Quien lo viera, nada de pensar, solo instinto, básico y letal.

Sai estuvo tentado a reír ante el susurro de su taheño, que hombre más brillante. ¿Gaara necesitaba la mímesis para volverlo loco? Para nada. Como un adolescente ante su primer amor, el moreno temblaba bajo su mirada de pera.

― No quiero que seas yo. Necesito al verdadero Gaara, el que no le has enseñado a nadie. El despiadado, el cruel guerrero, el que no perdona, el implacable y hasta malévolo Dios sexual. Hazme no desear a nadie más, a agradecerte por dedicar tu tiempo en mí, amadme.

Y si fuera religioso, solo diría a esa frase: Amén.

**Dáliva, continuará.**

* * *

**1** _Anotar_= Es un contexto callejero más que coloquial para dar entender que tendrían sexo.

**2** Ahora somos tres= Una hermosa y controversial canción de Franco de Vita, si la buscan sabrán que me traigo con esta pareja.

**3** Allí acumulo un total de 3 dichos sobre "la llegada de la hora", siendo más explícita, a cada Sai le llega su Gaara.

**4** Mímesis: Es cuando un organismo toma propiedades de otros. En este caso, Gaara se hace dueño de la voz cantante de Sai para Dominarlo.

Creo que debí haber hecho eso antes, saben, eso de explicar las cosas. En fin, como tauro, tengo la mente en todo y en nada a la vez.

Bueno, este capítulo es de transición. No sé cómo lo ven ustedes, yo lo veo algo incompleto, pero sin manera de empatar, es lo que es y nada más, si le agrego algo más explícito, como en el caso de Sai y Gaara, sería como forzarlo. A veces siento que en los capítulos predominan más otros personajes que los que deberían, es por eso que de vez en ves y para reforzar el amor, y a la historia, me echo un capítulo entero sobre los protagonistas. El siguiente capítulo será sobre las citas de estos dos, o mejor dicho, sobre la competencia que generaron y su incompetente manera de no rendirse al amor.

Gracias por continuar allí, a pesar de tiempo que me he tardado, ya ni pierdo tiempo en disculpas innecesarias. Sé que son comprensivas. (Por favor no me maten, tengo un cachorro de pitbull alérgico a la perrarina y a la que le tengo que cocinar platillos especiales, ella me espera en casa, y a un amigo imaginario que ve conmigo mis novelas coreanas favoritas, una y otra vez)

**_Sabían que..._** El **idioma klingon** (_**tlhİngan Hol**_, transcrito fonéticamente como /ˈt͡ɬɪŋɑn xol/) es una lengua construida y artística, desarrollada por Marc Okrand para los estudios Paramount Pictures, como lengua vernácula de la raza klingon en el universo de _Star Trek_. Fue diseñado con un orden de palabras tipo Objeto Verbo Sujeto (OVS) para hacerlo menos intuitivo y darle un aspecto más alienígena. Una descripción del idioma klingon puede encontrarse en el libro de Okrand _The Klingon Dictionary_ (_El diccionario de klingon_). (Lo hablan unas 300 personas)

Con amor,

Dakota.

Posdata: El próximo capítulo se llamara "**En caso de invasión zombie, rompa el vidrio…"**


End file.
